The Moment Of Truth I: Revenge Of The Sith
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After Anakin learns the truth that Sidious is standing right in front of him. The Jedi Council and the Future Rebel Alliance all decide to plan a pre-emptive strike. And as the events leading into the twins birth are redirected, can the council and the Alliance change the future or will Anakin's premonition destroy them all. Alternate reality from Palpatine's reveal till Mustafar.
1. The Truth Comes Out

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Mace Windu, Yoda, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Owen Lars, Beru Lars, Cliegg Lars, Sola Naberrie, Jobal Naberrie, Ruwee Naberrie**

**Time-line: Before the purge in the temple**

**Synopsis: After reporting into Mace Windu about Palpatine, Qui-Gon coms Anakin through the force as this makes Anakin's decision for the distrastrious choice. That destroys the order and the separatists and starts the rise of the Galactic empire.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own starwars, the story belongd to me, everything else belongs to George Lucas.**

**Chapter 1: The Moment Of Truth**

Hearing the truth to what his youngest council member: Anakin Skywalker told him, Master Mace Windu knew he had to end this now. "Master Wait, I have another confession for you." Anakin said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to him. "If you figured this out already, Padme and I are married, she is carrying my child, Master."

"My premonitions started right after she told me this." he said shaking and Mace nodded as that made everything clear. "We knew yes, and we were waiting for you to tell us, but that was the last of it to cement the trust. That you longed for all this time between us and you, but not letting you go." he said softly and and Anakin nodded softly to that.

"The last four years, had it not been for the duo, you never would have lost trust in me, but honestly, I wish we could go back to after Zan Arbor. I take it back, I take it all back, a chance for a second chance, long before this moment. I lost too much already, can't lose you too, I'm sorry, I want another a chance, fix what went wrong between us."

"Renounce my old ways, be open to everything you have to teach now, start over, now at this moment, before he destroys me, or worse, they put me into a coma. As all I got left are you guys, Obi-wan and what's left of his clan and Padme as my Jedi self. No more two sides, combine together and I am free finally." he said, looking into his eyes then.

"Listen to me, though you lost a lot of friends and your mother, we can find Ahsoka and change the code, if need be, tonight. But whatever he offered you, don't give in, it's okay, it's okay, I know you understand Master's original lesson at the time now. But you're not a normal knight at all, your rank as guardian was off from very beginning."

"Not a guardian, but a Master guardian, we lost half our branch, but I am still with you, you're never going to lose me or the others too, we're not leaving you." Mace said and he nodded as he admitted it to him as he now saw what Sidious intended. "I think he knows that the second I told you that he hoped you would storm his office, the treason charge."

"But you are all I got left, the council who are alive, Obi-wan, Padme, his clan, you're all I got left, but you leave and he's going to kill all of you next, Master he's waiting. He's waiting for you to try and take him right now in this case, just to give him a reason. One shot to destroy us." he said shaking and he nodded as he gently probed the connection.

And then felt his heart shatter as he realized why he was getting so defensive. "These premonitions you have been having ever since you came home. He's getting stronger, your alter ego is getting stronger, we're all that is left of your new branch. Alright shh, it's okay, it's going to be okay, I'm not losing you." he said and pulled him into a hug then.

"Wait, wait a blasted minute, the prophecy said I was meant to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force now. But there are only two ways that can be accomplished, you said rule of two right, Mace?" he asked and Mace nodded to him. "That's the part he was hoping for, what is a Sith's desire where we are concerned now?" he asked and they nodded in shock to that news as Damnon Calrissian and Tiana Merrin came in.

"He wanted the way where you turned on us and destroyed us yourself?" he asked and Anakin nodded sternly. "Yeah that's the Sith way to carrying out my destiny, but the other is the Jedi way, and you guys have me and I'm split in two." he said and they nodded sternly. "And we prefer that way, we never lose you, help you raise your family, and you make Master in 2 or 3 years at the moment."

"Still very young and whoever caused this in you is the one getting it, you still need a 3 to 4 years, the years you lost, thanks to Tru's lightsaber." Damon said to him and Mace nodded gently in agreement to that remark sternly. "We go with the Jedi way and I can complete my destiny, as the Skywalker clan continues to bring balance to the force as we continue standing in our enemies way." he said and he and Mace nodded sternly at that.

"I got an idea, but he was hoping you would go in half cocked and he wipes out the council here on the capital, you four he does himself. And the others by using me to do it now." Anakin told him and he nodded in shock. "That wasn't me doing the talking when he ordered you to put me on the council, it's Vader, he wanted to make master, as only you have access to the restricted section." he said and they nodded sternly to the news.

"And the Shaliman of the Whills is not even in the restricted session." Mace told him and he nodded in relief. "You never lost me, you win, Mace, you win, I'm never turning to the darkside, but we finish what we set out to do now. We have had a love/hate friendship between us, but nothing could get between us, till Vader and Sidious finally did, tonight." he said and Mace nodded in agreement to that.

"Toughest mentor I ever had, but that's what I loved about you Master, you saw passed the facade, and treated me normal." he said and Mace nodded as he smiled softly at the remark, knowing by his just admitting it, they were on the road to repairing their relationship. "I know, but though I was tough on you, it was only because I cared, we let you go, and it could get you turned at 12." he said and Anakin nodded gently at that news.

As he hugged him and Mace tightened his arms around him then as sighed in relief. 'My padawan, my son, I'm never losing him, you failed you Eminence, he's a Jedi, born and raised a Jedi and is dying a Jedi master, you lose now, we win, we will bide our time after we test the strength in you.' he thought in stern relief at the fact they never lost their prize pupil and the youngest their version of the council then.

"Mace what is wrong?" they heard and Anakin looked up. "Wait, wait, wait a minute, if this is a Sith trap, then..., oh gods, the others are all surrounded by clone troopers. Order something or other is the search and destroy all Jedi traitors. Call it, the emergency withdrawal, right now!" Anakin snapped quickly and Mace looked at the quartet quickly.

"Contact the rest of the council, we're the only ones here at the temple, the seven are endanger, emergency withdrawal back to the temple, immediately!" Mace snapped and they nodded. "Oh dear lords, what did he find out now exactly?!" Shaak Tii snapped as she moved to them and Anakin buried his head into her shoulder and Mace explained it.

"Sidious is Palpatine, the chancellor is the sithlord, or more accurately the master we been looking for all this time. He just passed our test, he's ready now to make level one finally, by turning him into us immediately on the second he realized it." he said and Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto came walking into the room at that news firmly.

"Wait, you guys mentioned a prophecy, and you thought it been misread?" he asked and they nodded. "It was never misread at all, yes I'm the chosen one, but chosen to create the first ever Jedi Dynasty." he told them and they nodded in shock to the news. "Did mother and father tell you anything when they got Lana?' he asked and they nodded to him gently as Kit answered that one.

"Yes but they mentioned several details that didn't make much sense." he said and he nodded. "Self fullfilling prophecy, we created the clones, their commander the man in black with the red lightsaber, that's my alter ego." he said and they nodded in shock to that news.. "His mentor is a man with a disfigured face, that's Palpatine, and the group chosen to lead the war against them, that's the committee."

"Lead by my family, the twins, my daughter's husband, that weapon mentioned must be what the separatists were trying to keep away from us, that weapon was meant to scare the entire galaxy into submission." he told them and they nodded sternly. "So not misread at all, it's right on schedule so we change this moment, and you're split in two now." Mace said and he nodded to him and said it gently at the remark.

"The prophecy has begun Masters, I know what it means, you said it yourself, always two there are, no more, no less. I just destroyed the apprentice. Equal numbers, the war has put the force back into balance finally, this was a Sith trap to wipe us out. Just fighting the war we are being wiped out one by one." he said and the quartet nodded in shock.

"If you hadn't stopped me from leaving and that causes the diplomacy to shift into a dictatorship now, giving him apt reason to over throw us as we're comrades in arms. With the loyalist committee and Padme is our representative, but her and Bail Organa." Mace said and Shaak Tii, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin nodded in agreement to his thoughts firmly.

"Your soul is being beaten black and blue and then you get the truth in the worst way possible that someone you trusted is our arch enemy." Kit said softly and he nodded to him shaking. "He's the reason Darra is dead, mom is dead, Father, Adi, Siri, Soara, Ry', Ahsoka is framed for something she didn't do, I lose my entire clan in the fight."

"As well as 1/4 of you who raised me, half of Obi-wan's clan and now..." he said shaking in suppressed grief. "The other reason for the sudden change early this month, I just disarmed Dooku, literally." he said and Kit quickly said it to that. "Why didn't you tell us this when you came home, you can't carry this guilt forever or it could destroy you."

"And nearly did, but first the raiders and now Dooku, you can't keep holding these things in Anakin, we have to know." he said and Anakin nodded as he said the words. "But he told me to kill him, you know this, I never took a life like that before. The last two were self defense, but two losses come together and destroy the tribe that killed mom."

"I lost so much because of him, you go in there half cocked and..." he said and the quartet nodded. "And you lose us, Damon, Kieran, Tiana and Vima as well, we get it baby, and that's not going to happen, you did the right thing in turning the duo in." Shaak Tii said and he nodded as he released every bit of it as he said the words finally.

"Dark Jedi/Sith plot to destroy us, we had the first two already, So now with the sextet and Obi-wan off the planet still and us 5 here. Disruption, demoralization, distraction and finally altogether equals..." he said and Mace said it with a furious growl. "Devastation it's Xanatos all over again here!" he snapped and they nodded in relief they got it finally.

"We never saw this coming, as he keeps Obi-wan and Master out of the way long enough for you to make your choice and I try to tell you, to remind you. Of everything he has done, not happening now, we got to report to the Loyalist committee, immediately right now." Mace said and Agen nodded to him agreement as Anakin told them the truth.

"There's more, but the night after I got back I had a dream of Padme dying in child birth, I think these dreams, these premonitions. They are really spelling out my alter ego's getting stronger." he said and they nodded to the news. **_"Indeed Annie they are, you just telling the council has begun the turning point, but remember."_**

**_"That the future is not set, there is no fate, now Padawan." _**they heard from a voice the quartet hadn't heard from in years and they closed their eyes in grief. "No fate, but what we make for ourselves, I choose to let it play out. So I let it play out, she survives, as she dies because of my turning, I do something and it destroys us all, now."

"Father, I don't understand, how are you doing that right now?" he asked and they heard a gentle smile in his voice.**_ "Mace you recall my studies of the Shaliman of the Whills?" _**Master Qui-Gon Jinn asked and he nodded. **_"The power he would have offered you now is in my hands, you can save others, but do it as a Jedi finally."_**

**_"Anakin, listen to me, I know you feel like you're a failure, but you're only human, Halla was going to be taken away, and even if you did try to stop it. He would have taken you as well right now, if we learned from our mistakes. We could have prevented Darra and your mother's deaths at the time now."_**

**_ "I know, believe me I understand, but though not there physically, I just unlocked a way to maintain consciousness in the force, so you can talk to me. You just earned your right to your promotion by once again doing the right thing, don't let him get to you, the prophecy is just starting right now."_**

**_"It's all about balance, your true destiny is to change the code, and create a Jedi dynasty, but you understand the darkside why exactly?" _**he said and they nodded in relief. "Jedi dynasty, the Skywalker family is meant to be part of the Jedi council as of this month right now and forever?!" Mace said in shock as he got what he really meant.

"Forty years time, the sun sets on my time as it rises with my baby, if it's boy as he takes my place on the council, my appointment to the council. As it starts a Jedi dynasty, my son, if I have a son, is heir to the family name and business." he said and they nodded as that started making sense finally as he went further as he sighed in relief he got it.

"The family business of being part of the Jedi council as he marries another Jedi and they too have a son, but three generations all beyond strong in the force." Mace said and Anakin nodded as that did it. "Not yet, I'm not ready and I think Vader was glad to be free as a Jedi knight so he could have a life, I'm not ready to let go, I want my status."

"Status as a Padawan back, another three years is fine. I just wish I called off the mission during Omega, Master." he said and they nodded. "I lost one limb, he could have used that to create my clone and bring my alter ego to life as I stay with you. And what's left of the order goes into hiding." Anakin told him and he nodded as they sighed in relief.

"You win, you have me and he clones my alter ego, but the rest of you, better go grey Jedi, the only ones that are of equal numbers is me, Master and Obi-wan. My cubs are the future and salvation of the order and the future new republic." he said and they nodded in relief they headed off his leaving them so quickly as Mace answered him.

"Well we may have to now, but he never knows that the rest of us are in hiding." he said and Anakin nodded. "Yes, but Naboo is on the edge of the Outer Rim, in 10 years time, I..., dad, Owen and Beru, Master with permission, request permission. Now to return home and I need to see my family, right after the others get back, my family farm."

"My parents live on the Outskirts of Bestine township and that planet has one too many bad memories to my alter ego. So best idea, we fake the purge and I go to the Cloners and ask them to call in an added order of stun, not kill into the clone's programming. And training lightsabers in the purge here at the temple and and finally now here."

"Training lightsabers and sedatives keeping the entire temple asleep until we get deal with creating to create my clone. I have to pretend he got to me finally. As the war ends and the Separatist leaders are by training lightsabers om high power. And again with the sedatives, my job is done and the war between us and Sidious begins now."

"And I have got to lose the other three as Sidious realizes that once again, Obi-wan is the better of the two of us in combat, but Djem So and Soresu are completely equal. Do the attack and we knock him unconscious, as you three survived or we clone you." he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark as he heard voice say it to him.

Before he could say it, he got hit by a multitude of flashes and then seven faces appeared before him, as he fell forward. "Anakin!" Kit snapped as he grabbed him and Mace quickly said it it then. "What, what did you see exactly?!" he asked and he swallowed hard. "The results of what trying to kill Sidious now causes, I saw what looked like a holomovie."

"Shaped into three stories, nearly 19 years now from the day my children are born, the girl looks like Padme, the young man like me. That's the twins, her, my daughter's husband, is a young pilot turned smuggler and a young man that looks like you, Damon. With them was a Wookie like the one that we saw in the transmission between us."

"And Master and the last two are my droids, Artoo and Threepio, I think that was the moment my alter ego told my son the truth, Vader never killed me. He replaced me, my son, he suffered everything I suffered till the moment he gets the truth. And from the wrong person, the man that looks like Damon, he was also a pilot and as a result now."

"He was meant to find my twins, and her husband brought the twins right to him, by the trap Vader set for them. I heard the name of my alter Ego, his name is Darth Vader, as for Sidious himself the attack practically changed his features. As the force lightning melted his skull slightly causing his featured to become scarred as well now here."

"We just changed him from what he looks like now to his true sith self, the mask becomes the man finally, literally. Sidious is dangerous, going on a guess he studied all seven forms, 23 years, I got 23 years, then let me do the honors. He tried to destroy us and killed 500 hundred of us already, he's mine." he said and Mace nodded in agreement.

As a picture appeared in front of them and he picked it up and saw the faces of his adult children, his son in law, the grandson of his parental mentor, a wookie and two droids. "There that's what I saw, but we change this moment, and it turns to this." he said, pointing at the image below it, and they saw him Padme, and their family and friends and smiled then gently at that remark then and Mace said it smiling.

"Nobody is going after Sidious, we got to end this on the right way, son get Padme and get to Tantive V." he said and Anakin shook his head. "We're telling the seven, tonight, we got to tell Master, immediately." he said and the quintet nodded. "Can you stand?" she asked and he nodded as they helped him get up as they headed for the transmitter.

"We got enough, but I change this moment now, and my family is intact now, but with it we're together forever." he told her and she nodded. "That's enough of this, he was close, but no, Qui-Gon manage to get to you before you made that choice. We win and you're having your alter ego walking around in the flesh starting next month." Mace said as he nodded in agreement to that remark then.

"You're all I got left of our team, so this starts another change, but we're the newest branch of Jedi, and we're refilling our ranks as time goes on." he said and Mace nodded in agreement to that. "We just fake that conversation, but I chose already, it's you right now, I'm not leaving you, but what I have to do next is too much right now." he said and they nodded as Shaak Tii rubbed his back gently at that remark.

"We know, but we have to make him think he got rid of us, but we can fake this, and go into hiding, as this continues. But with Jedi all over the galaxy, and force sensitives, how is he supposed to get rid of all of us as the years go by now finally. When he knows his days are numbered as you finished what we started, we'll always be with you, it's going to be okay." Kit said to him gently and he nodded as he relaxed.


	2. The Council Meeting I: The Truth

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Mace Windu, Yoda, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Owen Lars, Beru Lars, Cliegg Lars, Sola Naberrie, Jobal Naberrie, Ruwee Naberrie**

**Time-line: Before the purge in the temple**

**Synopsis: After reporting into Mace Windu about Palpatine, Qui-Gon coms Anakin through the force as this makes Anakin's decision for the distrastrious choice. That destroys the order and the separatists and starts the rise of the Galactic empire.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own starwars, the story belongd to me, everything else belongs to George Lucas.**

**Chapter 2: Telling The Council**

Heading for the transmission room, they got on line with Master Yoda. "Jedi Council to Master Yoda and the rest of the council, repeat Jedi council. This is the Jedi temple do you read me?" Mace asked asked and seven images of their counterparts appeared at that as their mentor answered him.**_ "Read you I do."_** he said and Anakin said it then.

"Master I found our Sithmaster, he's been standing in front of us all this time." he said and Obi-wan Kenobi answered him.**_ "Who is it Anakin?"_** he asked and Anakin said it as he looked at him.**_ "Hold it, I can see the sick look in your eyes right now, something's wrong, what did he do to you if you look like this exactly."_**

**_"What happened?!" _**Ki Adi Mundi said quickly to him. "You wanted me to find him, I just did now, and turned it into Mace at the moment. But it's bad Ki, in fact he's been standing in front of you this in entire time." he told them and they nodded in shock to the news. "You remember Palpatine's remark to me before you accepted me for training?" he asked and they nodded before the meaning became clear at that.

_**"Double meaning, it is, not only associating with the Chancellor, he is the chancellor, Anakin?"**_ Yoda asked and he nodded. "Yes Master, but you recall my telling you about my dreams?" he asked and Yoda nodded. "I've run out of time, the prophecy has begun, I got two choices, and one keeps me the way I am and the other means you lose me, but Father got to me just in time right now."

"That's the other reason for this, to survive what's coming next, those premonitions, I told you about, Master, are really spelling out. In what's happening to me right now, my alter ego, the character that killed the Carver that targeted me and the men that tried to kill us, is getting stronger. The premonitions are all focused on Padme dying in childbirth, she's carrying my children right now, but they say now."

"That I'm dying or more accurately..." he said and Plo Koon said it with a growl at that news firmly. **_"Your alter ego is getting stronger, your Sith alias is a disease we need to yank out by the roots, before he destroys you!"_** he snapped and Anakin nodded to him. "Exactly, she's my wife." he told them and they nodded to him quickly.

**_"What's the blasted catalyst this started with, if you're just telling us this now, Anakin?!" _**Obi-wan asked him quickly. "Our return mission, Obi-wan, during the fight, I disarmed Dooku, literally, both arms, but that was enough in our eyes. Before the chancellor ordered me to kill him, turns out Dooku was just the pawn for this."

"He was supposed to be the piece to wake up my alter ego's bloodlust, right after this, Palpatine was tempting me with plans of catching Grevious. But I resisted that temptation like I did when you tested us on the honesty test over Tru's lightsaber. My job was to get you and Palpatine off the ship, but it was after talking to Bail Organa now."

"That I reconciled with Padme, she gave me the news, she's pregnant, and I decided enough was enough right now, I was telling you the truth of this. I was going to tell you the next morning, that was why I came to you, Master Yoda. Before you called me up here, to tell you that you had a possible new recruit, just as strong as I was now."

"But baby was born a Jedi, that's the kicker, I am the chosen one, but chosen to create the first Jedi dynasty." he told them and they nodded in shock as he went on. **_"Tell us, before Palpatine asked us to put you on the council, you were going to. That with you being added, after the age requirement, baby Skywalkers now."_**

**_"And just added you to council, that created the first Jedi dynasty and baby born first was the heir to your position?" _**Yoda asked and he nodded. "Yes exactly, with you adding me to the council now, in a way that was my throne. Part of the council, in 30 to 40 years my time as a member of the council has come down finally."

"But rises with my heir to the family name as he takes his position on the council, a Skywalker is part of the Jedi council for two generations, barring three. That if I have a grandson also bearing the family name, but three generations all strong in the force." he said and the seven nodded in understanding as Obi-wan said it for all of them.

**_"That we created a Jedi dynasty, but the council allowing you to start training, but I raised you since you were just a youngling. This explains the prophecy, it wasn't misread at all, so we found our Sithmaster. So what's the rest of the decode, and with it, these premonitions making you so short tempered."_**

_**"You felt like we were excluding you, making you beyond hot tempered and ****stressed?"** _he asked and he sighed. "That night, after she told me this now, I had a premonition of her dying in childbirth, but now that I realized why. And here's the kicker, Palpatine mentioned a Sith legend on Darth Plaeguis the wise, so here it is, Masters."

"How could he know about the force, the darkside and Plaeguis exactly, all the indicators are there and Master Windu said it himself. It's very dangerous to put us together, now why is that exactly as he exposed himself to me?" he asked and Yoda said it sternly. **_"Our Sithmaster he is, lucky we are that tell us this yourself, you have."_**

**_"Chancellor Palpatine and Darth Sidious, same man, they are, Palpatine Sidious is, the Chancellor Sithlord, Sithmaster he is. And his powers rival mine in strength, but if not beat Mace could or I could. Then together we can, but more time we need, do this on our time and not his, like we tried in Omega's case."_**

**_"But passed our test you did and earned that right to promotion now."_ **he said and Anakin shook his head. "Directly on schedule right now, why would Qui-Gon find me and you named me the chosen one, except for this. I am the strongest force sensitive in history, my cubs just as strong if not stronger then I am, what does that say to you."

"Look at it carefully, and remember what I said to Dooku, my powers have doubled since the last time he fought me, whatever my powers are becoming and I..., oh no. Why didn't I see this before, Master Windu, what phase do you go into when fighting. Dooku saw that when in battle I never said anything?" he asked and Mace crossed his arms.

"You once told me the future is not set, but I have two choices, 1) is I let it play out and you never lose me at all right now. Or 2) I get involved and it destroy not only my family but the entire order in the process, I already lost my mother, and the girls and Ry'. Let alone my entire clan, but Father got to me just in time, offering me another version to this power in that Sith legend, without the strings attached."

"But Dooku was suspecting that I was half Sith already and my not even realizing this, so what caused that if that's you when in battle, Master?" he asked and Yoda sighed in relief he was willing to learn more, before choosing which direction to take then. "The mode you went into was a varient of my own lightsaber form, that I created, Anakin, truthfully."

"My lightsaber form is Vaapad, it allows you to go to the edge, without crossing it completely, letting you unload your anger and hate into the blade." he said and Anakin nodded. "Does Djem So do the same thing Master?" he asked and Mace nodded. "Yes it does, but that is why we're Master guardians, we can load our hate and anger."

"Right into the weapon and unload it in the fight, but in a death match, Djem So, Vaapad and Soresu are completely equal, so after 13 years. He doesn't see and recognize Vaapad when he sees it anymore, if given the chance. Had I trained you during the last six years after you said what had to be said, we could have changed your crystal aura now."

"But just looking at it now, it's gone from sky blue to blue with a dark violet tinge to the lining of it, check your lightsaber, I think you made the conversion." he said and Anakin nodded as he turned it on and saw that he was right, as there was a light purple lining. And to the sky blue of his lightsaber and Mace nodded gently to him at that response.

"After this, I'm creating a second lightsaber, and one that has a purple blade to it, but better late then never, this lightsaber is getting retired after I finish the job. But this lightsaber is now the twin to mine, and this lightsaber is the one now. The one that fakes the massacre here at the temple, but here it is, Master, we both know this now."

"As does he, in 10 to 13 years my powers have tripled in strength, he knows that in your hands my powers are dangerous to him. But think about it, if I had children and I am the strongest force sensitive in history, what does this mean for him. If I survived the fight and you grew back every limb, my midichlorines does the rest, so with that now."

"I am fully human I have a power advantage on him, ending up in the bodysuit, he had one on me and add my son to the list?" he asked and they nodded as they got it then. **_"And we got him and he's in serious trouble, baby is just as powerful as you are, if not more, but your entire family and he's in serious trouble here with us."_**

**_"So we bide our time as you get even more powerful then you are already."_ **Obi-wan said and he nodded. "Master it was too soon for me to be promoted, I need more training and frankly, now that I let go, I want another three years. Obi-wan, you know what I am saying, three more years." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he smiled gently.

**_"I get it, if we hadn't caught this now, we'd lose you, what's the plan exactly, Anakin?"_** he asked and Anakin took a deep breath. "There's more now, but did you hear Father call out to me the day my alter ego lost it?" he asked and Yoda nodded. **_"Indeed I did, not an auditory hallucination, that was?" _**he asked and Anakin nodded softly.

"No it wasn't, he found the power that Plaeguis was controlling that was the bait, to Vader, it's a choice between you, my mentors, my friends. And the order and Padme's life, to him it was no contest, these premonitions I was having. They are saying that was the key, she dies if I turn to the darkside, broken heart and she loses the will to live."

"We got maybe one chance here, but it means a severe case of breaking the code and making him think we crossed the line in accordance to it. Master Yoda, would you consider stage acting, using a force mind trick on my squad. As every squad surrounding you guys right now, stunning and sedatives in your cases and for lightsabers now."

"Training lightsabers at full power also with the sedatives, before we do this and take this to Mustafar and he's cloning a copy of my alter ego. Your me is in training for another three years as the 18.5 years goes by and I make level two by the time the twins are 20?" he asked and Yoda nodded as he got the idea as Obi-wan smiled at his plan.

"To make it we study the Shaliman of the Whills gave the power to become immortal and I can use that to save her. But he was tempting me with more power, I can save who I care about and I stay me now." he said and they nodded gently. "We maybe got one chance to get it right at the moment, but the only survivors are us three, Master."

"The rest of the order goes Grey Jedi, all that is left is us three in the council." he added and Yoda nodded in agreement.**_ "Wise idea that is and how suggest we do this, you do?"_** he asked and Anakin wiped the sweat off his face as Mace squeezed his shoulder. "We have to clone the quartet with me, so best delay the mutiny now, Obi-wan."

"Is Grevious dead?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded to him gently. "Dooku is dead, Grevious is dead and the prophecy has begun now, everyone of you get under over. You're all going grey Jedi, Master, Obi-wan, that's the key, balance to the force. The balance is out of whack, to bring it back into balance, we have to let him think he's won now."

"Our team Obi-wan, living force, unifying, living, unifying, my son is like you when we were cubs, he's my padawan, and we got to get undercover. Either, we fake the entire temple's genocide or 2) we clone everyone, but either way. I have the power to save her now and you win, he's lost, we just clone my alter ego, I stay a Jedi, so with that."

"Make him paranoid and we delay for a few weeks here." he said and the council nodded to him. **_"How are you holding up, my brother?" _**he asked gently and Anakin sighed. "Haven't slept in a month and this was the kicker, just like when Sidious through me into wall. It's happening again, my brother." he said and Obi-wan nodded gently at that.

**_"You're close to needing a trip to the ICU to recover?"_** he asked and Anakin nodded. "We've been run ragged, and Vader's close to hitting me so hard that I'm in a coma, not dead just coma, so betrayed, betray my beliefs, murdered. He's done enough damage, you were all considering putting me in a medical coma to recover from this."

"But to survive..." he said and the eleven nodded. "We got to cut the primary tumor right out of you, by ridding the start of that tumor: Your arm. We get rid of the prosthetic and grow back your arm and take cover on Yavin IV. As we hide our cubs in training, and hide them everywhere that is a bad memory to Vader?" Mace said and he nodded to him.

"How long have we been gone exactly?" Anakin asked and he said it softly. **_"It's 7.5 months, we got 5 weeks and 10 days left, before the twins are born?" _**Obi-wan said and he nodded to him. "Yeah, so to make this work it's a matter of faking this, but I got to have my eyes looking like their's, so we have 6 weeks and three days now."

"Our fighting forms are completely equal, but to pull this off, you got to do it yourself in my case, before we have Vader lose his mind and say, finally. In what he's really feeling, once he says the words he's stuck like that forever, you get me off the planet. And we go to Tantive V as he has a way to clone me, I am alive and our family is safe now."

"Obi-wan, I was going to tell you this anyway, but after she told me, I decided enough was enough, I don't care anymore, you deserved to know. As Mace told you all knew anyway, and just waiting to hear me say it aloud, but we been married for three years now. She's pregnant with my children, I'm having twins now and with those words in mind my brother and best friend, I am naming you my children's godfather."

"You're already a member of my family, you get the honor of being my children's godfather now." he said and Obi-wan smiled in delight at that news as he looked at him then. "Member of the family, if we never lost the girls or Ry' that the Jedi family would be intact as well and with it now. They get the best possible education as a Jedi, I was already doing everything now anyway but with that in mind."

"So our side of the team is the only one remaining left, out of the four of us and we lasted longer then the trio had, and with us, Nejaa, Keiran and Vima. All surviving Jedi of the upcoming purge are the parents of the upcoming New Jedi order." he said and the council nodded to the news as he answered him at that as Yoda looking at him gently.


	3. The Mutiny And Purge I

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Mace Windu, Yoda, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Owen Lars, Beru Lars, Cliegg Lars, Sola Naberrie, Jobal Naberrie, Ruwee Naberrie**

**Time-line: Before the purge in the temple**

**Synopsis: After reporting into Mace Windu about Palpatine, Qui-Gon coms Anakin through the force as this makes Anakin's decision for the distrastrious choice. That destroys the order and the separatists and starts the rise of the Galactic empire.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own starwars, the story belongd to me, everything else belongs to George Lucas.**

**Chapter 3: Faked Mutiny I**

**_"How long is this dark period for?" _**Yoda asked and Anakin sighed. "In total it's been 26 years since we came back into her life, so the dark times. As they supposedly begin tonight, and the twins were born when the empire was now. The chosen one, I either have to turn or he clones me, and two, the numbers have to be completely equal now."

"So everyone else is going under cover and going grey Jedi, but here's the bad news, the ones that started this are the cause of the scream. Of the Jedi turning on me, so take a guess." he said and they nodded gently. "Ferus and Tru." Mace said with a stern growl. "Yes exactly, in Vader's eyes, the first to go is the Jedi who turned on me now."

"We can fake Tru's death, and Vader is dealing with Ferus, right now, but these next five years are the ones that need to carefully worked out. We cloak our signatures and we switch to different colored lightsabers, to match the Grey Jedi. The Sith and programmed clones know that green and blue, let alone yellow is a real Jedi, but the other colors."

"Are either Master guardian or Grey Jedi, so multiple crystals to change our lightsabers from one color to another when around clones now." he said and Tiana, Damon, Nejaa and Vima all nodded at his idea. "Nice thinking, this way we can protect ourselves as we cloak our signatures from Sidious and Vader." Keiran Durron said smiling and he nodded.

"What about baby Skywalker, Anakin?" Vima asked and he sighed. "Obi-wan, Padme and I are taking him home to my stepfather's farm on Tatooine, that planet. Right now has one too many bad memories for him, that is Vader, right now, Master, as such now. So he would never set foot there, and my daughter as she's my son's twin, now here it is."

"Give it 9 years and then she grows up in plain sight, Luke is growing up the way I did when you found me, minus the slavery and I'm training him myself there. I got to pack up some supplies for training him as he gets older, but training lightsaber till we activate him completely when the committe contacts us." he said and the group nodded firmly.

"Hang on." he said and slammed his hand on the radio. "Tru Veld, get in here right now!" Anakin said sternly into the radio and the man came running in from from the radio room. "What's wrong exactly, Anakin?" he said, warily and Anakin crossed his arms. "Excuse me, Knight Veld?" Mace said with a warning tone at that and he swallowed.

"Yes Master, what have I done to warrant this summons exactly?" he asked and they group nodded in agreement. 'The old Jedi are about to become extinct, the rules change, tonight.' the entire council thought together and Mace nodded to Anakin, who nodded. "Do you understand the severity of what you did to me at the time four years ago."

"That worry I carried turned into a fear that just barely destroyed me as I know who our Sith master is, the Sith that gave me the concussion on Korriban?" he asked and Tru looked between the council and him and paled. "Do you know that in my alter ego's eyes, this would be payback for getting Darra killed and you turning on us, her and me?"

"Two words, Jedi purge, I found our Sithmaster, and my alter ego wants the power to save Padme and to him, you and the order or her and to him it's no contest. In his eyes, you and Ferus are the first to die now." he said and Tru swallowed hard at that news. "I shoved Vader into the background, but we're faking the purge, the Republic."

"It's been in the hands of the Sith all this time, our Sithmaster is the Chancellor himself, the Chancellor is the Sithlord. So in my eyes, as you cost me my best friend, in our quartet, you, Ferus and I are the only ones left. And the loss slaughtered a tribe full of Tuskin Raiders." he said and Tru paled as the council crossed their arms sternly at that.

"But your choices sentenced us Jedi to death now, none more so then me, Vader sees that she is all that matters now, it's no contest to him." Anakin said and he paled at that as he said it. "What do I have to do exactly?" he asked, succumbing to his fate as he waited for his answer then and Anakin said it sternly at the question then to him.

"You're not ending up in execution, but as of this day there is nothing between us now, I told them the truth. And you ripped my heart out, I am being a Jedi to the end, but the code is extinct starting tonight." he said and Tru nodded with a pale look at the remark. "But the lie to Luke, Vader betrayed me, he's turning against everything I am and murdered my friends, here at the temple." he said and they nodded to the remark.

"Go to Minga and Bant and tell them to give every Jedi in the temple, from youngling to padawan to full adult Jedi. They're given an agent to put them in suspended animation, and we're using training lightsabers. Make it look like I turned on you and destroyed the entire order while the Clones are placed under a severe mind trick to stun, but not kill."

"I'm going to Miro to set the reactor to overload and blow it, to cause an explosion and make it look like the crystals caused a thermonuclear meltdown. Once the agent runs it's course we evacuate the planet and you, the adult knights and Ali. You take the children, head for Yavin IV and await for further instructions until we as the council join you, Tru."

"And stay off the radio, and no contact, I mean it, no contact, whatsoever, understood?" he said and Tru nodded to his orders, shaking, as he realized this was it for him, his penance for Darra was this mission. "We agree with everything he said, Knight Veld, if you just told us the truth, we wouldn't have reached this moment now young man."

"This is your last duty as a Jedi knight and then you're dismissed from the real order." Mace said sternly and Yoda and the council nodded.**_ "Indeed this is the end of your career as a Jedi of this order, with us close to being destroyed right now. If not for you and Ferus, Darra would still be alive and your mentors are dead."_**

**_"The only ones left of your team are me, Damon and Tiana, Tru, Qui-Gon is dead, Adi, Siri, Ry', Soara, Darra, they're all dead, because of you. And don't tell me this was his fault, you knew what you were doing, young man. You knew when you decided not to tell me that day."_ **Obi-wan said to him sternly at that.

**_"Go with your plan we will, Anakin, but massive mind trick now as we do this." _**Yoda said and Anakin nodded. "Commanders of every Jedi squad on mission, assemble now." Anakin snapped at them and the teams surrounding them came into view. "Who is next in charge after Chancellor Palpatine?" he asked and they nodded as Cody answered.

**_"You are Lord Vader."_** he said and Anakin nodded. "Then my orders are this, ignore what order he gives you, in your numbering code and follow orders by your Jedi generals. Your orders are to go to stun, maximum stun, as they put themselves into suspended animation, once they been stunned, leave them be." he said and they nodded to orders.

"Cody, you especially, you're next in command to my partner and brother, leave General Kenobi alone and say that you shot and killed him. Or he landed in the reservoir and drowned, once done all of you head for Yavin IV and guard the new Rebel base. And the Jedi we send there, clear?!" he said and Cody nodded to his orders gently at that news.

"Bail comes to pick you guys up, just tell him the truth, we're faking this and making it looking like there was a hostile takeover and Palpatine destroyed us." he said and Obi-wan and Yoda nodded to the orders gently. "Rex and our company is the one doing the raid here at the temple, Obi-wan." he said and Obi-wan nodded in relief as he knew it.

He knew that Rex was beyond loyal to them. **_"We got to get rid of the mechanical arm and grow it back, along with your limbs. And as we fake this, what about Padme right now?"_** Ki Adi Mundi asked him and he sighed gently. "I got to tell her the truth before we do anything, so give it 7 to 8 hours and then execute, Master."

"We got to clone the trio and Master pulls it now, as..." he started to say and then turned. "Keiran, get Bail Organa or Mon Mothma and bring them here, we're telling them and Padme the truth, now." he said and Mace nodded. "Better yet, bring all three of them, we tell them who he is." he said and Keiran nodded and left the room gently.

"She's going to be thrilled I found a way to end my anxiety and secondly right now, she knows me, I would never turn to the darkside or hurt a child. She knows this, and me better then anyone, aside from you or mom, Masters." he said and the council nodded. "Yes we know this, but you were more Jedi then either Ferus or Tru at the time."

"You did what you were supposed to do and passed our test that day, Padawan." Damon said and he smiled as the return of his original title with them gently. "I'm a Padawan in training to make the council and Master, for right now. Three years and then another 15, before I make full master." he said and the group nodded smiling in agreement then.

"Anakin, honey what is it?!" Padme Amidala asked and he hugged her tightly then. "I just found it, the key to saving you, but there is something you need to know. I'm free my love, I'm free, you never lost me, I am your Anakin, your soulmate. It's going to be okay, but we have to fake it and Artoo tapes it all." he said and she nodded to her gently.

"Yes this you I know my love, I'm never letting you go, never, it's time." she said and both groups hid a smile as they saw them together. "You know now?" she asked, looking at the council and they nodded. "We do and we're fine with it, Padme, I turned my back to this, because we know you made him him happy, but he just also told me everything."

"From the twins, to what happened up there now, he just released it all to us, but that finished it off, as such, he asked to remove his new status. And give him another three years as being a normal team again." Mace said and she smiled. "So back to you being his mentor again, Obi-wan?" she asked and he nodded smiling to her gently at that.

**_"Yes and he told me what you guys decided, I'm honored, my sister." _**he said and she smiled at him. "We meant it, you are my children's godfather Obi-wan, part of our family now, I trust all of you now. But now it's time to prevent what could turned into a scandal in the Old Republic." she said and they nodded as Anakin looked at the duo.

"How many planets are in the Rebellion?" he asked and they smiled. "Us three and 200 others, Anakin." Mon said and he nodded. "Alright now, it's time now for you to know, Bail, Mon, you want the truth here it is, we're married, she's carrying my children." he said and they looked at her stomach and smiled in relief as the truth came out finally.

"Children?!" Bail repeated and he nodded. "We're having twins, Bail, a boy and a girl, but here is it, our Sith was standing in front of us all this time. The Chancellor is the Sith we've been looking for all this time now." he told them and they nodded in shock. "The dreams?" Padme asked quickly and he nodded as he said it to her then gently.

"My alter ego was preparing to kill me by knocking me into a coma, there's two sides of us guys, but listen to me, one is the completely good being we are, as you know us. The other is loaded with hate, anger and primal instinct, bloodlust now. This me is the control factor, Vader is the side that chose to destroy Krayne and kill the bloodcarver, but not."

"I am no normal Jedi carrying a blue blade, I am part of the youngest branch in the Jedi order, we're called Master guardians. Mother and Siri were the rest of our branch, before they got killed by the Night brothers last year." he told them and they nodded. "Mother, Adi?" Mon asked and he nodded to her sadly and they nodded gently as he said it.

"I had Jedi versions of everyone you met in my hometown honey, guys, aside from my rival and his accomplice to my best friend's death at the hands of Granta Omega. Long story, but Granta was a Dark Jedi want to be." he told them and they nodded. "Let me guess, the Zabrak I saw Obi-wan face off against 10 years ago was a nightbrother."

"The one that killed Qui-Gon?" Padme said and he nodded. "That's them, he's a Dathomirian, honey, to make them think Sidious, that's Palpatine's alias. Thinks he's won, we're faking the purge and going into hiding, on Delaya and with my father." he told her and they nodded in shock to the news and Bail sighed in relief then gently.

"So we fake her death as well, Anakin?" Mon asked him and he nodded to her.. "Yeah the family friends Mon, contact us on Tatooine, you know where we are now. 19 years time, my babies are the future of the New Republic now and the New Jedi Order. We're Cloning Vader, but this man here is the reason for the rant." he said and Padme nodded slowly.

"But honey, what names you choose?" Anakin asked and she smiled at him. "Luke and Leia." she said and he nodded. "So what do their names mean on Naboo?" he asked and she chuckled. "Light and courage, so in other words a new hope for the upcoming New Republic: Courageous light." she said and they smiled at the remark then gently at the news.

"Luke is first, he's beginning training from 12 and 6 years on you guys bring us out of retirement, but we're teaching the the basics, but 10 years, we're in hiding and training them in the basics. At age 10 we separate and that's not if you get pregnant for a second time, and I begin his one on one, as we meet up on Yavin IV." he said and the committee nodded smiling at his idea gently.

"The Skwalker/Kenobi team is back." Mon said to him and he nodded to her. "You just yanked us out of retirement, but if he's anything like me and you're going to have your hands full at the moment in the case of recovery." he said and she started laughing at that. "And we thought we had it hard with you, if cub Jedi is a cub version of you, he's going to give me a heart attack by the time he hits 23 himself." Mace said to that remark with a bemused smile.

"Yeah learning the basics right now at the moment too, but he's learning the history between us and Sidious, when we're on Dagobah. But I'm dealing with a facing off against Vader, if my daughter's husband who is our new star pilot in the rebellion. I'm also racing again to get him enough money to pay off his debts for whatever got has a death sentence on his head." he said and she nodded smiling gently at that remark then.

"That's fine we need as many pilots as possible, but to switch subjects now he's the reason you changed from the boy I know to turning into this?" Padme asked as she looked at Tru and he swallowed hard at that. "Yeah, the rant was due to him and my rival, though he thinks he resigned, they expelled him for lying. But lying and trying to implicate me: Said was his lightsaber was broken and I never told them that news."

"But too late and I called the council and told Siri, Ry', Soara and Obi-wan, but not till I get trapped in a shield trap do I see their faces, a knowing smirk now. And as their colors now have a red liniing to them, they crossed the line I never did here. And they turned, briefly, into Dark Jedi, our Darkside counterparts, one step up from Sithlords now."

"Like you, our non force sensitive counterparts, we too suffer the sins, if we're human or humanoid, so all 7 and the trio, are a one way ticket. And straight to self destruction, or worse, our eyes change and we turn into our alter egos. Which are considered demons in your eyes, he's the reason for the slaughter: mom." he told her and she nodded slowly.

"Darra's loss get's shot into mom's and you black out as Vader slaughtered the entire raider camp?" she said slowly and he nodded to her. "You're not losing me, like you lost mom, you found the key to save me, but don't change. The only way I could die is you turn to the darkside on us, but that is the cruelest thing I ever heard of right now."

"It was never Obi-wan, it was him and your rival, Annie?!" she snapped and he nodded to her. "They killed my best friend, she was a Jedi version to Amee, by not telling our mentors, that's Ben, her mentor, Siri and his own. It's the acceleration program, and that his lightsaber was broken and needed more work done on it at the time here now."

"I did my duty and passed their test, as you know I grew up with honesty and lived in the outside world. So I brought my honesty into my training, it was time for you to know the real reason. But after Zan Arbor, I started growing closer to their parental mentors at the time, this is Damon Calrissian and Tiana Merrin." he said and she smiled at the duo.

Who smiled back at her then gently. "So I met Qui-Gon, the council and you three now, alright so you to Qui-Gon, Siri to Adi. Soara to you, Master Calrissian and Ry' to you Master Merrin, okay got it, so Darra was your's Master Calrissian. And Tru here was your cub padawan, before Darra was killed and Ferus was expelled at the time here."

"So I assume this is his penance, for nearly killing my husband, is that it, he has to be the one to finish one last mission. His decisions nearly destroyed my soulmate, by his desperation, well he's getting tried for this later. After we pretend that he destroyed us at the moment here." she said and he nodded and she looked at Tru sternly at that firmly.

"You think my children wouldn't kill you for this, or my son-in-law at the moment here, that their father was nearly destroyed. And because you cost him his best friend/soulmate next to me, I don't have to hear the words. If we never saw each other again, he could have moved on with Darra at the time and we're telling this to Owen."

"Beru, Sola and Darred, let alone our parents, you're screwed and you're getting tried by the New Republic leaders once this war comes to an end and I mean that." she said and he swallowed hard at that news. "Indeed, every surviving adult Jedi and alliance is having this told to them." Mon said sternly and Bail nodded in agreement to that remark.


	4. The Mutiny And Purge II

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Mace Windu, Yoda, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Owen Lars, Beru Lars, Cliegg Lars, Sola Naberrie, Jobal Naberrie, Ruwee Naberrie**

**Time-line: Before the purge in the temple**

**Synopsis: After reporting into Mace Windu about Palpatine, Qui-Gon coms Anakin through the force as this makes Anakin's decision for the distrastrious choice. That destroys the order and the separatists and starts the rise of the Galactic empire.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own starwars, the story belongd to me, everything else belongs to George Lucas.**

**Chapter 4: Faked Mutiny II**

"As we don't have to hide from you or her family, you know the truth, you knew our children their entire young adult lives and our grandchildren. Just do me a favor and bring my family and hers to Tantive V, Bail, we got to get you. You and Breha off the planet, if they try to scare us now." he told them and they nodded to the request.

"Where is your family at exactly?" Mon asked and he smiled. "Bestine Township, just south of the Jundland Wastes, here let me show you." he said and put up a map as he opened up a image od the planet for them. "This is Mos Espa, right here, this city right here, is Mos Esley and trust me that spaceport gets dangerous if you're a new comer."

"And this one, in line of sight to Anchorhead is Bestine Township, my family are farmers, so you're meeting my father, brother and sister-in-law finally now. They're my stepfamily, mom married like five years after I left." he said and they nodded to the news. "I hope Cliegg is okay with accepting visitors, because it's just a ten day visit at the moment."

"We split the time, half on Tatooine and the other on Delaya." she said and he nodded. "Hold on, I got to make call." he said and they nodded, pressing buttons, he jacked it to his stepfather's frequency and slammed his hand on the radio button. "Lars Farm this is the Jedi temple, repeat, Lars farm this is the Jedi temple, dad, Owen, do you read me."

"Over?" he asked and a young man and woman his age and a man Mace's age appeared at that. **_"Son, yes, we read you, what's wrong?"_** he asked and Anakin explained it. "I just learned a shocking truth connected to mom's death at the hands of the raiders. The ones that attacked you and killed her, dad, it turned out that the Chancellor now."

"He is force sensitive as well, a dangerous one, they are what we call Sithlords." he said and they nodded in shock to the news at that remark.** "The Chancellor is a Sithlord, what happened, is there some way these characters cause destruction?" **he asked and Anakin nodded as he explained that to him gently as he said it then.

"Yeah dad there is, in my travels I learned from my mentor, his own, we get trained by the masters, before getting picked for one on one, these five next to me. And the sextet in the images surrounding you are the said masters, they're the Jedi high council. We lost a third of the original council during the war, plus their own students who my brother's."

"My mentor, Obi-wan 'Ben' Kenobi, but his own age group, half his age group were trained by every Knight and Master in the Jedi order. But in total we lost 1,000, in all three age groups in 26 years years, since they were 12 years old now at the time. Obi-wan is the one human Jedi Master in the holograms next to you at the moment guys."

"My best friend and big brother and I just named him an added connection to the Skywalker/Lars clan now." he said and the trio nodded as they saw a Jedi smile in his greenish blue eyes, and the look of brotherly love in his eyes. And towards their brother and stepson, as he sighed as he told them the truth gently at that remark.

Just as he was saying he heard a fast running charging in and looked over his shoulder to see Minga, Garen Muln, Reeft and Bant Eerin and smiled. As Minga hugged him from behind and he pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm okay guys, you never lost me, Master got to me before I made that choice, you win." he said and they nodded in delight.

"Dad, guys, this is Minga Aagena, Garen Muln, Reeft Astass and Bant Eerin." he said, before they heard a fast shout. "And last surviving member of his true clan, Cliegg, Owen Beru, Lana Chion." she called out and he smiled and turned to her as she hugged him tightly. "I'm okay my sister." he said and she nodded as she hung onto him then gently.

"I'm not letting you go, but if these guys had let go of their sins, Darra would still be alive, Shmi's loss was never your fault, like the Carver and Krayne were not. The trio pressed the wrong buttons and sometimes the mission goes bad no matter what we do. You never lost all of us, the ones that survived here are still here right now, Annie."

"But the only way we could truly lose you is because of the darkside, don't make that choice, you can save us. But it's because you were who you were before, Amee, Shmi, Padme and Darra would say it too." she said and he nodded as that made his decision. "I did already, but it's because Qui-Gon gave me the key." he said and she nodded to him.

"Then use that key now to save not just you, but the rest of us, we're still alive, though we lost a lot of us in three years, the core of us remained intact now. We got a long way to go and we stay together right now at the moment, but go ahead and tell them. We lost 3/6's of our family, he's all we got we left." she said and he nodded as he said to them.

"From the time I started, I learned a few key things in the eyes of another version to us as Jedi, a man that was my own parental mentor's student prior to Obi-wan himself. He crashed from the very sins that make human Jedi who we are, us human Jedi. We suffer the value and sins like you do, but anger is a dangerous sin to us force sensitives.

"The Sith and Dark Jedi use this formula, but disruption, demoralization, distraction and altogether, they equal devastation. That formula was what killed mom and with her, the raiders and 250 Jedi, which was 2/3's of my clan. And their mentors with them at the time, being the only Jedi that can get in their heads, I caught this before it was too late."

"My clan are the lost Jedi in the arena on Geonosis, aside from Lana, the boy next to me and Ferus Olin." he said and they nodded firmly. **_"Alright, _****_so your friends are being murdered by a war here, one that was manned by the Sith. Mom is dead, because of this character and we nearly lose you as a result Anakin?"_**

**_"So what now, brother?!" _**Owen snapped and he nodded. "We're faking the upcoming purge and cloning my alter ego, but I'm coming home, guys I understand. That to you the force is at times dangerous, I can do all parts and still be a Jedi right now. Farmer, mechanic, pilot and I am still a Jedi, but my son is going to hold a lot of my traits."

"So you're meeting my mentor finally, but here it is now, the woman that came with me to meet you guys, she is my wife. We're expecting twins as a result, but my friends in the Rebel Alliance, they're picking you and her family up. So you're meeting us on Tantive V, I lost a couple limbs and the fight ended up on Mustafar right now in this case."

"So with that, Tantive V is healing my injuries and afterwards, every Jedi that is still alive is going grey Jedi, but the ones, the only ones left of the council. Are me, Obi-wan and our Mentor, the Jedi Grandmaster, Master Yoda." he said and they all nodded to him.**_ "So we fake this purge and the next however many years it is right now here."_**

**_"We wait for your friends there to recall you, as you get us off the planet and clone us, before meeting up with us on on their main base?"_ **Beru asked and he nodded to her. "Yes that's it exactly, your nephew is heir to my position as a Jedi, I just made council, so we created a Jedi dynasty here, by blood and by powers now."

"Your niece now, she has to wait until both my alter ego and Palpatine are destroyed now in this case." he said and the Lars nodded to him. "I lost one parent, I am not losing you too dad, we can clone you and you're with us for another thirty years now." he said to him and they saw the love in Cliegg's eyes at him as he answered him gently at that

**_"Not by blood, but it doesn't matter, you are my son, Anakin, there is no way in hell I am losing you as well, son. If baby is destined to be a Jedi I can accept this now, but until your friends recall you. He's staying here now, son, and Shmi would have wanted it it this way." _**he said and Anakin nodded in agreement gently.

"I know and to keep our family safe, I am coming home now but Padme and I decided to split the difference, half with you and half safely on Delaya. The story we decided is that to protect the twins from my alter ego, they were hidden from him when they were born. Sidious, that's the chancellor's Sith alias, knew, like we, of the council, know now."

"That if Vader were to have children they would be a threat to him, so your niece and grand-daughter, my daughter, was safely anonymous now. Your nephew and grandson, he is a padawan in training safely hidden until we come out of retirement. And I activate him completely with my back up lightsaber, the blue one you remember now."

"I was a guardian, but my real color matches the head of my branch, we're called master guardians." he said and Mace activated his lightsaber to show them and the trio nodded. **_"We understand Anakin, so long as we never lost you after losing mom, we can accept this, my brother, you are my brother."_** Owen said smiling at him at the news.

**_"So the quintet and other members surrounding you and Padme, are your team quartet and the council, the Rebel leaders, Anakin?" _**Beru asked and they nodded. "They are, the duo here are the parental mentors to my age group, first them, then Obi-wan and then me and my age group." he said and Cliegg saw Tru pale at that remark.

**_"What did he do if he's looking at me in fear right now?"_** he said slowly and he sighed and told them the truth. "It wasn't just mom that resulted in that raider tribe being destroyed, his choices killed my best friend, who was close to my soulmate. You want the reason for the change in personality traits, from what mom told you."

"Well he is it and that choice, it very nearly missed killing me here if not for my own parental mentor, who left a final message to me. He and his accomplice, who was also my rival, tried to set me up for implication. They got my best friend killed, because his lightsaber was damaged in battle on Korriban and I saw their colors as well too."

"His was blue, my rival was green, but in that one minute when I saw them throw their lightsabers up in an exchange, the colors glowed red. But there was a red a red lining along the laser shaft." he told him and they nodded sternly at the news. **_"So you were a guardian, your rival was a green and that leaves your spec ops Jedi now."_**

**_"So what's the other color that Jedi use the most, _****Anakin." **Beru asked and he crossed his arms as Keiran activated his and they saw a neon yellow blade and they nodded to him. "They're sentinals, dealing in the esionage game, but the one color we never use by itself is red now: in ruby, dark cherry or even a scarlet red blade now."

"That is the color our alter egos carry, but there is a very thin line between Dark Jedi and Sith cross that line. But to some of us, like me and my head of my branch, we can combine red with white, blue or yellow creating an entirely new color. In making us stronger then the others as we're the youngest branch of all and thr most powerful now."

"But red on it's own now, is the color of evil in our eyes, like fresh lava or blood it's that tinge, as the crystals reflect the you within, you become a darkside user after in this. Well they never saw this but I did, we, like you suffer, from the sins, at this point now. They had it all, but still wanted even more, lust for a chance to graduate early now finally."

"Envy, in my rival's case that everything he wanted I had already, but their choices caused the seed of evil, that later became Vader, it's cutting it too damn close here. Had my mentor not left the last message to me, Vader would have killed me now. And it's all their fault that the me you just barely got to know was destroyed now finally here."

"They destroyed our family and murdered my best friend because of a chance for more power and to graduate early. Those choices cause a back to back death and killed the raiders." he said and Owen said in anger at Tru at that. **_"You're the reason his alter ego nearly murdered my brother?!"_** he snapped at him and Tru nodded, shaking.

And from the look on his face. **_"I knew I had a reason to hate the force and the darkside, but your choices not only murdered my mother and his best friend. It nearly killed my brother and sister-in-law with them, you nearly destroyed it. My entire family and for what exactly, what, a chance to graduate early."_**

**_"It wasn't just you was it, it was another person involved and I'm not surprised that Mace there expelled your partner for murdering her. You may not have pulled the blasted trigger, but you killed them, Buster, you did it. And you nearly murdered my entire family with them now." _**he said coldly and Tru shook his head.

"So you forfeited the promotion to knight and want another three years with Obi-wan?!" Padme said quickly, taking a guess at this and the quintet nodded. "All I can say is thank the force we never lost you or Padme as well now, our family is intact." Bail said smiling and he nodded as Mon hugged him and he tightened his arms around her gently at that.

"That's what I want to talk to you about, you're her, my baby girl's foster father, Obi-wan, we tell my son the truth. Our truth, Vader betrayed me and barely missed killing me. And you chopped the rest of his limbs off, he landed too close to river on Mustafar. And was just barely killed as he caught fire." he said and the quartet nodded in agreement.

"Guys, this is Bail Organa of Alderaan and Mon Mothma of Chandrilla, they are two of the senators that are creating the Rebel Alliance, along with my wife now. Padme, she is the Naboo Senator." he said and Beru nodded. **_"So the betray, is to betray your beliefs, the murder was the fact he barely killed you on Mustafar, but not now."_**

**_"Vader was this cancer and this cancer, it caused you to lose you lower arm after getting into it with the Sith that murdered your clan, that it Anakin?" _**Owen said and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, that's our story and we stick to it, my friends in the council and the other survivors are all going Grey Jedi, all that is left of us true Jedi."

"Are me, Obi-wan and Master Yoda, Darth Vader, Darth Vader, alright that's it, his name Damon Vandel, I had a twin name Damon Vandel. Who tried to kill me after slaughtering every real Jedi in the galaxy and the Separatist leaders, guys. But everyone went underground and turned into Grey Jedi." he said and Mace nodded as he said it then.

"So we pretend you are your twin and he killed everyone in the temple, and the separatists, before Obi-wan goes to confront him. And he cuts the other three limbs off and then brings you: you and Padme to Tantive V. Damon is now Darth and he's looking like you got set on fire now." he said and Anakin nodded to him gently at that remark.

"Eight to 10 hours, we get a blood sample and clone the trio, you get launched out the window and Mon picks you up and takes you to Tantive V. Just so they can grow back your wrist, and from there every Jedi is going grey Jedi and staying hidden. Until it's safe to come out of hiding now." he said and the council and the alliance nodded gently then.


	5. Decisions And Unexpected Arrivals

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Warnings: For this chapter, they're going to end up with having several unexpected visitors from the Return Of The Jedi and as they explain everything to them and as Luke sees his Aunt, uncle and adopted grandfather finally. As they hear the truth come out right now, it's enough they're determined to not let go now, of their parents and relatives now**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Starwars, the story belonged to me, everything else belongs to George Lucas.**

**Chapter 5: Plan Changes**

"Wait I got a better idea, but after this mission comes to an end now, we got what we needed to prove he is a Sith master now, but do it here. It sentences us to death by treason, Master." Anakin said and they all nodded. "We use that against him now, Father can you turn back time to the week we all met?" Anakin asked him and they all smiled at his idea then gently.

"I see what you're saying, we made a few mistakes, that week, but we change that day from us finding out he was back and to us meeting you first, before you drop the bomb of what the prophecy really meant to us." Mace said and he nodded to him. "We change this back to that week, 13 years, you guys went to dual training in my case, your color becomes mine, we don't get our memories back till three years later now."

"The Carver and Sekot." he said and they nodded smiling sternly. "Master, I developed a connection with father from the very beginning, and with him Obi-wan, but I'm not interested in competitions. But did I ever lie to you ever since you started training me right now?" he asked and they nodded gently. _**"Have not lied from the second started training we did, indeed Anakin."** _Yoda said and he nodded gently then.

"But I'm not competing against either of them, Tru and Ferus for the honor of becoming father's cub padawan. But he chose me long before the choosing ceremonies now, like Obi-wan had now at the time now." he said and Mace and Yoda nodded smiling at the idea._** "Everyone we lost, alive they are now, and stay yourself forever."**_ Yoda said smiling and he nodded to him gently at the remark.

"Time to change the code for good, but we push it back three years, I'm with Father from the very beginning, like he wanted to and so on." he said and they nodded. _**"That's a good idea, we get to know each other, on the way here and the return mission to back to Naboo."**_ Obi-wan said smiling at his idea and Yoda nodded. "And Qui-Gon contacts us enroute here now telling us he found you." Mace said and he nodded in agreement.

"Your first lesson to me was the key, but I should have told you that fear in the first place, it was Krayne and the raiders, it was always them." he said and they nodded gently to him. "You're gone and he raids your space port, or what killed your mother in the first place." Padme said to him and he nodded. "Exactly, we change that and I also didn't tell you this either, but get Winna in here now,"

"Because I found this in the blaster." he said and passed the cartridge to Mace and he read the initials. "A.I. Arbor industries." Mace read out and Yoda nodded in shock to that. "You never considered why I wanted us off the planet now did you?" Anakin asked and Tru paled at that remark. "Two words here, Noor R' Aya." he said and True swallowed hard as Yoda, Mace and Winna, who arrived in time to hear that, nodded.

"Sidious was on the planet with us, he wanted me, so why would I find that in the blaster?" he asked and Mace nodded. "Shoot you and then arrest you." he said and Anakin nodded. _**"Forgot to tell us this, as grieving Darra's loss, were you?"** _Yoda asked him and he nodded sadly. "What is this stuff?" Bail asked him and he crossed his arms. "That's the toxin that she used on Qui' when he was captured." Damon told him and he nodded in shock to that.

"Noor was one of the force sensitive subjects she abducted, prior to that is the Belascan Senator's son and finally Qui at the time, so he finds this on Omega, and we know she was going to do the same to him. But with him too in shock to bring that up right now, we know why, but Tru and Ferus basically could have destroyed him five years ago." Winna said and he nodded to the news sternly at that.

"I'm never holding anything back from you ever again, you get everything, starting that first day, and my training mission is that trip back to Naboo." Anakin told him and he nodded gently. "I lost enough already, but for 13 years I always had you when I needed you, but make this choice and there is no chance of getting me back, and it would take when my twins are my age when I do return." he said and they nodded firmly to that.

"We got to you first, but we're treating you like the others starting the day we start your training, we know you gave her that charm. As a symbol of your promise to her, and you have Darra with you from the very beginning now." Kit said and he nodded to him. "Exactly, but these two, if they can't find it in themselves to come forward and tell you or the trio that his lightsaber is broken right now."

"Then they don't deserve to be Jedi any longer." Anakin said and they nodded sternly in agreement. "And because of them the quintet are dead, as are the rest of your clan and 700 other Jedi." Tiana said sternly and Tru swallowed hard at that. "I never would have done that you know me too well not to know that." Anakin said and she nodded to him gently as he went further.

"You earned that right to the council, by being a Jedi to the end, but because of them, you lost 4 years in training, you're still a padawan in many ways." Mace said and he nodded with a sigh then. "Well I'm not ready to graduate to that yet, so I want my status back, I can give it till I'm 27 and then 3 more. And then you promote me to master." he said and they nodded smiling gently at his decision then gently.

"And there's the act of a true Jedi knowing you're ready, but you're not ready to let go, not just yet now." Mace said gently and he nodded as he looked into his eyes as the confusion in his eyes was now gone and the council smiled proudly at that. "We do it then, but we leave a small amount of memory in there that we're not strangers to each other."

"And you can open up to us right away that way." Damon said smiling and he nodded in agreement. "If we're going to do this, we better do it fast right now, because the timer is ticking, and I had to get this out to you. Because the bastard, excuse me, is close to stabbing you in the back." he said and they nodded quickly at the news. "Your alter ego?" Tiana said quickly and he nodded to her at that.

"Even after everything you ever did for me, he weighs your life against her's and decides it's no contest, sound familiar?" he asked and Damon and Tiana crossed their arms sternly. "Ferus and Tru did this by weighing early graduation to the safety of your entire team and to them it's no contest." Mon said to clarify and he nodded. "With father getting to me in this one moment, I can use his powers to save her now in this, Vader."

"He decided he needs him alive, he wants that power to save her, but no, I'm not leaving you, ever." he told them and they nodded as Mace pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around him in response then. "I'm not losing you to that Sith scum, but that's enough of this already, we're not losing you to the darkside, you're a Jedi, so be a Jedi." he said and Anakin nodded to him gently at the remark then.

"Were it not for Ferus and Tru, the confusion over this wouldn't be so hard, but I miss them, I want them back." he said and they nodded. "The girls and Qui', we understand padawan, we miss them too." Tiana said and he nodded as he sighed. "But 'they' did this to themselves, all Sidious had to do was show up for it." Anakin said and he crossed his arms as Tru paled at that remark then as they got it.

"You want to know who this started with guys, well it's him." he said and Mon crossed her arms then. "Wherever he is, find him and he's being tried for destruction of the Jedi and the old Republic." Bail said and they nodded. "So all this time, it was him and his accomplice Ferus Olin?" Jan Dodonna asked and Anakin nodded to him. "I unloaded that anger to Padme after what I did." he said and Mon said it gently at that remark.

"Did what?" she asked and he swallowed. "In a black out, I killed a tribe of Tuskin Raiders, but the only ones that knew this were her and my family." he said and he said it firmly. "Which is what Nomi did to the ruffians that killed her husband." he said and they nodded. "And this was the follow up to what exactly?" Bail asked and he wiped the tears off his face. "Darra." he said and they nodded in shock to the news.

"Darra and I were close to it, she and I chose this, but Ferus was in the scope of mind that 'if he can't have her, then no one can.'." he said and they nodded. "And with it now, is his psychosis destroyed his life, he was jealous. And so jealous in fact he tried to destroy me and in the end destroyed himself. And Tru here ended up in disgrace for the rest of his life." he said and she nodded sternly to the news then.

"They killed Darra by keeping silent about his lightsaber, attempted implication of a fellow padawan and I turned them in. And before they made that implication, but they still threw it at me." he said and they nodded as he tried to control his voice then as he went further. "So they're the reason we nearly lost you now, it's because of the desperation to save who you love?" Mon asked and he nodded to her gently at the news.

"What do they know about love, they grew up in the temple, I grew up in the field, for 7 years everything was fine, and till Ferus had Obi-wan so furious. Now that he never remembered he did the very same thing, Sorrus." he said and Obi-wan closed his eyes in annoyance at the news. "I outmatched Ferus in everything and I told Padme this, before you sent me on my mission that same year."

"And even the biggest lesson of all which master taught, have they ever been in a kill or be killed?" he asked and Tru swallowed hard at that remark. "Have they ever had to live with the death of a life on their conscious just to save yourself, self defense after self defense killing, either by lightsaber, or being electrocuted by force lightning

"I'm just saying it now, but in some ways a lot of ways, I'm really ahead of him, I'm ready for the trials, but he feels as though I'm too unpredictable. He won't let me move on, it's worse, he's overly critical, he doesn't listen he just does not understand." he said and they nodded. _**"Not me, it was Ferus."**_ Obi-wan said to him and he nodded to him, as the fury shot through him as he looked at Tru.

"Krayne, the carver, why would I be this traumatized after what I just did, that was force lightning. Krayne was killed by my lightsaber and he too carried a cartridge that carried that toxin." he said and they nodded sternly. "Twice in a kill or be killed, and the first was thanks to you protecting yourself and Jabitha from the Carver that targeted you at the pit races." Mace said to clarify and he nodded to him gently at that.

"It's all their fault, they're jealous, they're holding it back." he said firmly and Tru paled at that remark as he realized he did this to him. "I hated you ever since Veld, why didn't you say anything, if not for you she would be alive right as would the others?" he asked him and he swallowed hard at that. "This cost a camp of raiders their lives, it's not them I hate, it's you, because of her." he said and he swallowed hard at that remark then.

"Darra's death shot into the loss of my mother and killed an entire tribe of raiders, I've had to live with that guilt for three years." he said and slumped against the chair behind him as he wiped the tears off his face. "So because of him, you had to live with a trauma, because they killed Darra by staying silent right now, alright, I understand why you came to me for that lore lesson you needed me to unload it to, I understand baby."

"They condemned themselves to death and all Sidious had to do was get you to do his dirty work for him now?" Vima said to clarify as she ran her hand through his hair gently at that and he nodded. "You find my son in law, pass him this message, but the empire's days are numbered, he's no longer alone, he's who I want for my baby girl." he told her and she nodded to the request then.

"A woman chooses the woman most like her father, so take a guess." he said and Mace covered his eyes as he started laughing at that. "Ten years older maybe, but no one is good enough or crazy enough to pull the stunts you do when it comes to piloting right now." Damon said as he also started laughing at his remark and Anakin nodded in agreement to that.

"But we better stick with the original idea guys, as Ben's story turns true." Garen said and he nodded to him. "They're running into Jedi every time they turn around right now." Chewie said with a laughing growl and he started laughing at his remark. "Yeah but we're all friends of their parents." Bant said and he nodded in agreement. "Chewie, you're our spy, when we make contact, tell him the truth." he said and Chewie nodded with a smile in his eyes.

Before he could answer two flashes appeared and two men no older then 33 to 34 appeared and they smiled. "Whoa what are we doing here and who are you?" the young man asked him. "You ever heard of the hero with no fear?" he asked and they nodded to him. "It was said he died around the time of the creation of the empire." the black man said and he nodded to him gently.

"When are you from exactly?" Padme asked and the black man answered that. "We just destroyed the raid on Endor, and Luke dropped the bomb on us, in how his father turned to the darkside, but the details are pretty sketchy. And with it, Leia also dropped the bomb on us she and Luke are brother and sister." he said and they nodded with a smile at the revelation then.

"The details are sketchy in what Ben Kenobi told us, we don't completely understand." the man said gently and he nodded. "When their father realized Sidious, that's Palpatine to you now, was standing in front of us all this time, the issue got dangerous. As he realized there were two ways that the prophecy could come true, 1) is that splits himself in two, and we go to staging this or 2) now, which is your case."

"He went to the darkside, but Vader wanted the power to save their mother, and there is a Jedi way of this same power Palpatine offered. Rather than asking on it, he took the quick and easy, knocked their father unconscious, and killed everyone, every Jedi on Coruscant. And with us, the separatists that had it out for your mother-in-law." Bail told them and they nodded in shock to the news at that remark.

"And with it where he got that lightsaber from, it belongs to me, before I turned at the time, but if two sides to a person. How you see me and my friends now, as Jedi is we're like everyone else, but Sith, they're our total alter ego, non or Jedi, you give into the darkside now. And it turns you from the person you are, and into a total monster, as your eyes change color." Anakin finished and they nodded quickly to then news then.

"Luke told you the truth to why she and he are like this together?" Padme asked and the man nodded. "Yeah, but Leia and I got together finally, Lando knows she belongs to me, and Luke is fine with my being his brother in law." he said and they nodded. "As are we at the moment, but you're who I wanted for her anyway, but honestly now. It's a woman chooses the man most like her father to marry, son."

"To put this bluntly everything the twins are and you are was duplicated in us, but you ever wonder why Obi-wan told you to wait for him?" he asked and the young man nodded. "Obi-wan was reminded of their mother and me, he knew it was a trap and you sprung that trap by distracting them" he said and the man nodded in shock. "But you know him as Ben Kenobi, the 57 year old man you met the day you met the twins."

"Obi-wan right now, is 39 years old, so add the 19 years and take away the hair color to him now." he said and they both turned and looked at the single image of his best friend and nodded in shock. "I thought he was over 60?!" the man said in shock and he nodded gently. "No, living on Tatooine ages a person a few added years then your current age, but, but we're 16 years apart, and I just hit my 23th birthday now."

"But a mechanic and pilot, you're me in the next generation." Anakin told him and he nodded in shock. "Wait who are you if you know what I am exactly, because up till the last five years I never believed in the force, in fact we lost our faith in it." he said and they nodded. "It's because what happened was destined to be right now, the force has been out of balance so long that the last 3 years and next 23 years put it back into balance."

"So you're from 23 years from now?" Anakin asked and they both nodded to him. "Yeah we're both in our early 30's." he said and she nodded to the news. "Honey did you run into an old woman trying to get you to listen?" Vima asked and his friend nodded. "Listen to me carefully but the reason she, or rather I, told you that it's because your family, if you marry his daughter, their powers now."

"Leave the target on their backs now." she said and he nodded slowly. "Why?" he asked and Anakin crossed his arms. "It's because like that, the way you saw me, it's Palpatine has a power advantage over me, when like this, I got one on him. And combine my powers with the twins and he's never going to survive the fight here, as you found that out now finally." he said and they nodded in shock to then.

"Palpatine knows this, as do we son." Damon said and they nodded. "Who are you guys?" the man asked and Anakin smiled. "Boys get a good look at us, remember if you recall Lando, if you saw Luke dressed in the clothes of a Jedi now. Right after your brother was captured by Fett, he lost his hand, and with it my lightsaber." he said they looked at the lightsaber on his belt at that remark.

"Turn it on, I need to make sure." the man said and he turned on his lightsaber as they saw a blue blade and he nodded. "I know that hilt, his lightsaber was built in the same way, but he said the lightsaber belonged to his father." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "His lightsaber is 22 years old in your eyes, but brand new in mine, I created it a few months ago after losing my last." he said and the man nodded in shock to that news.

"Twenty two years our time, but brand new in your's, then that means we're 23 years in the past?!" he said in shock and they nodded to him. "Yes, but you wanted to know what I was like, before I turned into that, well here I am, but this is my wife. She's pregnant and I'm a Jedi Master, but look at us and age us to your version, if my wife was alive and then look at the twins." he said and looked from him to Padme and backed up and nodded.

"No, you're not, you can't be..." the man said trying to get out the words out and they nodded. "We are son, we're their parents, as young adults." Padme said and they nodded in shock then. "But this was us, before our family was torn apart, by Sidious, or to your knowledge the emperor." he said and the man swallowed hard as he thought it over and felt his heart sink as he got it then.

"Guys take away the respirator and the mask, and age my voice 23 years." Anakin added and they closed their eyes as they did that, and his eyes shot open then. "Master Skywalker or is it..." he asked and Anakin smiled. "No it's Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." he said and they nodded in relief. "This is me, before Palpatine got to me finally, I was a promising young Jedi and a member of the Council now."

"But this is me, before he got to me, I was a promising young knight, bordering master now, Vader is my alter ego and one I have no intention of getting to you guys twice. But though things stay the same this meeting is going to be left behind in your memories now, as you remember Obi-wan, well age me the added 18 to 19 years." he said and the man nodded as he did it and saw what he wanted him to see and smiled then.

"God you look just like Luke!" he said and they nodded smiling. "Luke gained my appearance son, while Leia gained her mother's now, but when I made this choice, tonight, I ended up with this." he said and passed a picture of them together and they smiled at the picture then. "So change this moment and we get both of you back as we're a family completely?" the man said smiling as he looked at their family in one piece.

"I made my choice and it's the first option, you get me back and our family is intact." he said and they nodded smiling gently at the news. "So you never went to the darkside on us and with it is you're there when I meet Luke and Ben?" the man said and he nodded to him. "I am, and you're going to get the chance to get to know us now finally, but everything your leaders says about us, as of right now, is true." he said and they both nodded to him then.

"You're who I wanted for my daughter anyway I'm the same way with her mother, but Jedi or not, we're growing up normal, but the temper. Watch out for that right now, you lose your temper in a seeing red, uncontrolled murderous rage and it could cause you to turn in a second. As you brush the darkside, the darkside is the alternate version to the side we do, which is being total good beings." he said and they both nodded to the lesson gently.

"So the way you are now, is when you were still yourself, what we saw you looking like was due to what?" the man asked and he crossed his arms. "My sins, or rather Vader's sins of cold blooded murder this time, Ben removed the other three limbs and the arm I had after this. My Jedi grandfather removed, and I suffered third degree burns putting me in that suit." he said and they both nodded to the news in shock to that news.

"Vader saw Ben, and realized mom turned on him?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him. "Bingo, and if all goes according to plan everything Obi-wan told Luke is being played out for you, if you're staying in the time this takes, right now." he said and they both nodded. "Son, listen to me, but everything you thought I was is not true at all, everything they see me as is who I truly am." he said and the man nodded as he smiled gently at that news.

As she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her then. "You're who we wanted for our daughter anyway son." Anakin said to him and he nodded with a smile then. "You guys are your mother and me together, so where the job is concerned expect trouble, but we don't go looking for trouble. It's the trouble finds us on nearly every mission we go on together." he said and the duo started laughing at the remark then.

"So reverse that with us and Leia has the lightsaber, and I'm the one with the blaster?" he asked and he nodded. "Leia's got my personality, but your brother is like his mother, but what you guys go through, that happens to us all the time." he said and the other man closed his eyes as he tried to hold it in. "So Carl, Jan, Mon and Ackbar, when they talk about you, they remember you like this?" he asked and they nodded to him gently at that.

"Yes, when your commanders talk about me, they still remember me like this." he told them and they nodded as they saw the look of love in the council's eyes for him then as they watched Damon wrap his arm across his shoulders and Anakin leaned into his side gently. "We got an alias, but that alias when we were kids, or that must be right now, we're 10 to 11 in your version of us, but the Hero With No Fear?" the man asked and he nodded smiling.

"Well you're looking at him, my name is Anakin Skywalker, I am the twins father, this is their mother, you met my cubs already?" he asked looked at them and they nodded in shock to the news. "Luke and Leia, we're from the time of destroying the second weapon that the emperor tried to create to destroy us." the second man said and they nodded. "When are we?" the black man asked him and he explained that to him.

"The twins are being born in only a few weeks, but we are the Jedi council, we're in the last days of the old republic." he told them and they nodded in shock "Palpatine is a Sithlord, a Sithmaster to be precise, by the name of Darth Sidious, you wanted to know what caused me to turn and why. Well it's because I lost nearly all my friends, my mother was killed three years ago and I lost my college age girlfriend."

"I never turned for absolute power, I did it to save my loved ones, but Vader knocked me into a coma and slaughtered the order." he said and they nodded in shock to the news. "Well I see you look like Damon, but Jedi Master Damon Calrissian, he's one of four of my quartet, but his padawan and his cub padawan are gone, his youngest was my girlfriend." he added and the black man nodded to the news.

"Master?" he repeated and they nodded. "Your grandfather was the father mentor to my girlfriend when I was teenager now at the time here, but she was killed. And out of a busted lightsaber and a desire to graduate early, the planet we were on was the Sith home planet, I resisted it. And decided I wanted another 4 to 5 years under Obi-wan, they wanted to get into the acceleration program at the time as a result."

"This cost my girlfriend her life, my rival to be expelled and my ex friend to be disgraced in his career for the rest of his life at the moment. But the lesson learned here, is that you allow your sins to take hold and they will destroy everything you hold dear now, as a result now. I was the only one who got a second chance and I was the first to get everything they wanted." he said and they nodded as they both crossed their arms at that.

"You turned, because you wanted the power to save who you love, and Palpatine took advantage of that?" Han Solo asked and he nodded to him. "Bingo, rule 1) they offer you want you want, don't take it, or you belong to them after that." Anakin said and they both nodded sternly. "So the Sith that takes my son, he takes what he wanted most and he belongs to Sidious and this Sith." he said and they all nodded to him gently.

"You guys knew quite a bit out of my son's training, but we're putting this in way you can understand better." Anakin said and he nodded as his friend smiled at the news. "So this is you and their mother, you guys look like our version." his friend said and they smiled at the remark. "They get their looks from us, but I have another son, and he's looking like me when at 9 years old guys." he said and Mace smiled at the remark then gently at that.

"Which is why at our age in our eyes, that's us and his brothers and sisters, hard to let go of that image, when you raised your students from cub-hood." Damon said and Han chuckled and nodded. "We raised him ourselves, since he was going on 10, but I'm one of the mentors of his brother's generation, as is she." he said and they nodded as he answered him smiling as he looked at his older double gently smiling.

"I never saw this coming, so my grandfather is a Jedi master, so I never turned on them, you were awake that whole time, Han brought the twins right to me. Getting our families back together, I was the key now, but we just freed you, because my grandfather is dead in our present. And you figured I was your one chance to be free now, and Leia stabbed Vader in the back and you're back now?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him gently.

"Your grandfather is what we call a parental mentor, our mentors are Ben's age group, the masters are our parental mentors, they been training Jedi for 40 years, and mine was killed 13 years ago." he said and they nodded. "And Luke mentioning he saw Ben?" Han asked him and he smiled. "A new skill we created that enables us to remain conscious in the force, but you can hear us and in time you can see us."

"But everything your brother is learning barely scratches the surface, I've been a Jedi since I was 6, but one of the key lessons here now. Is can a Jedi grow up in the normal world and still be a Jedi, and I passed that test by your mother in law crashing on my planet. I'm also from Tatooine." he told them and they nodded to the news. "So he gained your lightsaber?" Lando Calrissian asked and he nodded to him gently at that.

"That was code for I wanted my family back, but Luke and Leia got the truth from the wrong person, at the time, Vader didn't murder me, he replaced me." Anakin told him and he nodded. "I wanted them to learn that truth from my brother and best friend, their godfather, Obi-wan Kenobi." he said and his son in law nodded in shock. "Godfather, Ben is their godfather?!" he said in shock and they all nodded to him.

"Yeah and you had more connections to us then you think, but you recall an old woman who tried to flag you down?" he asked and the man nodded. "She's a Jedi master, her name is Vima Da Boda, her ancestor is part of the Jedi histories, but she's a friend and a mentor of mine." he said and the man smiled at the news. "I've been running into you guys every time I turn around right now." he said and turned to look at the single human Master and nodded.

"Ben?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded. **_"Yes, just age me 19 years son." _**he said and he nodded and smiled. "Yeah I see it alright, that is you as I remember you, so that's all of you that just leaves..." he started to say and the saw Chewie and nodded. "Chewie?!" he said in shock and he gave a growl and they grinned. "So Jedi spy, you wanted to stay with the twins?" he asked and Chewie nodded to him and they nodded to the news.

"They were praying that your brother could free me and when he did, I could reconstitute the Jedi order when the time came. But in this time the rebellion is being created, their mother is senator." he told him and they nodded. "And the group surrounding you?" he asked and Mon smiled. "Hello boys, you recall how how I knew what the force Palpatine is?" she asked and they nodded in shock to that.

"Twenty three years boys, our meeting on the bridge, right after Lando came to get you, I knew where your brother was, Bail told me where Master Yoda was hiding. So I knew where Luke was, but back to back hit, you were distracting them. Just so we could destroy Vader and Sidious in one shot, but Jan, Carlist, Ackbar, Crist and I had that planned in advance, boys it's me." she said and he nodded and did her too and smiled.

"Mon?!" Han asked her and she nodded and they smiled in delight at that. "We're the loyalist committee in this time and we created what would be the Rebel Alliance boys, your mother in law is one of us. Your mother in law is my best friend, but we're close to the end here now." she said and they nodded smiling, before they could answer her, two more flashes lit up the room and two young adults appeared at that.

"Luke, Leia it's okay, we're on Coruscant, it's a few weeks before you were born." Han told them and they nodded. "So just weeks before father turned?" Luke Skywalker asked him and he nodded. "Yeah son that's right, you wanted to know the truth, it's because I lost your grandmother, we're all 23 to 55 in this time, but your godfather, was just named that tonight, this is what Obi-wan meant right now."

"Not gotten involved is not gotten involved in the arrest tonight, that sealed my fate in your time." Anakin told him and he nodded to him as he looked into his eyes. "Tonight was the night we lost you?" she said and he nodded to her. "Everything Ben told you guys is just that you guys, everything, how I lost my arm. In how I ended up that suit and we had to separate you." he said and Luke said it as he felt his heart lifting at that remark.

"Son take away the burns and the respirator, and the mask, and you saw my eyes, my eyes match your's." Anakin told him and he looked into his blue eyes and smiled in delight. "Dad is that really you, this is you as everyone we met talks about you?" Leia Organa asked him and he nodded to her. "Yeah baby it's me, but this is me, before Palpatine got to me finally." he said and she nodded to him gently at that news.

"You guys, Han and you, you guys are the reverse of your mother and me, but you were born a Jedi." he said and she nodded in shock. "Luke's calling out to me, it's because of this, we can talk to each other mentally and aloud?" she asked and he nodded. "Where private conversations are concerned, we do this all the time, but everything never told to Han, you told your brother." he said and she nodded to the news at the remark.

"Or Lando, but why is that?" she asked and Damon stepped forward and she looked at him in the Jedi garb and nodded as she got it. "Never turned on you or sold you out, Han brought you right to me, but it was the will of the force that our families were put back together." Lando told her and she nodded as she hugged him tightly at the news and Luke smiled in relief at the news information gently at that.

"The troopers are all clones, this was a Jedi trap and my padawan discovered this, but she knows I'm still me, but an army of one man. Your Fett's father." he said and they nodded to the news in shock to the news. "Boba is a clone?" Luke repeated and he nodded. "Before they started drafting ordinary humans right now, I was a trooper, because I saved Chewie at the time." Han said and he nodded to the remark.

"Father?" Luke said and Anakin nodded to him. "Yes it's me alright son, it's a long story, but when I became a Jedi I just lost my father Jedi. But he taught Obi-wan the power that enabled you to see your godfather now." he said and they both nodded. "So everything we thought is not it at all, you turned because you wanted to save who you love, is that it Father?" Leia Organa asked him and he nodded to her gently.

"I did it to save your mother, after two idiot padawans killed my girlfriend and out of a busted lightsaber. They chose the quick and easy way but that was a test created by the council, I chose to stay with your godfather. But when your godfather talks about me, he sees me like this still." he said and passed a picture of himself them and they smiled at him as a youngling.

"So this is you when you were a kid, and this is you at how old?" she asked and he smiled. "I'm 23." he said and they nodded. "Like you, he did the same thing to me, at the time, push me till I broke, and Vader turned on me in that one moment, I would never have done it. But he killed three of my friends and blew my mentor out the window, and Vader stabbed me in the back by cutting his wrist off in the middle of it."

"So everything he told you is true, from a certain point of view." Anakin told him and he nodded. "Ben said you fell into a fiery pool, where were you if you looked like you suffering 3rd degree burns?" he asked and Anakin explained that. "Mustafar, we were on Mustafar, I lost the other three limbs, landed too close to the river and it set my cloak on fire, but you better switch colors back son, light near chocolate brown robe and white tunic and pants."

"That's what we as Jedi wear, but they match your farmer clothes at home, but I too am from Tatooine." he said and Luke nodded in shock to the news. "So this is you as they know you, you sound like Ben." he said and Anakin smiled at him. "Your godfather left a good influence on me, that I'm finishing what we set out to do, but the code and the force dictates a few changes that come from experience, but the colors now."

"It's that Black to us is considered evil, Sith." he said and Luke nodded to him. "Friends, what do you mean?" Luke asked and the council smiled. "I just made council when this happened, youngest of the council and I knew them all my life since I was going on 10 now. But this is the Jedi council, second in command of it, my branch leader, but Masters Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, Shaak Tii, and Saesee Tiin." he said and the quartet nodded smiling

As Luke bowed to them gently they smiled at him with a parental look then. "The sextet behind you is the rest of the council, but Master Yoda and Obi-wan you know, this is Stass Allie, Plo Koon, Ki Adi Mundi and Coleman Kcau." he said and they nodded smiling gently at the introductions. "Your godfather and I made council in the last 18 months, but Sidious, to you that's Emperor Palpatine, crossed the line right now so this was a trap."

"As I realized he was hoping they would go in half cocked and so he can call treason to wipe us out, but not going to happen now." Anakin said and they smiled at the news. "So this is what Uncle Ben meant when he said that Uncle Owen thought you should have stuck to your values and not gotten involved, the gotten involved is the arrest attempt tonight?" Leia asked and he nodded to her gently as he explained it to her then.

"Exactly, if we waited a little longer like what we're about to do now, your father would have stayed himself right now, but his Jedi trap. It just turned into a Sith trap as he realizes he's been had when he sees me and your father when you face off with him." Mace said and they nodded smiling then "So what's this mean for me exactly?" she asked and he smiled as he answered her gently at the question then.

"You're being trained from birth, like your brother is, but 23 years of training that by the time he meets you both face to face, you guys and your father, he's never going to survive the fight." he said and she nodded to the news gently at that. "So at a certain age we're getting our lightsabers, and you train us all our lives, as by the time he sees we're too immersed into being Jedi we're not turning at all now."

"So we're going to know how close he came to killing you and wiped out the order, before I was born at the moment, as of us at the time in our time-line. I was the first activated and did my name have a double meaning to it it right now?" he asked and they nodded. "Your name is Nabooian for light, your sister, is courageous, half Naboo and half Tatooine now guys." Padme said and they nodded as they smiled at that.

"So together our names mean courageous light, we get it." Leia said and Anakin nodded. "You were the only hope they had of freeing me finally, and you did that by stabbing Vader in the back and I finished the job and by throwing Sidious down the shaft." he told her and she nodded to the news. "But it's about to become poetic justice for what Sidious did to my mentor right now." he told her and Mace had a bemused smile on his face at that.

"Yeah that's poetic justice alright, as he gets his by you throwing him down the same height he did me right now, you're my padawan, like you're Obi-wan's." he said and Anakin nodded. "You're my mentor, we gained a second chance, but you and I are the only ones left of our branch, and we're an endangered species. So we just fix that once he's gone for good right now, Master." he said and Mace nodded as he explained that to them.

"Look guys, everything Obi-wan told you was true, this is how we saw it right now, but the fight between us was based on point of views. To Vader the Jedi are evil, to us Sidious was evil, in your godfather's eyes and in his words now as a result, and I'm saying this word for word. "But 'Vader's anger and lust for power took your mother away from him, he has allowed Sidious to twist his mind, till now, now he becomes the very thing.'."

"That he swore to destroy, and our allegiance is to the republic, to democracy, but only a Sith deals in absolutes, we will do what we must now.'." he said and they nodded firmly. "The me you see now is how your godfather and I were together." he said and they both nodded. "The best of friends, and I loved him like he loved me, a brother, but son and brother rolled into one." he said and they nodded as her eyes teared up at that.

"That's how Obi-wan saw you, you were both rolled into one?" she asked and he nodded. "We're 16 years apart in age baby, your mother and my best friend, and we spent all our adult lives together now. He may have thought he failed me, but no I failed him, by not just asking for help, which was not me, but Vader now. And as your Jedi grandfather managed to talk some sense into me at the moment of truth now."

"The Jedi and the Senate point of view, is Vader betrayed me, and that translates to he betrayed my beliefs, I would never turn on my friends. I was beyond loyal to them and the council, and killed me, the kill was he knocked me so far into a coma I might as well be dead, your scream woke me up. But with you in the past, this is my mentor and my leader of my branch." Anakin said and they nodded in shock to the news.

"I had several mentors, and he's also my counselor, emotional counselor with his partner on that retired at the moment. What you hear back in rumors, leaves alot to be desired, do you have your pads, because the pieces that were in there only showed a small bit of the story now." he said and she passed him hers and he looked at it, and it changed to the entire bit of information then gently at that and he gave it back to her.

"So this man is your mentor, next to her and the trio?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yes he's the leader of a branch we call the master guardians, though red is considered evil, you mix it with another color: blue, pinkish violet or yellow. It creates an even more powerful warrior, these belonged to my big sister and her mentor." he said and passed his friends lightsabers to her and she passed one to Lando then.

As she turned on the first and they saw an orange blade and then she turned on the other and they saw hot pink, near violet and they nodded. "The rest of my Jedi family." he said and they nodded to him. "They're my unit's partners, but the girls were both killed in the war, my Jedi mother, to put it for a better word. But all that is left is Obi-wan and me at the moment, but he's not losing me next and I mean that."

"But he did what I wanted him to do where you were concerned, and wait till Bail sent for him." he said and they nodded in shock to that. "When Leia and I got back together, what about the message to Ben?" he asked him. "Mon and Bail yanked our unit out of retirement, Ben's a council member I was just put on the council a few weeks ago. But I got back in time to learn she was pregnant with you." he said and they nodded in shock.

"Your godfather is my big brother." he said and they nodded as Luke said it then. "So good friend was really code for love like a brother, you guys are the best of friends?" Han said for him and they nodded to him. "Yes and I'm not losing my brother or him me whatsoever, as that I did what I had to do, but I pulled the arrest attempt to a halt, before it resulted in a repeat to save my unit and the order." he said and they nodded in amazement to then

"Unit, you mean your team was the most well known of the Jedi teams?" Han asked and he nodded. "Chewie is a Jedi a spy as is Artoo." he said and they nodded in shock to the news as Artoo beeped as he came in then. "Artoo?!" she said in delight and he beeped gently at her with a smile in his beeps. "Been in the family for two generations you two, but after Antilles was killed I was returned to you as my owner." he said and the twins nodded to the news.

"What happened that night, I was getting you out of range, before the storm troopers attacked the farm." he said and they nodded. "So two generations in our family you belong to us, before we pass you to our own children?" she asked and he nodded to her with a gentle beep. "Twenty three years in the past I knew mistress was pregnant with you, but this was why I had to hide a few things." he said and she nodded to him as Han nodded with a bemused smile.

"Alright squirt why didn't you tell us you belonged to my parents in law?" Han asked and they heard a chuckling beep. "You knew where to find me, that was grandma's farm, wasn't it?" Luke asked and he beeped once to him. "When your sister sent me, it was time I returned to you now, Master Luke, but like in your time, it's the same way, me to a force sensitive fighter pilot, Threepio to a senator." he said through several beeps and they smiled.

"Where's Threepio?" Han asked and Anakin explained that. "He's back at our apartment, but I just told the council your mother and I are married, and we're expecting you two, they're fine with it. But with my positioning on the council, you're next in line of the family business son. But I just created a Jedi dynasty out of this, but your unborn baby is next in line of the family business." he said and she nodded chuckled at the news.

"If you recall him in gold plating I did that two years." he said and they nodded to the news. "So you built Threepio, and Artoo belongs to you, and as result, we did the same, Artoo comes with me everywhere I go when I'm on mission." Luke said smiling and he nodded. "Right after I made my choice tonight, I got this and saw the war between you guys and I saw Lando with you." he said and they all nodded gently at the news then

As Han took the picture and saw the eight of them and smiled as he got it. "Well changing a few things you get to me and I can pretend to be a smuggler till we hit my ex pulling that stunt, and that solves that dad." he said and Mon crossed her arms. "What she do if you're saying that honey?" she asked and he crossed his arms. "As a result of this decision it cost me my friendship with my former associates."

"And Lando thought I knew about it, but I didn't and when I came to him for help, this resulted in getting me the charter." he said and she nodded. "Taking on our charter just saved your life, so let me take a guess, Jabba?" Anakin asked and he nodded. "Price on my head, I don't pay him back and I'm a dead man." he said and they nodded. "I'll take care of it, and you're free son." Anakin said and he smiled in relief at the news.

"So in the second you choose us, after Greedo gets shot down and you're paying him off right as he's coming to talk to me?" he asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah I was retired as a racer, that's podracer now, but between that and a being a farmer, plus the family speeder the total comes to 15,000 and that added is the 15% you promised." he said and they nodded in relief to the news smiling gently at that.

"Our promise was $17,000, so we'll triple it, and that's helping when you're with my daughter on missions now as to why I'm saying this. Before you ask where I get that kind of money, I'm also a pilot and mechanic as such right now, my skills are in hot commodity on Tatooine. So at the moment, once we take you guys on, you got the money to not only pay him back, but you got money to live off of as well now too."

"But she needs protection and that's you and Chewie now." he said and Han nodded smiling as Leia leaned into his chest and Lando smiled. "Not triple, quadruple, both of you, you need the money, so though we offer you any ship you want, if you want to keep her, that's fine." Mon said to him and he smiled and nodded. "This is where I belong anyway, my place is with my family, part of the team, part of the whole now, Commander, as such."

"After we pay him back, I'm staying permanently after that right now, so year three I'm close to marrying Leia by that point and as a result, Lando is the one. Now looking after her, if Jabba set another trap, as we try to get Boba out of the way finally." Han said and Lando nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah I agree with him, so they come to me, I can get them off Bespin, and bring them to you now, as we do this, but as a result."

"So if they had a baby brother by the time we hit Hoth and you coming to me now, he, Aunt Padme and Leia are my, Han and Chewie's responsibility as of that day and once on Bespin. So I'll take the job when you guys comes to me, but with the fact I know my grandfather is a Jedi, I'm just non force sensitive one now." he said and Anakin and Luke chuckled at the remark then gently as she smiled then.

"So three Skywalkers all strong in the force, and you just made council, yeah I call that a dynasty alright, dad, so why are we here?" she asked and he explained that. "We had two ideas, but it's going to make sure you got us in your future, as ourselves, your mother and me. We're doing what needs to be done, so I can train you myself." he said and they nodded smiling to him to the news.

"So I'm part of the family because of my grandfather?" Lando asked him and he nodded to him. "My son's big brother, and I know you two, but I don't mind you're who I would have chosen anyway Han, you're just like me, in piloting. But can't cross their lines...?" he said and they chuckled. "The trash drop off, let their lines cross you, and hiding in plain sight, honey, I told if he was himself, he would do it too."

"Godfather, Ben is our godfather?" she asked and he nodded to her. "What he did was what woke me up, Han brought the twins right Lando, his grandfather is an old friend, he's a Jedi master." he said and they nodded in shock at the news. "Saying of which, son you remember what your uncle and aunt looked like as you grew up?" he asked and Luke nodded. "Turn around." he said and he looked at the images behind him and saw one then.

With two faces beyond familiar and smiled in delight. "Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru?" he asked and they nodded. "Hey grandpa." he added and the man smiled. _**"Hello son, I know this is hard, but trust me, once we do this, you got your parents back for good right now."** _Cliegg said and he nodded to him. "Not blood, he's my stepfather." Anakin said and he nodded to the news then gently at that remark.

"No real father, but the quintet here made up for that, but Ben is everything I needed in a mentor, and the duo here are my father figures." he said and they nodded. "The council and Ben raised me all this time, I was making a visit home when I got the news that your grandmother was taken by raiders. Or to you, Sand people, but by the time I went to get her I was too late." he said and they nodded in shock to the news then.

"So Uncle Owen is your stepbrother, you switched from being born in the city, to being a country boy?" Han said and he nodded to him. "Yes, your grandmother married when I was fifteen at the time, and your mother and I got back together three years ago. Like you baby, son, your mother is five years older then me, but we don't care about that." he said and they nodded smiling at the news then gently.

"But your mother, let alone you married someone below their stations, baby, we're civil servants, but a general that's fine now, you're who I want for her son." he said and Han looked down smiling at the reveal. "Thanks for telling me that, but now we need to know what set you on this path now. So who's fault is it we lost you all in the first place?" he asked and Garen pushed Tru forward and they nodded in fury at the news then.

"So because of you we lost our parents and our legal guardians, we're not letting that go, you think I could manage if my father never tells me what to look for in the first heirs to the family name?" she asked him in anger then sternly and he paled at that remark. "I don't care why you did it, it doesn't matter, a Jedi growing up the real world needs normals to talk it over with, we understand this." Han said in shocked disgust at that remark.

"And we want our family back." Lando said in anger as he looked at his grandfather at that remark. "How close it is dad, mom?" Han asked and Anakin explained that. "I just found Sidious, he's the emperor, but his Sith Alias is Darth Sidious." he told them and they nodded. "So what happened if you changed exactly we want the truth?" Luke asked him gently and he explained that to him gently.

"Back tracking it to when I was kid here, I was living on Tatooine with your grandmother when your mother crashlanded near my spaceport. I live in the capital, and realized they needed help, your Jedi grandfather realized I was force sensitive. But I got involved and won the race that got them the parts needed, but that's how I met your godfather, he was a padawan at the time right now." he said and they nodded to the news.

"You remember him saying when he first met me, I was already a great pilot, but he was shocked at how strong in the force I was?" he asked and Luke nodded to him. "Well he did the blood test, but half is genetics and the other is the force, but he ran a blood test on the organisms that give us access to the force and it showed 5 x's the number in my bloodstream, but I am the chosen one." he said and they nodded to the news then.

"So what's the level?" he asked and Anakin explained that. "A normal Jedi or force sensitive has just under 18 thousand per cell, I had over 20,000, but realizing this, we quickly realized I was the possible chosen one, conceived by the midichlorines now. I was the Jedi of the said prophecy, at the same time they found me, our enemy was back on the scene, they're called the Sith." he said and they nodded in shock to the news.


	6. Phone Calls And Return Of The Jedi

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Warnings: For this chapter, they're going to end up with having several unexpected visitors from the Return Of The Jedi and as they explain everything to them and as Luke sees his Aunt, uncle and adopted grandfather finally. As they hear the truth come out right now, it's enough they're determined to not let go now, of their parents and relatives now.**

**The add on here, is that after the mission ends the power gifted to the group that were lost enabled them to return from the force. So every Jedi that was lost ****could have another 40 years on them as they do this now.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Starwars, the story belonged to me, everything else belongs to George Lucas.**

**Chapter 6: Plan Changes II: Telling The Naberries And Return Of The Jedi**

"My Jedi Father is an adult version of me, but he found me and I met your godfather and mother after they crashed on Tatooine, offering to help. I decided to race to get the parts, and Father tricked my owner, his name is Watto, I was a slave." he told them and they nodded. "After getting the parts needed to fix her ship now, we came here and I met the council, before I heard the news that the man that attacked us now."

"Was a returned enemy that was extinct and had been for the last Millennium now, known as the Sith, who are the total alter ego to us, as Jedi." he said and they nodded in shock. "After taking me with them I did what you did and firing blind I hit the reactor in the first shot, and took out the control ship. That was for the droid controls, and destroy it, but that did it, as I was accepted for training, but I was in training for 10 years now."

"Your mother and I got back together 3 years ago after my Jedi grandfather tried to have her assassinated now. Your godfather and I were assigned to her and while he was searching for Jango, that's your Fett's father now, I was acting as your mother's bodyguard. But that entire time, which evidently lead to one very big mistake by not having me supervised we fell in love in the Lake Country at the time right now."

"As my nightmares of your grandmother got worse, the last finally did it as she and I went to my hometown, I grew up in the Capital now. And met with Watto, telling me your grandfather freed her and married her, and told us they were living in Bestine Township. After telling me what happened I went looking for her, but I was too late and she died in my arms now, but that did it for Vader."

'As I blacked out and he slaughtered the entire camp, which is the reason they attacked you, you had your lightsaber, my lightsaber and they know that hilt." he said and Luke nodded as he crossed his arms. "After getting back to the farm I unloaded the amount of grief and anger at this idiot and my rival to your mother. And told her what happened as I finally got Master's original lesson to me at the time."

"Before getting the transmission from your godfather and saw him getting arrested, Mace gave me orders to stay put, but she redirected it. To having orders to protect her, and in order to do that, I went where she went, and she was going to him, before we decided to go get him. As your uncle passed Threepio back to me and we were heading there as we saw what he saw, but we got captured now."

"And the council came to get us along with 200 Jedi that contained the rest of my Jedi clan, minus this one right now. And we were destroying droid after droid along with the Ackley, Reek and Nexu that were sent in at the time. Before we had only 30 left standing and my entire clan was killed in the fight right now. And, just to prevent a repeat of another loss of control, Mace told me to focus on protecting her."

"Before Obi-wan saw me lose it a second time, and I charged Dooku, before he blasted me into the wall, after a fast fight between them. I went to two lightsabers and I just about had him, before he sliced my arm off at the elbow now. And Master dealt with him, before they got us to paramedics. I had two more fights with him, before I finally got him a few weeks ago by taking the arm he took."

"Which in our eyes is punishment enough now, before Sidious told me to kill him, which I wasn't about to do it, before Vader overwhelmed my control and slit his throat." he said and they nodded to the news. "Nice summary of the last three years, but the things that can't be said, yet, are left unsaid, Padawan, you don't need to drag up the traumatizing memories." Damon said and he nodded to him gently at that.

'To put this bluntly to us, being a Sith, the darkside is another form of slavery, we freed him and these two idiots threw him right back into it." Padme said and they nodded in disgust. "Going on a guess but your test was really just like the darkside, they sold their souls to graduate early, is that it Masters Jedi?" Lando asked and the council nodded to him firmly. "And your uncle held firm." Damon said and he nodded sternly to that.

"So what was this power offered if he threw himself right back into it?" Leia asked him and Anakin answered that one. "The power to save others from death, Palpatine's mentor had such a power over the force he could keep the ones he loved alive. But all darksiders do this, offer you want you want, and you're their's if you take as they make you do their dirty work for them." he said and she nodded to the news gently at that.

"Which I don't plan to now, Father gave me what I needed to save your mother and you and our family is intact for life now. But I just had another stint and killed a slave trader that kidnapped the mother of a friend of mine from home. But did you meet Amee Farcloud, or Kitser Banai by any chance?" he asked and Luke nodded. "They dropped to see us every now and again dad." he said and Anakin nodded smiling in relief then.

"They're my best friends from home, son, though a city boy, we prefer the quiet life now, but anyway now here. It's after this, that I was forced into a kill or be killed and when he fired, I dodged and stabbed him in the heart, but as a result I gained a reputation based on infamy. By stopping a man enslaving billions of slaves and the irony is a slave turned Jedi took him out." he said and they nodded with a bemused smile at the news.

"So these idiots see you as a murderer, but to everyone else you're a hero, have they ever been in a kill or be killed right now. Because these characters are vicious brutes?" Han asked, crossing his arms and Tru paled at his remark and they nodded. "Until you been in a situation like this Veld, keep your opinions to yourself, you have no idea what it's like out there right now." Luke said sternly and Damon nodded to that remark.

"We grew up on the sharp end and I just left my planet when I encountered the Sith, but I had been dealing with so many dangers. Since I started my life in the Jedi that they never dealt with what I do, but in your grandmother's words right now. It's a terrible thing to be a slave on Tatooine, but it could be far, far worse for us, and I learned that, before I stopped Krayne myself." he said and they nodded sternly in disgust at Tru and he paled.

"To save billions, you destroyed your worst nightmare as a slave?" Leia read out and he nodded. "Yes, but Amee's mother, she was the catalyst for this, as I ran into one of the slaves that was with her." he said and she nodded sternly at the news. "Where?" Luke asked him and he said it. "Nar Shaddaa." he said and they nodded. "One of the Hutt owned planets?" Lando asked and he nodded to him gently and they nodded as Han said it.

"I take it dad always told you and Ben then?" Han asked and they all nodded. "A mentor is everything you need them to be son, from a parent, to a teacher, emotional healing and even a doctor. He never had to hold back with us, but my former cub padawan and his best friend wanted him to tell them his secrets, but he never did and told only us and our own students, their mentors." Tiana said and he nodded to the news gently at that.

"Your godfather and his age group are between 36 to 38 and I lost my daughter, my youngest, because of his decisions now. What you see in him now is what we were like all his life when with us, never having to hold back and with him as part of the council. He's now telling us everything and we got a chance to save him and by turning the tables on Sidious finally at the moment." Damon added and they all nodded to him gently.

"But our family is about to become the reverse of what your's will be baby, but the council is about to go underground as the middle ground between us and the Sith, they're called the Grey Jedi." Anakin said and they nodded. "So the true fight is between us and the Sith, is that it?" Han asked and Anakin nodded. "That's it alright, but always two, but a Master and Apprentice, your brother was the start here now."

"But our family was the subject of this prophecy, it's our job to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force now. But as a result with the target always on our backs the peace never lasts long and we got to keep going back into battle here right now." he said and they nodded. "So us verses Vader and Sidious, okay got it, dad, you're my mentor in addition to father and this goes into the next generation."

"As I train my son in the same way you train me, I got it alright, but this should be interesting at the moment, so you're what I look like at my current age. And you're also from Tatooine, and with it a mechanic and a pilot, so all my skills are from you now?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Yes that's it exactly, but it's not as hard as it looks, as you grow into it, you can manage, watch this." he said as he lead him to the hanger then gently.

As he went into the positioning that Yoda had Luke in and carefully lifted up his hand as he used the force to steady himself. "Artoo, you better stay out of range, before you get picked up for a second time here after you got lifted once too often." he said and the droid gave a beep and hid behind Mace at that. And they chuckled at the remark as the council hid a chuckle to that remark as he explained it to the quartet gently.

"I take it that happens to him all the time, if he did that?" Han asked with a chuckle and they nodded. "Yeah in training he gets picked up all the time, but our cubs when trying force sensitive weight lifting, that he gets picked up in the process. And of whatever they're picking up in the process, but Threepio broke orders and got an attack droid head fused to his neck." Kit said with a laugh at the remark and they nodded smiling to the news.

"Case load for being water logged and trust me that's even more then it not being said water logged right now. But as you train just build your mental muscles up in weight, the more heavy it is, the more you got to use the force, so one." he said and lifted up a cargo box. "Two." he said lifting up another. "And you work your way up till you can lift it." he said as he lifted the cargo freight off the floor then.

And Mace smiled as he lifted up his fighter and Luke nodded in shock at that. "Takes time, patience and understanding, but what your godfather meant is that the future is never set, there is no fate but what we make for ourselves. But this changes that future highly as you have me back and you become my padawan in addition to my partner in the new version to my unit now." he said and Luke nodded as she repeated the word.

"But my son, my padawan, and my new partner, but we're the reverse of your godfather and me in the next version to our team." he said and they nodded smiling at the news. "So grandfather, to Uncle Ben, to you, and now to me?" Luke asked and he nodded. "And soon enough you to your own son, it's living to unifying, to living to unifying to living, we're matched to another side of the force." he said and the twins nodded to him gently at the news.

"It didn't work with your predecessors, that's my generation and they were expelled this year now, but as a padawan, we have the way of the apprentice, that we never go in half cocked without examining the situation first." Anakin said and they nodded. "And that's the last attempt at trying to train another gender, the girls, if they were alive, would continue doing girls." Damon said with a firm growl and Mace nodded in agreement.

"You did fine with the girls till these two fools screwed it up." Anakin said and he nodded sternly at the remark. "And I did fine with boys, till Tru turned on you and stabbed you in the back." Tiana said and he nodded. "I know you miss the trio guys, I miss them too." he said and they nodded, as they both gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around them gently at that remark as they exchanged looks then.

"Well if the force gives us another however many years right now, and time reverses itself, we're sticking to this, but Tru is also expelled." Tiana said to him gently and he nodded in agreement to that as Luke said it then gently. "So what am I, if the council, or Master Yoda, put me together with you, and Leia goes to Uncle Ben, if that's the plan?" he asked and she looked between them gently as she repeated the word.

"Padawan?" she asked and he smiled. "It's the Jedi ancient term for apprentice, you recall me saying when I left your godfather, I was but the learner?" he asked and they nodded to him. "Padawan is short for Padawan learner, so when I left your godfather, I was still in many ways a padawan." he said and she nodded in understanding to the news then as he looked at his son gently at that remark.

"Son you got three years left, you still have so much to learn,, starting you at 12 you'll be ready by the time you're 26." he said and Luke nodded to the news as he said it to him. "So 13 to 14 years, or 25 to 26 as a result, I'm so influenced by the Jedi way of life he's never going to get to me, as I prepare to train my youngest nephew, her oldest, if she also has twins goes to you?" he asked and Anakin nodded and they all nodded bemused at that.

"But thanks to this guy and his accomplice now, they cost me four years, and I was intending on getting them back, I've decided to give it till I'm 27 and then 3 years after that I'm a Jedi Master." he told them and they nodded. "So why are you surrounded by the council, or who's left on the capital?" Luke asked him and he explained it. "I'm a member of the council, when you saw me, it's because I was last of the council."

"Ben and master were glad I returned to them finally, kill Vader was code for cutting him out and leaving only me left. As you healed my injuries and we had the chance to fix our family, your mother maybe gone, but you had me back. And I could finish training you now, as you make master at 30 yourself, but what I did was the final test to understand in why the trio are so dangerous." he said and they nodded firmly as he looked at his own hand.

"Yeah, you got a scoring shot, but don't start getting cocky or you could lose a limb, but that was to humble you. Listen to me carefully, but you only begun to discover your importance and only just begun realizing your true power, but lose 13 years. And you have a lot to learn. I was started at going on ten and I'm top of my class, but I gained lessons the others don't get till they're in the field here now."

"I'm also what we call a living force." he said and they nodded. "What's that?" Han asked as he crossed his arms. "We're good at sensing deception, we love living in the moment, and make friends easily, never thinking about the past or future, we live in the here and now. Never wanting things to change, you baby are a living force, but as time goes on, the stress starts getting to you and you hate your powers."

"Your title and your sensitivity to the force, everything you're thinking I thought it all 7 years ago after my other mentor died. To answer that, it's she's a female version to Master Yoda, immediately following it was I was captured by a scientist, finally saying what had to be said. And right to your godfather, before directly to the quartet and the council that did it as that was had to be said finally."

"Your brother is a unifying and that's the reason he fell into that trap, sensing the future, slight impatience and few other things. But son listen to me now, this is what the duo really meant, after they left me and I fell, they weren't making the same mistakes with you. And heeding his advice, could have prevented your gaining that information, before you were ready, but everything he told you is true."

"You're very good, but you're just beginning your journey, you only just begun to discover your true strength now, but that was a test, think it over it what am I saying to you, I was awake, so what am I saying here?" he asked and Luke nodded. "Fight it, don't make your mistakes." he said and Anakin nodded to him gently at that. "Exactly, that's exactly what I'm saying right now." he said and they nodded to him gently as they relaxed.

"So basically if he ignored that premonition right now, it's we could get out on our own, and he would learn the stuff he never had the time for. Too One Bee's medical check said he got electrocuted?" she asked and he nodded. "Force lightning, it's a version of Sith electrocution, and trust me, exposed long enough and it melts a person's features, which explains why he looks like this." he said and they nodded in shock to the news.

"One of you had it rebounding off your lightsaber and sent it back at him and hitting him in the head, that it?" Lando asked and he nodded. "And said is going to be me, as the mask becomes the man now finally." Mace said and they nodded. "Self fulfilling prophecy starting now." Anakin said and the twins nodded. "God I hope Thracia's ready for this next one, I need both of you to handle this." he said and Mace nodded to him gently at that.

"You kept turning to me through every trauma in your career, but this last one, your mother, left you completely traumatized. And we felt the blast through the force you just had the biggest one yet as you unloaded the pain at Darra loss into your mother's and it got taken out on the raiders." he said to him and he nodded as Tiana rubbed his back gently at his remark as they and Shaak Tii, Kit, Agen and Saesee nodded gently.

"You guys are that close?" Han asked and he nodded to him then. "Yes, I'm one of the Jedi he kept turning to, but we wanted him to consider what growing up could mean, and enjoying his childhood while he still had the time too. But our relationship, if your adoptive kid brother and your brother start butting heads, their showing what we were like when your father was his age." he said and they nodded as the name got his attention gently.

"Thracia?" Han asked and he explained that. "My counselor son, he and Thracia counseled me in several of the biggest traumas of my career, before she retired right now. What is never told to my peers was always told to them and as a result, growing up on the outside as like you son. It's this lead to them getting overly protective now finally here." he said and they nodded to the news gently at that remark.

"Added side effects here is that Mace is also the guidance counselor and second in command of the council. And with it now is this, but he's the headmaaster, if this was like the academy you were planning on creating later on. So get in trouble and you get sent to him and the board, so to speak." he said and Luke nodded to him as Mace hid a chuckle to the remark as he looked at him with a smile of pride then.

"Ben was right though." he said and Leia sighed. "I can hear the remark coming, but we could get ourselves out on our own, we didn't need you coming in after us." Lando told him and he sighed as Anakin nodded to confirm that thought. "Yes that is just what we're thinking here, this was a trap, he wanted you as I outlived my usefulness here." Anakin said and the trio nodded sternly at the remark then.

"You must understand this, but there is no fate but what we make for ourselves, you let it play out and you stay yourself, you act on it. And it could do more damage then you ever thought possible, I'm letting that premonition play out, your mother and me are in your present. But I act on it, and it's the destruction of the Jedi and the Old republic." he said and they nodded sternly as they got it then.

"Saying of which there is still someone that you have not told yet after telling us and your father honey." Shaak Tii told him and he nodded. "Yeah my in laws, but not a scandal the republic is close to dying right now, that the rebellion is about to activate right now. And your parents deserve to know this, Sola is going to be thrilled she and Darred get to see our children when their born now finally here."

"Honey you got to tell your parents tonight, in who you're married to." Anakin said and she nodded. "Our maternal grandparents, why?" Luke asked and he smiled. "Your aunt knew all along how she and I felt about each other, but like you baby, she gives and gives and gives. But just once, she should be allowed to take and she finally did, she married me and now she's about to have you."

"Issues of being a civil servant, your uncle and grandfather, my side know, but her parents and family deserve to know to." he said and they all nodded as she activated the frequency to her family. "Vader is going to be changed in thinking all three of you are dead, but I'm losing the limbs necessary to ensure he thinks you're all dead till Bespin." he told them and they all nodded to the news then.

"So what Obi-wan told me becomes true, everything you told me is just what happened?" Luke said and they all nodded. "Yes Vader is my alter ego, but his version of your godfather and our Jedi father is Sidious and this Zabrak." he said and passed a photo of Darth Maul to him. "I can tell you this as you grow up, but until you're old enough you're using a training lightsaber." he said and Luke nodded to the news gently at that.

"Haircut and the lightsaber, Luke what did you look like as a youngling?" he asked and Luke passed him a picture that was slightly scorched but still recognizable then and he smiled. "This is what I looked like at your age, but the clones know that the lightsaber of blue, green or yellow and the haircut, means padawan, you're staying like you are till you're 18." he said and Luke nodded to him gently at that remark.

"Dad we can stay for a few weeks as you have us and then we go back." Leia said and Anakin nodded in shock. "Whoa you're not serious, you get hit and as your future selves it's going to have you vanish as our you is now born." Lana said in shock and they nodded. "We are, we want to see everything as it connects the information together." Lando said firmly as he crossed his arms at that as the trio nodded in agreement.

"As we see every piece come together: how we were separated, how dad ended up in that suit. Palpatine or Sidious if that's what you call him in this time and finally were did the storm troopers come from. And why was it you activated me first and Leia was in hiding till you brought us together now, everything as Ben told me right now, you're faking it." Luke asked and they nodded to him gently at the remark then.

"Yes we're faking it, but my company was the one that lead the siege here at the temple at the moment. Your godfather is on Utapaa right now, I was ordered to get information and learn if he was in league with Sidious or if he was Sidious right now. But my color balance has been labeled I am a slightly lighter tinge of his, that's Master Windu's, color." he said and Luke nodded to the news gently at the news then at that.

"But I'm not leaving your godfather, not now, not ever, he's my best friend, my brother." he said and they nodded as they saw the look of love in Obi-wan's eyes toward him and they smiled at the remark. "As for Alderaan now, we're evacuating the planet, before Tarkin destroys the planet, your mother's best friend is alive." he said and she nodded as she looked at him in a new way at that remark then gently.

"Our intention is to have you guys raised in hiding, Tatooine has some severely bad memories for Vader, that's why he never set foot there. But everything you remember is replaced as you have us with you now and with it now, you get the stories all your life. And before your memories return the day I hire you as my charter to get Artoo to Yavin and Jan." Anakin said and Han nodded as he looked up at Chewie and with a slight smile.

"Gives us a chance to get to know who are our friends of the family now. As I know Luke switches off practice mode and goes to using your lightsaber as I watch him training with it and at the same time, we're going to pick up my girlfriend now." Han said and looked at his co pilot. "And prior as I see my best friend in his prime as I get to know who is the mentor to my own children now." he said and Yoda smiled gently at his remark then.

_**"If find my own apprentice you do, my lessons to your family live on Han, but trained Jedi for 850 years now, twilight is coming, not last forever I do, my young friend."** _he said and Luke's eyes teared up. "I lost you once, I can't lose you again." he said to him and he nodded softly. _**"There is a way Luke, but we can have me cloned as well and you see me at the age you remember now."**_

_**"Your father, loves me with everything in him he does, that not want to lose me himself his mentor, but what's coming. Trauma it is that need time and with our love and patience be himself forever he will now. But powerful Jedi, he is and continues to be as watch and learn you will as you see us with him as you grow up." **_he said and Luke and Leia nodded to the news gently at that.

"That maybe our one chance Master, but we head for the cloners and have you guys cloned, so they, that's the group surrounding me now, are around for another 130 years and you get another 500 to 600 years as you train every generation of my family." Anakin said and he smiled at his idea. _**"Indeed, Yaddle and I, get another 700 years with you we do as train every new Jedi in the new code we do as time, goes by it does."**_

_**"But ask for a better student, I couldn't now, in your case Anakin, made me proud you have now, the true chosen one you are now." **_he said and Anakin smiled gently as he bowed to him then in acceptance. "Well your remark to him you have no idea how right you are now, his faith in me is beyond misplaced, he's been had, and as had his faith in the darkside." he said and Yoda, Obi-wan and Mace smiled proudly at his remark then.

"The moment of truth, and I made my decision, I'm following my destiny in the Jedi way now finally, but this changes alot. But we're going to stage act this as the truth comes out on the holoscreen that the Jedi joined forces with the Rebellion Alliance. And we're fighting the Sith, but we're keepers of the peace, not soldiers, and this war is ending right now." Anakin said and they all nodded in agreement to that remark.

_**"You never let us down and did the right thing now, things changed forever, the family is intact, we're still alive now. And to train the next generations in the dangers and we continue to serve the republic. The old and the new, but liberty is reborn, once the dictatorship is gone forever and we're back for good now."**_ Obi-wan said to him smiling and he nodded as he looked at his brother then.

"And I'm not leaving you that fast my brother, our family intact, your place is with my family, we stay together, forever." he said and Obi-wan smiled at the remark. _**"Yes forever, but he wants you or the twins and he's getting to you over my dead body right now."**_ he said and Anakin said it bemused. "You remember the last time you said something like that, it was my alter ego that made it come true."

"So we don't need repeaters right now, and not when we're training the cubs right now." he said to him and Mace hid a chuckle as the man looked at him with a playful smile on his face and Mace shook his head at the way they were together then. "Boys, I get you're working in how to do this once advanced training begins, but this is neither the time nor place for this conversation." Tiana said to them and both groups started laughing at that.

_**"Anakin, I understand, we understand you miss us, but you did what you have to do, not your fault. None of this ever was now, you were a Jedi to the end, now be the man we trained and remember, we'll always be with you."**_ they heard as they saw 60 Jedi in front of them and he looked at the 30 sadly. "I miss you guys." he said and they nodded to him to him gently as they saw a man then.

As they saw a woman of 55 years old and he nodded sadly. _**"We know Anakin, believe me, but your mother and I wouldn't want you to do what were you were considering. It was just our time now, Adi and Siri see it the same way, but finish what we started, end this, and always remember. That the ones we love are always with us."**_ Qui-Gon Jinn told him and he nodded as he wiped the tears from his face then.

"I read what the Keganite guides read out correctly, didn't I?" he asked and the other woman nodded to him. _**"Indeed padawan, you did, but splitting you in half is a better idea then us losing you for real right now. We raised you, so stay the you we know, bring balance to the force, bring our lessons to your own children, we'll always be with you."** _Adi Gallia said and he nodded to her gently.

_**"Anakin don't do this, you know this, I don't want you to change at all, like Padme and Lana, the only way I would die is I lost you to him. Stay the you I know my love, never change, finish what we started, I'm never leaving you, but though I'm gone. You have the girls with you, and what's left of our quartet in parental mentors still, don't change."**_ Darra Thel Thanis said and he nodded to her gently.

"I love you and I always will, but if not for your loss, I would never would have done that, your loss got shot into my mother's. And murdered the raiders that killed her, I had to live with that guilt for three years right now but this was no self defense killing. I just committed an atrocity I can never take back right now, why didn't they just come forward." he said and she nodded gently to him at the remark as she answered him.

_**"I know, it's okay, but that's another thing they are accountable for, these traumas shape your life, but stay the you we know. You got the key now, use that key and we finish what we started, The Sith's days are numbered, starting tonight."** _she said and Soara Attana and Ry Gaul nodded in agreement. _**"She's right Annie, finish what we started and you're honoring us."**_

_**"Our quartet lives on in you as you help Damon train the next generation now as time goes, you got our sextet photograph still?"**_ she asked and he nodded to her._** "Keep that with you as a memory of the good times, we had together, you are our baby brother, stay the man we know. You still have Obi-wan and our mentors, use that and train our new family quartet."** _Ry Gaul said to him gently and he nodded.

"I love you guys." he said and they smiled at him. _**"We love you too Anakin, we'll always be with you, take care of the others, carry on our legacy starting tonight now."** _they heard from another Jedi and he smiled and Mace smiled as he knew he made up his mind. 'It's over, we did it now, he needed someone to talk some sense into him and they did just that, thanks Qui' I owe you brother.' he thought smiling at the remarks then.

"Well I have everything I need right here, but I'm finishing what you started, guys, two choices, I'm getting cloned and my clone is my alter ego." he said and they nodded smiling then. _**"Yes, but you still have a chance here, but use my lesson in the Shaliman of the whills and there's the power. That he's offering you now, strings attached in his case, fake it now Annie."** _Qui-Gon told him and he nodded to him gently.

"I will father, I swear to it now." he said and the council smiled in relief, knowing this meant that though what was coming was a trauma, they were never going to lose him for real now._** "Mace?"** _he asked and Mace nodded. "Yeah I got it Qui' we'll take care of him, we promise, but it's done, we're faking the rest of this right now, but it's stretching it out a little longer right now." he said and they nodded to him gently at the news.

Before they could say it, they all heard an unfamiliar voice. _**"My guardian, I understand you lost so much after being recruited, I can reverse that but only until you destroy the evil that has thrown me out of balance now. Which will be after you destroy the evil ones clones, before Master Vima's youngest apprentice sees the dangers himself now finally of associating with the other side.' **_

_**'You have done so much for me to put me back into balance, I'm giving you want you want most back now.'**_ they heard and Han looked at him then. "What's that mean?" he asked and Anakin smiled in delight. "It means that we can return from the dead, and I got another 40 years with who are my Jedi family, so that's when you find your adopted baby brother, guys." he said and they nodded to the news in shock.

"Hold on, would it be possible to clone the people I get back and my Jedi grandmasters, so they all get another 180 to 600 years, before it's time to let go?" he asked and the force said it gently._** "Once they return and you do it immediately within days of your children's birth then yes it is possible, my guardian, but cloning can only be done once after they returned."** _it said and they nodded and Anakin smiled in delighted relief at that.

"So 180 years for us adult masters in the order, your friends, and brothers and sisters, we all get another 180 years, and Masters Yoda and Yaddle get another 600 years, as we transfer their original memories into their new bodies." Mace said and the group smiled in delight. "And my you into your new bodies as well, as we get another 200 years together finally." Anakin said and they nodded smiling as Han said it to that news.

"In the others cases, but another 600 in your's and Master Yaddle's." Anakin said to Yoda and he smiled gently at that. "Issues of slight mistakes in loss of temper, but we can rectify that, and we get another chance and I'm your star pupil as the one that never turned on you. After Dooku, Bruck and Xanatos, I chose you and I choose being the man you want me to be." he said and Yoda smiled proudly at that as he said it to him.

_**"Indeed, we had two case of Jedi turning on us, but the last time, it's not you, but your alter ego that did."**_ Jedi Master Sifo Dyas said to him proudly and Mace, Yoda and Qui-Gon smiled proudly at him then at the declaration. "I swore a commitment to my own team and I swear 100% to that commitment, I'm never leaving you, not now, not ever, I swear to it." he said and they all smiled proudly at the remark then.

_**"Not ready to let go, I understand Anakin, but 1,500 years, plenty of time I understand, as watch every generation in your family grow I get to."** _Yoda said smiling at that remark then. "Yes Master, you were one of the most important people in my life, as you were there when I needed you now, that we get a chance to erase everything Sidious tried to cause between us." he said and Yoda nodded smiling then gently at that.

_**"Listening to me way too much you have been, clearly padawan, but star pupil of mine you truly are, and we get these next few decades together, before we transfer my memories into a new body."** _he said and Anakin nodded to that in agreement to that. as Luke and Anakin exchanged smiles as Han said it to them as he looked at the council he just met then as he got it then.

"Right after we have our own children and possibly after Luke suffers a close call with it himself and with him, his wife?" Han asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah that's just what I'm saying your mother and I already did this, but with time, patience and the love of friends and family and you'll heal." he said and they nodded as their friends became corporeal again and he smiled in delight as he moved to his mother.

"Mom!" he said as he moved to her and she hugged him tightly as she looked into his eyes. "It's okay my son, you got me back now." she said and as he looked at the rest of his family as Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi moved to them and Leia passed them their lightsabers back and they smiled. "Gods I missed you guys." he said as he looked at his Jedi quartet and they smiled gently at him then.

"Guys together." he said and his clan all took back their lightsabers, as they all turned them on and held them up as one. "Game's up and he's losing his chance right now, we're all back." Jedi Master Tahl Laren said sternly and Anakin nodded smiling then. "Nice to finally meet you in person, Master Aya, Master Laren." he said and they nodded smiling as she hugged him tightly at that remark then, and pressing her forehead to his.

"Tahl, Qui' ready to go it again, guys?" Kit asked them and they both nodded to him. "Indeed, he wanted our star pupil and he's going through us to get to him, but he's never taking another Jedi, we're faking all of this and we got him." Jedi Master Noor R' Aya said to that and Mace smiled sternly then. "Everyone here right now, as Ferus is not in the order anymore?" Tiana asked and both generations nodded as they exchanged smiles.

"If you mean our Jedi team quartet, then yes we're all here, Obi-wan's on Utapaa, Aunt Tiana." Soara Attana said to her and she nodded. "Young man, if you just did as you were supposed to do, none of the last three years would have happened at all right now." Siri said to Tru sternly and he swallowed hard at that. "And that's enough of this fodder right now, but it's game over, you're also expelled." Adi said sternly as Anakin moved to her at that.

As he moved to them and Siri pulled him into a hug and he buried his face into her shoulder as she stroked her hand through his hair. "It's okay, it's okay you got me back now, I'm not leaving you again, brother, it's okay baby." she said into his ear. "Gods I missed you guys right now, well no more, you win, but Ferus and Tru caused this, it's over." he said and they nodded sternly to that remark then as he said it to the quartet.

"When I became a Jedi, I swore a commitment: to my own unit, and my partner unit, and I committed 100%: to that partnership." he said and they all smiled at the remark proudly as he went further. "It's not about commitment to the order, but to your own team, or partnership teams, but answer this, who was with me, before you and Ferus showed up?" he asked and Soara crossed her arms at that remark and he paled at that.

As Darra Thel Thanis stood next to him and with Soara, Damon and Qui-Gon standing behind them with stern looks on their faces as Obi-wan was also staring at Tru sternly at that. "It was never you, I had a commitment to the trio that came first, if you're furious I abandoned you to protect the trio, who's the one acting like conduct unbecoming of a Jedi right now?" Anakin asked him and he swallowed hard at his remark as he went on.

"But answer this Tru, you understand the nature of the darkside, have you spoke to it, interacted with it, got burned, and come back from it?" he asked and Tru paled as their clan crossed their arms as Siri and Adi crossed their's at that sternly. "What he was offering me is power, I'm taking chastity and I'm doing the right thing, as again and again, I do the right thing, you fell to the darkside and you are disgraced."

"But you don't deserve to carry this any longer, you shame it." he said sternly and Ry Gaul nodded sternly in agreement as he moved to Tiana, who hugged him and he closed his eyes tightly as he pressed his forehead to her's to lock their connection back into place then. "Yes he's definitely been listening to me way too much if he said that, I said the same thing to Xanatos, Mace." Qui-Gon said to him and Mace nodded sternly to that.

"But you certainly made me proud my padawan, I love you son." Qui-Gon said and Anakin nodded as he hugged him tightly at that. "Love you too father, but I'm me, I'm me again." he said and they smiled as he pressed his forehead to his gently. "That's what we needed you to learn, the only way to make Master, is to understand the dangers of the darkside, but the stages of grief and the sins are it." Mace told him and he nodded to him then.

"I understand that now, and how does it get to you, answer it's fear leads to desperation, to anger, to hate, and hate, if not checked at the blast door, leads to something you can never take back to pain and suffering, I understand that now." he said and they nodded smiling. "And you're ready now, but first, if you want another 7 years we can do that, but again cubs." Adi said and Anakin turned to his children smiling gently as he said it.

"To be a Jedi knight or master, you need to be burned by the flames yourself, so does your son know anything in how dangerous the darkside is. Has he talked to it, interacted with it, been burned and returned from it?" he asked and they nodded to the news. "Until he learns this he is not a Jedi, but a child posturing as a Jedi knight, me, your brothers, and even baby's future boyfriend all the same thing, we know the dangers as we got burned."

"And returned from it, but it just made all of us Master guardians, and your daughter, if you also have twins is a Master guardian as is her boyfriend, and their baby brother." he said and they all nodded to the news. "But to be a master guardian it's all about balance, you control the evil in your heart as a guardian, shine with the light of the sun, or give your darker counterpart the strength to fight it." he said and they nodded as he looked at the duo smiling.

"So that's what it means to be one of you, you fight the evil in you, and are guardian, shine with the light of the sun, or give your darker purple counterpart the strength to fight it now?" Leia asked and they all nodded to her then. "Yes baby that's exactly what it means, and in your time, this is why your father crashed, he lost us both seven months apart now." Adi said and she nodded as Anakin looked between them.

"Strength to fight back and the light at the end of the tunnel, I think that's why their version of me fail, without you, he let Sidious twist his mind." he said and the duo nodded. "Well you have us back now Annie, and you're not losing us again, we promise you that now." Siri said smiling and he hugged her tightly at that remark then. "Love you my sister." he said and she smiled at the title as she responded in kind.

"You too my brother." she said and pressed her forehead to his as he closed his eyes. "As he said, we're their team partners, after Ferus never told us that lightsaber was broken and needed more work done on it. Anakin turned them in, and they still tried to turn that around at the time right now. But Anakin was a Jedi to the end, but thanks to Ferus, this cost him 4 years he's getting back." Adi said and the twins and the duo nodded to her.

As he turned to her and gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him then gently at that. "Guys this is Master Adi Gallia, and her apprentice Siri Tachi." he said and the quartet nodded smiling then. "And my own mentor, parental mentor, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, he's the head of my team, but team trios, they lost their's, but you just took Ferus's place, baby." he said and Leia nodded smiling sternly as Adi smiled at that.

"Well you have us back again my padawan, you're never losing us again, but be who you were meant to be now." Qui-Gon said and he nodded smiling then as Dane Antilles, Corran Dameron, Tahiri Kaneberrie, Sarika and Wedon Jansen moved to him and he smiled as Darra moved to him. And he hugged her tightly then as she pressed her forehead to his and they closed their eyes gently at that.

"Guys I want all of you to head for Yavin IV, I'm finishing what we started from the very beginning, but you're not losing me here I swear to that." he said and they nodded to him gently. "Everybody here, everyone we lost?" he asked and they nodded smiling at him. "Yeah baby brother, we're all here." Soara said and he nodded smiling at her. "The duo are getting ejected from the order, the rest of you now though."

"All of you are going Grey Jedi now, to protect yourselves, but they know our colored lightsabers and the haircuts, means Jedi for the programmed clones. Switch colors and get undercover, Obi-wan, Master and I can be the only survivors of the Jedi, make it completely equal now." he said and they nodded to him. "I'm taking several injuries here, but I'm creating my alter ego into a clone now." he said and they nodded to the news gently then.

"They're going to torch our original texts, but orders, find the Chu'unthor and her sister ship they carry our remaining texts and bring them to Yavin IV." he said and his clan nodded to the orders gently. "What you make if you're giving out orders?' Corran asked and he explained it. "I'm part of the council now Corran, but still in training, but I've retaken my original status, back as Father and Obi-wan's cub padawan again."

"Everyone we lost is going undercover, but check the cave network on that planet, I get the feeling Kun is hanging around on the planet still." he said and Qui-Gon crossed his arms. "Great that is just what we need, we're in hiding as we bide our time right now, until he can't fight like you can right now." he said and Anakin nodded. "Staying myself father, you never lost me." he said and he nodded as he hugged him smiling gently.

_**"Wait a damn minute here right now, the disruption of his recovery was the clear point after Darra was killed. Demoralization and distraction were at the start of the war, before it began, and finally the distraction has master and me off the planet. When he delivers the final blow to us..."** _Obi-wan started to say and his eyes widened at that as he quickly shouted it out to Mace and Qui-Gon at that.

_**"Wait a second, father does the formula look familiar to you?!"** _Obi-wan shouted out to him and he nodded to him. "Yeah Obi-wan I got it, it matches Xanatos, but the temple is under siege for the third time in 25 years, son." he said and they nodded in agreement to that. "Damn it, disruption, demoralization and the last is distraction, so all of this together means..." Anakin started to say and they nodded as Qui-Gon's eyes widened at that.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute, what we revere can..., oh gods, the crystals, Mace!" he said sharply and Mace straightened up at that remark. "Anakin!" he said and he nodded as he went to the room they kept their Jedi treasure in and grabbed them and put them in his pocket then. "Get those out of the way and they're not being destroyed, we got to hide these." he said as he came back in and they nodded as Han looked between them.

"What's the problem?" he asked and Anakin explained that quickly. "These crystals are like the gems in our lightsabers, put into the reactor, the reaction of power is going to cause a thermonuclear meltdown, and destroying the reactor causing an explosion. And fire that can be seen from all over the upper section of the Coruscant." he said and they nodded in shock to the news as they looked at the crystals in his hand.

"This Xanatos tried it when your godfather was a newly activated padawan to my Jedi father, and he tried to destroy us when with the help of Obi-wan's own rival, Bruck Chun." Anakin said and they nodded as he passed the crystals to Luke and he put them in his pocket. "The twins and Padme have the crystals till we're all back at a Loyalist base planet, Mace." Anakin said and he nodded to the idea gently in relief he said that.

"Uh dad, we ended up finding a gem that magnifies the powers of the force." Luke said to him and he nodded as he pulled his river stone out. "Was this what you felt when you found it?" he asked and passed it to Luke and he took it and it felt a massive jolt of power go through him. "Yeah that's exactly what I felt." he said and they nodded. "Kaiburr crystals are this stone's core." Qui-Gon said to him and he nodded in shock.

"I've got to get a few more copies, but you guys are on babysitting duty for a week till I grab it and come back." Anakin said and his parental mentor and the council nodded to him. "You're halfway recovered and what you don't need is a fast sparring match and not when you just got out of the surgical lab right now, young man." Adi said to him at that remark then and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"I realize that mother, but at the moment it's working at getting used to having my limbs back and it's back to normal sparring. Before we go to lightsaber practice and training, as this lightsaber is retired and I create a new one with a purple blade, and this gets retired. As I create a blue one for Luke to train with, before he creates his own now." he said and she and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement to that remark then gently.

Looking at his old lightsaber. "You're a symbol of what would have been, and your last acts are done tonight and wherever he sends me, after that, you're retired starting now." he said to it and came to a decision. "Instead of collecting new crystals, I'm creating my own now, before my grand daughter, if I have one, does the same thing, so new tradition for the Master Guardians in my family." he said and Mace chuckled at his remark then.

"No longer loyalist committee Anakin, we're officially the Rebellion Alliance." Mon told him and he nodded. "Anyone of 300 planets in our galaxy that are owned by your committee are a safe zone, to us original Jedi now then." Mace said and she nodded in agreement to that remark. "So pick one and we go there and take everything that had our training strategies with us then at the moment." Qui-Gon said and every master nodded in agreement.

"Everyone, but the members staying with the Skywalkers till our twins are mid teen padawans." Siri said to him and he nodded. "Yeah I agree with her Qui' the members staying with their family, normal and Jedi now, are traveling together, as we train them in the basics, till we start advanced training." Tiana said and Mace, Damon and Adi nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that remark gently then.

"We're gathering as much equipment and texts as we can and load our ships, but we pretend they killed us here first now." Tahiri said and they nodded as their clan exchanged looks as Sari gave three growl and a roar. "Yeah I know, but you can train another wookie, but we need you monitoring my cubs in case they pull something we'd never allow Sari." he said and she nodded with a growling chuckle to that remark.

As she gave three more growls then and following it up with another roar. "Yeah and when training with the real one, as young adults, get out of range or you could be hit by accident right now. But as Obi-wan said, never using your eyes and ears, just use the force, and the outline of the remote appears to you as you learn to defend yourself." he said and she gave a growl of agreement then to that remark then gently at that.

"You understand her?" Han asked and he nodded. "Yeah baby, son, just use the force, listen with your hearts." he said and they nodded as they closed their eyes as she growled out a sentence and Luke nodded. "Yeah we got that Master, but my first Wookie padawan, watch out for the unexpected issues in training here." he said and she nodded gently to him then. "What she say?" Lando asked him and he chuckled as he said it.

"Get ready to duck in target practice they got a further reach then we do when training with the real one is concerned here." he said and Han started laughing at that remark then. "By that you mean you practicing when I was watching from my spot as he was taking you through use of your starter?" he asked and Luke nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying Han." he said and Anakin gently stroked the fur at the back of her head.

And she hugged him in response then. "We were 11, but the ones left, before we expelled him are me, Tru and Lana Chion, she's the oldest of us." he said and they nodded to the news. "But my clan back, my mother, and my Jedi quartet and family, I got everything I want back again, and now his days are numbered here. But I am the chosen one and I have a job to do." he said and the council and his mentoring quartet smiled at the remark.

"Shaak Tii, stay here right now." Mace said and she nodded. "We better choose a new way to do this, but if the records in their case say all four of you tried it, before I joined in, and that got the trio killed. Shaak Tii was here, and it was only us three left, with the sextet and the others in the field right now." Anakin and he nodded in agreement. "Right good point, Anakin." Mace said and he looked between them gently as he said it.

"How do we do this right now exactly, the fight is going to kill Saesee, Kit and Agen, Mace?" Anakin asked and he nodded as thought it over. "I'm going alone then, as you come in after me and we do it that way." he said and Anakin nodded. "Padme tell your parents, then get back to our apartment, I need to make him think he's got me in his grasp." he said and she said nodded as the quartet nodded firmly to that remark.

"Our partnership when Master and Obi-wan were not around depended on us being together and working as one. But sign of trust I told you specifically immediately, but you're my mentor, and with it, with the rest of our quartet alive and back. His days are numbered now at the moment, Bail, before you take Threepio as he's staying with Leia, and your head of the guards, I need to make an adjustment right now."

"I'm altering Threepio's memories after, but he learns too soon that the twins are alive right now, and it could cause a big problem. And secondly, is Artoo keeps his memories right now, so as far as this is concerned, we're turning off the cameras in the council chambers, so I can tell the younglings. As we fake this, after we take out the clones guarding the temple we fake the rest." he said and they nodded as he answered him then.

"But he just ticked me off for everything he's done to you and this is the very tip of the iceberg, I'm not losing you to him." Mace said and he nodded. "Shaak Tii, Agen, Kit, Saesee, lock down the temple and arm the oldest padawans, we're doing it tonight, but everyone knows. In what they have to do here as we got a lot going on in the next three days here now?" Anakin asked and they all nodded to the remark as she activated the radio.

"Where is the best place to clone both her and grow back my limbs and heal my injuries?" Anakin asked and Bail thought it over and Mon quickly said it. "Polis Massa, they got a fully functioning medical department we can use that to heal your injuries and with it now. We can clone her and we all pretend she was killed when we're dealing with the senate for the next 19 years." she said and Bail, Jan, Ackbar and Reeikan nodded in agreement to that.

"So the lies given out now turn true, and until Vader realizes in the charter to get Lando next, that Padme is still alive and he was lied to. But either way he's a Jedi traitor and one that is being arrested and sentenced to life in a force disabling bubble in the aftermath to Endor." she said and he nodded to that. "Honey tell them now and with them is the queen, Bibble and Panaka." Anakin told her and she nodded to him gently at that.


	7. The Revenge Of The Sith And Order 66

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Warnings: For this chapter, they're going to end up with having several unexpected visitors from the Return Of The Jedi and as they explain everything to them and as Luke sees his Aunt, uncle and adopted grandfather finally. As they hear the truth come out right now, it's enough they're determined to not let go now, of their parents and relatives now.**

**The add on here, is that after the mission ends the power gifted to the group that were lost enabled them to return from the force. So every Jedi that was lost ****could have another 40 years on them as they do this now. As the rest of this follows the movie, he's suffering as much as possible as he comes to terms with what he did at the end of their mission.**

**As he goes to the planets necessary to insure he's fully healed as his heart heals as he raises the twins and returns to his stature once again as a padawan then**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Starwars, the story belonged to me, everything else belongs to George Lucas.**

**Chapter 7:** **Revenge Of The Sith I: Arresting Palpatine And Order 66**

"We're telling the captain of my guard, let alone the governor and my successor what we're planning here?" she asked and he nodded. "We need as many allies as possible, but Jar jar is never being told this, as we can't trust him not to spill the beans till after Sidious is dead now." he said and she nodded as she inputted two codes in and waited for the answering transmission then firmly as the transmission picked up then.

"Your highness, Dack, Sio good to see you again." Anakin said and they smiled at him. _**"You too son, so what is this about?"** _Dack Panaka asked and he sighed gently. "Long story, but this connected to why Qui-Gon brought me with you at the moment, but turns out everything we all thought is all a lie." he said and they nodded as another bubble picked up then as they heard a gentle voice then as they saw three people appear.

As her parents appeared. "Mom, dad, Sola, I'm glad you're there at the house right now, but we just discovered a conspiracy meant to destroy Anakin right now. But it's time I told you this, Anakin and I married a few years back, but I'm pregnant right now." he said and they all nodded to the news. _**"So to protect our family, this is going to throw off this Sith that had your protector murdered?"**_ Sola asked and they nodded to her gently.

_**"You're married and expecting?"** _Queen Jamilia asked and she nodded. "Yes your highness, we're do in another month, but this could be resulting in a speeded up delivery, as a result, but Anakin is my soulmate, and his alter ego resulted in nearly causing a miscarriage." she said and they nodded sternly. _**"And who's fault is it that we lose you and our niece and nephew?" **_Darred asked and Anakin explained that one to him gently at that.

"Yeah and the bad news is this, but it's the chancellor, your former senator is a Sithmaster." Anakin told them and they nodded in shock to that news. _**"I'm know I'm going to regret asking this, but what are you going to do if the Federation was in league with the Sith. As they tried and the rest of the separatists tried to kill my baby and you with her son?"** _Ruwee Naberrie asked and he swallowed hard as he said it then.

"He's being put to death, but this was a Jedi trap right now dad, but honestly now, but I got to act though I'm my alter ego. They're the only ones that are getting the death sentence we're doing full sedation and making it look like Vader went on a killing spree here. But what I have to do is even worse then the raiders, Krayne, and the carver, way worse, meaning I need my entire family, you and my own to handle this."

"I brushed the darkside slightly, but not enough for my eyes to change color, but Vader's bloodlust was started with Dooku. But after this trauma, I'm on sabbatical as I recover from my injuries, but I just speeded up the delivery here. But until all of you meet us on Polis Massa, there is to be a fake funeral and she's also being cloned as though she's still pregnant." he said and they nodded quickly to that.

"The love and trust of family and friends was the strength of the ages, as we put that too the test, before it starts being used. And repeatedly for the younger generations right now, but tonight is the first test to do it, but I chose the decision of this, but this is the one way to split myself in two. And my alter ego is walking around in the flesh after this." he said and they nodded gently as Mace left his hand on his shoulder then gently.

"You never lost me mom, dad, Sola, I swear, but you're going to get a chance to watch your grandchildren grow up, but baby Skywalkers are both like me." he said and they nodded to the news gently. "We also took their careers grandma, grandpa, Aunt Sola." Leia said and they looked at her and Luke. "Uh yeah the force dragged my children from just after I killed the bastard back to now." he told them and they nodded in shock to the news.

_**"Well I never saw this coming, so you guys are my grandcubs as adults, baby?"**_ Jobal asked her and she nodded. "We are, I'm Leia, this is my twin Luke." she said and they nodded smiling to the news. "But 23 years into the future, and my boyfriend and his other best friend are 33 to 34, but Lando is Jedi descent as well, but what happened was no double cross, Han brought us right to him." she said and they nodded to the news smiling.

"Used to be a smuggler, but taking on Ben's charter, that's Master Kenobi, I'm a General now in the Rebel Alliance, which in your time is the Loyalist committee. This is my best friend, Lando Calrissian, he's the grandson of Damon Calrissian, so Jedi born, but what happened here. It resulted in putting their families back together when I brought the twins right to him in our present." Han added and they nodded to him gently.

_**"So let me guess son, someone in the alliance tricked you guys, and he was ticked about that, and instead of turning on you. You brought the twins right to him and he in turn got them out, but my grandson misinterpreted that vision, again and he nearly got arrested himself. Is that it right now guys, because if it is, we got to work on that?"** _Ruwee asked and they nodded to confirm that.

"Yeah that's what happened alright grandpa, but he's been looking out for me ever since now." Leia said and they nodded smiling then. "Issues in our family, we choose someone not of our station but the next one down, though Jedi, I'm a pauper, Mom." Anakin told her and she nodded smiling at the remark. _**"You can call us mom and dad if you want honey, that's fine."** _she said and he smiled at the remark as she looked at Leia.

"Adopted big brother, and one that we're relieved we kept connected, but we never knew this till now, as Damon is dead in our present. But their teams are connected here, so by bringing Leia to him, I just got their families back together and he finished the job now. By us completing the last mission we had together, before the force pulled us here and we met mom, dad and his grandfather now." Han told her and she nodded smiling then.

_**"So your family is going to be the reverse to my daughter, as you're the single non force sensitive now, okay, we get that son, nice to meet you."** _Jobal said gently and he smiled at her and Anakin hid a chuckle. "You too, honestly, I had a bit of a rough life, but finding Leia, I never been more blessed and frankly I would never give up the last four years for anything." Han told her and she smiled at the remark.

_**"What you see in your father kids, is him when he was still himself here you two, this is him as we all know him."** _Sola said and they nodded. "Got a cool sister in law here, but she knew all along right, like Beru does right now, but your brother, she knew this now. But your brother can't live a normal life, he's got too much me in him right now." Anakin told them and Leia nodded as he looked at his in-laws then gently at that remark.

"Sola I know what's coming is going to be hard, but to get passed Sidious and Vader, you're going to have to leave the planet for 23 years." he said and they nodded. "But the Alderaanians are moving planets, before they decide to test the damn thing on the planet here but the weapon. The one the separatists created is a moon sized weapon capable of destroying whole planets." Anakin said and they nodded in shock to the news then.

"Though whatever they create next is capable of destroying solar system and we got a problem right now, but whatever the future holds our family is the chosen one meant to stop them or any evil at all bent on galactic domination." he said and they nodded sternly to that. _**"If it means our families stay together then so be it, I'm ready to retire from the university, I can live a normal life."** _Ruwee said in response to that news and remark then.

"Issues with the force you never know what it does to suddenly make your life more interesting, case in point is suddenly getting a sneak peek. And in what one change in the past does for you right now, as their memories got re-arranged to having their mother and me back. And you're ending up with a third cub, before the war between us and the Sith really gets started here right now at the moment."

"Our relationship is that of soulmates, but I just been commed by my Jedi father, and he gave me the power that was needed. Added side effect is it allows, if the victim is gone, a way to talk to to you through the void and in time, you can see them as well. Which is a new training we're setting up now, but this is the good version to the power that Vader wanted from Sidious, Palpatine." Anakin said and they all nodded to the new gently.

"I found what was needed, but the one you can blame for this lunatic almost destroying me is this idiot and his accomplice." he said and looked at Tru and they all nodded sternly. _**"So because of him and his co hart we lost your friend, Padawan Thel Thanis, and nearly you with her, got it. Well we're never trusting another perfect padawan ever again and you are perfect, because you're not perfect."**_ Sola told him and Jobal nodded to that.

_**"Preventing a miscarriage, but Vader breaking her heart, and we clone my daughter as she looks like she's still pregnant?"** _Jobal asked and he nodded to her gently at that. _**"So long as we never lose you, either of you, we do what you have planned son, take care of my daughter."**_ Ruwee told him and he nodded to him. "Meet you on Polis Massa then guys, see you soon Sis, mom, dad." he said and they nodded smiling then.

_**"You too, see you soon, baby, son."** _Jobal said and they smiled at that remark then. "Well that's it now, everyone got their individual assignments here right now, I got to make it sound sincere, so get ready to catch him Bail when he blasts him out the window." Anakin said and Bail nodded to the orders as he looked at Mace then firmly at the remark as the quartet straightened then firmly at that.

"We're staying with mom and till Uncle Ben stops by to see her as we're with you, when the fight hits now." Han said and they nodded to his decision. "All clone leaders, you're to cease any attacks on Jedi leaders and only use of stunning on full power, and only that." Anakin snapped and the sextet nodded to the orders quickly at the remark as they exchanged looks at this firmly then.

"Everyone get to your stations, I'm going to be in the council room, as I follow your orders, I was going to help, before Vader hijacks me and drags me to the arena." he said and Mace nodded to the news. 'Sidious you lost right now, he's still my apprentice no matter how old he gets, but this is the end for you starting now.' he thought sternly as he looked at his student gently at that in relief.

"Master make it sound like you know, as he reveals his lightsaber, you know I'm with you all the way, so I'm sorry if I have to do this." Anakin said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to his. "You been a good apprentice Anakin, and you're a much wiser man then I am, I foresee you will make a great Jedi knight now." he said and Anakin nodded as he hugged him tightly and he tightened his arms in response.

"Love you Master." he said and Mace nodded smiling. "I love you too, my son." he said and Anakin nodded, as he felt his heart lift, their exchange paving the road for the years of trust they had between them now. "All clone troops accompanying the council or other Jedi, to repeat your orders, do not shoot to kill, maximum stun and leave them be, after you knock them out, but leave them be." he said and the other six clone leaders nodded to him.

"Repeat, ignore what he orders you to do, your orders come from me and only me, so blasters on maximum stun, if you're on a craft, aim at an side engine. And not directly at the exhaust port, if they're on a very narrow ledge, at the wall next to them and so on, understand?" he said and the sextet nodded to the orders firmly as Anakin looked at Mace and the rest of their order gently as he said it then.

"After we do this, change your laser color and get under cover, repeat, all of you change colors in your hilt and get under cover, Master, you and Obi-wan. But get ready, this is going to be hard on you, you know I'm hanging in there, but just barely right now, but with those words in mind. Take the remaining limbs, but this is my penance for what I did tonight and on Mustafar." he said and the sextet nodded to the orders.

As Mon covered her mouth, in shock he would even say that to them. 'Dear gods, I can't believe he's actually saying this to the council for what he had to do tonight. He's asking us to punish him by his losing the limbs that put him in that thing in their time-line right now. Baby no, don't make us do this baby brother, I understand, but don't do this.' she thought as they saw the pained looks on their faces at that as well.

**_"Understand we do, but cutting him out of you we are and heal you we will after we deal with her, see you on Polis Massa, my padawan."_ **Yoda told him and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that. _**"Be careful Anakin, I'll see you when I get back, my brother."**_ Obi-wan said and he nodded. "See you then, my brother." he said in response as the transmissions ended on that as they took a deep breath then.

"I'm going to kill you, you understand what he's really saying here, young man, what he wants us, his mentors to do here, why she and the committee are in shock?" Siri said sternly and Tru paled and they nodded. "He's saying for the amount of murders he's doing later this week, once Sidious sends him wherever right now. After losing that one arm, he wants the others removed as price he has to pay for what he has done here."

"You understand this in what he's asking right now, this is something we could never do to any normal Jedi, but this is his penance for what he does. And tonight and wherever he send him right now Padawan, he's not a normal Jedi, as we grow back those limbs and he's facing five years of therapy. And for what he had to do, tonight, and later on right now." Tiana said with a stern growl and Tru swallowed hard at that remark.

"I can't believe I got to do this, just so I can protect every Jedi in the galaxy, my friends and all because a certain someone let the chance to graduate early keep them from doing the right thing." he said sternly as he looked at Tru, who paled at this. "You understand this, you caused a trauma that is going to take me years to get over, I never took a life like this and repeatedly?" he asked and the other man swallowed hard at that.

"Krayne, the raiders, Dooku and now this, how much can you take here, before you have to take a sabbatical as you come to terms with what you did when you're not even you right now. As I never took a life like this, the guilt over Dooku is bad enough already, but this is even worse right now." he said as he wiped the tears off his face as he looked at the council and every member he was closest too then.

"You see what you have done to him emotionally, it's killing him that he has to make a choice like this right now." Siri said sternly to Tru and he paled at her remark. "He's going to be in therapy for five years as he comes to terms with what he did tonight and on Mustafar right now. And the one responsible is you, so as of now, you're expelled from the Jedi order after this is done!" Soara snapped and he swallowed hard at that.

'You don't understand and you never will, but we do, we spent years in the field and trust me this is tearing him apart emotionally right now." Ry added as he looked out the door, as his eyes teared up as he looked at their youngest recruits then. "Never hurt a child, never turn to the darkside, you got the wrath of not only us, but also the loyalist committee at the moment." Han said with a furious growl at this situation.

"Our superiors are the Loyalist committee." Luke said with a furious growl at this remark. "After this is over, we never want to see you again and I mean both of you: you and Olin, your mentors are fine, but you, no just stay away from my parents and us starting now." Leia said coldly and he swallowed hard at that. "You brought this upon yourself young man." Mace said sternly and he felt his heart shatter as Darra hugged Anakin then.

As one of the younglings moved to Anakin and he picked her up as she pressed her forehead to his and Leia felt the tears start running down her face as she got it._** 'Never hurt a youngling, I can't do this, I love kids, I'm a good man, I would never hurt a child or my friends.'** _she heard and sighed at that. "It's okay cub, you go join your brothers and sisters, I'll explain later baby." he said and she nodded as he set her down and she rejoined her clan.

"Too late, you think my family is bad, and by that I mean immediate family with the kids and Lando here right now. Just wait till Kit, Amee, Seek, Siri, Melee and Wald find out." Anakin said and Tru paled at his remark. "Oh boy, everything we never knew about you is about to go straight to the sextet now, and he has the wrath of over 200 people at the moment and with him, Olin." Lando said and Mace nodded in agreement to that remark then.

"The loyalist committee is our life and they are who we become as adults now, you fool, but the first activated is me in our family, as I'm a senator. But I am never trusting you or another perfect padawan ever again and dad is perfect, because he is not." Leia said with a firm growl at this. "Siri, could you train my daughter when the time comes, sis?" Anakin asked and Siri nodded smiling to him and Adi smiled at his idea then.

"I had one boy and the others are girls, this should be interesting right now." she said and Anakin smiled at his remark. "Yeah, but the twins have their teams, but we're going it the same way mother, as to that, us in the next generation. So when we hit Alderaan, could you take her through training, because I'm coming to you and we're dealing with this, together." he said and she and Mace nodded to the request gently at his remark.

_**"I'm in the force for 4 years, return and she and I are the same age we're supposed to be, as once again, Vader learns the truth. He's only a master of evil, but strike us down and we will become more powerful then you can possibly imagine."**_ Obi-wan said and he nodded. "Issues in our Jedi family, we got to get that under control, before we have further problems at the moment." Anakin said in response and he nodded to him.

"Baby, Han, Lando, I want you to watch from my office at the arena." Padme said and Luke nodded to the orders then. _**"You're seeing everything through our eyes of what really happened tonight, and as the truth comes out, but remember, it's not your father, but Vader. As everything I told you turns fact now of your version of me in telling you the truth."**_ Obi-wan added and the trio and Leia nodded to the orders.

"It's okay baby not your fault, none of this ever was, but you do what needs to be done, and when we go into hiding, we deal with your emotional recovery." Padme said and he nodded, as she hugged him and he buried his head into her shoulder as the others felt his agony at what he had to do go through them as well and they nodded. 'Gods this is too much right now.' Jan and Ackbar thought seeing what this was doing to him then.

Watching as they all separated then firmly, Mace headed for the senate arena and to where Chancellor Palpatine's office was as he arrived. "Master Windu, this is a pleasant surprise, I take General Grievous has been destroyed then I must say you're earlier then I expected." he said and Mace pulled his lightsaber. "In the name of the Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor." he said in response to him and Palpatine's tone changed.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" he asked sternly and Mace said it firmly. "The Senate will decide your fate." he said sternly as he looked into his eyes as he now felt the evil pulsing through him at that. 'You're not taking my padawan away from me, I do this, I do it alone now.' he thought as he heard a growl of anger in his voice. "I am the Senate!" he snapped and he said it with a firm growl at that remark.

"Not yet!" he said and Palpatine stands up, as a lightsasber appears out of his cloak sleeve. "It's treason, then." he said and with a snarl he threw himself into spin as he attacked him as the fight started. 'Yeah he's a Sith alright, he's been standing right in front of us all this time.' Mace thought as he fought it out with him, just as he felt Anakin's faked decision then and as he flew to him then as he fought it out with him.

As Anakin landed his speeder, jumps out, and runs down a long corridor toward the Chancellor's office in the heat of battle, Mace cuts the window behind the Chancellor's desk, and it crashes away as Mace is forced out onto the ledge, which is twenty stories up. They fight over the precipice. Anakin arrives to see Palpatine and Mace fighting, as they stop finally as Mace forces him to drop his lightsaber then firmly.

"You are under arrest, My Lord." he said as Palpatine said as he pretended to be helpless. "Anakin! I told you it would come to this, I was right. The Jedi are taking over." he said and Mace said it in disgust at that. "You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . ."he said as he looked at him then sternly.

"No! No! No! You will die!" he snapped as he raised his hands, and lightning bolts shoot out. They are blocked by Mace's lightsaber as Palpatine is pushed back against the window sill and Anakin covered his eyes at that to keep from being blinded then. 'Force, man take it down a notch before you blind us by that crap.' he thought in disgust at that response then as he heard Palpatine try to alter his thinking then.

"He is a traitor, Anakin." he said and Anakin's thoughts joined with Mace's at that. 'You're the traitor, don't listen to him, I have what I need, but this is too much.' he thought as he heard Mace call out to him to focus at that. "He's the traitor. Stop him!" he said and then heard a low blow. "Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me." he said and Anakin felt his disgust grow at that.

'No you betrayed me, they never did, they are my family and you lose now, my lord.' he thought as he heard Palpatine try to get to him then firmly. "You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me." he said as he made one last effort then to get to him. "I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose." he said and that did it for Mace as he shouted it out to him then.

"Don't listen to him, Anakin, aaaarrrggghhhh!" he said straining to hold back the onslaught he was firing at him then as it started changing his features then as he heard Palpatine say it to Anakin then. "Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . ." he said as the onslaught continues them and Mace looks at him with an icy look on his face

As the Jedi moves closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands begin to arch back on him. The Chancellor's face begins to twist and distort. His eyes become yellow as he struggles to intensify his powers. "I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer." he said as he stopped finally and Mace looks at him with a disgusted look on his face.

"You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all." he said as he heard the faked response then firmly. "You can't, you kill him, Master. He must stand trial." he said and Mace answered him as they rehearsed it then to make it sound convincing then. "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive." he said and Palpatine tried to get involved in the debate then as well.

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please." he said and Anakin felt the corruption trying to sway him as he ignored his words and focused only on Mace then as he said it to him gently at that. "It is not the Jedi way . . ., Master you taught to me fight the evil, but we don't kill in cold blood now." he said and Mace looked at Palpatine with hate in his eyes at what Palpatine had done to his student then

"He must live . . ." Anakin said sternly as he felt Vader tried to shove himself into the decision making then as he looked at him as Mace started to raise his lightsaber to strike then. "Please don't, please don't . . ." he said and Anakin said it deliberately as he looked at him then as he threw caution to the winds as he said it then. "I need him . . ." he said as Vader took hold as Palpatine shouted it out a second time then quickly at that

"Please don't . . ." he said and Mace swung down and Vader overwhelmed his control as he shouted it out then as he pulled his own lightsaber. "NO!" he shouted out as Mace swung to kill, Vader cut his wrist off and Palpatine said it quickly. "Power, absolute power!" he shouted out as he fired at him and then blew him out the window then as his face has now been changed into a horrible mask of evil.

Standing there in shock at what he just did, Anakin said it shaking then, as he pretended Vader had stabbed him in the back then. "What have I done?" he said shaking as he sat down on the one of the stools as Palpatine stood up as he answered him then. "You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force." he said and Anakin nodded in resignation then to what was coming.

"I will do whatever you ask." he told him and Palpatine nodded in approval as he answered him then. "Good, good." he said as Anakin tried to sound like Vader as he said it then. "Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death." he told him and Palpatine nodded as he answered him then as looked at then firmly.

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret." he said and Anakin kneels before Palptine. 'You never knew this power, you lied to me, well Vader is going to learn that truth in 22 years the hard way. That Sidious lied to him all this time, I have my family back and Vader loses everything all in one shot now.' he thought as he answered him then in faked reverence then.

"I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith." he said and Palpatine nodded. "Good. Good." he said as he looked at him "The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader." he said and Anakin nodded to him then. 'Not Vader, Anakin Skywalker, Master Guardian, Jedi master, and soon to be father of the new hope for the Rebellion.' he thought with a mental smirk then.

Watching from another room Han and Lando nodded. "Oh gods, this is killing dad to do this, he never wanted to do this, but Vader lost his mind in that one second right now. And chose the quick and easy and when grandfather already had the power at his disposal, Vader chose the darkside. But Vader's anger and lust for power destroyed his relationship with mom." Leia said and Luke nodded in agreement as they exchanged looks.

"Dad's resisting as hard as he can right now, but if this was his penance for the amount of kills done where this grouping is concerned, we know that once fully human again. I got Vader, and he has Sidious, but this brings our family back together that what destroyed our family in our time-line, saves it in this one, as he trains us himself now." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as she looked at Han and Lando.

"So that's what happened at the time, Anakin was resisting and Vader knocked him unconscious. Dad was the victim all this time, all this time, he was resisting, but those two caused it. And before he stabbed him in the back, Anakin never would have done this, were it not for those two idiots." Han said and Lando nodded in agreement to that, as they heard Anakin's voice sound completely devoid of emotion and knowing this was killing him then.

"Thank you, my Master." he said and Palpatine said it firmly then as he sat there. "Rise, Darth Vader." he said and Anakin stood up then as Palpatine moves over to his desk. 'No don't make me do this, I love my friends, I can't do this, I have already lost too much already, don't give me these orders.' he thought as he tried to control his voice as he felt the entire council push their love into the connection to keep him strong.

_**'Anakin, he caught me, I'm okay, just do what you have to do, we got everything in place.'**_ Mace told him softly and he hid a nod. 'Yes master, I'm sorry.' he said and Mace said it gently to him at that. _**'Not your fault Anakin, Vader did that, like he's the one who's about to kill the separatist leaders. They're your only cold blooded kills, everyone is being faked, it's okay, it's okay padawan, but do what needs to be done now.'**_

_**'I'll see you on Polis Massa and help you come to terms with this, for now, just finish what you started my son, we love you.'** _he said and Anakin nodded inwardly then as he felt him push a jolt of reassuring love into their connection and he felt his heart start to heal at that. "I'm going to kill those brats, if not for them, he would not be in this condition." Reikkan snapped and Bail nodded in agreement to that remark.

At the same time he was thinking this aloud, Yoda winced, as he closed his eyes, and holds his head, as he felt the disturbance in the Force. 'It's okay my padawan, do what you have to, okay we are, do what you need to, okay it is, okay it is.' he thought softly as he left his empathy link as he felt the absolute agony his youngest was in and knowing what he was about to do was tearing him apart then emotionally then.

Pulling on his hood, he stood there, as he said it to Anakin then. "Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "I agree. The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate." he said and Palpatine nodded as he answered him then

"Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. You understand that, don't you?" he said and Anakin nodded as he made his voice devoid of all emotion, while inside his heart was ripping apart at what was coming. "I understand, Master." he said and Palpatine nodded as he said it to him then. "We must move quickly." he said as he went further then as he looked at him then.

"The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padme." he said and Anakin nodded as he felt his heart lurch at what was about to be done then firmly

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" he asked and Palpatine said it then "Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace." he said and Anakin hid a shudder at the utter cold blooded tone in his voice then as he left then

As he gathered his company and they headed for the temple then. "Shaak Tii, Agen, is everything in place?" he asked softly and they both nodded. "Yeah we're ready right now." he said and Anakin nodded to him and he turned to his company. "Blasters on maximum stun, and do not shoot to kill." he said and they all nodded to the orders then gently at the remark as they left at that remark.

"Wait what about Snips and Rex?" the clone asked and he nodded. "Rex you read me?" he asked and a clone appeared in a hologram then. _**"Yeah General I read you right now, what's wrong."**_ Captain Rex said to him gently and he explained that to him then. "If the entire clone troops have these chips in them your orders are coming from me, my orders are do not shoot to kill, maximum stun." he said and finished to his padawan then.

"Ahsoka set it on low power sis, I love you." he said and a young Togruta girl nodded to the orders. _**"You are my brother Anakin, I love you too my friend, I will see you when I get back."** _she said and he nodded. "It's not over for us, I swear my sister, this is all a set up, I'm still me, but I'm hanging in there, once done I'm completing your training, I promise." he said and she nodded as she looked into his eyes gently.

At the same time the battles all over the galaxy were continuing then as on Utapaa, Obi-wan was directing the battle and then rode up to Cody then. "Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels." he said and Cody nodded to him. "Very good, sir." he told him and then remembers as he says it as he passes his lightsaber back to him then gently.

"Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this." he said and passes his lightsaber back to him. "Thank you, Cody, now let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here, Cody listen to me carefully, once the order comes in that's it. So aim at the wall next to me, I'm going to make it look like you got me and I drowned, but do not aim to kill, follow Vader's orders, do not shoot to kill." he said and Cody and the troops listening nodded to the orders.

As the same orders were given to every set of clones accompanying the other Jedi in the field with the same remark to their clones. "Follow Vader's orders, you're under his command, his orders are stun at maximum, do not shoot to kill, ignore Chancellor Palpatine's orders, you follow Vader's orders." they said and the clones nodded to their orders as they waited as Cody nodded to his orders and with him was his fellow clones then.

"Yes, sir!" he said and they all nodded, as they knew that was a search and destroy order. 'Vader is in command of us, we follow his orders not Palpatine's order, Vader, not Palpatine.' he thought as his communicator activated and he heard Sidious's hologram say it to him. _**"Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order Sixty-Six."**_ he said and Cody nodded to the orders then.

"It will be done, My Lord." he said and the hologram disappears and he looked up at the angle to keep from hitting Obi-wan by accident then, as he saw the area and smiled in relief as he snapped it out. "Blast him!" he said and they fired as the blast hits the rock wall dislodging the path from it and Obi-wan skids off the path. And as his lizard took the blast for him as he falls and lands headfirst in the pond directly below them.

At the same time this is happening, it's happening all over the galaxy as the order is given out and Ki Adi Mundi is directing his own troops as the clones behind him and the leader stops and moves to one side as a hologram of Sidious appears on the comlink in the palm of his hand. He moves further into the shadows as Darth Sidious fades, and the clone snaps the comlink closed and looks to the main plaza of the city.

As Ki is leading the charge then the clones stop, as Ki turns around and is blasted by clone fire as he's knocked unconscious, before he can defend himself. As the same thing is happening with the other Jedi all over the galaxy. Every single Jedi is being knocked unconscious, as Yoda is feeling every jolt till he realizes it's his turn next now. 'Unconscious they are, Anakin's idea, working it is.' he thought in relief then as he waited for his turn.

As he waits for the incoming call, he hears a communicator going off then as Commander Gree answers the communicator, he heats the words. 'Order 66, search and destroy all Jedi, code means, but Anakin circumvented it.' he did, he thought, as he heard the remark, and turned his lightsaber on low, as he heard Gree then as he holds his comlink. "It will be done, My Lord." he said and Gree snaps his comlink shut.

As Yoda watches from the balcony, he waits for them to attack him and in one fluid motion, and before they can fire on him, he knocks them both unconscious. And leaves several slash marks across their arms then as they collapse in response then. As Chewie and Tarrful fire their weapons as more clones enter the hall. The Wookiees call out to Yoda to follow them, and Chewie picks Yoda up and carries him away.

As the fight rages on, every Jedi in the temple is being knocked unconscious while there are wounded soldiers all over the place. 'Force, this is one hell of wargame right now.' Shaak Tii thought as they were dealing with the clones, while Anakin is walk through the Jedi Temple, where he finds and leaves her with an injury. As he checks each room carefully, before heading for the council room then and sees the room full of younglings huddled in a corner.

And quickly says it. "Camera control off." he said and it goes off. "Younglings we're faking this, I am pretending to be my evil side,. So hold still, this is to put you to sleep for now, takes hold in a few minutes." he said and they all nodded as he gave them each a dose. "Camera back on." he said and the leader of the group said it. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" he asked and quickly at that.

As Anakin looks back at them with a stern expression on his face and ignites his lightsaber, as he carefully leaves the marks on their clothes. But leaving them unharmed then as they laid there, he ran his hand through the hair of the boy that addressed him then gently. 'Commander Kane, guard the temple launchpad, but anyone not part of our mutiny arrives, shoot them." he said and heard an affirmative to his remark then.

"Zett you read me?' he asked and heard a ten year old voice answer him. _**"Yes master go ahead."** _he said and Anakin smiled in relief every Padawan was following orders then. "You're up, Bail is coming to check on how it's going right now, but you have to go to high power and they're going on stun mode here." he said and Zett answered him gently. **_"Yes Master, I got it."_ **he said and he nodded in relief to the news then.

As he goes to the next stage of it then, as he threw oil into the reactor and then set the reactor to overload as it exploded then, and knowing that the explosion got everyone's attention as there were large plumes of smoke billowing toward the sky as Bail lands his Speeder on a Jedi Temple platform. As four clones stand guard at the entrance to the Temple, they lower their guns as Bail gets out of his Speeder and walks toward them.

"What's going on here?!" he asked sternly at that and the sergeant said it gently. 'God Senator, we don't have time for questions, we want to keep him realizing we're rebelling against him we have to make this fast.' the sergeant thought to that remark. "There's been a rebellion. Don't worry, sir, the situation is under control. I'm sorry, sir. No one is allowed entry." he said and they carefully lifted up their blasters to him then.

"It's time for you to leave, sir." he said and Bail nodded. "And so it is." he said as he backed up and carefully left, to go back to his speeder then, when suddenly, several shots ring out as he turns to see a ten year old padawan come running out as he started fighting them. As several more clones join in the fight, followed by Kane. "Get him! Shoot him!" he snapped as Bail watching in shock then quickly moved to his speeder then.

The Senator jumps for cover behind his Speeder, starting the engines and pulling out his laser pistol as he watches as the boy cuts down several clones including Kane, before he is overrun and shot. As that does it as Bail jumps back into his speeder and quickly pilots away at that, as he hears several shots being aimed in his direction as he quickly leaves then.

Bail is greeted by Captain and two guards then. "Were you able to get hold of a Jedi homing beacon?" he asked and he nodded. "Yes, sir. We've encountered no opposition. The clones are still a bit confused. It appears no one is in command." he said and Bail nodded sternly as he answered him. "That will change soon. Hopefully we will be able to intercept a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe." he said and Antilles nodded firmly to that news.

"We ended up in a Jedi trap the last 13 years that Anakin redirected as a Sith trap." Bail said and they nodded in shock to the news then. "What is this exactly?" the pilot asked him and he crossed his arms as he said it then. "Padme is married to Anakin Skywalker, but the fight tonight was meant to make it look as though Palpatine, or Sidious in Sith form, got to him." he said and they nodded as Antilles nodded sternly as he said it.

"Want to tell us what's going on?" he asked and he explained it to them. "Anakin is pulling a Sith trap, pretending he's his alter ego, the Chancellor is the Sithmaster they been looking for, for the last three years. It seems he's responsible for everything, from the murder and the blockade to the deaths of the lost 700 Jedi since the war started, this was his chance to get to Anakin, but that got blown."

"Senator Amidala is pregnant with his children, they're married, but it seems Anakin is the Jedi chosen one, his children are the heirs to the family business now. But to pull this off we have to let the republic die and be reborn as a dictatorship, before that dies and peace starts again now." he said and the trio nodded sternly. "So what now?" Antilles asked him and he said it firmly as he looked between then gently.

"We're part of the loyalist committee that is being created into the resistance meant to fight them, we're the Rebellion Alliance." he said and they nodded in shock. "The Sith/Rebel Wars?" Antilles asked and he nodded. "And the war really gets going when my foster cubs are old enough to fight, but for now, it's we just lay low till the time is right." he said and they all nodded to the news then.


	8. The Rise Of Darth Vader I

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Warnings: For this chapter, they're going to end up with having several unexpected visitors from the Return Of The Jedi and as they explain everything to them and as Luke sees his Aunt, uncle and adopted grandfather finally. As they hear the truth come out right now, it's enough they're determined to not let go now, of their parents and relatives now.**

**The add on here, is that after the mission ends the power gifted to the group that were lost enabled them to return from the force. So every Jedi that was lost ****could have another 40 years on them as they do this now. As the rest of this follows the movie, he's suffering as much as possible as he comes to terms with what he did at the end of their mission.**

**As he goes to the planets necessary to insure he's fully healed as his heart heals as he raises the twins and returns to his stature once again as a padawan then**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Starwars, the story belonged to me, everything else belongs to George Lucas.**

**Chapter 8: Getting The Truth, Mustafar, And The Rise Of Darth Vader**

**Utapaa-Obi-wan's POV:**

Listening to the conversation between the troopers, Obi-wan was relieved his friend's idea was working then, as he heard Cody said it then. "Did you find Kenobi?" he asked and then heard his second in command of the troops. "Sir, no one could have survived that fall." he said and in response and Cody nodded at that news "Start loading your men on the ships. Move it." he said and Obi-wan nodded in relief at the remark.

'Thanks guys, I owe you big, Anakin knows I'm alive, and he's going to see me as I cut Vader out of him for good right now.' he thought as he got on board his fighter and flew off the planet then as he turned on his tracking beacon then quickly. "Emergency code 913. I have no contact on any frequency." he said, before hearing Bail's voice com him then gently in response.

_**"Master Kenobi. - Repeat. - Master Kenobi."**_ he heard and quickly responded to him then at that. "Senator Organa. My clone troops turned on me. I need help." he said and Bail nodded as he answered him then. _**"We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates."**_ he said and Obi-wan nodded as he blew in that direction then as he waited for the follow up report then

**Anakin And Padme's Apartment-Anakin's POV:**

Arriving on their landing pad then, he saw Artoo join Threepio, as he heard the exchange then. "Hush! Not so loud." he heard from Threepio and nodded in agreement as Padme moved to him then as he hugged her then as he tried to control his emotions then. "Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi temple. You could see the smoke from here." she said and he nodded to her gently at that.

"Yeah I'm okay, but to sense that control I need the adult versions to our babies now." he said and she nodded to that as he pressed his hand to her stomach and he felt a nudge through the force in response and sighed in relief at that. "Only another force sensitive can sense the emotions and control, but the babies never gained that control yet, but the adult ones can with those words in mind right now in this case."

"Guys, you better get over here." he said and the quartet quickly moved to them as Leia hugged him after her mother did. "Dad how are you holding up right now, you still you?" she asked and he nodded. "I'm fine and yes I'm still me, but the bastard in restraint right now, till I get him out of me. I came to see if you and the baby are safe. You two sense me doing okay?" he asked and they felt their baby selves sense his connection.

_**'What's wrong with daddy, daddy okay, tired, but okay.'** _he heard from his baby self and hid a chuckle to that._** 'Yeah daddy okay, tired but okay, not much longer, then with daddy forever now.'** _he heard from his sister's infant self and he nodded with a slight smile. "Just heard the thoughts of our infant selves, and they sense it, but aside from exhaustion, you're still you." Leia said and Luke nodded in agreement as he furthered that.

"Yeah the light is in total control in you, but aside from exhaustion, our you is in total control right now." Luke said as he gently nudged his baby self who responded in kind then gently as his mother said it for all of them. "What's happening?" she asked and he sighed as he made it sound like he was still in shock then. "The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic." he said and she said in shocked disbelief then firmly at that remark.

"I can't believe that." she said and he nodded to her. "I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the chancellor myself." he said and she nodded as she injected a scared tone into her voice then. "What are you gonna do?" she asked and he said it firmly then to that. "I will not betray the Republic. My loyalties lie with the chancellor... and with the senate and with you." he said and she said, knowing their brother wasn't going to kill this.

"What about Obi-Wan?" she asked and he said it with a sigh then. "I don't know, many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the chancellor." he said and said it with a sigh mentally. 'I need you brother, I don't know how much longer I can do this, I need you now, come home fast.' he thought as she said it to him. "Anakin, I'm afraid." she said and he said it gently to her then.

"Have faith, my love, everything will soon be set right, the chancellor has given me a very important mission. The separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return, things will be different. I promise." he said as he gave her a kiss and hugged her a second time. "Please, wait for me." he said and she nodded as they heard Threepio talking to Artoo then gently at that.

"Well, he is under a lot of stress, R2. Take care, my little friend." he said and Artoo beeped at him then as they left and he turned to Padme. "Oh, my lady, is there anything I might do?" he asked and she shook her head. "Threepio now is not the time for this." Han said to him sternly as he hugged her from behind as she said it to Threepio then. "No, thank you, 3PO." she said and he nodded with a sigh to that remark then.

"I feel so helpless." he said and they all nodded. "We all do right now, I'm praying dad can hold on a little longer till we can get off this god forsaken planet right now." Luke said and Padme nodded. "Not a miscarriage, we're doing inducing an early delivery in your case you two, as they clone me, and leaving me looking like I'm still pregnant now." she said and the twins nodded to her gently at that.

**Tantive V-Obi-wan's POV:**

"Bail, force am I glad to see you, what can you tell me?" Obi-wan asked and he explained that. "Anakin's idea worked, but it was one hell of warzone in the temple right now, a little boy tried to head off whoever the non listening guards that were trying to force me off the pad. And got shot in the middle of it, but the guards that did, shot them down and knocked him unconscious." he said and Obi-wan nodded in relief to the news.

"How many other Jedi have managed to survive?" he asked and Yoda sighed in relief. "Anakin's idea working it is, but tried to keep from alerting Sidious to the fact Anakin is not his, but one of us always, we are. Not making contact till after we get out of range and on Polis Massa, we are." he said and Obi-wan nodded in relief as he went further at that. "Heard from no one, have we." he said and Obi-wan nodded as Bail said it to him gently.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi temple, that's why I went looking for Yoda." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "How Padme and the kids are doing is anyone's guess right now, but we have to check on the family, being her big brother and their godfather, my responsibility." he said and Yoda nodded gently to the news as he went further then as he looked at him gently at that remark.

"Have we had any contact from the temple?" he asked and Bail nodded to him gently at the remark then. "Received a coded retreat message we have. It requests all Jedi to return to the temple. It says the war is over." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he answered him then. "Then we must go back. If there are any stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed." he said and Yoda nodded in agreement to that as he said it then.

"Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded. "Yes, Master. There is too much at stake." he said and Yoda nodded in agreement. "I agree." he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that. "I hope that the others are awake by now, because we're evacuating the temple right now." he said and Yoda nodded in agreement then. "And a little more knowledge might light our way." he said and Obi-wan nodded to him then.

"What this is doing to him right now, I can feel his heart tearing with every kill he makes, we got to end this and fast." he said and Yoda nodded to him. "Threepio is having his memories erased of any memory of this." he said, before they heard a beeped out message in a droid voice from the computer and they checked it. _**'Master Obi-wan, he's getting worse, his condition is turning critical.'**_

_**"He needs immediate medical attention after this, but I do believe this ailment he told you about, just exploded, he's ready to go on a killing spree and the targets are the separatist leaders, we're heading for Mustafar.'**_ Antilles read out and they nodded in shock to the news. "Oh gods not now, brother keep fighting it, hang in there don't quit on me." Obi-wan said quickly to the news and Yoda nodded to the remark.

"Artoo that you buddy?" Antilles asked and they saw another message come over the broadband. '_**Yes Captain, it's me, but we better make this fast, the color in his eyes is starting to shift back and forth, we got to do it pretty soon. Or we're going to lose him right now, Obi-wan get to Mistress, and get the quintet and Threepio, times up now.'**_ they read out and he nodded as he exchanged looks with Obi-wan, Yoda and Bail.

"Artoo, he's with him." he said and Yoda nodded to him. "Indeed and he's acting as guardian, as watches over him, he does right now." he said and Bail nodded. "We got to get back right now, so we can reconvene with the alliance right now." he said and they nodded. "Captain set course for Coruscant we're going to check on Padme and the others." he said and Antilles nodded and did that as they waited for it then.

**Mustafar:**

On the radio with Sidious, Nute Gunray was talking to him as he reported into him then on their progress. "The plan has gone as you had promised, my lord." he said and Sidious nodded as he answered him. _**"You have done well, Viceroy. When my new apprentice Darth Vader arrives... he will take care of you."**_ he said and Gunray nodded with a pleased smile at the news then.

As Anakin landed and opened up the top to his fighter and got out of it, before Artoo followed him then. "R2, stay with the ship." he said and Artoo beeped once. 'Yeah I don't want to see this, my owner is sick and needs medical attention.' Artoo thought as he watched him pull his hood over his face then as the separatists heard several squeaks as several miniature sentient devices came rolling in as they went in both directions of the door.

"Welcome, Lord Vader. We've been expecting you." Gunray said as Anakin came in and closed both doors with the force. 'Sorry gentlemen, but this is your execution order now, as of assassination of the Jedi and attempted of my wife now.' he thought as he looked at him with an icy look then...

**Return To Coruscant-Obi-wan's POV:**

"We're receiving a message from the chancellor's office, sir." Antilles said and he nodded. "Send it through." Bail told him and he nodded to him. "Yes, sir." he said and they heard the voice of the head dojo Mas Amedda then. _**"Senator Organa, the supreme chancellor requests your presence... at a special session of Congress."**_ he told him and Bail nodded to the orders as he answered him then.

"I will be there." he said and heard Amedda say it to him then. _**"He'll be expecting you."**_ he said and they nodded as Obi-wan looked at him. "Could be a trap." Antilles suggested and Obi-wan shook his head. "I don't think so. The chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems... without keeping the senate intact." he said and Yoda nodded in agreement to that remark as he checked near the temple then firmly.

"The temple is being guarded, possibly by the clones not following our orders, but his right now." he said and Yoda nodded to the news gently. "If a special session of Congress there is... easier for us to enter the Jedi temple it will be." he said as they let them off and Bail headed for the arena and arrived in the middle of the conversation. "And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled." Palpatine told them and he came into Padme's cubicle at that softly.

"What's happened?" he asked her and she sighed with a concerned sigh. "The chancellor's been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the senate." she said softly and he nodded as they listened to him as at the same time Anakin was ignoring the pleas of the group he was taking down one by one then. "The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated." Palpatine said as at the same time the the clones belonging to Palpatine were being taken down.

"Guess again, they're all still alive." she said in a whisper. "Obi-wan and Yoda are with me, they're checking the temple, and reviving the others." he said to her softly and she nodded in relief to the news. "So the entire council is alive, but it worked, he doesn't know he's been played for a fool right now." she said and he nodded in agreement to that as he squeezed her shoulder, and Jan and Mon looked at her from their positions

And as one by one, the clones were destroyed, before Obi-wan and Yoda entered the temple and saw the faked slaughter in shock then as Obi-wan said it to Yoda in shock to this. "Not even the younglings survived." he said and Yoda sighed as he answered him. "Killed not by clones this Padawan. By a lightsaber he was." he said and Obi-wan nodded in shock. "Who? Who could have done this?" he asked as Gunray's pleas were cut off as Anakin cut him down.

"Stop, we only want." he started to say and Anakin cut him off as he cut him down. "I don't want to hear it Gunray, you wrecked my life, like you wrecked their's and as a result this is a death sentence for attempting to murder a senator." he said sternly as he swallowed hard at that. "What have I done, this is not me, Anakin Skywalker, I'm Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader." he said shaking as he quickly moved away from the fallen form.

And left the room, before turning to look at the camera, and in the glare, his eyes were changing between his normal blue and reddish gold then as Palpatine gave out his declaration then. "The attempt on my life... has left me scarred and deformed. But I assure you. My resolve has never been stronger! In order to ensure the security and continuing stability... the Republic will be reorganized... into the first Galactic Empire!"

"For a safe and secure society." he called out and there was raise of applause and cheering at that as she looked at Bail as she felt the pain at everything they ever tried to accomplish die in that one moment then. "So this is how liberty dies. With thunderous applause, we bide our time and when my children are old enough, the war truly begins." she said and he nodded sternly to that remark as they knew what this was doing to Anakin.

"Alright, come on, we got to give the neutralizer, and get everyone on a ship straight to Yavin IV." Ob-wan said and Yoda nodded, as they got to work and started waking them all up. "Guys it's okay, it's okay." Obi-wan said, grabbing Kit's arm as he sat up in a one fluid motion then. "Force am I glad to see you right now, did it work Obi-wan?" Kit asked quickly and they both nodded as Mace adjusted his hand with the prosthetic then.

As Obi-wan pulled him up then as they checked the rest of their team then. "The 7 of us are here, Anakin no idea and the quintet are in the field still." Mace said and he nodded in agreement to that. "And that's all 12 of us right now." Obi-wan said to him then and they sighed. "I can't believe this, but it's been one trauma or another over the last 13 years and this one is the big one." Shaak Tii said with a sigh and they nodded in agreement.

"But yes it worked perfectly, everyone on the council, meet us on Polis Massa, Anakin is going to need us, the rest of you, get to Yavin IV." he said and the entire order all nodded to him."Everyone is alive, but he's about to let the separatist leaders have it right now, but that's the only cold blooded kill he has to do, but we can chalk that up to self defense killing, in case they have a link back to Sidious." Saesee said and Mace nodded in agreement to that.

"I can feel him hanging in there, but the twins are sensing it now, he's struggling to maintain total control, but Vader is pushing through it." Shaak Tii said and he nodded to her firmly. "What happened up here after he went to this idea?" he asked and Agen explained that to him, before he could though the group that Anakin found in the council room ran up to him and he smiled in relief as he looked at the little girl then gently at that.

"All younglings survived as did everyone else, he has no idea who the force he's dealing with right now, but we bide our time starting now." Mace said as he looked at them. "We hide on ever planet that belongs to the Rebel Alliance and we bide our time, but starting now we must cloak our force signatures, but he had 13 years to prepare this trap for us, it's going to take 23 for us to destroy him now." he said and Mace nodded to him gently at that.

"You okay Master?" Obi-wan asked and Mace nodded to him. "Yes and Vader did this, but Anakin was directly on target, red lightsaber, and black cloak, I changed his features back, but the mask becomes the man, literally." he said and they nodded sternly to the news. "Been standing in front of us all this time, Sidious was, but time is up, this game is now, deal with Sidious myself, I will." Yoda said to the quintet and they nodded sternly to that.

"Palpatine is a Sithmaster, we have to change the code, starting tonight, Master." Shaak Tii." she said and he nodded. "I know what this is doing to him, he must have gone to the twins to double check to check his aura. I'm going to talk to Padme after the conference in the senate tonight." Obi-wan said and Mace nodded to him. "Mace, Artoo contacted us, he's getting worse." he told him and he nodded as he felt it himself then.

Just as he was saying it, something slammed into his head then and he grabbed the wall. "What Mace, easy, what's wrong?" Adi said quickly and he took a deep breath. "Whoever created our storyline on their planet, the music just slammed into me right now, but looks like the family music was quiet then rising slightly, but the fight between Vader and Obi-wan is the most heated since Shmi now." he told her and they nodded to the news then.

"Well whoever wrote our story out, they got everything correct, including my explanation to Luke right now, but Luke got the entire story in 19 years now, and wherever the fight ends up for me is the next question. But Vader can't beat me no matter how hard he tries, Anakin and I are completely equal in skills, but we're brothers, it's getting worse." Obi-wan said and he nodded as he left his hand on the console Anakin used the most then.

"Hang in there, it won't be much longer now, son, we're not letting you go now, just hang in there." he, Damon and Qui-Gon all said together as they exchanged looks then. Before Obi-wan could say it, they heard several jolts through the link from the rest of the order in the field and they nodded in relief. "All of you get to Yavin IV, the temple is off limits starting now." Mace, Agen, and Kit said and they felt a jolt of acknowledgement then.

"Tru, you're up young man, but as of this moment, you are no longer a Jedi, hand it over." Damon said and he nodded as he passed his lightsaber to him and Mace hooked it to his belt then. "Go find Ferus after this ends and stay with him, but as of this moment there is no communication with the order, you are now denied all rights that come with being former Jedi." Kit said sternly and he nodded as he left the room at that remark then.

"I have recalibrated the code, warning all surviving Jedi to stay away." Obi-wan said to them and they all nodded to him. "For the clones... to discover the recalibration a long time it will take." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he swallowed. "Wait. Master. There is something I must know." he said and Damon quickly said it. "Obi-wan, after what happened today, this is too much." he said and Yoda nodded in agreement to that.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find." he said gently as they felt their hearts tear knowing what was coming, as they knew their youngest was faking it, but knowing that the evil in him was trying to come out then. "I must know the truth, Master." he said and they nodded as they watched the replay then and felt their hearts rip apart as they knew it then at that.

"Not Annie, that's not Annie doing this, but Vader." Soara said in shock and he nodded. "It can't be. It can't be." he said as Darra turned and felt her stomach turn over as she let her very last meal be released then at that. "Annie was right all along right now, baby, it's okay, hang in there baby don't leave us, hang in there." she said as she wiped the tears off her face as she felt her heart tearing in pain at the reveal.

_**"You have done well, my new apprentice. Now, Lord Vader... go and bring peace to the Empire."**_ Sidious said and that did it. "Turn it off, I've seen enough!" Siri snapped and he nodded as he said it then firmly at that. "I can't watch any more." he said and they all nodded. "Force this is too much, we know that's Anakin faking it, but still this is too much right now." Tiana said and they both nodded shaking at that remark then.

"Destroy the Sith we must." he said and Obi-wan said it quickly to that. "Send me to kill the emperor. I will not kill Anakin." he said to him, as they turned on the camera to continue the conversation then. "To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough you are not." he said as he felt the tears running down his face then. "He is like my brother. I cannot do it." he said as he looked down as he said it mentally then as he thought it.

'He is my brother, Anakin don't leave me, don't do this, hang in there, we just have to get him out of you, but hang in there.' he thought as Yoda said it to him gently at that. "Twisted by the dark side young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader." he said and Obi-wan knew what this was going to do to Padme as he tried one last attempt to head it off then.

"I do not know where the emperor has sent him." he said and Yoda nodded gently at that. "I don't know where to look." he finished and Yoda said it softly at that remark then. "Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him you will." he said and he nodded. 'Padme, I'm sorry my sister, I know this is hard, time's almost up, we got to finish this, then it's over.' he thought as he left at that and headed for her apartment then

"When was the last time you saw him?" he asked her and she sighed. "Yesterday." she said and he nodded to her. "And do you know where he is now?" he asked and he sighed. "Padme, I need your help, he is in grave danger." he said and she quickly turned to him. "From the Sith?!" she said and he sighed as he answered her then. "From himself. Anakin has turned to the dark side." he said and she looked at him shock as she answered him then

"You're wrong. How could you even say that?" she asked him in shock at that and he tried to get the words out then as tured away from her. "I have seen a security hologram... of him... killing younglings." he said as he covered his mouth, as he closed his eyes as she said it to him. "Not Anakin. He couldn't." she said and he nodded. "He was deceived by a lie. We all were. It appears that the chancellor is behind everything, including the war."

"Palpatine is the Sith lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice." he said and she shook her head. "I don't believe you." she said and turned away from him. "I can't." she said and he said it gently. "I must find him." he said and she turned to him then. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?" she said and he said it. "He has become a very great threat." he said and she whispered it then in disbelief then.

"I can't." she said and he turned away from her, before sensing the twins presence and turned back to her. "Anakin is the father, isn't he? I'm so sorry." Obi-wan said and then said it firmly as he made a cutting motion and Han deactivated Threepio. "Alright that's enough of this, Padme, we both know this, he's running out of time, I saw the camera images like I said, but I saw Sidious's face, it's Palpatine alright." he said and she nodded as he said it to her.

"Padme where is he?" he asked and she sighed. "He's on Mustafar and I don't doubt he's killed them all right now." she said and he nodded. "The others are fine, they're all alive, we sent the entire order to Yavin IV, the council, aside from me, and master, is on Polis Massa." he told her and she nodded. "And Annie is on Mustafar, can you help him heal from this?" she asked and he nodded to her gently as he looked into her eyes.

"Artoo contacted us, that tumor he just told us about, it just exploded, and Vader is about to overwhelm his control." he said and she nodded as she wiped the tears off her face. "How long do we have, can you help him?" she asked and he nodded. "If I can get rid of the one that this started with, we got a few days, but losing all three limbs, he's lost 25% of his connection to the force, that it prevents force lightning."

"As we speed up the pregnancy, and put all of you into hiding, but he needs time to come to terms with this. But the first Jedi that went to and came back from the darkside, but this is even worse then the raiders, they were innocents, this is as cold blooded as it gets." he said and she nodded to him. "I think Vader decided to exact revenge on Gunray for trying to kill me and the blockade." she said and he nodded to her as he answered her gently.

"We can my sister, I swear it, but the fight is going to get brutal, but be ready for the change in personality now." he said and she nodded as she hugged him tightly. "You guys got enough you believe me now?" he asked and Luke nodded. "Everything, but the last piece, before he ended up in that suit." he said and Obi-wan nodded to him. "That's what you guys are coming with us for." he said and the twins and Han nodded to him gently.

"Our family, but your lives are going to follow the old pattern from your 10th to 18th birthdays now, guys." he said and the twins nodded to him. "Son can you disengage Threepio's memories of knowing you're here right now?" he asked they nodded as Padme pointed across the room to table. "Your father kept his tools over there baby." he said and Luke nodded to her as she looked at Leia then gently and with her Han and Lando then.

"Guys, I need to run a scan on your blood, because if this means what I think you got may the same amount or twice as much as your father." he said and they nodded as he pulled his comlink out and gently took a bit a blood from both of them. Checking it, he nodded in shock as he said it to them. "You're both twice the level of your father, meaning you're just as strong as he is, but as I said, the force is strong in your family."

"Jumping from generation to generation, your counts are going to triple in size as the years go by right now. But the heir to the family name gets the chair when the time comes now." he said and they nodded. "So though I have children first, he's not the heir, because he doesn't carry our last name, that it Uncle Ben?" Leia asked and he nodded. "That's it." he said and Padme ended the conversation at that remark then gently.

"Boys, baby, grab your father's and my stuff I'm going on medical sabbatical, I just got to let the others in the alliance know this." she said and they nodded as they bagged up their parents stuff then as she got on the radio. "Bail, Mon, Jan, I'm taking a medical sabbatical, but I got some medical business that needs to be dealt with right now." she said and they heard a fast remark then gently at the news then at the remark then gently.

_**"You're going to go get him?"**_ Mon asked her and she nodded. "Yeah we're going to Mustafar, but I'm keeping Typho out of this right now, but at the moment it's family business and he's not family." he said and she nodded. _**"But we are, we understand, we'll see you on Polis Massa, I just got to deal with Master Yoda's attempt and I'll meet up with you there."**_ he told her and she nodded to the remark then.

_**"Han, Lando, we're assigning you as Padme's bodyguards on this mission, but though Dack knows his nephew doesn't, but he keeps pushing, till him the truth."** _Mon said and they both nodded to the news. "Back to the way it used to be and you're never going to change Commander." Han said to her and they heard a smile in her tone. _**"Love you too brother."**_ she said and he smiled at the remark as Leia smiled.

As they packed up and Han and Lando changed into the clothes of his guard and Luke into Anakin's spare set of flight suit as Leia changed into her mother's favorite flight jacket and trousers for travel as they exchanged looks then. "Get ready for the fight he maybe my head of the guards, but you're family son, so if he starts fighting over this, just let him have it honey." she said and Han nodded as he wrapped his arm across her back then.

As they arrived at the landing pad that she kept her ship and Han smiled at the design. "Whoa, you don't make these as often as you used to now." he said and she chuckled as she said it to Typho then. "Captain, what's going on is family business I'm leaving the capital on medical sabbatical starting now." she said and he quickly said it in shock. "Dor'me on board now." she said and her handmaiden nodded as she got on with Lando.

"You guys are her children, son and nephew in law as adults, I take it?" she said with a slight smile and he nodded to her. "I'm not surprised you saw it and no one else did, as we never expected to see you guys this young at time here. But yeah we are, and we're all part of the Loyalist committee in our present, we just defeated the emperor." he said and she nodded as they heard the debate outside of the ship then gently.

"Milady, let me come with you." Captain Typho said and she said it firmly. "There's no danger. The fighting's over. And this is personal, you protected me long enough, but I had some added helpers offered by Bail Organa they're coming with me." she said and he nodded. "As you wish, milady, but I strongly disagree." he said and she nodded to him gently in understanding as he looked at the quartet then.

"Captain that is enough, I was assigned by Captain Panaka and Bail Organa to act as her bodyguard in this. But this is family business and you are not family, we'll tell you when the times comes but for now, let it go." Han said to him sternly and he nodded with a sigh. "But you want to know who we are?" Luke asked and he nodded. "Look at her stomach, captain?" Leia said and he finally saw it and then looked at them in shock.

"Who's the father?" he asked in shock and Luke said it sternly. "Who's the only Jedi with a count that matches our's Captain, think about it, they were in the Lake country for a month. Dad was on mission for 8 and suddenly she's looking like she's 9 months pregnant, you never sensed this, but the Jedi did." he said and he swallowed hard at that. "You're the adult children to her and Skywalker?" he said and they both nodded to him then.

"And General Solo there is my husband, so as we said, family business and you're not family so I suggest if you want more. Then go to Bail Organa, Master Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi, not a scandal, they been married for three years and they told the committee leaders. They know who we are and who we belong to now in parents, but my boyfriend is their son in law." Leia said sternly and he nodded as Padme ended it that remark.

"I'll be all right, Captain. This is something I must do myself. Besides, 3PO will look after me." she said and he nodded as not needing to see it as Obi-wan got on board as well as he hid then safely, as he waited then. "Oh, dear. Do you know? I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this flying business." he said to her as she said it over her shoulder then. "Obi-wan no need to hide, you can come out." she said and five minutes later he came in then gently

"You doing okay?" he asked she sighed then gently. "I'm praying I'm not too late, but if Vader has him now, it's after taking off the limbs lost, we got to sedate him right now, but this battle is something the twins don't need to see and with it, what Vader does to me when he sees you." she said and he nodded as he rubbed her back at the news. "Mom breathe, the nine months are almost over." Luke said and she nodded softly to him at that.

"I get why Padme, but I know that when he sees me Vader is stopping the charade and is going to get violent right now, but he knows I can protect you, but everything in the conversation between us was told to the twins already." Obi-wan said and she nodded to that remark. "Why would I ever cut contact with you, you and the council knew all along right now, you're my big brother." she said and he nodded gently to that remark as he said it then.

"You guys are my entire life, but Sidious is not taking the four of you from me, Vader's crimes can not be justified right now in this case, but he crossed a line by the attack he does to you. Those new powers are no more powerful then everything I ever learned, but what I will say is that all darksiders do this, and I saw this with Bruck when I was 13, and it killed him." he told her and she nodded sternly to the news then at that remark.

"It's going to be close, but Vader betrayed my husband and then nearly kills him by killing me in the process, so everything we told the twins is true, from a certain point of view now here." she said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yes, our point of view is you tried to talk some sense into him and when that didn't work, I tried to right now, before we got into a fight now." he said and she nodded as she answered him gently at that.

"And he barely killed you, you got the upper hand and ground, he got too cocky and you removed the other three, and he landed too close to the river and it set his clothes on fire, but take the mechanical arm as well, and pull him up." she said and he nodded to the orders then gently, before he crouched in front of her and she pulled him into a hug and he closed his eyes tightly as they clung to each other then.

**Mustafar- Anakin's/Padme's POV:**

As he was standing on the balcony of the observation tower, he looked out over the rivers of lava then with tears running down his face then. 'What have I done, this is not me, I just want my family back right now, Vader you're never taking me away from my family. I am a Jedi, not a Sithlord, a Jedi, but be ready I know Obi-wan is coming for me right now.' he thought sternly at this as he felt three jolts through the force.

'Great the twins and Obi-wan are on their way here, I don't want Leia and Padme seeing what I did.' he thought as he went to receive a transmission from Sidious. "The separatists have been taken care of, my master." he said and Palpatine nodded as he answered him then firmly at that news. _**"It is finished then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation."**_

_**"All droid units must shut down immediately." **_he said and Anakin nodded to the orders as he said it to him then. "Very good, my lord." he said and saw Padme's ship on the scanner and nodded as he turned it off then and went to greet her then gently. As Padme landed she saw his hood fall back and looked him over then as she quickly left the ship and went to greet him in relief.

Pulling her into a hug he said it to her gently at that. 'Obi-wan I know you're on the ship, but get ready this is going to get nasty in a minute, I know what Vader plans to do, regarding this, so leave the shield down.' he thought to him and he heard a gentle pulse to him in answer to that remark. "I saw your ship, what are you doing out here?" he asked and she said it shaking, praying she wasn't to late and Vader replaced him

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things." she said and she heard a slow tone enter his voice. "What things?" he asked and she explained that to him. "He said you've turned to the dark side, that you... killed younglings." she said and he smiled gently. "Obi-wan is trying to turn you against me." he said and she said it quickly. "He cares about us." she told him and he repeated the word slowly at that news.

"Us?" he said and she nodded. "He knows, he wants to help you." she said and he smiled at her. "Anakin, all I want is your love." she said and he heard a firm tone enter a mental voice. _**'Here it comes, Vader just came forward, but this is not my father now, talking right now, it's Vader.'**_ he heard and quickly answered the voice. 'Guys is that you?' he asked and heard a fast tone to that remark.

"Dor'me is on board the ship?' he asked and he felt a fast jolt to that. 'Turn this around and tell her that what is coming next is not me at all but Vader, he's trying to push passed me, but he's lost his mind out of the power lust, guys.' he said and he heard his brother's voice. _**'You hanging in there my brother?'** _he asked and Anakin hid a nod. 'Yeah but just barely, just end this, I saw my eyes, it's going back and forth, I'm hanging on but just barely.'

'But it's not you he's seeing here, he thought he killed Tru, Ferus is next, but to his mindset, you're the cause of the pain and anguish he's gone through, so get ready. As the fight you're about to get into with me, is as serious as the one you got into with Bruck, brother.' he said and felt a stern jolt go through him at the news then. _**'I'm you and Vader is Bruck?'**_ he said and Anakin hid a nod to the question then sternly.

'Yeah it's back to that again, we got to make it real enough to have Sidious thinking he beat us, after that we go into hiding and I train more heavily then ever before so that by the time he sees me again. I'm five times more powerful then he is, and we destroy his empire from the inside, as I look like my twin, my clone, so kids get ready, you up for this?' he asked and heard four jolts in response as he heard his daughter.

_**'Yeah the four of us are on the ship listening to the conversation right now.'** _Leia said and he nodded. 'Luke as you're the only one who practiced cloaking, cloak your signatures and stay put.' he said and heard two jolts shoot through the link at the remark then. "Love won't save you, Padme, only my new powers can do that." he said and she said it deliberately at that remark then as she looked at him.


	9. The Rise Of Darth Vader II

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Warnings: For this chapter, the twins are hearing the fight between their parents and Obi-wan with their father as they see in action what Obi-wan put into words for them after telling Luke the truth at the time in their present then. This is going to cover 2/3's of the fight between Anakin and Obi-wan and the very beginning for Yoda and Palpatine now as this start.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Starwars, the story belonged to me, everything else belongs to George Lucas.**

**Chapter 9: The Duel Of The Fates I: The Last Battle**

**Mustafar- Anakin/Obi-wan/Padme's POV:**

"At what cost? You're a good person, don't do this." Padme said and he said it firmly at that remark then. "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you. To protect you." he said and she said it desperately at that remark. "Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." she said and he said it gently at that remark.

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away any more. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the chancellor. I can overthrow him. And together, you and I can rule the galaxy... make things the way we want them to be." he said and she backed away from him as she saw the power lust in his eyes then as she said it slowly at that. "I don't believe what I'm hearing, Obi-Wan was right. You've changed." she said and he said it with a growl then.

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me., don't you turn against me." he said and she said it sadly as she answered him then. "I don't know you any more, oh Anakin, you're breaking my heart, you're going down a path I can't follow." she said and he slowly straightened as he said it then. "Because of Obi-Wan?" he asked as he saw him standing at the top of the ramp then as she answered him.

"Because of what you've done. What you plan to do. Stop. Stop now. Come back, I love you." she shouted at him then and he shouted at her. "Liar!" he said and she quickly turned at that. "No!" she said quickly at that and he looked at her as Obi-wan saw the anger and power lust in his eyes. "You're with him! You brought him here to kill me." he said as he raised his hand and put her into a force stranglehold then as Obi-wan said it sternly."

"Let her go, Anakin." he said sternly and she said it weakly. "Anakin." she said trying to get it out as he shouted it out a second time then. "Let her go." he said and he let her go and she collapsed as he saw what he did as Obi-wan looked at her then carefully as he shouted it out in a heartbroken growl. "You turned her against me!" he shouted at him and Obi-wan looked at him sternly at the remark.

"You have done that yourself." he said firmly as he thought it. 'Yeah this is not my Anakin talking to me, it's Vader now, my Anakin would never do this, Vader's lost his mind finally.' he thought as he watched him acting like a wild animal as he removed his cloak. "You will not take her from me!" he shouted at him as he paced back and forth and he nodded as he removed his own cloak as he watched him carefully as he answered him.

'You really have lost your mind if you think I love her like that, she's my baby sister, and that's all there is between us.' he thought in shock to that remark as he answered him then. "Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind... until now. Now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." he said and Vader said it with a growl to him at that remark.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace... freedom, justice and security to my new empire." he said as Obi-wan checked her as he repeated the last remark. "Your new empire?" he said questioningly and he said it with a growl at that. "Don't make me kill you." he said and Obi-wan said it quickly and with an emphatic tone in his voice then.

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!" he said sharply and with a tone of finality he said it then. "If you're not with me... then you're my enemy." he said and and Obi-wan nodded. 'So this is it, alright, to protect my family I will do what I must now.' he thought as he said it out loud then. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." he said and removed his lightsaber as he got ready to go at it with him then.

"You will try." he said and removed his and with a yell he back-flipped at him and started swinging wildly as they started fighting then...

**Coruscant- Yoda's POV:**

As Palpatine was working his guards were suddenly thrown to both sides of the doors as Yoda walked in casually then. "A new apprentice, I hear you have, Emperor. Or should I call you Darth Sidious?" he asked as he went into casual conversation then and Palpatine stood up slowly. "Master Yoda. You survived." he said and Yoda had a smirk in his tone as he answered him then at the remark.

"Surprised?" he asked and the Sithmaster smirked as he answered him then. "Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience... the full power of the dark side." he said as he blasted him across the room and he landed hard on the floor at that as he moved forward at that. "I have waited a long time for this moment... my little green friend. At last the Jedi are no more." he said and Yoda turned and blasted him into his chair in response.

"Not if anything to say about it I have." he said as he pulled his lightsaber then as he said it. "At an end your rule is. And not short enough it was." he said and Sidious tried to leave and he blocked the door. "If so powerful you are... why leave?" he asked and Sidious looked at him sharply. "You will not stop me, Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us." he said as he swung his lightsaber and Yoda blocked it as he said it sternly

"Faith in your new apprentice, misplaced, it may be, as is your faith in the dark side of the Force." he said with a stern growl as he said it mentally. 'Yes misplaced it is and it will be, Annie return to me, he will and bide our time, we will now after this test of strength between us.' he thought as he and Sidious started fighting then as the two sides were in the same battle on two planets they were...

**Mustafar- Nobody's POV:**

As the battle raged on between them, Obi-wan could see how much the darkside infused the body of his student as they fought. 'He's never going to win this, Maul was one thing, this is another, but we fought so many times, I know every move he makes. We're two sides of the same warrior, and he's my brother.' he thought as they ended up on a a skimmer droid and a flying pad just feet away from the molten river of lava.

Taking a few minutes he said it finally. "I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you." he said as he saw Anakin's eyes blood red as he said it to him "I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over." he said and Obi-wan said it in shock. "Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" he said trying to get through to him and Anakin shouted it back at him. "From my point of view, the Jedi are evil." he shouted back at him and he said it firmly then.

"Then you are lost!" he said as he thought it to him gently. 'Don't do this, Annie, don't do this, you would never hurt anyone, I know you're seeing Ferus in my place, he's who you're mad at. I know that, you blame them for Darra, Shmi, and the sextet, I know I understand, but we got the others back again, it's okay padawan, it's okay, easy brother, easy.' he thought as he said it with a firm growl to him then at this.

"This is the end for you, my master." he said and Obi-wan, once in range of a hill overlooking the river, backflipped on to it then as he landed as he put himself directly above him then as he landed as he called out to him firmly then. "It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground." he said and Vader said it coldly then to him. "You underestimate my power." he said and Obi-wan said it quickly, in knowing how painful this was going to end now.

"Don't try it." he said and watching as he gave a howl and a jump to get over him, he quickly swung and took off all four limbs then as he landed in range of the river, grabbing his lightsaber, he turned as he saw his eyes bloodshot in the whites and reddish gold in the irises then as he said it. "You were the chosen one, it was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!" he said, feeling like a total failure to his brother's alter ego.

"Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" he said, finally saying what he had to say as Vader shouted at him in hate then. "I hate you!" he screamed at him and Obi-wan sighed as he answered him then gently. "You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you." he said, and as the lake caught his clothes as they caught fire he quickly pulled him up by the force to keep from getting scorched then as well.

"Uncle Ben!" he heard and looked up to see Luke and Han. "Guys help me, we got to get him on board the ship, Sidious is on his way here right now." he shouted and they nodded as they quickly put out the fire on his legs and carried his back on board as Obi-wan checked to see where his legs landed and sighed in relief. "One day Sidious, one day, we will be back and your days are numbered." he said sternly as he climbed back up and to the ship

"Master Kenobi, we have Mistress Padme on board." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he answered him then quickly. "Yes. Please, please hurry." he said and finished that remark. "We should leave this dreadful place." Threepio said and he nodded in agreement as he patted him on the shoulder and went to check on her then gently. "Is Anakin all right?" Padme asked weakly and he nodded to her gently at that.

"Yeah we did it, Vader is dead supposedly, we just got to lock the door on his alter ego, and only Anakin is there in our eyes after this." he said and she nodded as she looked into his eyes then. "Anakin created two of these, put the second with my clone, so she can be buried with it." she said and he took it and put it in his pocket as he stroked his hand against her cheek then gently at then.

"Uncle Ben, I can sense a massive pulse of evil on it's way here." Leia said and he nodded. "Sidious is on his way here, Han full power, take us to Polis Massa." he said and Han nodded as he got in the seat and flew them out of range just as the pulse passed them and they sighed in relief...

**Mustafar-Sidious's POV:**

Arriving on the planet, they quickly moved as the leader of his troops showed him the way then as he said it. "Your Majesty, this way." the clone leader and he followed him and he looked around and saw no sign of Anakin, but saw a severed limb and nodded. "Get several test tubes, I need a some blood, but Lord Vader is being cloned and brought back to life." he said and the clone trooper nodded to the orders at that remark then.

"Yes Sir." he said and went to get the test tubes then as he said it carefully at that. "So Obi-wan Kenobi has killed my apprentice, we will bide our time and you return and your destruction will be final." he said sternly and quickly went to get it as he got to work and extracting the necessary amount then carefully at that, before getting into his ship and leaving and returning to Coruscant then...

**Polis Massa-Yoda's POV:**

Sitting there in meditation as he listened to what his other friend said, his counterpart of his race, he heard Bail call out to him then gently at that. "Excuse me, Master Yoda. Obi-Wan Kenobi has made contact." he said and Yoda nodded as he got up then and headed for the observation window of the operating theater then as Bail went to meet up with them. "We'll take her to the medical centre, quickly." he said as they brought out a hovering capsule then.

For Anakin and they put him on it, and lead it into the other that had a bacta tube and one that was ready to be loaded to a Jedi's specifications then as as Obi-wan and Bail stood with Yoda then. "Vader lost it when he saw me and realized she chose us over him now, but he's lost his mind, Sidious twisted his thinking." he said and Yoda nodded sternly to the news as the droid finally came out then with a report.

"Medically, she's completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her." the medic droid said and they nodded in shock to the news. "She's dying?" Obi-wan said in shock then and he nodded. "We don't know why, she has lost the will to live." he said and the council exchanged looks. "The girls all said this, but the only way they could die is they lost him, to the darkside." Obi-wan said and the council nodded in agreement.

"Which we didn't, we can turn him back now, but with those words in mind right now, we know what the Sith are capable of. What's their biggest weapon where anyone that opposes them is concerned if they're normal." Adi said and he nodded. "And I saw that in action when Vader had in her in a stranglehold at the moment, it's her windpipe." Obi-wan said and she nodded as the rest of the council nodded in agreement to that.

"Then I know what the hell he is doing, to bring Vader to life, he's sucking the life force out of Padme and keeping it up is going to kill the twins right now." Stass snapped and Mace nodded in agreement. "I do not understand." the droid said and Mace just broke it down then. "You know we're able to manipulate the force, but our darkside counterparts can kill someone by draining the life out of us good people."

"Check her throat, because they got the power to cut off someone's air." he said and the droid nodded and went to check and his eyes went to slits at that. "Indeed that's what's happening here, whoever is doing this to her, is slowing choking off every heartbeat till she passes. But if we don't work quickly, we will lose the babies as well." he said and they nodded. "Do it." Qui-Gon said to him and Mace finished that remark firmly then.

"Vader lost all rights to the be their father after what he did to her and the twins right now, Anakin is their father not Vader, but Anakin." Obi-wan said and they nodded to the remark sternly._** 'Not Vader, Anakin, my name is Anakin Skywalker, just watch yourselves Vader, Sidious and when the time is right, I will return and you're mine now.'** _they heard and they all nodded in agreement to that remark then.

"Son, is that our you?" Damon asked and they heard a fast response._** 'Yeah, it's me alright, we did what was needed to be done, but when they get back, tell them I want to see them as his penance is complete, but as of this moment. I want my children to see what their idiocy turned me into and how close it came to killing all of you, my Jedi family.'**_ Anakin said and the council and the eight nodded to the request.

_**'The first to go to and return from the darkside, but that is true training, to understand now in why you must understand this finally. In why Master always says to control that fear or it could be your undoing and here's why now, you let that fear control you. It leads to desperation, then anger, then hate and hate, if not checked at the blast door, can lead to something you can never take back now.'**_

_**'Son baby, if you can hear me, here's why we keep telling you this, I wanted you to understand, and that's why I pushed you to the limit, as you see what kind of power goes into you and if you don't calm down it can result in this now.'** _he said and Luke nodded to the lesson. "And I think he over did it when you cut off that arm, son." Mace said and Luke nodded in agreement as the adult quartet nodded to that.

"Oh boy, he's listening to this, though he's unconscious right now." Siri said and they heard a gentle remark to that. _**'Not quite, I put myself into deep meditation guys, so you can heal my injuries, but I'm not letting them realize that she's alive here. So I'm cloaking her signature and the twins, and till Vader tells the kids the truth he's walking around as my clone now.' **_he told her and she nodded and they shook their heads.

"You're going to drain yourself further by doing that Annie." Minga said to him and they heard a sigh. _**'I know Minga, but it's my job to protect my family, he must not know till after we destroy the first weapon, that the twins are his right now. Remember, to protect the twins from him and Sidious, they were hidden from their Sith father when they were born.'**_

_**'The emperor knows, as we do, if I were to have any children, they would be a threat to him, so they are remaining safely anonymous until the time is right and we begin again.'** _they heard and the council nodded gently at the remark then softly. "Issues with the link, though in the other room, you can still talk to each other through the force." Siri said and the twins, Han and Lando nodded with a bemused smile at that.

"Say Aunt Minga, can you do the same with me as far as my hand is concerned?" Luke asked and she nodded to him. "But you realize how much like your father you really are, you ever wonder why there was a scar across his right eye?" Soara asked and they nodded. "He got hit by a lightsaber that barely missed his eye, but he lost his arm two years prior now." she said and he nodded to the news as he sighed at the news.

"You're not getting out of that bed too soon after we do that buster, so stay put right now." Minga said in response and they heard a playful jolt through the force and they hid a chuckle to that. "Well there's our baby brother, reversing time to bring us back, has returned the him we all know now." Siri said and she and Soara nodded in agreement to that remark smiling, as Mace shook his head to that remark.

"What's she talking about?" Leia asked and she chuckled as she answered her. "Every time he got hurt he got too restless to stay in bed, till we gave him something to do, working on his collection of lightsabers, something mechanic. That he was working on and so on, but repeatedly I caught him trying to get out of bed and till Mace confined him to the bed after taking a blade to the arm once." Obi-wan said for her and she nodded with a chuckle.

"He's going to make one heck of Master when he completes his training, but just like us, we understand the dangers here. Because we did what he did and that is why we train you the way we do baby, son. It's to make sure you understand these things but start you at pre creche training age, or his age of going on 10. And you understand this better then you think now as a result." Tiana said and the twins nodded to her then.

"Your father started his training at going on 10, top of his class in everything, but to equalize his brace of gifts, he had an equal brace of faults. That were enough to drive us into insanity at the time, not least of which was his competitive streak now that was enough to annoy us. But with it, we had his droid projects cluttering the halls, but he was throwing himself into these things and not confronting his fears."

"Which was he wanted to stay a cub and was not ready for the one on one yet, since we acted as his family all that time, so if your son says the very same thing to me once they are also 12. And I know he's afraid of the training as they get older right now, but until they control their anger and fear, they are not ready to be full time padawans." Mace told Leia and she nodded to the remark as the twins exchanged looks.

As Han closed his eyes as he started laughing. "Was he anything like me, Mace?" he asked and Mace nodded with a bemused smile to him. "If I saw your antics then yes I would have to say he's like you where not knowing when to quit is concerned, son. Then again this was why we chose the best pilots in the galaxy for the army, but you're going be a good fighter yourself." he said and Han nodded as she answered him smiling then.

"Piloting comes naturally in your family as does being a mechanic right now, so you get those skills from your parents, but your mother is like you, princess." he said and she nodded at the new nickname with the council. "My adoptive parents were a senator and the queen, so mom was both?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, and I was assigned by my friends to act as her bodyguard. "Qui-Gon told her and she nodded to the news then.

"After a week here, I'm starting to see him in the way Uncle Ben and Master always talk about him right now." she said for both of them and they nodded. "Yes, but you spend all your life with your father around you and that's going to push that image further as you see us the way your father always knew us to be and why the non force sensitives are all afraid of us right now." Damon said to her and she nodded to the remark then.

"Issues of being a Jedi and..., wait a minute, Doctor you mind if I use your data-base?" Obi-wan asked and the man nodded and they nodded as Tiana moved to the computer and put in a name pressed enter. "What?" Han asked and he said it firmly. "There's more to this then we think, but your father was chosen, regarding the slave raider when he was 13, prior to that was a blood carver, and this was a few months prior."

"And a group of ruffians, so if all of these are the same, Sidious was pushing him into using the darkside repeatedly." he said and they nodded as he put it in and saw it and slammed his hand on the table. "Daiv was working for the Trade Federation, how about Krayne." she asked and he put that in too and it flashed up the employment and he nodded. "The federation, so that leaves the quintet." he said and put that in then firmly.

"What the hell was Krayne exactly if he saw him as a man, instead of his species?" Lando asked and he crossed his arms then. "He was T'surr slave trader, like Annie told you he and his mother were slaves, he was a slave's worst nightmare, till your uncle ended a tyranny. And one that had other Jedi like the duo seeing him as a murderer, but the rest of us, he was a hero." Mon said and they all nodded to the news sternly at the remark.

A minute later it came out and they nodded. "Krayne was a pirate and slave trader, but his death was the will of the force." Siri said and the twins nodded firmly. "And they call dad a murderer, when he was saving not just the two of you, but whoever he met on Nar Shaddaa, that planet is a hell hole, like you said on Mos Eisley, it's a hive of scum and villainy." Luke said to her and she nodded in agreement to that remark then.

"Watch it with the Ti'landa Til this planet is paradise snare, that you go there and you won't come out." Han said and they all nodded to the news. "I never took religion that seriously till I met Luke, but after that, I became an avid believer for the force ever since right now. But knowing my adoptive uncle was a Jedi master and my father was his partner, that only works in my favor as I grew up with a slight knowledge of the force."

"Before we get our memories back as I met Vader and I met you, so what's the median?" he asked and she chuckled as she answered him. "The Grey Jedi, they are not dark or light, but possess a full normal aspect that they can walk in between, if you were one of us, you got that area." she said and he nodded to her. "That explains your lightsabers: you, Mace and Adi?" he asked and she nodded to him as she explained it to him.

"What happened was he went into full combat mode, but he was waiting for something and when that something happened, Krayne sealed his fate at the hands of a slave turned Jedi padawan now." she said and he nodded to the news. "Were these idiots ever in a kill or be killed situation right now, he saved billions by a self defense killing here." Han asked, crossing his arms and she nodded to in agreement to his thoughts.

"Zomana Sekot, followed by Krayne, and that just leaves the quintet he killed by combustion." Mace said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that. "Kad Chun and his father?" Ki Adi Mundi asked and he nodded at the memory then sternly. "Yes, Kad, followed by those ruffians, Zonoma Sekot, Krayne and that's the entire story right there, my padawan, was a master guardian, I just never realized it." he said and Mace nodded in agreement to that.

"The reason he went into full battle mode was he was like me: controls the evil in his heart and was a guardian, a near 10 year old master guardian. And one that needed the best if he controlled his temper that day, we could have done this a bit better, but no matter. We get to now, and we live all our lives together, until the twins are old enough to defend themselves now." Mace said to him and he nodded in agreement at the remark then.

"Sidious lost, he never left us, and now we just have 23 years to change that code and become even better then he is now. In where being a Jedi is concerned, but what you would have seen as he got older and trained you is what he would be like as a Jedi Master now." Obi-wan said and Luke nodded smiling. "So me to you and dad, let alone grandfather and Leia to Aunt Siri and grandmother." he said and the quartet nodded to him gently smiling.

"Yes baby that's it exactly, we had it going by generation but it's always living to unifying now, but you're my counterpart in unifying, like your godfather now, your father, to the trio's Jedi father in living force." Adi said and he nodded smiling then at the news then. "So you two were the ones mentioned in the record, I saw a Master Adi Gallia and Qui-Gon Jinn on dad's record, that's you two?" Leia asked her and they both nodded to her gently.

"We are, we're what is known among the Jedi as parental mentors, the younger you are and it goes from us, to your godparents, to your own parent mentor and right to you, as the youngest generation. But though I never got the chance to train your father, Damon, Mace and Tiana, and your Jedi grandmother took care of that with me gone all this time." Qui-Gon said and Luke nodded as he looked into his eyes gently smiling.

"I see where Uncle Ben got his training strategies from, it was you all this time, I wasn't ready to accept that truth till I went to Master, before Uncle Ben told me the rest of it, before I told Leia, I was keeping dad and Sidious busy right now." he said and they nodded to the news. "Almost didn't see this, we did, till your father contacted me and told us to hold off right now in attempted mutiny." Yoda said and he nodded to the news gently at that.

"Well I'm relieved that grandfather told him to wait before making a choice as he told you everything himself as I'm now seeing all of you in our present." Luke told him and he nodded in relief. "Indeed relieved we are he did to, as this changes the course of our history and you get the true training that deserve you do now, as in training by all of us you now." Yaddle said to him and he smiled at her then as he bowed to her.

"Honestly I couldn't ask for a better mentor in all your cases, but I must be the chosen one for my age group now." he said and they nodded. "Indeed you are, but remember, the future is never set, there is no fate but what we make for ourselves, which is what Obi-wan was trying to tell you. But the duo are correct, you got too cocky and gained knowledge you weren't ready for." Adi said to him and he nodded humbly to that news.

"Not making the same mistakes twice, I'm just relieved we got you back I can train as a true padawan under not just you, but Master as well." he said and they nodded as she hugged him and he closed his eyes tightly as he hugged her. "We're staying with you guys until he's ready to let go finally, but for right now, it's we're what you guys and your baby brother would be like, if her family is in reverse." Siri said and the twins, Han and Lando nodded to her.

"That's what worries me, my own twins need to get some control over their tendencies." Leia said, though just as she finished saying that, Luke froze up as he saw several images start coming forward, before they started coming even faster and then it snapped as he collapsed and Han grabbed him. "What, what you see exactly?!" Lando asked him and he took a deep breath shaking as he answered him then quickly.

"I just saw the following 45 years right now, we're being born today, so 45 years into the future, it's she's right, she and Han had twins and a boy that looked like a younger version of me at 17, but sandy brown hair and light blue eyes, but the twins look like them. I'm seeing my students, their clan, and that's more then 100, in a fight with a bunch of warriors dressed in black, all human and carrying red lightsabers."

"The leader of the group, my niece was talking to him in the way mom talked to dad, immediately following this was a group of aliens and we were at war with them over a biological warfare. And finally a young woman getting between my nephew and Han now, before a group of aliens, my son was born, just before my youngest nephew was murdered on a strike team mission of the twins's age group."

"And his own now." he said and they nodded to the news. "Saw the future of our galaxy after stopping Sidious you did Luke, your family the chosen ones are, that meant to stop evil in any incarnation it takes." Yoda told him and he nodded to the news as Mace crossed his arms. "Well I think I can place each piece to it's very incarnation of our current situation, but that group of aliens is the next generation of the Separatist movement."

"The war with the black cloaked warriors carrying red lightsabers, someone in your students created a academy for training Sith and as for this woman. Said is getting between Han and your nephew, it's she's working for some criminal and trying to drive a wedge between them. In a hostile takeover till it kills her right now through drug addiction, and your chosen one of your twins age group just recovered from the darkside."

"What color is the lightsaber he created after he joined your academy?" he asked and Luke explained that to him. "Orange, near yellowish orange." he said and Mace nodded. "He's your niece's counterpart, she's purple, he's orange, giving her the light to see her way out of the tunnel." he said and Luke nodded to the news. "He's her soulmate, her everything." Leia said and he and Adi nodded to her gently at the remark then.

As a pile of books appeared and they nodded. "That's what I saw, these books and there's more then 30 here." Luke said and they nodded. "From when the twins are 14 to 21, your sister and I had been together for 25 years, we never got divorced, I chose to stay with your family permanently." Han said and he nodded in agreement. "The kids are on this mission." Luke said, holding up a purple one of himself and a woman the twins age.

"I think that image right now was your current age, but or 46 years into the future right now, wait 23 years into the future we're our current age, so that must be 46 years into the future to your parents, and to me and Lando us in our mid 30's." Han said and he nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Making you 56, Lando 57 and my wife, Leia, my student's parents and me all 46." Luke finished and the trio all nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Tenenial Djo, oh you're not serious, I know that name, she's Dathomirian." Siri said and Yoda nodded with a sigh to the news. "The Hapes Cluster and Dathomir, Siri?" he asked and she nodded to him. "She's the daughter of the new queen mother, and the Hapan Prince, Isoldor." Obi-wan read out and he nodded to the news as Han took that book as he read the fight and nodded sternly at the fight.

"I just let him have it after his attitude over the girl and I reached my limit right now, before Leia also laid into him, but we were not around all that much, but we can't help that, we're warriors. But the fate of the galaxy rested in our hands, alright young man if you want to go there, you're not going to like it. In what we have to say after the hell we had to go through this week and before you were born."

"And don't give us this load of fodder that this is not the Jedi way, your grandparents just had to change a course of history that landed him in the hospital and we just had the life scared out of us as we nearly lost your grandmother, so knock it off right now." Han said sternly and Luke nodded in agreement to that. "I'm a Jedi, can't let my anger take hold too far, or it's dangerous, so do it for me." Luke said and Han nodded to the request then.

"Yeah you definitely immersed yourself in our family life that you know everything about us, but you love my father like he was your own, though Uncle Ben adopted you." Leia said and he nodded. "Well I couldn't ask for better in-laws this is who I am, a war hero, a pilot, mechanic, and most of all, a family man, before we create our own family." he said and she smiled as she pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around her.

"I love you and I'm never letting you go Han." she said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to her and Luke and Lando smiled then. "So 19, 14, that's 33 books and Anakin's girlfriend, that's our Anakin not yours, was still holding it in over losing your son, Leia, and Jacen changed ever since." Lando said and they nodded. "Our family needs to stay together here." Han said and Luke and Leia nodded in agreement to that.

"I'm their Jedi grandfather, with me and their godfather here, and them not giving orders we're doing this on their behalf now. But the second you do that delivery now, put her in suspended animation, till he makes his remark to his version of my son. Then wake her up and and disconnect it, the link, he must not know till the time is right she had twins, my grandson is my next apprentice." Qui-Gon said and the droid nodded as Mace furthered that remark.

"Listen to me carefully, she's faking it, and Emperor Palpatine is our darkside counterpart, he's draining her life to bring life to Padawan Skywalker's clone/alter ego." Mace told him and he nodded quickly to the news. "I understand, so what do you wish to do?" he asked and Obi-wan answered that." Run the emergency delivery and put her into medical induced coma." he said and the droid nodded to the orders gently as they nodded.

"Obi-wan and I are going to be in there when you do it, but we're part of his family, the two of us, and our partner team, the Calrissian/Attana/ Thel Thanis team, as well as Master Windu." Qui-Gon said and he nodded to the remark. "So what may I ask caused this in Padawan Skywalker's case?" he asked and he said it sternly. "A severe case of jealousy that caused a multiple murder since." he said and they all nodded sternly at the remark.

"And one that resulted in us getting the truth in the worst way possible and when his mentor was off world and our grandmaster with him, that the man he trusted is our arch enemy. Sidious was standing in front of us all this time, it's the Chancellor, the chancellor is the Sithmaster we been looking for, Anakin turned him into us and came up with a single way to split himself in two now."

"And with it now, saved the entire order, but the Master guardians, that's his sister, Jedi mother, me and him, let alone Master, Obi-wan and their counterpart team, are the only ones involved, the others are going undercover starting now." Mace said and he nodded in shock to the news. "Anakin asked for his position as my student back for another four years, he needs me." he said and the doctor nodded to the news gently at that.

"One more thing, we want you to clone her, and to be made to look like she's still pregnant, we're staying here till it's safe to leave, and till he's ready to leave right now." Obi-wan said and he nodded to the request then just as a ship carrying 6 people arrived then. "Obi-wan, what's the update?" Beru asked him and he sighed. "He lost the other three limbs, and he has third degree burns on his legs."

"I managed to put out the fire, before he ended up in that suit now that the twins told us about, but we got him in suspended animation, as they heal his injuries now, physically he's going to be fine, emotionally it's going to be a while before he gets over this." he said and the Lars nodded to the news. "At least the bastard never murdered my son, what about my daughter-in-law?" Cliegg asked him and he sighed as he answered him.

"He's trying to kill her by draining every ounce of energy out of her, but I think she thought she was too late when she saw the power crazy look in him. But Vader put her into a force stranglehold, when he saw me, and realizing she sided with us, that was it. But he's lost his mind, and the conversation Anakin read out in the conversation, to us, was the exchange exactly here." he said and Sola, Darred, Ruwee and Jobal nodded in shock.

"Can you help him?" Sola asked and he nodded. "With time and therapy, as a Jedi, we can, but it's going to be years, before he gets over this." he said and they nodded as Beru hugged him and he tightened his arms around her. "I know, I love him too, when I look at him I don't see him like this, but when he was a youngling, my baby brother." he said and they nodded in understanding to that news then gently at that.

"Issues when you're not an only child and the older of the two, Obi-wan, we never see them as adults but when we were still cubs, that letting go is the hardest thing possible for us." Sola said and he nodded in agreement to that. "To the girls: that's Siri, Soara and Lana, who was my adoptive baby sister see it that way." he said and she nodded as Ahsoka Tano arrived then as Yoda went into a gentle conversation with Mace at that with a gentle sigh at this then.

"Also got proof I did, that by not changing the code sooner, lost the battle, before it could even start." Yoda told Mace and he nodded sighing to that news. "Even more powerful then first thought we did, he is, but with time and patience we can defeat him, but must be the one to do it now. Anakin has to, only he can defeat him as even more powerful the Sidious and me together, he is." he said and Mace and Obi-wan nodded to him gently at that.

"With what I learned from Leia here right now, he, that's Luke, needs to understand this could be a trap, that Vader and Sidious want him. And she, Lando, Han and Chewbacca are a trap intended to bring him out of hiding as we reached the midway point and started his training. And of his history with us right but no longer Chancellor, he's the emperor to us now." Obi-wan said and they nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Bail what was the concession about the other day?" Mace asked him and he sighed. "He's reorganized the senate into the empire now, any that go against them is the enemy now, but Mon, Jan, Carlist, Crist, Ackbar and I made our decision we know what he is. But he thinks he's killed all of you, but where are the others?" he asked and Mace crossed his arms then sternly as he exchanged looks with Stass, Obi-wan, Kit and Yoda then.

"They're at your base on Yavin IV." he said and he nodded in relief then at the news. "Well the force is back in balance and the war has just begun, but until the time is right, we're laying low and keeping our presence cloaked right now." Adi said and he nodded in agreement. "So all this time what the Keganites meant was a case of self fulfilling prophecy." Siri said and she nodded to her as she exchanged looks with Obi-wan and Qui-Gon then.

"He's got us wondering around till the time is right and when we come out of hiding, he's going to be too old to go against all of us at once." he said and Kit, Agen and Saesee nodded in agreement to that. "Never mind, the Skywalkers are putting the force back into balance, but Vader is mine and dad has Sidious, Uncle Mace." Luke told him and he nodded gently as he hid a smile to the new title the boy gave him then gently.

"Born and raised Jedi, we got you training us all our lives now, but this is to make sure dad stays himself now, the family is intact and we win." Leia said and they nodded as Mace hugged her and she tightened her arms around him. "We win anyway, he never wiped us out, so we're going to return when he least expects it now, twins, for now, we just bide our time, for now, we must have patience." Qui-Gon said to her and she nodded.

"Master it is best we keep them together till they're 13 now, and when they hit 14 it starts a second time, and that's not if she gets pregnant a second time with their baby sibling now." Obi-wan said and Yoda nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Agree with that I do, Obi-wan and be done, it will be." he said and the Naberries and Lars sighed in relief at the news then gently

As another doctor came to join him. "How's he doing?" Obi-wan asked and he sighed. "The injuries are serious, but he's going to fine, we're going to be able grow back his limbs, but we're keeping him under for the duration it takes. Till he comes to terms with what he did, as this is too much of a trauma for him to handle it alone." he said and they nodded as Obi-wan went to check on Anakin then and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm right here brother, it's alright, it's going to be okay." he said softly and heard a gentle pulse. _**'Obi-wan, I'm sorry.'** _he heard softly and he nodded. "Not your fault. it never was my brother, but I'm not losing you right now, it's going to be okay." he said and heard a gentle response. _**'Stay with her, I can manage until she's done with the delivery right now.'**_ he said and Obi-wan nodded as he pressed his forehead to Anakin's.

Searching his signature, he felt the darkness fade away and was replaced, and by a more then strong pulse of good in the prone young man and nodded in relief then. "Luke, Leia." he said and the twins walked in and nodded as they pressed their hand to his chest and infused their energy to help him heal further. _**'Thank you baby, son, I'm still me, he never got to me, I'm free.'** _they heard and nodded as Obi-wan sighed in relief.

"Master, Mace, guys, you better get in here, I think I know what he wants us to do." Obi-wan said and they nodded as they walked in then, pressing their hands to his chest then they carefully injected their strength into him as they heard a familiar clashing and Obi-wan nodded sternly. "Mental showdown with Vader, and he's being given the energy by us to lock him up right now." he said and they nodded as they heard it then.

_**'Master, can you project yourselves into my head, so I can do this, because he's trying to do it again though you removed all four limbs?'** _he asked and they nodded to the request and closed their eyes as they ended up in his head as they saw him on the edge of the hill overlooking the river as Obi-wan said it with him then. 'It's over Darren, I have the high ground.' he shouted at him and they heard a growl at that remark.

_**'You underestimate my powers.'**_ he said in response and Obi-wan hid a nod. 'Don't try it.' he said and he heard a yell as in one movement he cut off his legs and his remaining arm and then cut hit mechanical arm off at that as he landed very close to the river. Grabbing his lightsaber he took it and turned to look at him sternly as he shouted it over the eruptions then as he said it then firmly.

'You were the chosen, it was said you would defeat the Sith, not join them, you bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness.' Anakin shouted at him in grief then as they heard the next remark. _**'I hate you!'**_ Vader shouted at him and Anakin said it with a sigh. 'Hate me all you want, but you were my brother. I loved you, but I couldn't save you.' he said and they heard a final door slam at that as he locked him up then.

As Anakin's eyes opened and they saw his natural color then. "It's over, I did it." he said weakly and Mace looked into his eyes then. "I know what happened is going to take time, but we're never leaving you, not going anywhere, like all the other times now. We'll always be here my padawan, always." he said softly then and Anakin nodded to him as he looked from him and to the rest of the council gently.

"The first ever to go to the darkside and return from it and live to tell about it now, we just catalogue this in the years ahead now." they heard and he smiled as he saw Nejaa Halcyon and he smiled in relief. "Hey Nejaa where did you come back from?" he asked and he smiled gently. "I was Dantooine, and the same order you gave to the others they knocked me and the others all unconscious." he told him and Anakin nodded smiling then gently.

"Boy am I glad to see you my friend, none of my true friends were lost now." he said and Nejaa smiled at him gently. "Friends for life my friend, but us or the next generation it doesn't matter our families are linked together forever now." he said as he laid a hand on his shoulder then. "Well that's us, the Durrons and the Calrissians now guys." he said, looking from him, to Damon and Kieran and they all nodded in agreement.

"Get some rest son, its going to be a long process, but they're preparing to grow back your arms and legs." Mace said and he nodded as Minga gave him a sedative, and she ran her hand through his hair then, before the quartet walked in and he looked at his adult children gently. "Thanks guys, I couldn't have done this without you there with me as well." he said and the twins smiled as Leia said it for both of them at that remark.

"Wait not yet, I want to see Ferus and Tru one last time, but this really is the end as they need to understand why this all happened in the first place." Anakin said and they nodded to the request. "Well you better make it quick, I can neutralize it for maybe 15 minutes, but after that, Minga, Bant and the surgeons and I have work to do." Thracia Cho Leem said and he nodded as Bail called out to them as he said it then.

As she ran her hand through his hair then gently as she looked into his eyes then as she said it. "Had a rough childhood and life, but from here, you get everything you ever wanted back, but we're never letting go now, it's going to be fine Annie." she said and he nodded smiling softly then. "Well at least you're all okay, he lost, as he doesn't realize every Jedi is still alive." he said and she nodded as Bail called out to them gently at that.

"They're here!" he said and Anakin nodded to Mace and Qui-Gon, Adi and Damon and they nodded and went to deal with the duo as Tiana, and the girls and Obi-wan stayed with him as the twins also stayed put then gently. "Why is everyone, from our mentors, to the council here?" they heard and Mace said it sternly. "Anakin needed a severe surgery done." he said and the boys nodded as they came to where they were then.

And Tru arrived and with Ferus Olin and Mace crossed his arms. "You sent for me Master Windu?" he asked and he nodded. "I think you better see what your choices have lead to, as Anakin prevented the entire order from being destroyed. Anakin did just as he was supposed to do, but the arm lost started a case of force driven cancer now." he said and lead him to Anakin's recovery room and he swallowed hard at that.

"What happened?!" he asked and Mace said it sternly. "You costing Darra her life, it caused a chain reaction in losses, making him beyond desperate to save what was last of their family, and Padme is pregnant. The senator is pregnant with his children right now, and he just committed another atrocity to split himself in two right now." he said and Ferus paled at the news then as he saw two young adults his age.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Olin?" he heard from a man ten years older then them. "You know dad's signature, well feel our's." the woman said and he checked it and backed into the wall in shock. "You're not, you can't be..." he started to say and they nodded. "We are, we're his unborn babies as adults now, but Mace is right, but does he look familiar." her twin said and he turned and saw a black man and paled in shock.

"Damon?" he asked and the man shook his head. "I'm not my grandfather Olin, my name is Lando Calrissian, so you and Veld are the reason the entire order was wiped out in our present in an opposite time-line." he said and he looked from him to the trio. "Did you want to prove he's capable of cold blooded murder, or is it you were so jealous that you allowed this psychosis to take control?" the man next to her asked and he swallowed hard then.

"Dad would never hurt a child, he would never turn to the darkside, I know that the way I know my own twin would never do so. Well thanks to you both, you basically turned him from the man our mother knows and into a power hungry monster." she said and he swallowed hard at that. "Luke, Leia, Han stand back, I want to see them one last time with my own eyes now." Anakin said sternly and the trio nodded and backed up at that.

"Been a while Ferus, well I did say that you cross the line I would turn you in, well I did my job, but when you failed to do your's. That you basically helped the enemy, but remember what you said: I'm with them, your mentors, but with them and with the council. And I'm the enemy, you remember that conversation and how I caught you in the act?" he asked and they paled at that remark as he looked at him.

Knowing if he had his arms, he would have them crossed across his chest then. "For four years, I acted like what I am, but I understand, I understand the dangers of the darkside, as I fell and returned as quickly as I did. But I am a master guardian, control the evil in my heart and yet a full guardian, but your determination to make it to the program, it showed the evil in your heart, you turned on me." he said and they paled at his remark.

"What do you mean by that, I thought you..." Ferus started to say and he shook his head. "No it's me alright, but as I said, you understand what you did, I was a Jedi to the end now, and it nearly kills me in the process, Vader blames both of you now, and I'm quoting this word for word. 'I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over.'." he said and Ferus said it quickly at the remark in shock to the news.

"Anakin Palpatine is evil." he said and Anakin counteracted that. "From my point of view the Jedi are evil, or more accurately you are evil, you turned on us and went to the darkside at the time. You destroyed yourselves for early graduation, but I am a padawan to the end, staying with my team. Amd for another 4 years, and I make master at 30 now." he said and they paled at the remark then as he said it sternly as he looked between them.

"Mace made it at 40, Obi-wan at 37, and I make it at 30, the youngest of the council I did my job, but we get a second chance and I will when the time is right. As I gain the powers Vader wanted from Palpatine and spend 23 years training in them now, I can protect my family, but courageous light." he said and Ferus looked at the twins and he swallowed hard at the remark then as he said it then.

"Courageous light, Luke and Leia, courage and light." he said and said it firmly. "When the time is right they will be joining the rebellion, but for now, our family is going to disappear starting now, so as you no longer have your lightsabers. I suggest you stay clear with Vader about to go hunting down Jedi, you're his first targets as he realizes you survived the slaughter." he said and they paled at the remark as Luke and Leia crossed their arms.

"The twins, my family, is the only hope the entire Rebel Alliance has of restoring peace to the republic and getting rid of a dictatorship, but the force has been out of balance so long. That the war of the last 3 years and the next 23 put it back into balance, and until the time is right we're letting him run the empire, his empire as he becomes the most hated man in universe." he said and they swallowed hard at the remark as Mace crossed his arms.

"You know what the prophecy really stated?" he asked and they shook their head,s shaking. "It was stated that when an ancient evil returned to the galaxy that a child conceived by midichlorines and born and to a human mother. That child would bring balance to the force, as the force has been in unbalanced, that the war begins when the chosen one's family is created and that male heir is next to the new Jedi Order council."

"That child who is as strong as their father and together that family would destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force." Anakin said and the duo paled at the remark. "Well I am that child and I cracked what I had to do, before we sent for you now Ferus, I had to either turn or be split in two. And I chose the second and my alter ego is now my twin brother and walking around in the flesh." he said and they swallowed hard at the remark then.

"Chosen one, chosen to create the first ever Jedi Dynasty and recreate the code as instead of being chosen at a few months after birth we're in a special school for children like us. We get to see our parents every few weeks, we can decide if we want to be real Jedi or take on any of the four other careers offered. Although we keep our lightsabers, that's what we're creating once Vader and Sidious are gone now."

"You know what the reports are going to say, though the alliance and our families, the Jedi know differently now?" he asked and they paled at his question as he said it then. "They are to say I was nearly killed by a padawan learner by the name of Darth Vader after he got stabbed in the back by two padawans and busted lightsaber, said which killed Skywalker's girlfriend, Padawan Darra Thel-Thanis." Anakin said and they swallowed hard at the remark.

"That betrayal started a string of other losses starting with my mother, followed by 2/3's of our clan next. I lose your own mentors and parental mentor, Tiana is alive, followed by Soara, and I just had to commit 30 murders in the side of a month when my wife is pregnant. But those murders were done by Darren, my brother, my twin who stabbed me in the back, he betrayed me and nearly murdered me now."

"Ben tell them, what you told Luke right now." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he hid a smile at the change in names. "A young Jedi called Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine, till he turned to evil, helped the emperor hunt down and destroy the Jedi. He betrayed and nearly murdered their father, now the Jedi are but extinct, Vader was seduced by the darkside of the force." he said and Luke, Han and Leia nodded as they got it finally then.

"I was training the Skywalker twins, and while one turned on us and nearly butchered the entire order, Anakin stood with me and got into a fight with him. And he cut off his limbs and in retaliation, I took those same limbs and left him for dead on Mustafar, taking my family away from there, and I'm here. As I watch my godchildren be born as we train them and as new members of the new order." Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded in agreement to that.

"That's the story and we're sticking to it now, Vader was my twin and turned to the darkside, he helped Sidious hunt down and destroy my friends. Those friends are the Jedi high council and he betrayed and nearly murdered me, but now the Jedi are either extinct or in hiding. Changing colors in their lightsabers and changing haircuts to protect themselves starting now, everyone but us is in hiding, the others are with me."

"Starting now, but starting now, leading into when Ben activates Luke now, but from now till they're 13, we're teaching them the basics. And till they're off training lightsaber stage, and then when I get recalled and my nephew, adoptive nephew, who's also her husband now. He gets chosen as it starts for them and from there the truth is getting out a second time for them after we destroy the Sith for good now."

"My brother more commonly known as Darren Vandel Skywalker, went to the darkside and became the Sithlord Darth Vader, second in command. And of what was once the grand army of the republic now. Said is now the Imperial fleet, and the leader of the Galactic Empire. Said is formerly Chancellor Palpatine now Emperor Palpatine, every planet in our galaxy is going to hate them both." Anakin said and they swallowed hard at the remark at that news.

"You did this gentlemen by trying to set me up you started a chain reaction that in the end nearly kills my family, before it could even be created." Anakin said and they swallowed hard at his remark. "And as of this moment neither of you are to have any kind of contact with us as of this day, you are no longer welcome as a Jedi as of this moment, hand it over, Ferus." Adi said and he passed his lightsaber to her and she hooked it to her belt.

"You once said if the Jedi ever needed you, you would come, well that is no longer case anymore, you never resigned, they expelled you. And he is left in disgrace for the rest of his life, but the one that made it to the council, got a padawan, got the team you all wanted. And first to make it to the trials is all me, so you wanted to destroy me and instead destroyed yourself." Anakin said sternly and they swallowed hard at that.

"Well your former mentors are now taking me on when I'm old enough, but I am your successor now, my name is Leia Skywalker/Organa-Solo." she said and he swallowed hard at that. "The Jinn/Skywalker/Kenobi team and the Gallia/Tachi team are one again, but you two, are now no longer Jedi, but we're taking your place when the time comes, but the Jedi code changes, tonight." her twin told him and he swallowed at the news.


	10. A New Hope Is Born

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Warnings: for this chapter, the rest of the movie from Mustafar and to the end of it is being erased now, as the twins get their last three months in the past, as they see themselves as infants now. But with it now, is they get several more visitors in the form of the first two generations of Luke's version of the Jedi order as Leia's children and their friends arrive now.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Starwars, the story belonged to me, everything else belongs to George Lucas.**

**Chapter 10: A New Hope Is Born And Time Travelers**

And he quickly nodded to him then. "The force pulled us back to this past week so we could learn the truth of what Ben, that's Obi-wan to you, told us at the time, but dad has to live with what he has done for the rest of his life. But he went and returned from it so fast, he's going to be in therapy now for five years and even then the P.T.S.D. lasts for years after this." the man next to them as he watched the woman lean into him at that.

And he hugged her from behind. "I'm her future husband Olin, but you left us scared out of our minds that what if our children or his also turn, you understand that fear, when your parent had a collapse?" he asked and they both paled at the news. "Who are you people?" he finally said and she crossed her arms. "I gave you my name, this is my twin brother Luke Skywalker and my husband, Han Solo." she said and he paled at the news then.

"And our brother and best friend, Lando Calrissian." Luke said and they both paled at the remark. "You know who we grew up to become, my sister is like our mother, I'm like our father, but the guys, they were there for us when we needed them. But you know was also part of our team, our family now, and he was also a Jedi spy?" he asked and they swallowed hard as she said it sternly as she looked between them.

"It's the wookie that Master Yoda was with, realizing that Luke found him this soon after, he quickly realized it then, that he wanted to stay with us, Obi-wan was gone in our future. That we had each other, we were running out of time to pay back Jabba, and Jabba had sent Fett after us, till it came to a head after we headed for Bespin and recruited Lando next." she said and Han finished that sternly as he looked between them.

"But what once was, is no more now, Lando is a non force sensitive version to you now, but to get their families back together. The force brought the twins right to him by using me to do it now, but the force offered me a charter 4 years ago in our time. And bringing me right to my future wife and her brother, before being reuniting them with the Calrissian family." he said and they paled at the news and Mace nodded to that sternly.

"Our family is the strongest ever and we're there for each other now, but anyone does anything stupid I got to remember this." she said and he nodded. "Just try to control your anger, but what took me years to finally break could hit you in minutes if you don't control your temper princess, always remember. To be angry is to be human, to control that anger is to be a Jedi." he said and she nodded as he relaxed as she said it softly.

"Your mother told me this, we grew up normal, so though we're Jedi, we're only human we want to be like everyone else now." he said and she nodded as she left her hand on his upper arm then softly. "I'm just relieved I got the chance to get to know the real you, the way they all always talk about you daddy." she said and he nodded. "Cub you is going to get to know when the time comes princess." he said and she nodded as he looked into her eyes.

"Hang in there dad, we'll be here when you wake up." she said and she felt a gentle pulse then to her remark then. "What we weren't around for then we are now, but he wants him and he's going through us to get to him. But we got you to protect us, but are we going to have to do this when my own children are born though?" Han asked and Obi-wan shook his head as he answered him then gently at his question.

"We can never go back to the temple, with Sidious in charge still, till after we get rid of him right now, so we got to sneak around and have all us adult Jedi cloned for the new Jedi Order we create." Obi-wan said and they nodded to him. "But everything that was not destroyed is safe as is our texts right now, but you're starting creche in 5 years and it goes till you're 12." he told the twins and they both nodded to him then.

"But not the last of the old Jedi, but you're the first born of the New Jedi order we create now twins." Mace said and they nodded to him gently. "So when do you plan to separate us, before they attack my farm and it starts a second time?" Luke asked and he said it firmly. "When you're 13, nearly 14 and 5.5 years later, you get your starter." he said and Luke nodded to him gently at that news.

"So though we're separated into our original legal guardians, we know each other on sight, as our parents look like us as young adults?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yes, but I'm going to find his wife, and once done, she's getting your training, but if you have a kid brother by the time we get you back together, he's staying with your mother and they're with Mon and Carl." Qui-Gon said to her and they both nodded to the news.

"What Han told you was true, but we call that appearances can be deceiving, she's old, and looks close to falling apart, but we do this all the time, my racer looked like a piece of junk. And I beat my racing rival for the first time in 3 years, so they may not look like much, but they got it where it counts. And in the speed and agility, let alone maneuvers." he said and Han started laughing as he remembered that portion of it then.

"The hyperdrive was busted so though we were slightly crippled, that didn't matter, as Han still managed to lose them enroute to Bespin." Leia said and Anakin started laughing at the remark. "Your godfather sees that with me all the time baby, but what your soulmate does in the piloting, I do that all the time, our last act of co-pilots was my giving him some help with the steering and I destroyed the shield and got us in."

"But I landed the cruiser and it was broken, in half." he said and the quartet started laughing at the remark. "Yeah and only you could land a piece of junk like this after we lost something on it, but no matter, we're still flying half a ship." Obi-wan said as the quintet of masters all started laughing at that. "And I thought Han's flying was nuts, this is ridiculous right now." Leia said through her laughter as Han also started laughing at that.

"And something's never change no matter what generation you are, but threading the needle, or a head on collision and pulling up at the last minute. But you never know what to expect in piloting, but my skills came in handy for the council. But this was what your godfather meant when he said I was the best fighter pilot in the galaxy, I can do things that are considered dangerous and reckless." he said and she nodded as Han said it with a chuckle.

"If you mean me swinging her between the two star destroyers, I just scared the hell out of them as they were looking out the window to see what happened, before taking her through the asteroid field." he told him and Anakin nodded smiling to him at that. "Yeah well my youngest is with you, but you and Chewie you got the job of protecting my family till Lando takes over, son." he said and Han nodded smiling as she leaned into him.

"Three years in and we're close to being engaged by this point, but what is the deal with Boba?" he asked and he sighed. "Mace killed his father when Geonosis, after we realized he was who nearly killed your mother, he's got a loathing for Jedi. But he would side with the Sith in a heartbeat as a result, he knows who Luke is, so Skywalker to him, it means he's the son of the Hero with no fear, or the Jedi chosen one."

"To which I am, but what we did this week just pulled it off, he's like every bounty hunter out there, not in there for doing what's right, he just does his job in getting paid for every bounty." Anakin told him and he nodded to the news. "So to him he never differentiates between right or wrong, he just does his job?" Lando asked and they nodded. "Nobis?" Anakin asked and the quartet nodded in agreement to that response.

"Yeah we see that all the time, but this was why we don't trust politicians right now, it's because of Belasco." Siri said to him and he nodded to the news. "Do these blasted fools realize, you target one of us you got the rest of us on their heads?" Han asked and she chuckled as she answered him. "No, but this was why everyone was afraid of us, when in a good mood we're like this, but when we mean business." she said and Obi-wan finished that gently.

"And we're like this." he said as the quintet all turned them on at the same time as Anakin mentally pulled his off Obi-wan's belt and the quintet all went on at the same time as his and they smiled then. "Though not using your arms you can still pull it off, that's really good." Han said and Mace nodded with a chuckle to that. "Telekinesis you can use both ways, but the girl should have used her powers more to do it." he said and Siri nodded smiling at that.

"I don't need my arms and legs when mentally fighting works just as well, for example." he said as his lightsaber tapped Obi-wan's and he and Obi-wan practiced for a bit and Minga nodded, bemused. "Alright guys, we're not doing this in here right now, after you're fully recovered and you guys can spar all you want, but for now take a break Annie, that delay won't last long." she said and they both nodded as Obi-wan said it to the twins gently.

"You two are spending all your childhoods together, but Siri and Adi are staying with you, Leia, when the time comes, but I got your brother, and with me is Father now, okay. But you're on two teams, your father is my padawan, and you belong to the girls now, while Lando may not be a Jedi. But he's getting a fast training session when the time comes, but your memories are returning the day Mon and Bail send for us."

"So you both been in training since you were 5 and you know this and everything we raised you and brought you up to believe. Is all true now as a result, but as a result as soon as I pick Chewie it starts a second time and we're beginning your one on one training in both your cases. And that's not if your mother gets pregnant a third time during the four years that follow." he said and they nodded in relief to the news gently.

"I bet you were wondering what you would be like if you spent all your childhoods together, well you're about to find out, but your kids. They got a lot to learn both in being Jedi and with being Jedi, are matters of being the children of a politician and Jedi Master." Adi said to her and she nodded. "Your mother has the job first and then you got it next as you demonstrate this to your own twins." Qui-Gon said and she nodded as he went further.

"By then the temple was refurbished and though in training now, they got it being a school for creche training, before they get moved to Yavin IV. And four one on one training by a chosen mentor now at the moment here." he said and the Solos nodded in relief to the news then. "Issues in this family, we get constant dealings in the darkside right now." Luke said and she nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently at that.

Before running his hand through his hair one last time, as he closed his eyes then tightly. 'Love you brother, I'm never letting you go now.' he thought softly and heard a tone loaded with love in his padawan's mental voice. _**'Love you too brother, I'm never leaving you, not going anywhere, we get these last 4 years and we're both masters after that.'** _he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement softly at that as he left the room.

Before backing up and going to Padme then as he went back to Mace and Yoda,who were standing watch over Padme, as they prepared to deliver the twins then as he said it to them. "Well the conversation Anakin told us was directly on target here at the moment, Vader lost it finally as she rejected him. When he saw me and attacked her by a force stranglehold, but I got him to let go, but he's so far gone, he's acting like a wild animal."

"You remember what I reported on Maul?" he asked and the duo nodded. "That's what Vader was acting like when we got into it, but what I know of is this, but we sparred so many times he couldn't find an opening, trying a force push. The blast threw us into controls on both sides of the room, before his swing destroyed the controls that had the forcefield protecting the station and the lava was getting through." he told them and they both nodded to the news.

"Djem So and Soresu are completely equal in a death match like this." Mace said and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know and he finally got too cocky and though I was so far up the hill he was leaving himself open to what I just did. He wasn't giving up, but I just proved here now that the darkside is not as strong as they think here." he said and Mace, Adi and Yoda all nodded to the news gently at the remark.

"I'm going to kill him for this, Palpatine was lying and instead is about to deliver the killing blow to Vader, in his anger, Vader killed her." he said and the 9 nodded to the news sternly. "How serious was the fight, because his eyes were blood red out of exhaustion when we saw him?" Kit asked and he sighed as he answered him as he crossed his arms then as he said it to him gently at that remark then.

"Though I was looking at Anakin, I knew that was Vader, Vader's priorities are the reverse of our's, but that is not my padawan I saw staring at me. Palpatine twisted his thinking, so to him, we're evil and to us Palpatine himself is evil, but I heard the entire conversation. And I just prevented him from executing it too soon, but Vader intends to overthrow Palpatine and take over the empire." he said and they nodded sternly to the news.

"Well that's not going to happen, we got 19 years worth of work in changing the code, but we're all undercover starting now." Mace said and he nodded in agreement. "Better take a rain check on that one Mace, because we're, that's the three of us, Damon, Tiana and Clee are staying with them, and with us is Sari right now." Adi told him and he nodded in agreement to her thoughts gently as Obi-wan and Qui-Gon crossed their arms.

"Creche training from 5 to 10 and the cubs start their one on one at 10, but the basics to keep from sending off that beacon too soon." Qui-Gon said and she and Mace nodded to that in agreement. "Were you guys able to get the equipment, the lightsabers, the kids lightsabers, the remotes and a few pairs of padawan tunics and trousers?" Mace asked and they all nodded to him to him gently at that question then gently at that remark.

"Our clothes on the farm are similar to your padawan training clothes, Mace." Cliegg said and he nodded to the news. "Keep that starter lightsaber hidden till we leave the planet, I'm starting Luke's training the way I did Anakin's." Qui-Gon said and Obi-wan nodded to the remark gently. "Thirteen years and you look close to 65, Father." Obi-wan said and he smiled gently at the remark then at that.

Just as he was answering, Chewie arrived, as he called out in a growl and Han, Lando and the twins moved to him at that and gave him a hug then. "So this is you as your near cub self, well no matter how old you get, still my best friend and co pilot." Han said and he gave a chuckle to that. "How's Malla, Mahraccor and Kallibow?" Luke asked and he gave five growls and a roar and they nodded, smiling.

"Malla told you to check on dad and us, and you came to look in, yeah we're close now, but the reason should be arriving any minute right now in this case." Leia said and he nodded. "Nice training, you spend all your life speaking this and you know what they're saying at the moment." Lando said and she smiled at his remark. "Well Winna is not going to see me again anytime soon, staying good." Chewie said and they nodded in agreement.

"Some of us humans understand them more then others, so if my adopted daughter meets Chewie, she's using the force to understand what he's saying here." Luke said and Han nodded in agreement to that. "Before our latest fighter pilot, blows the compressors, because that's going to set her in fire next, if he tries light speed skipping, but she wasn't designed for that." Lando said and Han nodded with a chuckle at that remark.

"The training gets a little ridiculous at times, but you must have patience right now, not as hard as it looks if you get rid of the impatience." Soara said to him and he nodded in agreement. "But what Darra told him was directly on target, I'm a tough mentor, but she loves me like a big sister, and our Jedi father trained me the way Siri and I are about to train the girls later." she said and Luke and Lando nodded to her gently at that.

"Catch case in that, is lightsaber training starts at an early age, with the training lightsabers, but you're not getting that starter till you mastered the patience, discipline and maturity for it, as the lightsaber is not to be taken lightly." Damon said sternly and the duo nodded in acceptance. "I think I been listening to you guys too much if I said that to my nephew in the way you phrased it just now." Luke told him and he nodded to him gently at that.

"Us and your father, but you spend as much time on your lightsaber training, as you do on your piloting and your wits at your current age. And you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman, but never get cocky, you still have so much to learn." he said and the twins nodded to that. "I got to teach that to cub, before his fatal mistake results in an injury when you trained us from birth." he told him and the council, Tiana, Damon and Adi nodded.

"Yeah well we raised you from birth in the training, that you guys are nothing like her twins and their friends, and instead are true Jedi younglings and Padawans." Tiana told him and he nodded. "You guys are our great aunts and uncles in our grandparents age group, Uncle Ben's are our parental mentors, and dad and his clan our mentors." Leia said to her and she nodded in agreement to that remark gently at the remark smiling then.

"Yeah that's it exactly baby, my age group is your parental mentors, your parents are your mentors, and our version is the grandparent mentor now." Ry' said to her and she nodded as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her then as she pressed her forehead to his then to lock it up then. "Somebody better get this under control, but who's the headmaster for the next generation academy?" Han asked and Mace crossed his arms then.

"That would be us right now, son, but the Jedi code is making an adjustment, but your wife and her brother and others like them get a first class education. When as Jedi, but the next generation, your children are wanting to be chosen, and before we make a determination in the training. That you understand us better then you think and I mean both you and Lando, let alone his wife's old partner understand this better then the others do."

"So answer this, what would your answer be if we told you had to wait a bit longer to get out of training mode to create your first?" he asked them and Luke crossed his arms. "You tell us we had to wait, then we wait, we're not ready just yet to get out of training mode yet, as so far it's fun and games, we switch off and it's off training and turns real now." he said and their grandparent mentors nodded proudly as Damon said it to that.

"Bingo you understand perfectly, if we told you we wanted to give it more time, then you wait, as you can still play for a bit, but once you create that real one, it's no longer fun and games. And it's takes a very dangerous turn after that, but that impatience is beyond dangerous in the training and if Sidious got to your son by giving him want he wants and your son belongs to him after that." he said and they nodded sternly at the news then.

"You're our cubs as well, we love you as much as we love your father, we just want to protect you for a little longer, till you're ready to defend yourselves completely." Siri said running her hand through his hair then and he pressed his forehead to her's in response. "We understand Aunt Siri, and we love you only more because of that right now." he said as he hugged her tightly and she smiled at the response then gently.

"Jedi family, we had you protecting us, as we trained to fight it out with Sidious and Vader now, but we: the two of us, his girlfriend and even our baby brother and his best friend. But we're skilled padawans and our baby brother was still in training by the time we hit Endor now, that we know how dangerous this gets. That we're carrying our first lightsabers and we're dealing in blocking shots as dad and Luke are dealing with the duo."

"But we understand the dangers of these lightsabers, and while Han is hotwiring the blasted door, we're covering him as I'm not taking another hit to the arm here, and that's what caused me to get exposed to Vader finally." she said and they nodded. "Your pain shot into Luke and he was sharing that pain, Vader invaded that private part and he realized he had twins?" Mace asked and they both nodded to him gently and they nodded to that.

"Uh to switch subjects, who is this Winnie he mentioned?" Ruwee asked and Chewie explained that to him. "A Wookie that had a crush on me, since we were cubs, I avoided her for years, and I was mated to my mate Malla now. But she never knows when to quit when she sees me right now, my last encounter with her, if Han mentioned this, was when we went to Smugglers Run." he said and the Naberries nodded to the news.

"I take it that was some trampy wookie female that had a crush on him and he resisted her advances because he was close to being married?" Sola asked and they nodded. "Malla is his, in our terminoloy his girlfriend, his sister and her husband, he's the younger of the duo, they're twins, but she's not pregnant and won't be till we're 18." Leia said and she nodded to the news gently at that remark.

"Right my adult self must have told you that, and I invited Han to my courtship ceremony and with him was Lando and a cub we took in at the time." Chewie said and Han nodded to confirm that thought. "You live in trees, but is there a reason you never went below the sun barrier?" she asked and he nodded. "There are a few very dangerous animals down there, and a plant like trap that eats anything that touches it maw."

"Our rite of passage is we go to it, and tear out some of it's strands to create these." he said, passing her his sash and she nodded to the news. "Gods, if your nephew tries that right now it's going to get dangerous, but if a Jedi and I know you excel at anything you try right now. So what is 19 in wookie years to human years?" she asked and Sari answered that one gently as she exchanged looks with him.

"We're 14 in human years, 23 is 18 and 27 is 24, Leia, so I got his nephew when the time comes, but spend all your life learning to listen to us as you grow up now. And with your heart and you know just what we're saying to you, as Han and Lando grew up speaking it, if their caretaker was a wookie, same difference." she said and the twins nodded smiling to the news.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this next question, but who of you is staying and keeping my parents protected right now?" Luke asked and the council chuckled at his question. "The five of us, Damon's team, Tiana, and 2/3's of our clan, that's including me now, as we help raise you, but remember you two, your powers are not a plaything." Adi said and they both nodded as they hid a smile at her remark then gently at that.

"Meaning that 20 whatever years he crashlanded on Yavin IV was stuck there, till your nephew started school at the time?" Jobal asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah, but 20 years our time in our cases the twins, my version now, are 23 and I'm 33 and Lando is 34." Han said and she nodded to the news. "So you would be 52 to 55, him 56 to 58 and the twins are 42 to 45, okay got it." she said and he nodded to confirm that thought and remark.

"Yeah and the cubs have a lot to learn here right now, but this is too much now that we got the entire truth, we know that what Obi-wan told us is the exact truth, and hearing what I heard, but Vader betrayed and nearly murdered him today, and he's not getting away with it right now." Luke said and he nodded to that remark, though just as he was answering that remark, they heard a pained scream through the force then.

"Aw crap, Vader is getting that surgery and he's completely conscious here." Luke said and they nodded to that remark in shock. "Looks like they cloned him pretty fast not to realize your father is not dead right now and you're not an orphan." Obi-wan said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Or soon will be, as I think that did it right now." Leia said, though just as he was answering her, they heard it then.

_**'Young knights, it is time to return to your present.'** _they heard and the quartet exchanged panicked looks at that. "No, no not yet, we want to be around so mom and dad can see us one last time as they see who our baby selves grow into." she said and they heard a gentle sigh. _**'Very well, but only another three months.'** _the force said and they nodded in relief then as they clung to their mentors tightly at that.

"Baby, son?" Nejaa asked and he sighed. "We both lost everything in our present, but not each other, Han, Lando and Chewie, but all of you are dead in our present, we have nothing to return to in our original time-line, our parents are dead. You're gone, as is what's left of the council, Ben and Master are dead, and we just lost our father, but it's just days after we destroyed the second Death Star." Leia said and he finished that remark then gently.

"Where was the next mission directly after Endor?" Mace asked her gently and she wiped the tears off her face. "We were headed for Bakura, and Luke dropped the bomb on me, his being my twin I could take and I told this to Han, Chewie and Lando. But learning dad was the Sith that destroyed my home planet, it was too much, but now that I saw him as he is now, no I can't go back, I want my parents back."

"We just want our family back, and be back in one piece, Uncle Ben, you have no idea how much we miss you, Uncle Bail and Master in our present." she said and they nodded as Obi-wan hugged her and she buried her head into his shoulder then. "I'm going to kill that scum right now for this, they got the worse end of the deal of being the children of the most powerful Jedi in the order." he told Mace and he nodded as Luke answered him.

"Not ready to go back, there is no you, or Master Yoda in our future Vader killed you and master died of old age, I want more time. And frankly I'm not ready to let go right now, we want to stay a little longer right now, just to see what it would be like if we had you training us from beginning to end. Like you did for our father, as you help our parents raise us." Luke said and Obi-wan nodded gently as he hugged him tightly at that.

"I understand son, believe me I do and you'll soon have us back in your present, but we're working on it." he said and Luke nodded gently at the news. "Issues with the attachment here, that when you were raised from birth with your mentor, you never want to let go. I was your main life line wasn't I after Sidious murdered Owen and Beru?" he asked and Luke nodded as he wiped the tears off his face as he looked into his eyes then.

As Obi-wan pressed his forehead to his and he closed his eyes, before burying his head into the older man's shoulder and he rocked him gently at that. 'My son, they may not be mine, but I love them as though they are mine, I helped raise them and they are my entire life now.' he thought as Luke pulled back then as he looked into the older man's eyes as he said it to him then gently at that.

"If I never saved your father, I probably would have changed, but this is the me you know now son, I got your parents back this fast now, but the four of you are my life baby, but I am never letting you guys go now." he said as he ran his hand through his hair and Luke pressed his forehead to his to lock their bond into place permanently then as he answered him gently at that.

"I know that's the you that spent a week training me before Vader killed you finally, but you were my father with dad supposedly dead. Carlist took care of the rest after we were settled on several different planets, but I scared the force out of him after getting attacked by a ice creature. Just before you sent me to see master at the time." he said and Obi-wan nodded to the news as Reeikan exchanged looks with Bail at the news.

"If given the chance and I would have raised you myself, but to protect you, we had to do it the way we did, protecting you both as long as possible, but you are a mixture of your father and me. But wise and at times impatient, but you always knew the right way to handle this, but you and your brother are your father, Leia your mother, but you three together are your parents." he said and the trio nodded as Reeikan said it gently to him.

"The cub in the twins just came out, they would rather stay here then go back and wait another 19 years for the memories of this to come back." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "And I understand why, but I was his father's life line after father was killed by the Sith now, but the Sith are trying to destroy who are my cubs, but I'm their godfather, that I'm not losing my cubs and without a fight." he said and the alliance leaders nodded to that remark.

"Well that explains the scar across your right eye, I take it the blasted thing got you across the face?" Reeikan asked and he nodded. "Well I know that voice, just aged another 22 years, Carlist?" he asked and Reeikan nodded to him. "Where's Dreis?" he asked and they chuckled. "Garvan?" Mace asked and he nodded and they chuckled. "So he's your commander?" he asked and Luke nodded and they nodded as Bail answered that.

"He's at home, right now, but let me guess, he was your commander after we got you back together?" he said and they nodded smiling and he smiled gently at the news. "Saying he knew dad, he decided to act as my mentor and commander, but the middle of the scrimmage, we lost 30 pilots, and just as Vader had me, Han took him by surprise and damaged his TIE fighter." Luke said and they nodded as he smiled at that as answered him then.

"Most of us were war veterans, others politicians kiddo, as such right now, so we're going to be watching you grow up and we're friends. And of your parents here, so the Alliance is drafting our old members and several others, but what caused the war here. Was a catch of screwing with the Dejarik board so to speak and with loaded chance cubes, though what I will say is before anyone does anything reckless we're getting this under control."

"We're sending our main pilots home till the war starts, but I promise you're getting trained, before you get your X-wing back son, but I know that you're like your father, one of the best pilots in the galaxy." Bail said smiling and he nodded. "We took our parents careers, but she's got her career as a politician, me I'm a Jedi and star pilot, so same role for the guys as before." Luke said and they chuckled at the remark as they heard a beep.

"Yeah like you do with dad, you come with me everywhere I go now, once I'm old enough." he said and Artoo beeped happily at the news and they chuckled at the response. "Yeah you see me like you do dad, that it?" he asked and he beeped once to him and he chuckled. "Two generations and you're with us all your life, but like mom Threepio's got the job of added secretary here." he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Well though the republic is extinct, we're not done for, because the Rebel Alliance will bring order back to the galaxy, and you get a glimpse of your old friends before you see us again as your mentors now." Mace said as Obi-wan rubbed his back and he nodded in agreement. "Knowing what I'm looking forward to here right now, it's going to be worth it right now, as Han is not a hunted man anymore, but with those words in mind now."

"We can live a slightly quiet life, with you training us right now, and with it, what I never had the time to learn from you, is getting addressed, if you can absorb the shocks and throw it back at whoever was throwing it at you." he said and Yoda nodded. "Indeed, had you waited, and before going to deal with Vader, trained you to block the blow or absorb it and throw it back at him, I could have." he said and the trio nodded in relief to that news.

"Threepio, you better get over here." Han said and the droid walked over to him. "Yes Master Solo?" he asked and Luke explained it to him. "Threepio, do you know why Leia and I were sent here, as we know you watched us grow up?" he asked and the droid nodded. "I understand a bit of it Master Luke, what do you intend to do right now?" he asked and Luke explained that to him gently at the question then.

"Before the guys, Leia and I leave, I need to erase your memory of you knowing us on sight the second you see us as teenagers again to our current age, that's Leia and me now. We're 23 years old, so the empire digs that out of your memory banks and it could get us killed as they know us on sight the second they see us." he said and the android nodded as he took a deep breath as he answered him gently at the news.

"We're the adult children to your owners, Master Anakin Skywalker, Mistress Padme Naberrie Skywalker, what also needs to be erased is your knowing where to find me and dad. At our family farm, as we're back on Tatooine, you know I'm a padawan in training, you know who we are, as you knew your way around the farm, as you attended to grandma and grandpa." he said and the droid looked at Owen, Shmi, Cliegg and Beru and nodded gently.

"Oh my, yes I understand, for your safety I must now Master Luke, so when do you return my memories of you and Master Annie again?" he asked and Luke smiled as he answered him. "Right after Artoo makes a run for Uncle Ben's estate, which is a good 3 kilometres away from my farm, dad's dealing with getting the quartet off the planet and coming after me, but we're leaving and fast." he said and Threepio nodded to the news gently.

"I understand and I look forward to seeing you as your young adult selves again, you as well Master Han, Master Lando." he said and they smiled at the remark. "You too my old friend, you are my droid, like you belong to dad and mom, you belong to us as well, but same matters apply here, you got to stay with them when Artoo comes with me." he said and Threepio nodded to the orders gently as he looked at the trio gently.

"You knew all along where to find me?" he asked and Bail nodded to him. "Obi-wan, Master Yoda and I engineered the entire thing to keep you hidden as long as possible, but Owen knew time was up. When Mon and Dodonna sent for Obi-wan right now, that we had to get you off the planet, and fast, before Vader realized you were living where your grandmother was, before she was killed." he said and they nodded to the news gently at the remark.

"Well that brings the point home, the twins were trained as old Jedi, when the code was at the most pure, they're just like their father." Siri said and he nodded in agreement. "Issues with being raised as a duo all your life, that keeping our cubs selves under control is a never ending chore right now honey." he said and she nodded in agreement to that remark as they exchanged looks with their own mentors at that remark.

"The raid on Endor?" Siri asked and he started laughing and nodded. "Yeah and dealing with my husband is one thing, and trying to keep from exposing ourselves is enough already." Leia said and Han and Luke started laughing at the remark as he answered her. "But actually trying to stop the trooper that we were dealing with by not waiting for your brother is going too far right now." he told her and their mentors all started laughing at that remark.

"Wait what?" Qui-Gon asked and Han started laughing as he answered him. "After I got the attention of the duo, Chewie and I knocked one unconscious, before she spotted two more, and grabbed the second speeder. But Luke called out to her to wait and jumped on the speeder, before she could leave, as I called out to them to wait, before knocking the trooper I was dealing with out." he said and they nodded as they started laughing at that.

"Sound familiar honey?" Siri asked and he started laughing at that and nodded. "And I thought we were bad as padawans after we learned to work together, this is even worse, but kids. I'm telling you, that you keep this up and you're going to scare the four of us and your father into a heart attack, so watch it already." Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded in agreement as he exchanged smiles with the rest of their team family then.

"Two living and a unifying, while in your case it's two unifying and a living till you're old enough cubs." Qui-Gon said smiling and she chuckled at the remark. "Issues with the 4th generation in this case, but two living and two unifying and in your case was the same, but adding the youngest to it, watch out, before you scare us into a coronary, as your cubs selves are even more reckless." Adi said and he nodded as the adult duo smiled as she said it.

"And you thought we were bad, it's going to be a repeater with the twins once we get them back together when the war truly starts." Siri said and Adi nodded in agreement to that with a bemused smile at that remark. "Well we got going on 19 years, before that truly happens, but it's taking them through the basics, but training in between planet transfers now." she said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement as he exchanged looks with Obi-wan at that.

"Never mind the Vader, we're pretending he's our uncle and my remark to dad changes directions here." she said and he nodded to that in agreement. "Dex, Damon, Darren, so what do you want to call him, as we're saying his name for the benefit of his clone troops?" he asked and she said it sternly. "Darren Vandel, his Sith name is Darth Vader, so Uncle Darren now." she said and he nodded in agreement to that remark then.

"Nice choice, but I think Vader is going to look like your father if I never put that fire out." Obi-wan said and they nodded. "Master Kenobi, we're starting right now." the droid told him and he nodded as he went into Padme's room, and squeezed her hand then. As at the same time, Sidious was working as the connection was bouncing back and forth between her and Vader then.

As they delivered the first baby. "It's a boy." Obi-wan told her and she nodded as her adult son nodded. "I was born first." he told Leia and she nodded, as after five minutes then they heard a second scream, followed by another infant crying. "Leia." she said weakly and they smiled in relief. "Alright, put her under right now, she needs to sleep this off till we're sure he's got him under his complete control." Adi said and they nodded as they injected a sedative in.

And Padme fell asleep as Han ran a hand through her hair, as he looked at his mother in law. 'Don't worry mom, we'll be here when you wake up, we promise." he said and she nodded softly as she fell asleep then gently at that. "Best son in law for sure, you would never leave her unprotected when you're taking care of me at the same time." Leia said and he nodded as he hugged her tightly then as she leaned into his chest.

Just as Luke was answering her, they felt a massive blast through the force then and they nodded. "Yeah Sidious just told him, Vader has risen now." Siri told him and he nodded in agreement to that remark then gently. "What the hell was that exactly?" Han asked her and she explained that. "He just brought Vader to life and told him Padme's gone, but the last remark resulted in a massive force induced outburst now."

"Vader is so grief stricken, he's destroyed the surgical theater that Sidious had him at, but this was the last piece to keep him locked into the darkside now." Adi told him and he nodded to the news in shock then. "Jeez, now that man is really sadistic, but that crossed the line, I knew Vader was dangerous, but this, that crossed the line so far down nothing is saving him from being executed here." Lando said in shocked disgust and Han nodded to that.

"To switch subjects what are we looking at here with Ben in the force for a few years right now, and Leia and Luke are in training, Grandma?" Han asked and she explained that to him gently at that question. "Yeah I was thinking about this, as you met us when you were an adult now, so we do this when you're no older the 10, you start to understand this better." Siri said and he smiled and looked down and she looked at him smiling then at the response.

"You and Ben are thinking about adopting me?" he asked and they both nodded. "We are, but you, like your brother, understand us a little too well when you grew up with this right now, as you guys are the only non force sensitive members. And of the family next to your mother in law, but you all understand this as you grow into it, as you have us with you all your lives now." she said and he smiled at her softly then as she looked into his eyes.

"We got to get this straightened out as the real grandparents are one thing, to you, we're like family ourselves that we allow you to call us this all the time." Qui-Gon said and she started laughing at his remark then. "Want for a better word the man or rather people that I see as parents and more then mine ever was is my father in law's big brother here right now, and with him his wife." Han said and Obi-wan and Siri smiled at the remark gently.

"Issues in adoption, but do that now, and you're still learning to understand Sari and Chewie where that's concerned, what planet are you on exactly, because while Damon is raising Lando, we got you?" Obi-wan asked and he chuckled as he answered. "I'm still on Corellia, but if you're adopting me, then Vader's putting you into the force is enough to tick me off as much as it does Luke and Leia." he said and Obi-wan nodded to that remark then.

"Yes I know that, but for the next 8 years, I'm having you living with us, till you hit dealing with Chewie, and then from there, it's going to follow the original pattern, before we reach getting that situation with Jabba now. But after that, you're where you belong again, as you and your brother and Leia are back together, before we grab Lando and the five of you are back together." Siri told him and he nodded smiling as he hugged her and she smiled.

"With your godfather gone, your father is holding that position, but your grandfather is acting as the parental mentor still, your father your main one. For your sister, she's got your godmother and me, but I always trained girls and your grandfather did boys now so though one is gone, you're not without us. You get the best possible education in being a Jedi there is now." Adi said and he nodded to her smiling gently at the news then.

"We're taking you through the basics and as you reach full power which is when this starts a second time now, it's we're speeding it up slightly, but you're separated at 14 and we get you back together 5 years later at your 19th birthdays now." Qui-Gon added gently and he nodded to the news. "And young man, we're not doing whatever it was that got you in trouble with me, before the droids arrived." Owen said and he looked down and he hid a chuckle.

"Well we know you can trust us now, but you know me well and you never have to worry now, Owen." Obi-wan said and he nodded. "What he does next is what I'm worried about here Ben, as such right now, it's back to the beginning, but Anakin, he stopped racing. But that's not stopping him from continuing to do it right now, and that's enough to get us the money needed to fund to pay for the evaporators right now."

"But his two original careers are still in hot demand, though the raiders see it, and we got a big problem right now as they see him back on our planet. And it's starting a second time depending on when Leia ended up in orbit over the planet, before the troopers attacked us." Beru said to him and he nodded to the remark gently. "Well the family is intact." Shmi said and he nodded in agreement to that remark as they smiled then.

"Yeah, but Obi-wan and I are living at the settlement Luke found him at, at the time now, well 5 years is not enough time to not know your sibling on sight, and not when you're tapping the link between you in the rescue attempt." he said and she nodded smiling to that news. "Uncle Ben was 57 when I saw him, but living on Tatooine aged him the added 10 years now." Luke told her and she nodded to the news gently.

"Well as Jedi we live a normal life span son, the Sith try to use the darkside to extend their lives, but when you saw Sidious, he was 101, and only the darkside and his twisted will kept him alive." Qui-Gon told him and he nodded to him gently at the news. "I get the feeling he was afraid you were going to tell dad, before he could offer that power to him." he said and the council nodded in agreement as Obi-wan said it slowly to the news.

"And if there is any reason why, it's because he's afraid of Father, as all his plans go up in smoke after Father gets to him first now." he said and they nodded in agreement. "And I did and he did what he needed to do and your father remains a Jedi now finally." Qui-Gon said and they nodded in relief then. "Well to repeat my remark to him, he failed, I am a Jedi, like my father, before me." Luke said and they smiled proudly at his remark then.

"And you certainly made us proud right now, but always remember that the future is never set, there is no fate, but what we make for ourselves, and secondly now is this. But bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit, but they could be made to serve the emperor, okay?" Adi said and he nodded to her gently at the remark. "Yes master, I will." he said and they smiled gently at the remark then gently.

"At the moment, this is fourth generation so me to your godfather, to your father and now to you, in her team it was her to your godmother, to Ferus, before he got expelled and now to your sister, 4th generation in each of our teams." Qui-Gon said and they nodded in agreement to that. "Takes time and patience right now, but this is something you have to control, but start later then 10 and it gets hard after that."

"For your own twins, you start younger then 14 in training, and it gets easier after that, but if they think that doing extra chores and babysitting is torture they're never going to be Jedi. Look at yourselves right now, and then look at them you did everything for yourselves, you never had anyone doing anything for you." Obi-wan said and they nodded to the lesson gently as Luke read it out to him then.

"They want the quick and easy, but we can run that under as sloth, but the sins are a one way ticket right to the darkside, and two of them are directly labeled, lust and anger." Leia said for him and he nodded to her then. "Exactly that's exactly what I'm saying you both spent all your lives as Jedi you understand our lessons, but then before your parents became a Jedi, queen and senator now here."

"They lived normal lives, you're a farmer, you're married to a commoner, as was your father now, but you had your lives destroyed by the darkside now. But you had each other and Chewie as the years went by now but you understand perfectly right now, but listen to me carefully. Before you can be Jedi remember this now, but control that fear and anger and when you do only then can you make it to one on one." Qui-Gon said and they both nodded to him.

"You guys putting this to me in way I can understand once we get reunited with each other now though, Grandpa?" Han asked and they nodded to him. "We can, but you're our adopted grandson-in-law now, you understand this as you spent 4 years fighting the darkside, as you stared evil right in the face. But can your children, your oldest son, understand this, you're, if you were like us, a living force." Adi said and he nodded to the news smiling at the reveal.

As Obi-wan looked at him smiling gently. "We knew you best, both of you, but this comes from personal experience, but best get this under control, before you guys over do it, and I mean the trap you guys walked right into." he said and the trio started snickering at that. "The Death Star?" she asked and they nodded. "What was it you said, every time you walked into a trap, you decided to spring it?" Luke asked and he nodded with a bemused smile.

"Yes and while I'm busy with the tractor beam and disabling the tracking beacon, so you can pick them up, but they can't you, you keeping them busy while I'm doing this, that's going way too far kids, so take it down a notch. And before you scare your father and me into a heart attack right now, after the amount of stunts he did as he grew up." he told them and they nodded to the request at the remark gently at that.

Just as he was answering him then, another flash lit up the room and a group of 30 people arrived and the quintet straightened at that. "Alright when did you come from younglings?" Mace asked and the girl quickly answered him. "Wait on that, mom, dad, Uncle Luke, Lando?" she asked and the quartet straightened. "Wait a minute, Luke the books?" Han said sharply and he nodded as they all looked at the fifteen gently at that.

"Jacen and Jaina, my twin niece and nephew, but twins run in our family now, after we were born." Luke said and she nodded as she looked at her daughter then as she said it to her then. "You're my babies?" Leia asked and she nodded to her. "We are mom, my name is Jaina, this is my brother Jacen, we're 18, my baby brother 16." she said and they nodded in shock to the news as Han repeated Mace's question.

"When did you come from exactly?" Han asked her and she explained that. "During a mission after Master Ikrit risked his life to save my brother and his training clan, I guess you could call it." she said and they nodded in shock. "You found Ikrit?" Yoda repeated and they nodded. "We have, or more accurately, Tahiri and I did Master, my name is Anakin Solo." he said and they nodded as Leia smiled at the news then gently at that.

"So I named you after dad, well that makes perfect sense, your namesake is the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, but are you from our time-line or an alternate now, now that mom and dad are both alive?" she asked and he smiled softly. "We're from the newly created one right now, your mentors were cloned and all of them are training us as new members of the order, been in training for 4 years with Aunt Siri."

"But you asked Grandmother to be my mentor, after their time table came to an end and they cloned themselves, Grandfather has Anakin and Master Windu took Jacen." she said and they nodded to the news. "Well that drives the point home, what's going on in your present?" she asked and the younger boy explained that. "Do any of you know of a group called the Yuuzhan Vong?" he asked and they shook their heads.

"We know Vergere never came back from the mission to Zonoma Sekot, but beyond that no, we don't know who these aliens are." Thracia said and they nodded. "So let me guess, you're ready to kill your brother for acting like a pompous jerk ever since some tramp came into the picture?" Han asked and they both nodded to him. "Yeah dad, that's it exactly, long story, and when are we?" Jaina Solo asked him and he explained that to her then.

"We arrived from just after the war over Endor ended right now, but we're in the past, just after Sidious, that's the emperor now, destroyed the Jedi and turned your grandfather. But we set the trap and he walked right into it, the entire order, minus your grandfather, Ben and Master Yoda went underground and changed colors now, in their lightsabers." he said and they nodded to the news as she said it to him.

"We're 8 months into it with the Vong, and Ikrit was just killed, mom is recovering from her injuries and Chewie is dead right now, our aunt and I'm not telling you who Uncle Luke married, though what I will say. Now is she's another Jedi like him and grandpa, Zekk, and Kyp now, but she's pregnant with the third member of the family name now, and he's acting like he knows everything right now."

"But grandpa grew up when the code was at the most pure, and maybe you could show him what it means to be a true Jedi, but whatever you call us, we're like you, but grandpa and you, mom, taught me how to do this, I created these from scratch." she said, passing them a set of crystals and he looked at them and smiled. "They're beautiful, you created these synthetically?" Mace asked and she nodded smiling as she answered him then.

"I did, after what happened to me, I chose then, control that evil in me and I'm a whatever you call it, protector." she said and they nodded. "You're a guardian, but we're what is known as Master Guardian, control the evil in our hearts, yet are either a protector, shine with the light of the sun. Just to keep the darkness at bay or give our darker purple counterpart the strength to fight the wave threatening over take us."

"Your grandfather is like me now, but we're lone wolves of the order, the sentinels now, they deal in the espionage game, the consulars focus on diplomacy, and the guardians are the Jedi warriors now. But for us Master guardians we're strong warriors and can fit into any of the groups now, but our way is more along the lines of being there for each other now." Adi said and Mace finished that remark as he looked at her and to the group with her.

"What color are you guys, show me." Mace asked and the duo, Zekk Parrison, Tahiri Veila, Lowbacca, and Tenel Ka Djo activated their lightsabers and they nodded. "You're all master guardians, alright well that makes perfect sense so you're a guardian, he gives you the light to see you out of the tunnel. And she is giving Anakin the strength to fight the evil now, that helps." Adi said and they nodded gently to her as she said it then gently.

"Yes Master, mom chose you to be my mentor, Anakin was picked by Uncle Luke, and Master Windu had Jacen, but maybe you could explain why you did it that way?" she asked and he smiled and explained that. "Your grandfather had us choosing who each of you were going to go to after your close encounter with the darkside at the time, but this was a test, before you created the real ones, you had to practice now."

"But before you built the real ones, you had to learn how to fence, we're not going so far as throwing you in there with both barrels which is what Sith do here now, but your grandfather. He created a certain level of tests to determine who needed more time and who didn't, so let me take a guess here. It's your brother started getting cocky and reckless and was lording it over everyone he knows more they you do."

"So to him this code is a weigh to measure you, but no, not true, I assume the reason you came to us, is like my padawan, you guys just had your own close encounter with the Sith and a couple of you turned or came close to brushing the darkside?" Mace asked and they all nodded. "Yes and his arrogance cost Tenel Ka her arm and with it, they actually went right into a planet full of hostile aliens." Kyp Durron said and they nodded sternly at the news.

"In fact you could say that Palpatine's new apprentice after Uncle Anakin tricked him and Darren was arrested and imprisoned, got to him." he said sternly and Mace nodded sternly. "We had that conversation already, so what did he want?" he asked and he crossed his arms. "He wanted a lightsaber, but you tell us to wait, then we wait as we can still be cubs for a bit, fun and games." he said and they nodded gently to him at the remark.

"And you're like your brother and sister, he never mastered the patience, and discipline to handle the damn thing." Adi said to him and he nodded in agreement. "Well I got the best education after dad was killed on Kessel, you trained me so heavily, that I resisted it, but my anger at my brother's loss. That was Kun's key to get me, but you pulled me back at the last minute." he told them and they all nodded to him gently at that.

"The Sith have an easy to get to us good people, by offering us anything we want, but that's our weakness right now, but I'm a witch of Dathomir. But I understand this now, young lady you listening to me, my pride can lead to drastic consequences, but your's cost you your arm. And leaves them completely traumatized, but Kyp's parental mentor is Nomi's grand daughter." she said and they paled at the news as she went further.

"Do you guys ever learn, they offer you whatever you want, you take it and you belong to them after that?" Kirana Ti said sternly and their juniors all paled at the news. "And this is why none of you were ready for the blasted thing, it takes years of training and even then you have more to learn. We're skilled Jedi knights to masters, that we know the history between us and Palpatine." Kyle Katarn said sternly and the council nodded gently.

"Starting this soon, was doomed to having an injury you spend years training with it you know, and you got us and the council watching. That we can watch you play in the training, but your starter lightsaber, it shifts off fun and games and right to real now, the council got us a few hundred. And of the practice lightsabers we trained for months and up to three years till we could create our own and even then we had a lot to learn."

"You weren't ready for a real one and her arm was the point, you learned the hard way what can happen if you get a real one and you're not ready." Cilighal said to them sternly and they all paled at her remark. "We're like our counterparts, the first of a new generation and your uncle, we understand this all too well, the dangers are there, so time and patience will tell." Kyp said to them sternly and Mace and Adi nodded with a gentle smile.

"Well all that tells me is you immersed yourselves into your training, you joined your predecessors, and you're just like us." Mace said and they nodded to him as Kyp said it for all of them. "Yes Master we did, but we loved you like our own parents, we would never give this up for anything now, you trained us well, and we resisted it ever since, but the cubs here are still padawans, more training." he said and the council nodded sternly in agreement.

"Whoa, alright how old are you son?" he asked and he crossed his arms. "I'm 32, if the twins had a brother, that's your version, not the Solo twins now, I'd be his age, the twins were 14 years older then me." he said and they all nodded. "So we found you at 16, my cubs were 2 and when you had your own close encounter, Han, Lando, Luke and I freed you from Kun's control?" Leia asked and he nodded to her as he sighed and said it.

But before he could she pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around her then in relief they had the chance to change their original memories of his past, before Luke also gave him a hug then. "It's fine little brother, so you said you're 32, so that means it's close to 46 years into the future for you guys, so how old are we, the guys and me?" she asked and he nodded as he answered her gently at as he looked between the twins then.

"You got the time right, it's 46 years into the future right now for us, mom." Jaina said to her and she nodded to the news as she leaned against Kyp and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively at that. "But your family, that's you right now, you had a younger brother my age, he's also 32, and the four of us, and Luke's wife were the first of the new order now." he said and she nodded as he went further gently at that remark.

"You're both 46 in my present Leia, Han 56, and Lando 57, but I couldn't ask for better friends, like you, I've been grieving at the loss of Chewie ever since, that I been doing mission after mission after mission. Throwing my grief into non stop missions, I feel like I did after my brother was killed in something I could have stopped at the time." he said and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug and he buried his face into her shoulder as he said it.

"Whatever caused your father to turn was the reason I did, same reason and like him, I committed an atrocity that still haunts me to this very day, Sis. But you guys gave me a second chance and I'm a Jedi master now, your brother was my leader, but we still have our differences." he said and she and Mace nodded. "Sounds familiar, that's how it is with your father and me, before we did this." he said and they both nodded to the news gently.

"Issues with being a Jedi master now, to be a master, you must brush the darkside and only then can you understand why we are the way we are." Mace told them and they all nodded. "So that's what's going on, he's making it out to sound as though he knows more then you do, but Diversity Alliance is code for Separatist movement, you guys." Siri snapped and they all paled as Leia turned to Kyp as she said it quickly at that remark then.

"The war just ended, but like then, these idiots are as dangerous now as they were then, but slavery is not human on alien. It's all kinds, alien on alien, human on human and even human on alien, such practices are no more correct in your present as they are now. Your grandfather was a slave, before we freed him and he killed a slave trader to save billions!" Obi-wan said sternly and Jacen Solo paled at the news then.

"They're at it again." Han said, running his hands through his hair in exasperation at that. "So let me get this straight, but by not telling you were they were going they went into enemy territory and are nearly killed themselves. And by trying to get my nephew back and get captured themselves, what planet were the cubs on, my niece and nephew and whoever her friend was?" Chewie asked him and he said it with a stern growl at that.

"Ryloth." he said and they all straightened. "Are you out of your blasted minds, just what in the force were you thinking, either side of the planet could kill you and if you don't freeze to death, the heat could kill you. Hostile aliens, a hostile environment, and you left without telling us, expulsion is going to be the least of your worries when your uncle brings you back to the blasted temple, damn it!" Soara said in shock and they swallowed hard at that.

"And that is Separatist territory." Siri said sternly and they all paled at the news. "The leader, of this grouping was furious that Sidious, that's Emperor Palpatine to you, turned on them and then killed them at the time. But to her we're nothing, less then nothing, because she's holding on to our present, and their past, but you're Jedi, they're a new version to the Separatist movement, this was reckless."

"You went to a separatist planet, separatist territory, the real leader was part of the republic prior to this, you're Jedi and they're separatists, but they hate us with a passion. And even worse, is this, but they checked your back records, to know who your grandparents are, and your grandmother is the senator. Said is the one that humiliated them one too many times." Mace said and they all paled as Luke and Leia crossed their arms.

"You're lucky you never told us immediately after we got you back and you're all being put on probation till you're thinking straight, but this was suicide." Han said to him twins sternly and they both paled at his remark. "I may not have the memories of you being rude with me, because I refused to let the duo come, but you both need a serious reality check as Jedi padawans." he said sternly and they swallowed hard at his remark.

"You do realize if this was your mother and uncle, your grandparents would have done more then what we said, we would have put you both under probation till further notice as you recovered from your injuries." Mace said and they both swallowed hard at that. "They grew up on the stories of your grandparents lives leading up to when they were born as they grew up with a new war."

"And me with them, as we learned not to push the limits and know that to leave without telling them in the council or your grandparents where they were going was tantamount to getting expelled?" he said sternly and they both nodded, shaking, at the look of fury on their father's face at that. "So just where is your common sense exactly?" Luke asked them and Leia finished that sternly finally then at this.


	11. The New Jedi Order I

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Warnings: for this chapter, the rest of the movie from Mustafar and to the end of it is being erased now, as the twins get their last three months in the past, as they see themselves as infants now. But with it now, is they get several more visitors in the form of the first two generations of Luke's version of the Jedi order as Leia's children and their friends arrive now.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Starwars, the story belonged to me, everything else belongs to George Lucas.**

**Chapter 11: The New Jedi Order I: A New Hope**

"You got to be kidding me, did they tell you where they were going Kyp?!" Leia asked in shock and he shook his head and they nodded sternly. "Your grandfather just did something that was enough to split him in two, but the first ever to fall and come back and lived to tell about it now." Luke told them and they nodded in shock. "Followed by you, me, Kyp and your wife." Zekk said and he nodded to him gently to him.

"Like you guys, we're doing for him what you did for each other, but right now, we're working at healing his injuries right now, but the rest of the order is going underground, we're the ones sticking together. But your mother and I are being raised as Jedi, but whatever caused you to turn young man is getting addressed, but if our mentors and father say we got to wait, well we got to wait." Luke said as he grabbed the lightsaber off his nephew's belt.

"Anakin made it highly clear that all Sith and Dark Jedi do this, but us good beings have everything we need already. But at times they offer us more, and you're their's if you take it." Mace said sternly and he paled at the remark. "So this is what you wanted, your grandfather wanted a way to save your grandmother, and you wanted this, and he chose chastity, but you're floundering in the darkside."

"Young man you understand that Sith do this all the time, offer you whatever you want, and you take it and you belong to them now. But the lightsaber is not to be taken up lightly so with that in mind and if I'm your teacher, though matched to your brother I'm saying this. You are not ready for this weapon if you nearly killed your girlfriend with it and almost destroyed the control panels in the galley or even nearly kill your brother with it."

"Listen to me right now, but this weapon is not a plaything, but a very dangerous device, you want to train, before you're ready to use one, and I know your brother was in training from the time he was your grandfather's age, we use these, they're for training, only meant to stun." Mace said and passed a training lightsaber to Jaina, who took it and turned it on and smiled as Han told them the truth, smiling then gently.

"You sound like Uncle Luke." Jacen said and Jaina flinched at the look on his face and he said it with a warning tone. "I'm not answering that Uncle Mace, just let him have it, if my adult self said this already, I've had it with the attitude when my wife is not up to this." Luke said and he nodded. "You would do well to watch what you say as you're two remarks away from being expelled." he said sternly and Jacen paled at his remark then as Han said it then.

"And for the record, I love your grandfather, like he is my son, that to me, I heard this attitude before he got his first in on the job training lesson. But your annoyance, anger and fear is screaming itself at us so hard, we know you're afraid of the true work that comes with this training. But let me tell you, you are not ready till you control that anger and fear." he said and he swallowed hard as Luke's remark got his attention.

"Uncle?!" Jacen said in shock and Mace and Damon nodded. "That's great uncle young man, do you understand this, your grandfather is like my son, and to your parents and uncle I'm an adopted uncle and with me is Lando's grandfather." he said and they all paled as they got it at the news. "Us as the Jedi council or normal Jedi, we all loved your grandfather and we see him as a brother, son or friend." Adi said sternly and he paled at the news then.

"You never knew your grandparents, and at first, neither did your parents and uncles, as such we know things on your family history that are not said in the records." Soara said to him and he swallowed hard at the remark then. "And you would do well to check that attitude, so choose your words wisely, or they maybe your last in your career as a Jedi apprentice." Ry said to him sternly and they swallowed hard at that remark.

"Which, which age group are you?" he said, shaking and they, Siri and Obi-wan crossed their arms. "You really want the truth to that, as your uncle named his son after me now, if he told you who in names he chose if your mother named your brother after her father?" he asked and they nodded and he nodded. "I'm his parental mentor, Parental mentors are the mentors to your own, so in effect, we're your big brothers and sisters."

"And our mentors are your parents, the way you got it now, is how it's supposed to be if we're all alive in your present right now. So your grandfather is your parental mentor, your parents a mentor, my age group is the mentor group to your grandparents, right now. And our's is your great grandparents now, Anakin you understand what I'm saying, you're in training by a master of the old order." he said and Solo nodded to him as he translated it to then.

"Or I was before he killed himself." he said and Obi-wan ran a hand through his hair gently at that. "I understand, believe me I do, we love our masters like our own parents, to us, we feel like we can't do this and not without them to fall back on. Your grandfather always had me to fall back on, I helped him control the fear that threatened to sweep him away, and I was there all his life." he said and Solo nodded to him at that remark as he said it.

"Each age group carries a certain title, if grandpa said this, then the Jedi turned Sithlord he just killed was his grandfather in training, Master Jinn here was his father. And Uncle Ben happens to be his big brother, so each generation was given a name, our parents are the youngest, followed by us now. But we're padawans, our parents are our mentors, grandpa's age group their own, and Uncle Ben and his age group are Grandpa's mentors now."

"And their mentors are grandpa's parental mentor now, that's including the Jedi council, their all Master Jinn's age." he said and Kyp nodded with a chuckle to the explanation as he sat next to Solo and Jaina with Zekk and his own clan and Obi-wan nodded proudly then. "Bingo, and you read it right, we're all close to 60 now, but your grandfather and his age group are the youngest of our units now." Tiana said and they all nodded to her gently.

"Followed by our parents and then us." Solo said and Mace nodded to him. "Exactly, each age group was given a name and the teams are put into trios but each group sticks to tradition and you're like your grandfather, Jedi of the old ways." he said and Obi-wan finished it. "But we're the next generation up from your parents, your parent's age group, training when the code was at the most pure right now, and your grandfather was raised a Jedi."

"A Jedi of the old order, but you know of mentors and apprentices, but you ever hear of the nickname Ben Kenobi, or to everyone that talks about him as General Kenobi, the Negotiator?" he asked and they nodded, shaking. "Add the near 19 years to my features of the picture your uncle has of me." he said and they did and backed up in shock at that. "You're Obi-wan Kenobi?" Jacen said in shock and Obi-wan nodded sternly to him then.

"I am, I am your grandfather's mentor young man, but to me he's a brother and son rolled into one in my case, and it's the same for him. I'm the closest thing he could ever have to a father, as our Jedi parent was dead, but he had Damon and Mace as a result, but your grandfather was my life now. He was my very pride, and we changed a key point in history that has you seeing us, in your present now finally."

"I'm a Jedi master training my own apprentice and your grandfather is that apprentice, my very first, we chose to give it another 4 years, then he's a knight, three years later. He becomes a Jedi Master and is staying one for the entirety of your and your parents lives as they grow up, but he was the first to get everything now, including my unit." he said and they swallowed hard at the news as Qui-Gon crossed his arms.

"The first to make it to the trials, the first to make it to council, the best team, and the first to get a padawan, all by the time he was 23. The top of his class in everything, his skills and talents, they were of high value to us, but stuck between being a teenager and childhood. It's he wanted a chance to grow up, but it was after Sekot, he chose to revel in his childhood, and decided he wanted to stay a padawan for as long as possible."

"Your grandfather loves us with everything in him and he was heartbroken when he lost first your great aunt, one of his clan. Before one by one losing the members in this room, because of a hotshot just like yourself and his apprentice. What just happened this week reversed that, and frankly he's still healing emotionally right now from what he had to do to make sure we all made it out." Obi-wan said and they swallowed hard at that news.

"Baby you showed us your's, so what is he?" Mace asked and she said it. "What is green considered in your eyes, if you never mix it, that's blue or yellow with another color?" she asked and Mace explained that to her. "Consular, so your brother is consular, and in your eyes his green is having red edges to it?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah won't admit it, but Brakiss got to him." she said and they nodded sternly to the news at that.

"I'm starting to see you and Aunt Siri teaching me, are you mom and Aunt Mara's mentor?" she asked and Adi nodded. "I am, but Qui-Gon and I are your Jedi great grandparents baby, your real grandparents are Jobal and Ruwee in your grandmother's side. And Shmi and Cliegg in your grandfather's, we're your great grandparents, baby girl." she said and Jaina nodded smiling as she said it to her then to get a bit of intel then.

"Who is Brakiss?" Adi asked her and she crossed her arms then as she answered her then. "He's a Sith spy hiding in Uncle Luke's ranks before he gathered enough to return to Palpatine and created a training academy. And for whatever you call the next step down from Sith, he kidnapped us, that's Jacen, Lowie and me, and tried to turn us, but we resisted, but while I was resisting as hard as I could he caved after gaining a lightsaber."

"But a month or so later after this he kidnapped Zekk, he's my I guess you could call it boyfriend, he's everything to me now. But it was after this Uncle Luke decided we couldn't wait any longer and decided we were starting lightsaber training." he said and they nodded sternly. "So your uncle never came to the temple to collect training lightsabers?" Mace asked and she nodded to him gently and they nodded.

"If I never did that, I never knew what was inside the academy to gather the lessons you yourselves were teaching, Ben and Master only got me started and dad did the lesson on the trio." Luke told him and he nodded to the news. "Well if you kept it on Coruscant, the temple is big enough to house the entire order when not on Yavin IV which we would have used for the added stuff." Adi said to him and he nodded to her gently at that.

"Well first off we fix that mistake, but we can protect the twins and their clan, and Anakin and his clan, as we trained your oldest students, but we're acting as a day care for each age group. If they're living here, so we need to make contact with Tenel Ka's mother and father, Lowbacca's parents, and so on, as this continues, as you get the entire education right now." Mace added to him and he nodded to the news as Zekk answered him.

"What also needs to change is he gets a chance at the same way of life, your grandfather was a pauper, but you three, boys, young lady, need a attitude change, if he was resenting you." Qui-Gon said sternly and the Solo twins flinched at the remark. "From friendship, to friendship turned resentment Master, my friends are all spoiled rich children." Zekk said with a sigh and the Jedi nodded sternly as they looked from the twins, to Raynar and Tenel Ka.

"I see the resentment, but unlike you four, he never grew up in a noble family at the time, he grew up in a very hard life. As his father figure was always away on business, but we never did completely rich families, but chose from inner to mid rim till I found your grandfather and Lana." Qui-Gon said sternly and they paled at the fact they were getting called out on that as Luke, seeing where he was going on that remark said it sternly.

"And we're going to teach you how how a true royal, or near royal force sensitive family acts now, but your grandmother first, then your mother, as you learn by our example now." he said and they flinched as 7 flashes appeared and the quartet saw their parents then. "Aryn, Kallibow, Tenenial, Isolder, we got to make an attitude adjustment change where your cubs are concerned." Leia said sternly and they all nodded sternly to the news.

"Was that what caused Zekk to turn, he was jealous of our families?" Isolder asked her and she nodded. "Yeah, but our mother is going to be Chief of State leading into the second Sith/Rebel war." Han said to him and he nodded. "Mother?" Isolder repeated and he nodded. "I completely immersed myself in their family life, that Kyp and their brother saw me as member of the family, their brother." he said and Isolder and Aryn nodded to him gently.

"And Zekk had every reason to be jealous right now, you guys are all acting like pompous little brats right now, that I'm not surprised. That he turned he wanted what you had, and his getting taken, made you remember the more important things. That just because he was a pauper, that didn't mean he wasn't just as good as you are cubs." Mahrccor said sternly and they all flinched at the remark then as Mace said it with a stern tone.

"Did it ever occur to any of you, his jealousy was why Brakiss got to him so fast?" he asked and they swallowed hard at that. "Your grandfather was like him, as was your father you three. They never had servants doing everything for them, they never had a rich life. And they most definitely were not the children to minor royalty, though your grandmother is a former queen, turned senator." Adi said sternly and they flinched at her remark.

"But that's what has to change as you see your mother and uncle the way they should act after we get rid of Sidious for a second time." Mace said sternly as Han said it as he clapped his hand on Zekk's shoulder. "Don't worry son, the second we find you, you're getting the privileges you deserve now as well, your grandfather is like me, didn't have much, but still had plenty for my soulmate." he said and Zekk nodded gently at the remark then firmly.

"The training is starting at the temple, but you cubs need an attitude adjustment, and you better check that pride at the front door, you too, young lady." Tenenial Djo said sternly and the quintet nodded shaking at their parents disapproval of their treatment to their friend and brother. "So you Tenenial Djo?" Yoda asked her and she nodded with a gentle smile. "I am Master." she said and he nodded with gentle smile to her.

"Aryn, I take it your husband was killed in line of duty of trying to keep this bio-weapon out of the hands of the Separatists?" Adi asked and Aryn Dro Thul nodded to her. "Was that what they were called when you were alive, before we ended up in a new time-line now with their parents alive?" she asked and they nodded. "Yeah and they hate their family with a passion, we humiliated them once too often." Darra told her and she nodded sternly to that.

"Dad's family was not as you think, they were paupers, farmers, and before racing for his freedom, dad was a slave at the time, but he helped stop a blockade problem on mom's home planet, but ever since. They, the trade federation, had it out for our parents, and they barely wiped out our family and with us the Jedi, but dad turned the tables on Sidious, that's the Emperor to us." Luke told them and they nodded to the news in shock then.

"What was the emperor, before he became the emperor?" Isoldor asked him and he explained that to him. "He was the supreme chancellor, it wasn't till this week we learned our enemy is really a Sithlord." Han said to him and he nodded in shock. "Or more accurately a Sithmaster, the bastard was standing in front of us all this time, but we didn't see this till after Anakin told me he found him." Mace said and they all nodded to him at the news.

"So you were the only one with him when he realized it?" Tenenial asked and he nodded. "Me and the quintet surrounding us right now, he turned him into us immediately the second he realized it, then realized he was hoping to use us catching him in the act. As a way to call treason and wipe us out, but Anakin's idea just saved the entire order right now, and we made it out alive." Mace said to her gently and they all nodded to the news in relief.

"Anakin also admitted that their mother was pregnant with them, and they'd been married for the last three years now, so that did it finally we trust him with our lives, but he's our pride." Tiana said and they nodded smiling gently at the remark. "Issues of playing favorites with your students, Anakin is everything we wanted him to be now, but he wants a few more years as a padawan, then he makes it to knight and finally master now."

"We love their father as a son or brother, in my age group and a son in their's but we're your parental mentors with your parents our students." Obi-wan said and she nodded to the news with a slight smile. "So you find mother and you're training us, the twins, me, Mara, Luke's students in secret till Anakin kills Sidious and Luke captures Vader and we're back?' she asked and they all nodded to her and she smiled as she looked at Luke.

"Issues in this family and I told this to Ta'a Chume when I met her, but I am not a pacifist, but anyone hurts my family or my friends, they will pay." she said and Luke chuckled. "If we met on unconventional terms, I get why you were in love with me, but I'm taken already, if I find my wife, before I meet you, Tenenial." he told her and she nodded with a smile as she hugged him then as Han wrapped his arms around Leia's shoulders.

"Issues in the royal or semi royal, even a very rich nobleman it causes your children to start acting like spoiled brats at times. But your uncle and I never had anyone doing anything for us, you guys, we did it on our own." Leia said and they nodded. "I'll say, if the Jedi council is back in our present, we let them do the reprimands for us, once we got Brakiss back on the loose." Aryn said to her and Isolder and Kallibow nodded to that.

"Well too late they just did and so did our parental mentors, but Ryloth was a Separatist planet, Aryn." she said and they nodded in shock. "Are you guys out of your blasted minds not only was that dangerous, but extremely reckless, your parents and I had to deal with a war going on. And this is no game, it's dangerous, but Tarkona hated us with a passion, her predecessor was a Republic ally." Isolder said sternly and Chewie crossed his arms.

"Does everyone in your age groups know this planet was separatist territory?" Zekk asked and they nodded. "We do, but this was why we never went out there since then, as we do we could get captured, and trying to escape, it's either side of the planet can kill you." Kallibow said to him and he nodded. "And now you know why I was beyond irritated after Lusa told me where they went." he said in response and she nodded to the news with a bemused look.

"I get why cub, but I wish you dropped in to tell me why Bornan was in hiding, as we could have destroyed it sooner then this, and he would still be alive right now." Mahraccor said for her and she nodded in agreement. "I know, but she's as afraid of them killing her as we were of the Ssri'lkk, you know the whistlers?" he asked and she nodded in understanding. "Issues in controlling you cubs here." Chewie said in response and he nodded to that.

"As for training right now, if you guys were alive I stood a better chance at a new life after my parents were killed on Ennth right now, but something more permanent, I was seeing Peckhum every few weeks when he was on Coruscant, and I look like I do now." he said and they nodded. "We know, but once you lose you parents, we're grabbing you as you train our way now." Mace said and he nodded gently to the news at that remark.

"We use lightning rods, not the same feel, as you get used to it Master Windu." Zekk told him and he nodded to him. "Training lightsabers are for practice, not strong enough to do permanent damage, we train from 5 years old to 12 as we train in lightsaber training. And even after creating your first you still have so much to learn, but the lightsaber is nothing to be taken lightly, if in the wrong hands, it's a very dangerous weapon."

"Uh huh, alright so you were resisting as hard as you could, but you prefer our way, you don't want power, but a way to protect those you love, you and your brother, that's your Anakin, see this the same way. You're like your mother and grandfather, you hate your powers, your title and your sensitivity to the force, and what good are your powers if you can't protect those you love?" Damon asked and she and Solo nodded to him sadly at the remark.

"Yeah that's it, you just read it out, and after nearly losing my boyfriend I had it, but first Kyp, now my boyfriend, my aunt is close to being out of remission, Chewie is dead, Ikrit is gone, Tahiri just had her mind screwed around with. The crystal star, Brakiss, the Diversity alliance, how much can you take before you're ready to explode blast it, I had it." she said finally blurting it out and they all nodded gently at the remark.

"We just got the extended truth to what caused your grandfather to collapse, before he turned into Vader, but a fast decision brought us here, and we saw him and your grandmother, before he turned right now." Han said and they all nodded. "Well that explains why we're seeing all of you in our present, but unlike us you're fighting it out with them, with us this young." Anakin Solo said to them and they nodded sternly.

"What's this mean now?" their brother asked and Mace crossed his arms. "What this means is that the Jedi order has rules and trust me, pull what you guys did at the time, and you're going to hurt someone and secondly. I find out from our new Jedi lore historian right now, that you left without telling her and you're going to be suspended for leaving and not telling us or your parents where you're going." he said and they paled at the remark and news then.

"But all of you listen to me, the code your uncle gave you when he took on his training himself was this." he said as he quoted it to them. "The Jedi Code exists in multiple versions, but all of them express more or less the same sentiments. Those sentiments for some of us that are human to humanoid, it's a way to put this into understanding, but listen to me and focus on my words." he said and the generation prior to the Solo twins nodded.

"One commonly quoted version runs as follows, this was the code, and some of us choose to translate in it another way like your grandfather: **_There is no emotion, there is peace, __There is no ignorance, there is knowledge, __There is no passion, there is serenity. __There is no chaos, there is harmony, __There is no death, there is the Force.'. _**Another version of the Code gets the same ideas across in fewer words."

"But here's the version we're changing it to in the next round, as that code was ready to be retired, but this is the one being put into a effect now starting tonight now, but listen closely." he said and they nodded to him.**_ "Emotion, yet peace, __Ignorance, yet knowledge, __Passion, yet serenity, __Chaos, yet harmony, _**_**Death, yet the Force.'. **_So what are we really saying here right now?" Mace asked and Jaina answered that one.

"Though we have emotions, we must be at peace with ourselves, and only when calm can we understand where the dangers lay, so though we want knowledge at times it's safer we are ignorant. Or what happened to Kyp could be the result now, though we are passionate in our beliefs, we carry a calm serenity or it could cause damage, but while there is chaos there is at the same harmony now in life."

"And though we know our loved ones are gone, they are not gone, they are just there in the force waiting for us to come to them." she said and he nodded to smiling. "Exactly that is exactly the point of this, you understand, because you are like me, your mother and grandfather." he said and she nodded. "But walking right into danger is considered ignorant of the knowledge we taught you here." Adi said and Kam Solusar nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Tenenial, Kallibow, Aryn stand too." Leia said and they moved to her as they and the first generation went into a line at that. "Whoa, the champions of the force, you gave us that name after we came close to quitting after Kun nearly killed Luke." Kam said and she nodded to him. "We're the generation meant to continue the legacy of our mentors, we're the future the old Order leaves behind." she said and Mace smiled at her remark and nodded to her.

"Hold still all of you." he said as he did what Luke did, and the blast on Tenenial shoved him into Kit who caught him and he smiled. "Alright we know all of you are force sensitive, but instead of that force checker, it's a blood test, that's how we do it, as well as a check on telekinesis. But that's how their father was found, Qui-Gon saw it immediately, and we ran further tests, so before we recruit all of you now."

"It's running tests in the way we did it with Anakin, our Anakin." he said and the new Order nodded to him gently at that. "But you guys get the best possible education there is, and Jocasta Nu is passing her knowledge of the archives over to you baby, if you're our new historian now." Stass said to her and she nodded to her gently. "You look like Master Adi." Leia asked and she smiled as she answered her gently at that.

"She's my cousin baby." she said and Leia nodded as she gave her a hug. "Issues with the attachment, you start growing too attached to your mentors or adoptive mentors of your partner teams." Mace said and she nodded to the news. "And to us, you're our family though, but we never wanted to let you go, as Obi-wan's generation is our parental mentors now, and you're our grandparent mentors." Luke said and Qu-Gon's generation nodded to him.

"Bingo, your father and his clan are your mentors, us you're parental mentors and our own, your grandparent of sorts now." Siri said to him and he nodded to her gently at that. "Issues in this family we're constantly on the go, but till your godfather returns, I got both of you for now, as your godfather is your parental mentor, your godmother her's now." Adi said and they both nodded to her gently at the news then at the news.

"And we got it going in reverse after that, but you're me and your sister like Qui." she said and Leia covered her eyes as she tried to keep from laughing and Mace smiled. "Alright young lady, pull yourself together, we can go into this later, but this is neither the time nor place to be having this conversation." Obi-wan said for him and Jaina and Solo broke and started laughing at that remark as they and Mace exchanged looks at this.

"You guys being our oldest students since we trained the twins, their brother and all of you, what are we trying to tell you?" Mace asked and Kam said it then. "Though emotional we are at peace with ourselves, as we learn to understand what you teach us, though we want knowledge, we should also be ignorant of some of the ways we gain that knowledge now, we can be passionate in our views, but we must be serene at times as well."

"Though there is peace in the galaxy, we must be ready at a moment's notice for the chaos that comes with the peace, as peace is an illusion things never stay quiet for long. And though we lose a loved one, we know we'll rejoin them soon enough, life and death, living and the force, it's a never ending circle now." Kirana Ti said for him and he nodded to that as Jacen's age group paled as they got it, and Kam said it sternly then.

"You trained us from the twins current age to our current age, that we are career Jedi knight to masters now, that you training us in the way. That you trained the others for centuries, that we couldn't ask for better teachers now, but what was hard to understand at times. It can get dangerous and at others, can be downright suicidal if you're ignoring the dangers of the planets you go to, if you never study ancient history."

"What the cubs don't understand, we understand all too well, as we grew up in the time we had another war going on, again and again and again. As peace is never lasting as we have to be ready at a moment's notice, that a planet calls for us we must go. But leaving without telling you, our leaders, is grounds for dismissal from the Jedi order now." Tionne said and Kam finished that for her as he looked at the quartet sternly.

"Issues as adult Jedi we understand the dangers better then our juniors, but scaring the force out of us, by doing something this reckless. That is hazardous to our health and their's, but blast it you guys, just what the force were you thinking. As we looked into this, but that planet is in Separatist territory, damn it." he snapped and they paled as the man standing between him and Tionne nodded sternly in agreement to that remark.

_**'Or it was, but it was a republic ally planet, before Nolaa lost it and got the original leader out of the way.'** _Anakin told them from his position and Han nodded to the news sternly. "Ryloth was a republic ally planet, before she got the leader out of the way, and there's the result as the Separatist took back control and nearly killed you guys." Streen snapped and they swallowed hard at the news as the council nodded.

_**'Kids, don't say anything, I'm in here, and I'm in recovery from the fight I got into when as Vader, but I'm me, I'm me.'** _the 12 heard and hid a nod. 'You're not Vader, but Luke's father when normal?' Kirana Ti asked him and they got a mental nod to the question._** 'I am, honey, but this is me, as the original order knows me, strong, gifted and honest, a promising young knight, but still, in many ways a padawan.'**_

_**'I gave up my knight status and Obi-wan took me back as his apprentice, as I get those four years I lost back now, but four years as a padawan, and three more. And as a knight so that by the time the twins, that's my babies now, are 7, I'm a first degree Jedi Master, and second in command of our branch, the master guardians.' **_he said and they hid a nod as Mace hid a smile then gently.

'So we're meeting you as a true Jedi when Luke and Leia are padawans to your team and fellow team?' Kam asked him and got a mental nod in response, _**'Yeah son that's it exactly right now, how old are you guys, you too, Doctor?'** _he asked and they quickly said it. 'In your present, I'm 13 years old, but the others are the same age or a little younger then the twins, your twins.' Streen said quickly and got a mental nod to the news.

_**'Issues with being a Jedi, that you better reach the closest Jedi in range of you and I did the same thing and we got captured as a result.'**_ they heard, before they heard a bemused smile in the other voice. _**'Alright kids that's enough of that already, and honey don't encourage them right now.' **_they heard and tried to keep from laughing. 'Mom?' Luke asked and they got a fast mental nod in response then gently at the question.

"Alright subject change and young man, get off the com-line already." Minga said finally and the next generation order all started laughing at that. "That's what you call getting restless and when stuck in bed, but to me and your godfather, making sure he stays in bed, is a never ending chore right now." She said and Han closed his eyes as he started laughing at that as Minga exchanged smiles with Obi-wan at that remark.

"Thank you, you just said everything I was thinking when Tionne told me where the hell they were and we had to go in after them." the man standing behind them said as he crossed his arms and they nodded. "So you're our young champion when your brother recovers from his own stint huh?" Mace asked and the man nodded to him. "My name is Kyp Durron." he said and they nodded smiling gently at the news as he answered him then.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mace Windu, but we're the Jedi Council of the Old Republic." he said and they nodded smiling to him. "You too Master nice to meet all of you." Tionne Solusar said and bowed gently to him and they smiled. "So what grouping are you?" he asked and she smiled. "Luke's first students, before someone let Kun back on the loose." she said and they all nodded to the news as they exchanged looks at the remark.

"The members of your grandfather's lost members, we're getting ourselves cloned, before we find you, but I understand you hate smugglers?" he asked and Kyp nodded. "They separated me and my brother and threw my parents and me into the spice mines of Kessel, that's how I met Han and Chewie, but like the guys I miss Chewie just as much as they do." he said and they nodded in understanding to the news then.

"Who was your mentor, before Han and Luke found you?" he asked and Kyp said it. "I was trained by Vima Da Boda." he said and they nodded as they smiled. "What's your father's name, son?" he asked and he smiled. "Kieran Darian Durron." he said and they nodded proudly. "Welcome home son, this is where you belong now." he said and he smiled softly at the news. "Dad was a Jedi?" he asked and they nodded to him gently at that.

"Vima is your father's mentor, she was training you to honor his memory like Obi-wan did Luke, in the case of our Anakin." he said and Kyp nodded smiling happily to the news. "Issues with a being a Jedi you never know when the force is going to lead you right back to your original family. And we're your surrogate parents when we start training you, so what happened if you ran into Kun?" Adi asked and Kyp's clan crossed their arms then.

"We had close to 13 of us, our 14th was killed after screwing around with lightsaber training, Kirana Ti took his lightsaber and we in turn threw Kun back into the void after he nearly killed Luke. While the Empire created a more dangerous version to the Death Star, said is called a Star Crusher, but Kyp was hijacked and used to destroy several solar systems, but like Luke and Anakin, he came back." Kam said and they nodded to the news sternly.

_**'And get ready, but you guys are the ones I'm training to manage after that trauma at the moment, and Mara with you.'**_ they heard and Kam closed his eyes as he tried to keep from laughing at that at that. 'Young man, do I have to sedate you for you to get some sleep?" Tiana said over her shoulder at that and that did it for the entire first generation of the new order at that as they started laughing at that.

"Gods your father just never knows when to quit right now." Mace said as he tried to hold it in and the Skywalker twins nodded with a smile at that. "Is he always like this after the war of the last three years?" Tionne asked him and he nodded. "Unfortunately, but he's got that catch of restlessness and staying in bed, that for him to heal he wants to train, instead of being stuck in bed and waiting for another relapse to hit."

"That the pain of knowing what he did is too much right now, that everyone who is a force sensitive is going to be knowing it's bad enough. But he's just an older version to Zekk, as he gave it time, and even then he needs us surrounding him as he healed. But the damage this did takes time to come to terms and at times it causes what happened to Zekk." Damon said and they nodded as Kyp crossed his arms as he answered him.

"But what would Uncle Anakin teach us if he was alive?" he asked and Mace nodded. "Nice word for it son, but we're linked together." he heard and quickly turned around to see a young man no older then Obi-wan and smiled in delight. "Dad?!" he asked and the man nodded smiling as he moved to him and gave him a hug then and he tightened his arms then around him gently at that.

"This was normal that at times as you grow up, you're the strongest of your clan in either generation now, you want more, and a way to channel that power. And till you turn to someone else offering you power, giving you a way to turn your powers into a weapon and this always comes with strings attached. Son I understand this better then you think, but as always the one getting hit between you boys was always the victim."

"But listen to me all of you, at times you want more then knowledge, but a way to make yourselves stronger here right now, to protect those you love. But you give into that anger and lust for power and 'they' have you now." Keiran said gently and they all nodded. "Resentment is also very dangerous, but it was just your brother's time to go, don't hold it in, or you just give them more leverage." he said and the boys all nodded gently to the remark then.

"Your grandfather was well known and I loved him like a kid brother, but we all knew him in a way none of you did now." Kieran said and they nodded. "As Jedi we're bonded by more then the force, so though human to humanoid Jedi, we're like everyone else. To be angry is to be human, to control that anger, that hate, that is to be a Jedi." he said and the younger generations nodded to the lesson as the council exchanged looks.

"Your grandfather lost all of us by the time we hit his current age, but while we were always there for him throughout his life, in one smooth stroke. Vader destroyed all that and with him was Sidious, we gave him the moral support all his life, we were his family throughout his life. But though strict, we still cared enough to help him in a single way it was by getting him to realize in how close he was now." Mace said and they nodded to the news then.

"Is he always like this dad?" Kyp asked and his father nodded. "Yeah and though it got annoying I wouldn't change the last 13 years for anything, I love him like a brother." Keiran said and he nodded smiling to him then. "But what he just told you kids is true, but at times, the Black Sun joined forces with characters like Separatists, or just the Sith resulting in what happened to you or Anja." Adi told them and they nodded to the news gently.

"Kessel and the maw?" Kam asked and she nodded. "Yeah without using the force, the tidal waves, can pull you in, so being a force sensitive pilot comes in handy. And Han was correct, that without precise calculations, you can get too close to a black hole, bounce too close to a super nova. And that could get you killed right now, but he did that more then once as a pilot the last three years." Siri said and they nodded to the news as Mace finished that.

"But all of you listen to me, your frequent fights are being replicated off of what we and the Skywalkers just dealt with right now, so the war with the Sith was a millenia ago, that's your version as the Shadow Academy. Following it is the Separatist movement: that is the Diversity alliance right now as for Black Sun now, we dealt with that, but that's starting a war between us and Jabba's clan." he said and they nodded in shock to the news then.

"Or more accurately his uncle, and we ended up in the middle, this was just months after your parents got married, I was assigned to your father as his first apprentice." they heard and a female Togruta came forward then. "Hello kids, I'm Ahsoka Tano, I am your father's padawan." she said and the twins nodded smiling. "Nice to meet you Master Tano." Leia said to her and Obi-wan smiled at the title at that remark.

"So we got our situations being replicated off your lives as you guys went through this, so what just happened between us and Black Sun, was a big one, prior to that was the Separatist war. And finally, you, as the Jedi, wiped out the Sith, and now it was their turn: Revenge of the Sith, as they made our numbers completely equal right now, so if that's the case, just where does Anja's planet fall into it here?" Solo asked and Jaina nodded to that gently

"And Anobis?" Jaina asked him and Mace crossed his arms. "Melida/Daan, your Jedi godfather, was like your brother, but after a few weeks and wanted to come home, but what do we mean by the deepest commitment, the most serious mind?" he asked and Kyp straightened. "The deepest commitment: to your team, the most serious mind: you must commit 100% to your team." he said and the council smiled and he grinned at that.

"You're like your uncle, he committed to me completely now, our bond, that he wants to stay my student for a few more years right now. Anakin is my brother, my best friend, that when I look at him, I don't see him as an adult, but like this." Obi-wan said to him then, while passing a picture to them and Kyp saw Anakin as a youngling on Obi-wan's back then and Luke and Leia smiled at the image then and they nodded.

"That's grandpa as a youngling, when was this?" Solo asked and he smiled. "Not long after I asked to be the one to train him, he's just turned 10, and I was helping him in his training, that the jump across a long distance. Let's say a 50 foot across space, he was riding on my back as I gave him a taste of it, as he learned to do it now." he said as he passed another photo to them of them when Anakin was 14 as they got their picture taken.

"As a master, our students are our entire life, that we start feeling like parents to big brothers and sisters, but that one was after we joined forces with Damon's unit." he said and they nodded to the news smiling. "The Calrissians?" Kyp asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah and I filled in the parental mentor catch, my daughter was his girlfriend, before the accident." he said and they nodded to the news as he said it to him then.

"What you think you all know is 50% of what there is more to learn as Jedi, but the dangers of the past are more then you think, what do you know of the Empire and their hold on the galaxy in your present?" Adi asked them and they sighed as both age groups exchanged looks. "Enough that we all joined the Rebellion alliance, and we had an imperial soldier crash land on Yavin IV and our family befriended them, his last act for us."

"Was getting my clan off the planet, before Ikrit killed himself to save us." Solo told her and she nodded to the news gently at that. "There you see, that humanity come through the brainwashing now, but at times, you need someone to get to that victim now. There is a way to break through if you're patient, but trust and friendship are better weapons then lightsabers." Tiana said to him and he nodded as Mace said it gently to that.

"So if you were there, you would have convinced him to join us now?" Jacen asked shaking and they nodded. "We could have right now, but you provided his escape, if that's what happened, but you were playing with fire and got burned on more the one occasion. He never would have known that you were Anakin's family, were it not for the fighter you fixed." Damon told them and they paled at the news as the adult Jedi crossed their arms.

"He's right you guys, if you never fixed that fighter, Zekk never would have turned in the first place." Kyp told them and they swallowed hard at that. "Zekk never would have turned, if that Ruuin told Han sooner that he disabled the security systems the girl's father would be alive. That if Lowbacca chose to ignore Rabaa's visit, then you four never would have been captured, that these situations you got into."

"They were of your own making every single one right now, this is what we mean by the future is not set, there is no fate, but what we make." Mace said and they sighed at the remark then. "But your grandfather learned that, and decided to double check, but we made one mistake, regarding Darra, and your great grandmother, and we prevented this by Qui-Gon immediately, we'd have lost him." Kit said and Tiana crossed her arms then.

"But what you got caught up in the middle of was that plague was meant for biological warfare right now, they were pissed that Sidious turned on them so fast in our version. And they were taking it out on your version, but a Bounty hunter right now, the group you crossed knew if your grandfather was alive. That he would do it again and kill them, before they used it and as as a Jedi master." Damon said sternly and they swallowed hard at the news.

"Dad's allegiance is to the republic, both versions, to democracy now, but his name went down in history as the Jedi that had no fear: The hero with no fear, and put fear into the hearts of others as a result now, fighting in campaigns all over the galaxy they never beat him and they knew this. So if he was alive, he would prevent this and Nolaa knew it, they wanted our family out of the way." Luke said sternly and Mace nodded in agreement to that.

"And if not your grandfather, you were just as good." Mace said and he nodded. "You took your father's place as the hero with no fear, gaining his title and everything that comes with it now. Our pride and you were the one acting being the best of us at the time now, the son of a true warrior, if we had the chance. Then we would have trained you like we did your father." Damon said and he nodded as he looked down at that remark.

"That's what it was now, when I became a Jedi master, I was the most feared master in the galaxy, the son of Anakin Skywalker: the Hero With No Fear?" he asked and they all nodded. "That's it exactly, you were the most feared Jedi Master in the galaxy, son of Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear, and member of Jedi Council, which is why Mon and the others kept turning to you." Adi said and he nodded to the news gently at that remark.

_**'Which is why they were trying to keep you from finding out about it now, as it gets to your sister, and we were mobilizing for another war. And with our enemies now finally, but Ryloth used to be republic territory, before she threw the leader out of it, and the ending results. Now were she was preparing for another war with us, and this time by biological warfare.'**_ Anakin said and he nodded as Mace gave a nod.

"He's right, the Twileks were part of the Separatists in our time, and the leader that tried it in our time ended up dead, at your grandfather's hands this week." Mace said sternly and they swallowed hard at the news. "Your version was furious our version died by our hands right now, and knowing you're the grandchildren to the man that shut them down single handedly is a death sentence." Kit told them sternly and they paled at that.

"Where's your brain blast it, you almost got yourselves killed, by going to this planet, we looked up which planets were connected to the Separatist. And the Twileks were one of them they hated us, because your grandparents were the heroes of the old republic. Before your grandfather turned at the time and Boba's father was killed in combat, and by Mace Windu himself." Kirana Ti said to them and they swallowed hard and Kam nodded.

"Aside from Tenel Ka and me, the only other witch you had from our planet was Tenenial Djo, she's Tenel Ka's mother, Master Yoda." she added and Yoda nodded to her gently at the news. "Old, how is she?" he asked and she crossed her arms. "I'm Kyp's age, Tenenial is no older then the twins." she said and the council nodded to her gently at the news. "She was born this year?" Mace said and they nodded to him gently at that.

"Yeah and we ended up learning that the night sisters and brothers were at it again, after we dug up the Clone Wars." Kam told him and he nodded. "Force, that's just great, refilling our ranks we got to get this under control right now, but this is too much right now." Streen said as the 12 exchanged looks at this. "Well you're our newest recruits after we get rid of Sidious for good." Adi told him and they nodded in relief at the remark.

"So once he's gone for good and you arrested Vader you're reactivating the Jedi and you're choosing us first?" Tionne asked her and she nodded to her. "We are as we all come out of hiding, but the Jedi were about a single thing, we were a family, but one of us falls it affects the rest of us. And soon we have constant fights breaking out, but doing something the council never approved, that could clip your wings as well right now."

"But you all are close to 35, near 50 in your present and this is the past, before we found you now, but when did Luke find each of you?" she asked and Kam answered that one. "It was close to 15 years after the battle of Yavin, Master." he said and they nodded. "We're starting in grabbing all of you the year after we destroy the Empire for good, Endor, padawans." Mace said and they nodded in relief at the news then.

"Some of us are staying with the Skywalkers right now, but others are tracking down our hidden Jedi and Siri, Darra, Corran and our own Tahiri are checking each of you the same way that Luke did. So we're going to be doing this the same way he did so some of the code you learned is there, but the rest of it is what we know so some of our past in your past when the trio were all 23." Mace told them and they nodded in relief to that.

"What about you and the council?" Streen asked and he said it gently. "We're staying with the Skywalkers he needs us more as we help Luke and Leia come to terms with what has happened." he started to say as they heard a new voice enter the conversation. _**'Luke was in shock after learning that Vader never killed me, but replaced me cubs, it takes time and even then you have to deal with confrontations.'**_ they heard and the adult 12 nodded.

"Who said that?" Cilighal asked and they heard a smile in the tone,._** 'Guys remember, he said that I was here for a serious need for surgery, in here.' **_ they heard and both groups turned and they saw a man lying on a bed and with several chips connected to his upper arms and legs. "Grandpa?!" Jaina asked in shock and they heard a gentle tone. _**'Yeah baby it's me, like they said, the first to return.'** _he said and they nodded quickly.

"That's your grandfather at your mother's current age, in her own present right now, but he's 23, your grandmother is 28, but your parents age are 23 to 33, and Lando is 34." Mace said and they nodded in amazement to the news. "So they got hijacked from just after grandpa killed them both, that's the Sith now, and we got removed from our own, which is just days before Ben is born." Solo asked and they nodded to the remark gently at that.

"The force wanted to give your parents a chance to see your grandfather for who he really is son, as such the Calrissians are really friends of the family, as are our team partners now. And that's the Gallia/Tachi team, our units have been the best of friends since we were padawans ourselves." Obi-wan said and the duo nodded smiling. "So as a result Jaina and I got picked by your units?" he asked and they both nodded to him gently at the question.

"Yes, but we love your grandfather, that we're not losing him without a fight, but we're all Master guardians in my team." Adi said and they nodded to the news. "Grandpa loves you like a mother and Aunt Siri, like a big sister." Jaina asked her and she nodded. "Yes our loss was part of the reason we lost him in your case baby, no me to give him the light to see his way out of the tunnel and no Siri to give him the strength to fight."

"We were given a second chance and a new lease on life, one we're not taking for granted right now, but your grandfather wasn't ready to let go." Adi said and she nodded as Solo looked at his grandfather then gently and nodded. "Being the padawan, but the first at everything: got picked first to go into the field, the first to get the best team, the first at being a mentor, make it to the council and most of all now."

"Your Jedi great grandfather and I chose him from the very beginning right now, but your grandfather is my baby brother, I love him as a son and brother rolled into one." Obi-wan told him and he nodded to the news. "I see why these guys are so jealous then, it's like adoption day in the real world that the friendship turns from friendship to resentment right now." Zekk told him and he nodded in agreement to that remark gently at that.

"Dad come on, you keep this up and you're never going to recover if you drain yourself into exhaustion." Han called out to him in response with a bemused smile in his tone and Mace nodded in agreement. "Be thankful he did lose both legs or the next thing is he's getting out of bed so he can do this, but this is him when we're in the middle of a training conference." Kit said and the quartet nodded with a bemused smile then.

"So that's grandpa as he normally is?" Solo asked as he and his clan were shaking in laughter and the council nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah but this is how we know him, but he loves us with everything in him and we got to him finally to prevent a repeater right now." Mace said and they nodded to him. "You're his mentor as a Master Guardian?" Jaina asked and he nodded to her gently at the question then.

"Was it just you 14, or was there another one?" Adi asked him and he ran his hand through his hair as their star classmate answered her. "Our 15th is is who Jaina told you about, he went to the darkside on us, it was after they kidnapped the trio, did we realize that Palpatine or whatever you called him. Now in your present. He was creating a massive army composed entirely of Jedi who study the darkside." he told her and she nodded in shock to the news then.

"How strong was the darkside in them, if the twins's friend, your version, was his star pupil, and our other opponent was back, by that I mean the Nightsisters?" Mace asked him and he swallowed hard at the question as Jaina said it for him as she hugged the man and he tightened his arms around her. "Whatever they were studying and we barely missed it too, but his eyes were changing color back and forth." she said and they nodded in quickly to the news.

"He brushed the darkside, and was hanging in there, but just barely, if not for you getting to him and with you whoever his father figure was he barely missed slipping off that slope." Mace told them and they nodded. "Same for me, Master, I brushed the darkside, and killed a few million people, but Han, Lando and Luke yanked me back at the last minute." Kyp said and they nodded gently as he answered him at the news.

As they looked at a woman his age standing next to their grandfather, and running her hand through his hair gently and he turned his head to her as he slept then and the Skywalker twins smiled at that. "We raised him that to us, we would do almost anything to keep from losing him, but there are things in his life he never wanted anyone to know and told only us as his fellow adult masters as such and with that now."

"What you once considered of your grandfather was never it at all, he turned to save those he loves but Vader wanted more, so much more. There are things that were restricted on purpose at the time and such right now, there is reason we train you the way we do." Adi said to them and they nodded to her. "And being a true padawan, a padawan, a Jedi, is patient, understanding and everything a Sith is not." Qui-Gon said firmly and they nodded to the remark.

"A Jedi is selfless, we only care about others, we learn to use both sides of the force, but the side you are, is who you are, that, at times. That becomes a burden as you unload those emotions to us right now, as we're more then your mentors, but everything you need. That as you grow up, you consider us as the only parent you need, but growing up with a family we're your legal guardians in training." Damon said firmly and they all looked at the content look.

That was on the face of their grandfather, as he slept as they worked at taking care of him then, his head turned their way and nodded. "Your grandfather just did what was needed, but he never lost us, so to him though he had your a family, we're also his family as Jedi. He loves us with everything in him that to him this was a case of throwing everything he could into fulfilling the prophecy right now." Siri said as they heard the love in her voice for him.

"You guys love him like a brother or son?" Jacen said shaking and they nodded to him. "We do young man, though outwardly strict we acted as his family now, that we tried to corral the wild behavior that characters like Sidious tried to let loose. But if we were anything, we're the side to try and teach you some control over your abilities and not to show off, Sidious and others like him try to get you to let loose."

"But that impatience is a dangerous thing, as is jealousy, and anger, but your grandfather showed a level of patience the last 4 years that proved he was ready now, but you know what he also realized?" Mace asked them and they shook their heads. "He also realized that he wasn't ready to let go yet, he wanted to stay a padawan and enjoy his life as a padawan as once a Knight, you're on your own." Ki said to them and they swallowed hard.

"So just what is the rush to graduate, so son, I know that this war is getting to get to you, you want to grow up or do you want to stay with your parents?" Kieran asked and Solo crossed his arms then. "I would rather stay a padawan, I know I'm not ready to let go, I love my parents with everything in me, it's I just harbor the guilt of losing Chewie and even worse is I just lost Ikrit." he said and they nodded to the news gently at that.

"I loved Master, like Uncle Luke loves you Master Yoda." he said and Yoda nodded to him gently at the news. "Understand I do, that's how it is indeed, that not ready to let go, had me all his youngling to young adult life, he has now that finishing what we set out to do. Felt I did that the pain of what had to do, he did was enough that would take time and therapy to cope with, he did." Yoda said and the trio nodded as she said it gently.

"Master Van Boda, why did you leave my parents that message?" Jaina asked and Vima crossed his arms then. "It's because I've seen enough over my 40 years of training Jedi to realize that a single thing can lead to permanent damage now. Your brother is and was not ready for these, that at the first catch of getting cocky, he causes a serious injury, you are not ready." she said and Jaina looked at the lightsaber in her hands.

"So we train in these until we have enough control and then you deem us ready to create our starter?" Zekk asked and they nodded. "Yes, your uncle gained enough from us that we tried to keep the old ways strong in your present, but no matter how many times we say this. You padawans get impatient to the level that it can hurt or possibly kill someone, you must have patience." Mace said to them and he, Solo, and Jaina nodded in understanding.

"I wish we had these to work with it was less likely to turn into what it did at the time, but Jacen's first attempt at using a real one resulted in an injury, and we barely missed killing each other." Jaina told him and he nodded to her. "You mean to tell me that Sidious tried to create an academy that was training Sithlords?" Mace asked her and she nodded to him as she sighed and told him the truth.


	12. The New Jedi Order II

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Warnings: for this chapter, the rest of the movie from Mustafar and to the end of it is being erased now, as the twins get their last three months in the past, as they see themselves as infants now. But with it now, is they get several more visitors in the form of the first two generations of Luke's version of the Jedi order as Leia's children and their friends arrive now.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Starwars, the story belonged to me, everything else belongs to George Lucas.**

**Chapter 12: The New Jedi Order II: Family Explanations**

"I take it this is the reason why your 15th got to him so fast, he wanted a lightsaber, but your parents, we and Luke all said the same thing, he needed training before he could get his starter?" Mace asked and they nodded. "Yeah and the ending results were not only did he cause an amputation, but she created a substandard weapon and the crystal blew, destroying it while she was holding it." Kyp told him and he nodded in shock to the news.

"Damn it, it's Darra all over again!" Obi-wan snapped and he nodded as he exchanged looks with Damon, Adi, and Tiana. "That's what destroyed their father, because of this girl you mentioned?" Kyp said in shock and they nodded sternly. "Yeah our cub padawans caused a worry to turn into an obsession because of lying and attempted implication over a blasted lightsaber." Tiana said and they nodded in shocked disbelief at the news then.

"Young man we can go into training strategies in a second, but I take it your mentor was Ikrit, and to you, your girlfriend, and our counterparts here, still grieve stricken at his loss, and your father just let your brother have it right now?" Adi asked and he nodded to her. "I grew up the way grandpa did, in training from an early age, but I'm whatever you call it in my age group, Zekk in their's and Kyp in his." Solo said and they nodded sternly to the news.

"And me in mine son, but five generations and the one that brushes is the only one that can understand the dangers of the darkside, as you get a taste of it, and then choose to either take it in or resist as you choose in the heat of the moment." Luke told him and he nodded to the remark. "And that is just what I want to hear from you son, but that prize pupil in your terms is called the chosen one now in our's, so with that."

"The chosen one, well no matter how many times we give this lecture, someone never listens right now." Mace said and the trio nodded in agreement to that. "So that's what it is, you're jealous your brother gets training by a real master, when I had the abridged version, with only getting training for 10 years?" Luke asked and the duo's brother paled at the remark and he nodded sternly as he said it then to the attitude then.

"I guess your arrogance knows no bounds right now, does it young man?" Leia asked sternly an he swallowed hard at their remarks then. "Uh lets see: you don't want to do your chores and have 'our' family droids do everything for you, including babysitting. You want a lightsaber though you're clearly not ready for that, and you cause an amputation and injury as a result, you ignored the feelings of your friends and are acting like a snob."

"Acting like you're better then your brother, when he's getting training by a true master, as he, like we are and will be in lightsaber training drills. And for 100 hour a week, to prevent that injury, he understands this, you were not ready, you go to a planet with hostile aliens. And you're treating your father like crap, you say you're a living force, and yet if you were, you would see she was clearly deceiving you to destroy our family."

"You're always on your brother's case because if I was also force sensitive, I would use my powers the way Anakin does right now, and I'm saying that for both myself and Han right now. So the one who is not ready for graduation is clearly you, you're acting so damn arrogant, it's not a wonder why Brakiss got to you. And so easily, you call Raynar arrogant, look in a blasted mirror right now." Lando said and he swallowed hard at his remark then.

"Alright young man just what is the problem, or is it you can't admit that your brother knows more then you do, but you understand that your grandfather tricked Sidious into thinking he was with him until now?" Luke asked and Jacen Solo paled at the news as he went on then. "Your grandfather is in recovery from a brutal fight right now, but we got sent here so we can see him as who he is." Han said and Leia finished that remark as she said it.

"The man, the legend, we're honored to be his children now, but at times that power is a burden, we hate our powers, and our title as the next generation chosen ones. But what we also hate is everyone throwing that on our backs every time we turn around, our parents are a Jedi master and a queen. A queen turned senator, but we're not spoiled at all, in fact we're acting normal." Leia said sternly and she turned to her at that remark then.

"But your grandfather is a very good man, but he never turned for absolute power, but to save who he loves." she said and they looked through the glass. "So who is that?" Jaina asked and she smiled. "That's your grandmother baby, but before you're born, and as you grow up, your grandparents, uncles and I are showing how a true force sensitive family of our level acts." she said and the twins swallowed hard at her remark then.

"But your uncles and I, are you three as adults." she said, as a second later, a boy around Kyp's age appeared, as Luke looked at the other boy and saw his father's exact double at him and smiled. "Anakin or..." Leia asked and the younger boy smiled as he and the twins went into a three way hug and Mace smiled at that. "It's A.J., Anakin Skywalker Junior, so A.J." he said and they nodded as Luke said it for her then gently.

"Alright A.J., so A.J., nice timing, where's Corran, Mirax, Valin and Jysella exactly?" Luke asked and he crossed his arms. "He's dealing with the kids, and just had the life scared out of him after Lyric did it again, swim contest with Valin." he said and they nodded and Luke nodded. "Did what exactly?" Leia asked and Kyp covered his eyes as he answered her question as he looked at his clan who all had bemused smiles on their faces at that.

"She's a melodie, but she took the act of her swim training so far passed the level, she had barely manage to drown Valin, in the middle of diving that far into the lake on Naboo at the moment." he said and she nodded as Luke shook his head with a bemused smile. "But dang it cubs, are you guys trying to scare us into a heart attack here?!" Kyp snapped and Mace held up his hand as he said it then with a bemused smile at his remark.

"Alright you can tell us later what you mean by that son, but for now, you better put a hold on that." Nejaa said to him for Mace and they all nodded. "Want for a better word dad was training me after he completed your training and you collapsed, before we brought the twins to the temple, Luke. But multiple students is too much, but the creche training got taken to a whole new meaning at the time." he said and Luke nodded to the news sternly.

"You're 16 to 19 years old and I'm 28, or 32 whichever if Kun was 11 years after Endor?" he asked and the man nodded to him. "Yeah, you're 46 in our present, by that I mean you, Leia, Mara, Isoldor and Tenenial." he said and the twins nodded to that. "Great we got the dates getting out of control here, and Kun was two years after Mara decided to try re-training and is like Leia." Han said and he nodded in agreement as Luke said it to that.

"Yeah big brother, that's exactly what I mean, I was seven when you were dealing with Hoth, but you had me, Leia and mom on board the Falcon." A.J. told him and he nodded. "As if I don't need another reason to kill Vader, he just left you traumatized by putting me into Carbon freeze." Han told him and he nodded to him gently at that. "Me that way, Luke got it in the worst way possible on him." he said and Lando covered his eyes then.

"We got orange in our family and Leia needed me to see her way out of the tunnel till we got you back big brother." he said and the duo nodded to him gently. "Issues in this family are getting out of control in the Master guardian colors, but guys that's enough of that already." Luke told them and they nodded in agreement. "Well Anakin had light purple, as did Jaina, we got both, purple and orange in our's." A.J. told him and he nodded to the news gently.

"Gantoris?" he asked and A.J. nodded to him. "Kun got to him and killed him after he tried to resist the turning, and Kyp knocked you into a coma, tore the Star Crusher out of Yavin and went on a joyride destroying the remnants of Daala's command." he said and Mace covered his eyes at the news. "And in the process killed Zeth, at the Carida Imperial base." Kieran said and Kyp nodded to him to confirm that thought firmly.

"This is why we tell you to control that temper, because you never know when some homicidal maniac is going to take advantage of it, and you learned that the hard way right now." Mace told him and he nodded to the news. "And it's why I want training back under you, if you're my father's commander, I want to come home after Han and Lando free me finally." he said and Vima hugged him tightly and he buried his head into her neck.

"After you went to get the twins the four of us let our cubs selves have it and you made it clear this was beyond reckless." A.J. told the twins and they nodded. "A.J.?" Jacen asked and the man nodded. "Anakin Junior, young man, not only did your mother name your brother after dad, mom named me after him as well, so we chose the nickname of A.J., in my case." he said and they nodded in shock as he moved to Padme as he looked at her with love.

"Whoa, I think dad passed that power to heal an injury this serious to you, and they're using it to heal internal injuries, before the blood loss kills now." Han said and Luke nodded as A.J. pressed his hand to her forehead gently, the other to her heart. As he healed her and Mace smiled as he grabbed the stool next to the gurney and said it softly to her, as Siri wiped the tears off her face in relief they never lost their brother and sister's family then.

"My injuries were so serious, he was too late, but Darra, she got shot in the liver, there is no surviving that, in our case, but this was why he broke after he brought me back to our farm." Shmi told him and he nodded as she looked at her grandson with her daughter in law. "Mom, mom, can you hear me?" he said softly then to her and she opened her eyes. "Baby?" she asked and he nodded as he said it to her softly at that.

"Yeah mom, it's me, A.J., Anakin Junior." he said and she smiled. "You look just like your father." she said and he smiled as he said it to her then gently. _**'That was your grandmother and me, and I never made it in time, a second chance to get it right, but no your grandmother. And there is no Anakin junior, but he did what I never had the chance to learn till Father snapped me out of it.'** _Anakin said and Jaina wiped the tears off her face.

"He's got the same relationship with grandma that grandpa had with you?" she asked and Shmi nodded to her gently. "Want for a better word, he's a momma's boy, and he would do anything to keep from losing me, or your uncle, your grandmother now. But everything your grandfather is, it ended up, full force in your uncle, but your grandfather was beyond good, as everything we learned is being taught to your family."

"And that's beyond heart breaking." Darra said as she tried to control her voice, knowing what this was doing to him as that memory was replicated with her nephew then. "And if not for you, he would have saved her and me with her, but you caused him to break and he slaughtered a tribe of raiders right after this, all of this was your fault." Shmi snapped as she looked at Ferus and Tru and they swallowed as they watched A.J. with Padme then.

"Luke got half, I got his entire appearance, but I'm from the decade up from when the twins came from, I'm part of Kieran's son's age group, but my training clan. My clan are their next generation students after we get rid of the emperor and keep stalling the empire for good now, I'm the same age as Kieran's youngest son, my best friend and adoptive twin brother." he said and she nodded as he took her hand then smiling as she said it then.

"So you're my youngest baby?" she asked and he nodded. "I am mom, but Luke is like you, Leia and me, we're like dad, Master guardian, I'm orange." he said and she nodded. "I'm staying for a few months, so like the twins, you got me too, now." he said and she nodded. "Get some rest mom, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." he said and she nodded as he looked into her eyes as she fell asleep then and they all nodded.

"So we got the entire family here with us now, and till the twins are five we got to teach them to cloak their signatures." Mace said and Nejaa nodded in agreement, who stays and who goes understand ground?" Stass asked and his eyes narrowed. "Their team quartet, Sari, me, Nejaa, and Master Yoda are with the family, as we teach them the stuff they missed so far, the rest of you, round up the the others."

"We need everything to manage and recreate the Order after we get rid of him for good now." he said and she nodded. "Got it, and we're having Lama Su clone us as well, so by the time Master's time comes there's a ready made clone on stand by. Waiting to pick up where he left off for us, till we find Ikrit ourselves right now." Ki said to him and he nodded in agreement to his remark then gently at that.

"You and the rest of us council with you, so we can control the next two generations after the twins's age group and their brother's." Stass said to that and he nodded in agreement to that remark then. "Well the three of us and Kyp are showing just how a true royalty or minor royalty, even a nobleman are to behave before we have a repeater for this." A.J. said to that and Corran, Isolder and Kallibow nodded in agreement to that remark .

"Adoptive twin?!" Jacen said in shock and Kyp nodded as he got it. "You got a problem with that, we're what you and Zekk would be like if you set aside the pompous attitude, and actually got him involved sooner." he said and Leia and Jaina crossed their arms at that. "Yeah I got to say they're both right at the moment, he's got every right to be showing attitude at your behavior, on Zekk." Leia said and Jaina leaned into Zekk who smiled gently.

"And thank you, you saying that heals the pain I had to deal with since Bornan was killed." Zekk told her and she looked at him smiling. "If you're my daughter's potential that's just fine, I want her keeping up the tradition, baby." she said and he smiled as he hugged her and she tightened her arms around him then. "Two Jedi and a General, that's just fine in our family." Luke said and he smiled at their acceptance then gently at that.

"And I would rather have you, then Fel at the moment anyway, you giving my baby girl the strength to fight and light to see her way out of the darkness. That darkness is going to come back if someone in our family crashes, I want you giving her the strength to keep going now, son. Always thought of you as a son, and I would be damned proud to have you marry my daughter." Han added and he smiled at the remark as Jaina said it gently.

"Yeesh, well that calls it, it's our family in reverse." Jaina said and Han nodded in agreement to that. "Anakin, mom and I are all master guardians, in their version, grandpa, mom and Uncle A.J. are the master guardians now." she said and he nodded to her gently at that. "Oh boy, now you done it young man, he's as close to mom as your brother is to your mother." Han said and Solo leaned into his shoulder and he wrapped his arm across his back at that.

"You had Chewie acting as our guardian." Jaina said and she nodded as her eyes narrowed then. "Well that's how its going to be for your uncles and me now young lady, but that attitude that you gave me over your father, young man. I'm just saying this, but we're sorry if we were never around alot and if this is your way of payback at us then we understand, but if your only interpretation to _'your father needs you.'_."

"Is I'm trying to manipulate you right now, then I've been a far worse mother then even I thought, but if that's all you see, then by all means leave right now, I wouldn't want you with your father and me on those terms." she said and he swallowed hard at that remark. "Mom, I..." he said, feeling his heart shatter at her remark as he realized he crossed the line and hurt her at his attitude then and his father with her.

"No, no, enough is enough, you know why I chose to recreate the council?" Luke asked and he shook his head shaking. "It's so what happened never happens again, you barely got yourselves killed by going to Ryloth right now, Kyp was saying everything for me. When he said that to you, but I'm our version of the Jedi Grandmaster, who is the leader of the entire order." he said and Jacen paled at the remark as Kyp said it sternly.

"I'm Ben, and he's Mace, if Master was still alive, we'd be dealing with you the way they dealt with my father, before Sidious got him finally. If Master was still alive now, we'd be a new version of the order council, with Ikrit also alive, and your choices are getting called into question starting now. But we had it with the attitude, but you're acting as our version to the Padawan that got ejected for trying to implicate your grandfather."

"Look at the council now, both versions, my version is the one that now has Ben on it, but they're the war council." he said and Jacen paled as the 9 crossed their arms and Yoda had a stern look on his face as Obi-wan nodded sternly to this remark. "I knew you were going to see that son, but you read it correctly, but once again we're in a war, and we don't have time for fights over campaigns, Kyp." Mace said sternly as Kyp said it sharply.

"No, Jacen, we had it with your attitude, your entire family, aside from you and Luke are all living force trying to keep it together, we all reached our limit. Trying to bring a bit of the past to the future and this is how you respond, by being this pompous little hotshot, enough is enough!" Kyp snapped at him and wrapped his arms around Leia who hugged him tightly in response then firmly.

"A.J.?" Kyp asked and he nodded as he pulled out a stone, and Kyp pulled out a second and they exchanged smiles. "Uh oh, that's their blood brothers ritual, those stones are force sensitive!" Leia said and Han nodded in shock to the news. "Kyp's his best friend." Luke said and Leia nodded. "Yeah and one kid brother and we got an adoptive one we took in after learning the empire killed Keiran." Han said and they nodded as she said it to Kyp then.

"I think after I gave a copy of mine to your father, they got two more and exchanged stones." Obi-wan said and they nodded to the news. "Hey, hey, hey alright, before you guys start going at it, we're not doing it in the hospital wing, so break it up already guys." Siri said sternly and the two 32 year olds nodded as Leia started shaking in laughter as she leaned her head against her godmother's shoulder and she smiled then gently.

"Baby brother, I think you better do the lecture, we took you in when you were 16, near 17, so just say it for me." she said and he nodded. "I may not be real, but no matter, you see me as a little brother, and that's fine, your brother was training me, so me to your father, Luke to Uncle Ben?" he asked and they all nodded to him. "Yeah and finding out the truth is enough to help." she said and Luke nodded in agreement to that.

"Your uncle, and my kid brother, as his parents are dead by this point, young man, but do you understand or are you just showing off?" Luke asked and he swallowed hard at the question. "We're sick of this, we been on the sharp end for 25 years years long before you ever were born, we faced dangers you have no idea how deadly and you treat us like this, because you're acting like a spoiled little brat, Jacen, enough is enough."

"I agree with your uncle, we all had it with this, but we just got the truth and were here for a situation that brings a whole new meaning to family history. But Lando, Luke, your mother and I learned enough we all had it with so called perfect padawans, there is no such thing as a perfect student. And your grandfather was perfect, because he's not perfect, no one is, but he was." Han said sternly and the boy paled at his remark then.

"And he did everything as he grew up, from healing, to mechanics, piloting, and Jedi lore, even farming now, but this is why he's so well known. A perfect Jedi, a family man and most of all a leader, I would gladly serve under your grandfather if were kids right now. But you know what I don't have to because his own mentor, Obi-wan Kenobi, is taking me in and raising me till I leave for the academy." he snapped sternly and the trio swallowed hard at that.

"Is he awake?" Jaina asked and Thracia smiled gently. "I delayed the surgery so he could talk to the duo that caused this to happen, but he's going to be sleeping this off during the surgery right now. But that's how we all knew your grandfather, I'm an emotional healer." she said and they nodded. "So how is it that we can to talk to each other, when you have him sedated?" he asked and she smiled gently as she answered him.

"As Jedi we have a few powers connected to this, but you recall how your uncle contacted your mother for help?" Mace said for her and they both nodded as she said it smiling gently at this. "That's one of the skills that come with being Jedi: telepathy, telekinesis, at times you get combustion powers, but my original lesson when he was no older then your brother's classmate, baby, I taught him that you should enjoy this."

"And while it lasts, as padawans you have us with you for few years and that time goes by fast, so why rush it, as you grow up. The dangers and pain, the hardship only get worse the older you get, and soon you won't have us with you anymore. But you're on your own, so just enjoy being a cub while it lasts, it was after the Diversity alliance drove that home, he reveled in his childhood, and that was the last time he saw me."

"But I love him like a son, but he and I got the same connection that he has with Mace now, and he turned to him since then and we saw him grow into who he is right now since." she said as they looked at their grandfather with the love of a parents and Jaina smiled as she got it as he said it for her. "You and Master Windu, you're his counselors?" Solo asked and they both nodded as she explained it to him gently.

"We are, that's why he asked to bring me in, he wanted a chance to see me one more time, but our bonds are beyond deep as a result now." she said and Mace finished that. "But everything you all thought is not it at all, but he got the most out of our lessons, because he grew up in the field." Mace said as one last flash appeared as a woman with red hair and a man that looked like Nejaa appeared and Jaina smiled and hugged her.

"So this is where you two ended up, you ended up running into our predecessors?" he asked and Solo nodded with a smile and Nejaa looked from him to the man and hid a chuckle as Tahiri answered him. "Yeah and we just met his grandfather, the man just ended up pulling it off in one shot right now, but the future just got re-arranged right now." she said and Solo said it with a bemused chuckle as he looked at the man.

"Corran, did you have to follow me?" Solo asked and he smiled as he rubbed the back of his head smiling. "Hey you're like a son to me as well in the way Luke sees you, but it was my job to protect you guys, but come on right now, Anakin. I know you're still holding it in, you miss him I get that, but you continue holding it in, it's going to do more damage then it has already, you and Tahiri both." he said and Solo nodded as he hugged him then.

"The family blood-line, my son was a man by the name of Valin Halcyon." Nejaa said and they nodded in shock to the news. "Then I named my son after my father." he said and Nejaa nodded. "His grandfather, and in case, his great grandfather, but what's his sister's name?" Nejaa asked and he chuckled. "Jysella." he said and Nejaa nodded smiling at the news then as he answered him.

"Issues in this family, how's your wife, because the single non force sensitive gets used to the house full of lightsabers and force sensitive power tricks here." he said and Han started laughing at that. "And we go through that all the time here as a result, but there are powers I prefer not to train you guys in right now, as they're too blasted dangerous right now." Corran said to the duo and they both nodded in agreement then.

"Jeesh, this means that he came back a year further then he meant to go right now, but it's 19 BBY!" Tahiri said to the news and Corran Horn nodded to the remark. "Yeah and your grandfather and I are the best of friends as a result here, we got the friendship Corran has with their mother and uncle right now." Nejaa said as Corran looked at her and Solo gently with a look of paternal love as Han smiled at the response then.

As the man tightened his arms in response. "So let me take a guess, it was after Ikrit was killed that I sent you with him, so you could get them both to say it finally, Corran?" Han asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah that's it exactly Han, but with one problem or another, our memories are now that the mission that would have killed Anakin was now called off, we're pulling back to the capital for our next idea." he said and they nodded in relief to the news.

"The mission had a backfire I left the duo to guard the ship while getting some stuff we needed for the Jedi with the Solos also on mission right now, and we ended up in a rescue mission and nearly got arrested ourselves." he said and Han shook his head with a bemused smile at that. "And I thought we had it bad, but I get why Kam is so irritated over this in what your brother and sister do." he said and the redhead nodded with a chuckle to that.

"And we're still looking for Vergere, that we're heading for Sekot." Mara Jade Skywalker said to him and they all nodded. "The ships that the Ferroans create?" Obi-wan asked and they nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly Uncle Ben." she said and he nodded to the title, smiling. "Dad lost his, but we got second chance at it now, but that just helps him to heal further." Leia said smiling at her idea and the council chuckled at the remark then.

"Son, what's going on over there?" Nejaa asked him and he smiled. "Let me take a guess, you're my grandfather, Nejaa Halcyon?" he asked and Nejaa nodded to him. "I am, and this is why you got overly protective of the Skywalker twins, I'm a friend of the family, like you, I knew a few things on our Anakin that were not told to the council, as we all knew, but waiting for him to say it." he told him and they nodded to the news gently at that.

"To answer your question, after the duo got lifted, I told Lyric to stop playing around before she scares the rest of us adult Jedi out of our minds next. That my Anakin's training clan has given us no end of grief at the moment, my children are part of his age group in truth here. That we're close to dying of heart failure after the stunts that the twins did." he said and the council started laughing as Mace said it with a chuckle to that remark.

"You think it's bad now, try training them from birth at the moment, to control their powers son, as such right now, we go through that all the time. That my Anakin's tendencies gave us no end of grief that he nearly scared us into a heart attack more then once right now, so you're Corran Horn. Well nice to meet you son, listen, but if you have no telekinesis, you're not alone, your grandfather is the same way."

"Though a gifted Jedi master." he told him and Corran nodded relief then gently at the news. "I'm the trio's age actually, but started training a little late, why not bring all of us together, early, so we can stay hidden, as though he thinks that he wiped us all out now, in your time. If I'm where I think, so 19, near 20 BBY, is that where we are, just after the purge?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded to him smiling gently at the question.

"Yeah, we just delivered the twins, and he thought he wiped us out, but Anakin's idea worked." he told him and Corran nodded in relief. "The Skywalker twins okay got it, Anakin, the twins father never turned and just lied to Palpatine?!" he said in shock and they nodded. "The power that Sidious was offering him was already at his disposal, through my training of the Shaliman of the Whills." Qui-Gon said and they nodded in shocked amazement.

"What was he after, if he wanted that ability?" the woman asked and he explained that. "The power to stop death." he said and they nodded as Corran looked at the lightsabers on Tiana and Adi's belts and nodded sternly. "So let me take a guess, those lightsabers hanging from your belts are the lightsabers that used to belong to your cub padawans, they're the reason Skywalker crashed?" he asked and they all nodded sternly to him.

"The one I have belongs to Anakin and the other two were his rival and his accomplice." he said and they nodded as Garen shoved the boys forward and Corran crossed his arms. "So you're the reason for the hell we've gone through in our present gentlemen, you are so lucky I don't have telekinesis, or that and my lightsaber would be the piece that takes you apart right now, I'm Nejaa's grandson." he said and they paled at that remark then.

"If you mean this lightsaber on my belt right now, it belongs to Anakin, but this is about to become Luke's starter." Obi-wan said and they nodded to the news. "And ends up in his clone's hands later, but Luke created a green one right now." she said and he nodded to her then. "His request, if he never survived what just happened, that's it exactly, it goes to Luke, as for why, I'm Obi-wan, to you it's Ben, but Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Anakin is mine, but those two belong to Ferus Olin and Tru Veld." Obi-wan told him and he nodded sternly at the news. "Luke said his original mentor, before he met the Jedi grandmaster was Ben Kenobi, that's your real name?" Mara asked and he nodded. "Yes my real name is Obi-wan Kenobi, Artoo, come here." he said and they heard a beep as a familiar droid came to them and they smiled in delight at that.

"Hey buddy, we're Master Luke's students." Corran said and he beeped in acceptance to the news gently. "The droids were family droids, but Threepio is also here, but we're making an adjustment, before we grab you, before Sidious does baby." Mace told her and she nodded in relief. "So that's his Sith name, Darth Sidious?" Corran asked and they nodded to him gently as he said to him gently as he looked between them.

"Anakin headed off what would have destroyed us and Qui did the rest by passing him the information needed to keep them alive, but the force resurrected our lost members. And that's 2/3's of Anakin's clan, his mother, and his college age girlfriend, and his training quartet, that's our team partners, and his older brother, the mentor to the Jedi that stabbed him in the heart." Mace told them and they nodded sternly to the news then.

"Every Jedi we lost is back, and we all go underground now, but the ones staying with his family till the battle of Yavin, is the ten of us." Adi told them and she nodded smiling happily to the news gently. "So what are you, if you're like this with the training." she asked and Adi, Mace and Siri turned on their's and she smiled and turned on her's in response as they saw Mace's color pitch in her's and smiled gently at that.

"You and my sister are both Master Guardians, Mara." A.J. said to her and she smiled at the news gently. "There's only 5 to 6 Master Guardians in our version, but looks like your's has more then 50 now, your father-in-law is also one, he's our color." Mace said and she nodded to the news. "Issues in our family, we got more then one Master guardian, my wife is hot pink, near violet." Obi-wan said and she nodded with a smile then.

"What you say your name is again?" Mara asked and he smiled. "You saw a picture of me at 58 to 61, right?" he asked and they nodded. "Add those years to my appearance kids." he said and they nodded as they saw it immediately and they smiled in delight then. "Obi-wan Kenobi, this is you at near 40?!" Corran said in shock and he nodded to him gently as Luke wrapped his arm around his shoulders and she smiled gently.

"Yes, their father is 23, near 24 at the moment, but we just managed to pull him back from the brink, which never would have happened if not for the owners of these lightsabers right now, son. But their parents, the twins, named me and Siri their godparents, which is why Luke wanted me to train him, before he lost me, he wanted to be a new member of our team now, as a result." he said and they nodded sternly to the news.

"Ferus tried to destroy Anakin's career and instead he destroyed himself and Tru with him at the moment, but here's why actually, Anakin turned the duo in for lying and trying to implicate him. But they cost the life of a close friend of his who was also his girlfriend." Adi said as Darra moved forward. "I'm his college age girlfriend and it was because of me that their father fell." she said and they nodded in shocked disbelief at the news.

"So one loss or another, had him so desperate to keep from losing anyone else he loved he took that power that Palpatine offered him without question in our original time-line?!" the woman asked and they all nodded. "The so called perfect padawan, baby, but there is a remark of too good to be true and Ferus showed that in spades right now." their own Corran said to her gently at that and she nodded sternly to the news then.

"Let me take a wild guess, but you guys are his training clan?" Mara said as he looked at the 8 standing there. "We are, my name is Corran Dameron." he said and they nodded. "As in Poe Dameron?" she asked and they nodded. "My grandson, and yes that's exactly what I'm saying right now, we're all 23 to 26." he told him and they nodded to the news smiling at that as his Tahiri leaned against his shoulder then.

"Issues with being a Jedi, he sometimes forgets he's not force sensitive and tries to imitate one of us, that we got to get him a training one. And before he uses the real one in a dangerous situation and the same is said for the trooper that sprung him at the moment, if he's also force sensitive." Mace said with a chuckle and they nodded as Han started laughing and Mara nodded with a smile to that remark.

"We're the best of friends, but Anakin wanted us all back and the force brought us back, but Anakin finished what he set out to do. But the prophecy stated a Jedi born from the force would bring balance back to the force, Vader joined the Sith and nearly left the force in darkness. As the force was out of balance since the war with our arch enemy, the Sith Brotherhood." Darra said and they nodded in shock to the news then firmly.

"Rule of two, but two there are, no more, no less: a Master and an Apprentice." Yoda said and they nodded to the news. "He nearly exterminated the council?" Corran asked and they nodded to him. "Indeed, and this was part of the prophecy, but everyone in our version of our order has gone into hiding, aside from us, we're staying with his family till a few years before Bail sends for Obi-wan." Mace said and they nodded to the news gently.

"But he asked us to use his nickname, which was Annie, and the girls and I all capitulated to the request, was close, but the ten of us are like the Solos age group, Anakin and I are like you and Luke, together." Darra said and they nodded smiling then gently. "We are close, but he's being the man and Jedi we all want him to be now." Siri said as she looked over her shoulder at Anakin who had a contented smile on his face and they smiled.

"But one of the planets involved in the Jedi were Corellia, so you're Corellian?" Adi asked and he nodded. "I am, but my training clan were the first ever Jedi you recruited after Baoth lost it finally." he said and they nodded in shock. "Joruus C'Baoth?" Mace said to clarify and he nodded to him. "I thought he retired, looks like he went to the darkside after Sidious thought he wiped us out." Mace said sternly and Corran nodded to confirm that.

"That's how I met Luke actually Master Windu, I was once Palpatine's right hand as an apprentice, but that ended it, as Luke chose me for his academy, I told Corran, and we both knew this. Though recovered physically, he's no where even close emotionally, he needed to be with his own kind, but without you, we had no chance of helping him heal right now." the woman said to him and they all nodded to her gently at the news.

"How close to delivery are you?" he asked her and she explained that. "A few more days, but is there a way to end that disease I got?" she asked and they nodded as Mace, Adi and Bant pressed their hands her stomach and she glowed white a few minutes and she smiled in relief. "That's it, alright guys, I'll be fine baby girl, honey." she said and Jaina nodded as she hugged her tightly at that remark then softly.

"You're like a second mother to me, I love you Aunt Mara." she said and the woman nodded as she looked into her eyes and pressed her forehead to her's gently. "It's okay baby, it's okay, I'll be fine now sweetheart." she said and Luke smiled softly to her. "Baby, did I have a boy or girl?" Luke asked and she explained that. "You got a boy, but he's the youngest of the family." she said and he nodded to the news then gently

_**'What, who that, wait, know other voices, mommy always around friends, but voice sounds young, like younger version of..., daddy, daddy, that you?'**_ they all heard and he looked at her stomach. "Son is that you?" he asked and they heard a smile in the mental tone. _**'Yeah daddy, it me, few more days then with you.' **_they heard and Mace hid a chuckle to the remark as Adi and Siri tried to keep from laughing.

"You better turn off the mental com-line, he's supposed to be asleep right now, but the conversations just woke him up right now." Mara said and they nodded. "Skilled Jedi have that power, but for a infant to toddler, it's the line is so out of whack, you got it being heard by every adult Jedi to teenage Jedi that is surrounding them right now." Mace told them and they nodded as Han and Corran exchanged bemused smiles at the news.

"You mean that happens all the time?" Han asked and they nodded. "Yeah it happens alot if it's a force sensitive family as the twins got a demonstration of that with their infant selves right now." he said and they nodded as Corran was answering him they heard it. _**'Who that?'**_ they heard and they all looked at the nursery. "Cubs, not now, sleep baby." Minga said and it went quiet at that as Jaina and Solo started laughing at that.

"Mom and Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked and they nodded. "Yeah that's your mother and her brother as infants right now." Mace said and they nodded to the news, as he felt a gentle connection from them connect to him and he smiled softly as he sent it back as it quieted at that._** 'Cubs, you just sleep, once done and you'll see mommy and me soon, we promise.' **_they heard from Anakin and they felt a gentle pulse to that remark.

"At least he gets the chance to be the father he wants to be now finally, but Dor'me is not going to take this well if Vader finds them too soon, right now." Sola said and he nodded in agreement._** 'Test check, mom, guys, you all hear me?'**_Anakin asked and the seven all nodded. "Yeah loud and clear son, but baby you better get some rest, this is going to take a week to fix this." Shmi said and they knew he nodded as it went quiet then.

"Alright that's enough of this, everyone close it down, before you guys keep the kids awake either our version or your's right now." Bant said as she tried to sound stern though she and Minga were about to start laughing at this. "Force, and I thought what I learned from my version was nuts, this is bordering on insane right now, but close the mental com-line guys, so your baby selves can sleep." Lando said for all three of them as they started laughing.

"That's the side effect, as Jedi now, we can hear the thoughts of your baby selves." Mace said and Mara started laughing at that. "Uh oh, there's what the kids tried to tell us, we now know who the mother is, and everything that comes with it." Siri said as she tried to keep from laughing. _**'Me third generation, who you?' **_the voice asked and she smiled. "Aunt Siri, baby, I am Uncle Ben's wife." she said and they heard a smile in the tone then.

_**'So me with daddy's family mentors now?'**_ he asked and they nodded. "Yes son, we are, but Grandpa is recovering from an injury, we're okay." Mace said to the voice and knew he nodded gently. _**'Don't worry buddy, you'll get to see me soon, cub.'**_ they heard and the voice said it gently. **_'Papa, that you?'_ **he asked and they heard a gentle smile in Anakin's mental voice as he said it to him.

_**'Yeah it's me son, grammy and I are going to be around when you're born, but you're the next, but I stopped the bad man from taking grammy and me away from your daddy and Aunt Leia now.'**_ he said and they heard a gentle smile in relief to that. _**'The bad man not know cousins and me are wherever we are, or daddy and Aunt Leia, Uncle Han and Lando here?'** _he asked and they smiled at the remark.

_**'Yes that's it son, you just rest, I'll see you soon, I love you cub.'**_ he said and they heard a gentle tone to that._** 'Love you too papa.'**_ he said and it ended at that remark. "Like I said, third generation Jedi and next in line for the family business right now, Uncle Mace." Luke said as he started laughing as he looked at his wife then who hugged him tightly then at the news then.

"A Jedi, but a family man, he's being the man we all want him to be now." Ki said smiling and they nodded. "I know, but so long as we got 46 years of this and us Jedi never stay retired for long it's going to keep up right now." Mace said and he nodded in agreement. "You guys are nearing 60 right now, but 46 years, are you getting yourselves cloned for the others now?" Kam asked and they all nodded and they smiled in relief then gently

"Wife?" Corran repeated and they nodded. "Yeah we're getting married after this, but we're heading for your home planet, and grabbing him and Dewlanna, so adopted cousins, and then your memories come back the day that Obi-wan and I choose Han and Chewie." Siri said and he nodded with a chuckle. "Yeesh, this just gets better and better, so he was raised to understand our ways, but us Corellians."

"You get trouble every time you turn are around, so the trouble just never lets up at the moment, next to my Anakin and Tahiri, I also had my son Valin and his sister with me. And the ending results they just scared me into a near heart attack on this mission." he said and they nodded with a chuckle to that news then. "I go through that all the time Corran, with my own students." Nejaa said and Corran nodded with a chuckle then to the news.

"Alright that's enough of this crap, nothing they do is taking us away from each other, united for life." Luke said and Leia nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they're trying to destroy us as united front, so screw that right now, Corran, we're friends for life, you're the only one we trust at our backs now." she said and Corran smiled as he hugged her tightly as Nejaa smiled as he looked at Anakin with a smile then gently at that response.

"The code got changed to the way you have it, but your age groups understand as you grew up with repeated wars, son, so you understand, but you find Vergere and stay away from her, she went AWOL." Mace said and they all nodded to the news sternly. "So her powers of perception can cause your second sight to start going berserk so watch out for that guys." Bant added and they nodded as Cilighal crossed her arms.

"Well you're my mentor now." she said and Bant nodded to her gently. "I'm a healer baby." she said and Cilighal nodded. "Uh huh, so this is why you're telling me this in case someone is screwing with something as dangerous as this right now. Alright if that's the cases, just what happens when you play around with these powers as we're still 75% behind your knowledge of the force and the knowledge of what dangers there are.

"What's the side effect Master?" she asked and Bant said it firmly. "It's going to have whoever was exposed to start thinking you got replaced by an impostor, and the ending results it could cause them to harm someone or themselves here, till you got arrest them yourselves. We learned certain powers are more dangerous then others, but you young man, try that and you're being arrested." she said to Jacen and he swallowed hard at that.

"Or worse, it causes a degree of madness, and it once it starts it starts bouncing from victim to victim, there are powers that we of the old order all decided we would never use and you do, you caused the target to end up on our backs as a result." Nejaa said sternly and he swallowed hard. "You're as power hungry as Ferus is, want to be the best and it destroys us and the Empire is back on the loose." Siri said sternly and the council nodded sternly to that.

"She's right, but there are things we don't teach you on purpose and this is one of them, so you think that both your uncle and we are not going to see you turned to the darkside if your powers infect Anakin's age group?" Mace asked sternly and he paled at the news. '_**That power is a Sith mind trick blast it, it can cause you to hurt yourself or someone else, and we don't need you giving Daala more fuel against us.'**_

_**'So just give us one reason not to consider that you went to the darkside, your brother and sister are Master guardians if this is because you're jealous your brother knows more then you, and that's cause for us to see this as you went to the darkside here now, out of jealousy.'**_ Anakin said, as they heard his tone turn dangerously stern and Jacen paled as Leia moved to him and and she squeezed his arm then.

"You understand what it means to be extradited in the Jedi?" Mace asked him sternly and he shook his head. "This act can hold the penalty for expulsion and loss of you lightsaber in the Jedi order as you're the reason your peers are suffering this illness, because you infected them. But your parents and sister know this, as does your brother that powers like this are dangerous." Kieran said sternly to him and he paled at the remark then.

"Guys you understand what I'm saying aside from their age group, they're knights, you're all Masters, and so what's your thinking here. Just after whatever he learned causes this power to start going berserk and we got an imperial in the office as Chancellor?" Siri asked and they all crossed their arms. "And what if the first target ends up being my, our, family for this power?" Corran asked and his eyes narrowed in anger at that remark.

"You're a soldier, but this power can lead to a big problem, but Luke gets marginalized, thanks to this, and you're all furious about this, nothing is saving Jacen if he survives the fight now." Nejaa said and they nodded as Han said it sternly. "And from getting it by every Jedi in the order when we're all sharing this thought about it, that his reckless behavior destroys all the good we have done all this time." he said and the New Jedi order crossed their arms.

"I never knew this was going to happen from my soul search after I ran into her!" Jacen said desperately and they shook their heads. '_**Then maybe you should have considered what caused me to turn at the time, we all shared this, but that friendship. It shifted off friendship to friendship turned resentment, you're jealous we all know things you don't and you try getting stuff that are taught to our arch enemy.'**_

_**'And this results in us being turned into lepers with first strike capability, Ferus's choices at being second best tried to sabotage me. And he gets himself expelled, and right now from the order, I wanted a way to save who I love as I thought this over. What's the point of being a Jedi if I can't use my powers to save those I love, but really, are you the only one that understands the dangers.'**_

_**'The dangers of the darkside?'**_ Anakin asked and he said it desperately. "No, we all had encounters with the darkside, and Zekk even turned." he said and Mace said it sternly. "That's just our point, but until you fell to the darkside, that attitude needs to be checked at the blast door, or so help me god. You're being expelled from either order till you're thinking straight, young man." he said to him sternly and Kyp and Luke nodded in agreement.

"How about when you cut off her arm, you see a pattern, your arrogance, and cocky attitude has done more damage then anything ever could. But a true Jedi is beyond humble, we're understanding that the sins are a one way ticket to death, or worse, in the case of your grandfather, but pride, anger, lust, envy. It's all of these are a one way ticket right to the darkside, and your brother understands this, in training by one of us."

"One of us of the old order, when the code was at the most pure, we serve democracy, its true but even more, we serve the will of the force, we will do what we must right now." Qui-Gon said sternly and Anakin's age group and Obi-wan's nodded in agreement to that. "If I been alive all this time and with me is Adi and Siri, our team family remains intact and your grandfather would have done what he just did."

"But I gave him that power and he's flourished as a result, as our team remained intact, but your grandfather loves my oldest, his brother, but we're a trio, he's not one to let go." Qui-Gon said and he swallowed hard at that. "You understand why I expelled Ferus from the academy at their current age?" Adi asked and he shook his head. "It's because he acted like you, this pompous hotshot." Mace said sternly and he swallowed hard at that.

"And to doubt his choices is to doubt the very person your brother is, and I'm not surprised he snapped at you right now for that when out there. But we would have given the same orders your Anakin did, we said to tell the leader the name of the planet the base was on, we never said to attack!" Dane said to him sternly at the look on his face as they all crossed their arms and he swallowed hard at his remark then.

"You're a beginner, we're all career Jedi, growing up in the time when the code was at it's purest, we understand the dangers and one of us fell and came back as quickly as he fell. So keep your opinions to yourself." Sari said to him with a stern warning growl and he swallowed hard at her remark. "You see what your attitude of the last 18 months has lead to Jacen, you finally done it." Lowie said and Zekk, Jaina, Raynar and Lusa nodded in agreement.

"Lowie how many are in your clan?" Mace asked and he said it gently to him. "It's the four of us, Lusa, Raynar and Zekk, Anakin's is himself, Tahiri, Lyric, Valin, Jysella, Tesar, and three others, but while we got the expedited training, Anakin got it from Ikrit, is he like you?" he asked and they all nodded. "Well your clan is endanger, his is not, they're career padawans, that understand the dangers, Ikrit is one of us."

"He's a Jedi of the old ways now, if you were trained by us, you would have reached Anakin's stage right now, they were ready for apprenticeship. You need three more years and then and only then after you got your fears and anger under control can you be padawans." Adi said and the seven looked down at the news then. "So all this time he's jealous that Anakin was ready and he's not?" Han said sternly and she nodded to him then sternly.


	13. A New Hope And Jedi Code

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Warnings: This chapter is going to be the last for this story as the next opens five years later as they start training twins, but from here, he movies are focused. And on the twins, Han, Chewie and Lando, things change course from here now, as their lives as Jedi begin again and the war between them and Sidious begins now finally here now.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Starwars, the story belonged to me, everything else belongs to George Lucas.**

**Chapter 13: ****The New Jedi Order III: Training Changes And Fresh Starts**

"Yeah that's it exactly honey, he's jealous that his brother is like us and he's not." Siri told him and he nodded to her. "Young man, my mother is your mother's side of the quartet, so unless you want to be expelled I suggest you choose your words and actions carefully. My adopted baby brother is the first to take on the family name, but our families are traveling together." Han said to him sternly and he swallowed hard at that remark.

"Uh oh, I know what that means right now, Adi, Siri and mom are now Leia's side of the quartet, but your mother and grandmother are the Gallia/Tachi team, Luke and I got Uncle Ben and Grandpa, as well as dad." A.J. said to him and he nodded and Qui-Gon nodded with a bemused smile. "After your father completes Ahsoka's training." Mace said to him and he nodded to that remark as Jacen looked between them in shock.

"Grandpa, did you do that on purpose that you trained boys and grandma trained girls?" Luke asked and Qui-Gon nodded. "My first attempt at training boys was the cause of this right now." Adi said sternly and he nodded to her gently. "As a result we're sticking to our normal procedure, I'm only training girls as a result of this right now." she said, before Anakin answered that from the other room in response with a stern tone then.

_**'It was either you or father, but either way you had the me you always wanted here right now, that I would do the right thing. And turn the duo in either way, didn't matter, you mattered more, if we turned that back and you were alive father, I would do it regardless. And of what they think, you mattered more, you always did.'** _he said to her and she nodded as she and Qui-Gon smiled gently.'

"And that's the you we always wanted, you would do the right thing regardless of the consequences or how much it hurts." Siri said smiling and Obi-wan nodded smiling in agreement at the remark then. "One or the other, the same circumstances no matter what happened, it didn't matter what the others said, aside from me, he would do the right thing always." Darra smiled at that and they all nodded smiling gently at the remark then.

_**'Had an exact match to all four of you, but no matter which of you I connected to, the results would always be the same. The same where this is concerned and where Tru is concerned right now, the results are always the same. Our bonds were the same, our bonds, the way we are together, no matter which of you four chose me, always the same.'** _Anakin said and the quartet smiled gently.

"Yeah always the same, no matter which of us, or even Mace picked you, no matter which of us did it, the results are always the same. You would go against the whole and do the right thing no matter what they said, but so long as we kept our bonds the way they are. You would become who you are meant to be, but this is the you we wanted you to become now." Tiana said smiling gently and Adi nodded in agreement to that remark.

_**'I love you guys and I will always, he lost, and you win, I am who I was meant to become, following my destiny in the way the Order sees it. But that's what the order was really meant to see now, see that there is a way, but the Sith wrecked everything. But first and foremost is a new start, but the way of it is clear, as I show who I really when with you, to my grandchildren.'** _he said and the trio nodded gently.

"Your grandfather adores your father's mother and me, that he would do anything to make us happy, but my personality traits match Shmi." Adi said and Jacen nodded in shock. "And Aunt Siri?" he asked shaking and she smiled gently. "She's just like your grandmother, thought a few years older here right now, but either me or Qui, it didn't matter, he would do the right thing." she said and Siri nodded smiling gently at that remark then.

"The best possible education, as we got off on the wrong foot, because he lost his temper in the middle of our testing him, but this is him. Now, if he was able to stay in touch with your great grandmother." she said and he nodded in shock then quickly. "The him we see now, as he just completed the prophecy, is the way grandpa really is, he's like Uncle Luke, as an adult!" Jaina said in amazement and she nodded smiling then to her.

"Yes, he's my brother as an adult, and as am I, baby girl." A.J. said to her and she nodded. "Love you too Uncle A.J.." she said and he smiled as he gave her a hug and she buried her head into his shoulder then. "What you got with Kyp, I'm the same way, but our family has been through so much that this is why Kyp, my brother, your mother and I are the way we are." he said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his in response.

"But honestly we hate our powers, title and our sensitivity to the force with a passion, that nearly losing your father, and did lose Chewie, why couldn't we save Chewie and we know we could have." he said and she nodded as her eyes teared up as she said it finally. "But what good are our powers if we can't use them to save who we love." she said and he nodded as he looked into her eyes as he said it then gently at that remark then.

"I know, I know but hold it in and could do more damage then it has already baby, Zekk is me, and your mother is you, she depended on me to get her through the darkness. I know it's hard, but can't give up, we still have each other right now, we lost one or two, but everyone of the rest of us is still alive. But we lost two, but not Lusa, it's not over yet." he said and she nodded as she tried to hold it in and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Well that's two right now, and young man, you see what this is doing to them right now, so you better check that attitude at the door right now. Or so help me god, you're grounded and going on a training mission till you get over your pride." Han said with a warning growl and Mace, Adi and Obi-wan all nodded in agreement at the remark as Obi-wan finished that to him sternly in agreement to that remark.

"And the Skywalker name is now the most well known family in the history of the Jedi, but the one that deserves that chair in your family name. Said is your cousin, you're a Solo, your cousin is heir to the family name now finally." Obi-wan said to Jacen sternly and he swallowed hard. "But from me to your grandfather, your grandfather to your uncle, your uncle to your brother, that's the way it's supposed to be."

"Your brother gets everything you want, being taught by my brother, being the first to make knight, joining the council, first to get a student. And even making master, do you want that, you try to make an implication and he throws it back at you and you turn to the darkside. And as history repeats itself, from my father and Olin to you and your brother, you want that?" A.J. asked him sternly and Leia and Luke crossed their arms sternly.

"Thank you, that's just my point blast it, you read it out exactly, your brother is so much stronger then you right now, but he gained lessons you learn when out in the field by us. Everything not taught at the temple you learn in the field, your brother was being trained by one of us, a true Jedi master, and one of the old order. But we are the old order, and we see this so often that we have to deal with it, before our students kill each other."

"But start with that, and you're being expelled before the mission results in killing your brother, and that mission is called off. We can find a new way to destroy them, but this attitude of your's is getting checked at the blast door. You're going on a learning expedition, and till you learned some respect for your parents and elders, as of now." Siri said sternly and Han nodded in agreement as Luke crossed his arms then sternly.

"And before this turns into a repeater, and you're facing expulsion but do you want to lose everything because your brother is everything you're not?" A.J. said with a stern growl and he paled at that remark. "With us clone when we reach you, there is going to be a severe change right now, said is you're facing our wrath, but your parents are connected to my unit and my mentor is part of the Jedi council." Siri said to him and he paled at that news.

"Either way, me or Obi-wan he would do the right thing and turn it in immediately and not wait till the last blasted minute. That's a true Jedi apprentice now at the moment here, but we never been more proud of him us, Soara or Ry' we all saw this, but the acceleration program. Is revealed the darkness within now but right now we changed our minds, so stick to the old ways now." Siri said to that and their own mentors nodded in agreement.

"Mother?" he said, shaking and he nodded. "Yeah they're getting me off Corellia and adopting me, so I'm their son, I knew from the second I saw your mother, she was who I was meant to be with. But our side of the family is under training by grandma and your great aunt." Jan said to him sternly and Leia said it firmly. "And trust us, once done, you're not getting away with the back talk." she said to him sternly and he nodded shaking to her then.

As Siri wrapped her arm across his back and he leaned into her touch and Jacen swallowed hard at that, as Adi pressed her forehead to his and he closed his eyes as he buried his head into her shoulder and she hugged him tightly then. "Adopted grandchildren, Adi and I are their grandparents, but Obi-wan and Siri are their parental mentors, your grandfather and Darra are their mentors." Qui-Gon said firmly and he nodded shaking at the news then.

"Young man I need you to understand something here right now, but if your grandfather never survived this, and trust me right now, this is what the ending results were going to be." Obi-wan told him as he carefully searched it out and then a second later something slammed into him then, just as he was answering and they all turned at some music came over the radio then and Mace smiled.

"That's the tune I heard playing, that's their love theme." he said and the Skywalker twins nodded to him. "The satellite jacked into where this is coming from and it's two galaxies over right now and..., well the one prior to that was when I was in battle with Vader. And the other belongs to me, Maul and father, when we were in a death battle, while Anakin was in the dogfight." he said and the council nodded in agreement to that news.

"Yeah and a true wedding to make it official in our eyes, they do it in front of us now, we're all one group." Mon said to him and he nodded in agreement. "Yes and we do this when they're fully recovered right now after this." he said as both sides exchanged looks then gently at that as they ended the conversation at that as they watched their main senator wake up a week later as she exchanged hugs with their family and friends then.

As the healing was complete and Anakin was whole again, as he stood there and his children moved to him then with a smile then as he hugged them as Obi-wan passed him a new tunic and robe, and he nodded smiling as he put the belt back on and then look at the construction of his lightsaber as they exchanged smiles then. "Son, that really you?" he asked A.J. and the young man nodded smiling and he gave him a hug then.

"Yeah dad it's me, I'm like you and Leia." he said and Anakin nodded. "Orange or purple?" he asked and A.J. smiled. "Orange, new life, new future, and we're showing the way for the cubs, but he got the message, we just got to train them the way you and the council trained us." he said and Anakin nodded. "Make me proud son." he said and A.J. nodded smiling as he hugged him tightly then as they looked at each other smiling then.

"Dad, the council and the alliance said it's time you and mom made it official with us looking on now." Leia said and he nodded as he saw what was missing then. "Yes and I'm creating a copy of your mother's necklace for you baby." he said and she nodded to him. "Yeah about that brother, I went back and got the wood needed to create two of them." Owen said to him and he nodded smiling then to the news gently at that remark.

"Hey guys you're going to want to hear this." Adi said and the couple moved to her as she turned on what she recorded and Anakin smiled. "Nice tune, that matches perfectly, but he never expected us to realize this, but love or duty, I can have both and still be a Jedi." he said and Mace and the council nodded in agreement to that as Anakin looked at his old lightsaber and nodded as he took it apart then.

"Old friend, you are a symbol of what could have been, time to make you what you really are now." he said and shoved hard into the crystals to bend them to his will and they started bleeding until they turned red as he put it back together and turned it on and the laser shaft glowed red. "That's what I saw when I saw Maul, before you sent us to till deal with Krayne." he said and Mace nodded sternly as he deactivated it then firmly.

"You better create two more, one in blue that goes to Luke when he's ready for it, and then your own in purple now." Mace said and he nodded to that. "I plan to, but I'm going to have to keep rebuilding them as the years go by but for now, it's time to stretch my muscles. Before I go right to lightsaber combat right now, before I cause another accidental injury." he said and they nodded as he looked at the twins then gently.

"A new lightsaber and a new pendant and we start over, but the Old Republic will return when the time comes for right now we bide our time, and when the time is right we will return now." Anakin said and the council and the Alliance nodded in agreement to that remark. "Senator Amidala's clone's is ready now." the doctor said to him and he nodded. "Then send it out, and put this with it." he said, passing him the original copy and he nodded.

"Anakin you remember this, that before we began lightsaber training and sparring with it now..." Mace asked and he smiled. "Before learning to fight with a lightsaber, we had to learn to spar without it now, but before we can do that now, we must find our center. And with time and patience, we will, but yes I remember, Master, I have all my limbs, fully human again, but balance, I must learn balance."

"Our counterparts and I'm saying this now, but before you can fight, you must find your center, your balance, so to be a Jedi, you must be in balance. Strong, but weak, hard, but soft, there are always two sides, but this, soft martial arts is an act of speed and precision, while hard martial arts now. That is act of strength, and muscles that is not needed, we're Jedi, we rely on our speed, and precision, so though we fight."

"We are peace keepers now, so lesson number one." he said and the next generation surrounding him nodded gently at that. "You want to return to the Jedi, well then be a Jedi, the very worst time is the time you must follow the code." Anakin said and they nodded with a sigh at the way he sounded. 'Yeah he's been listening to me way too much right now as a result of this.' Qui-Gon thought hiding a chuckle at his lecture to the younger Jedi.

"I would like to know what that one meant?" Jaina said to that and he crossed his arms. "What it means is that at the very worst time you're in, say your best friend was captured by the enemy, you just did something that left you traumatized. You just gained the news that someone you trust is really the enemy, and to prevent a slaughter, you go to what you learned and do what the code dictates." Mace told them and they nodded gently at that.

"By knocking out your rival's lightsaber by out thinking him, you go to following the orders given to you by your mentor, and face that anger. And in another fight now, and once learning your enemy is really someone you trust, you go to another way to keep him from wiping out your entire life now. And by faking the slaughter, which is why your grandfather's team is so good." Adi said and they nodded as Anakin finished that gently.

"And my entire life, is standing right in front of you now, padawans, but as Ahsoka said here, she's my first, and I'm completing her training, before I start junior padawan status in your mother and uncle's cases." he said and they nodded. "My Jedi family, they are my life, my very life, and combining both sides together was the key for a Master guardian, but as Master has taught you now, is this, but nothing is impossible now."

"More then we thought now, but the force is in everything, life creates it, makes it grow, we're luminous beings, not this crude matter, but first learn the kick before we can fly now. Life as a Jedi, focus determines your reality, but feel don't think, use your instincts now." he said as he started then as he carefully moved then as he flexed his returned limbs as they watched him work out then carefully at that.

As he put the blindfold on, he started moving around in synchronized movements and Obi-wan nodded to Artoo and he sent a bolt flying at him and he carefully jumped and dodged the bolts. And as the entire junior order nodded in shock to his skill as his family exchanged grins then. "This is what it means to be a Jedi, more then I thought?" Jacen said in shock and Anakin nodded as he continued practicing, before stopping.

"Indeed Padawan, it is, there is so much more to learn then you thought right now, but as Jedi we learn to find our center, we must have patience, and before you can learn to fly, you must learn balance." he said and with one motion, knocked his legs out from under him. "There you see, you don't pay attention and someone can kill you." he said as he swung his arm and Jacen blocked it and he nodded as he aimed a kick at his chest then.

And he quickly knocked it away. "Good, left side aim, right hand kick." he said as he worked with him and he quickly got the hang of it then. "All of you disarm now, because we're going to work out without it now, as you learn the way a true Jedi does. But a true Jedi learns there is more then we think, connect to life, life creates it, makes it grow, we're luminous beings, not this crude matter now, to learn we must practice."

"Boys, baby, come on now, time to train now." he said and they nodded to him as they started slow then. "Time and patience and we will prevail, but for now, it's back to the beginning, but before you can fight, you must learn to go without the weapon. Padawans, gather around, I want you to train carefully, and without the weapon now, so follow me as we do this, and patience, you must have patience now."

"But there is no try, so do or do not, you can or can not, but there is no try now." he said and they nodded as Anakin took them through several katas as they learned the way a true Jedi trained and Mace smiled at the training method then gently at that. "Patience, stability and most of all find your center, and only then can you learn to be a Jedi." Obi-wan said softly as they worked out as one together then gently.

"Force is he going to make one heck of a Jedi master now, if he's like this training them." Damon and the rest of their class nodded in agreement that. "So this is you as yourself grandpa?" Jacen asked and he nodded to him gently. "Yes this is me, when I was a Jedi, Vader wanted the knowledge to save your grandmother, but do that and it could destroy you, but in my father's way, it's so much safer now."

"But your grandfather was my mentor, before I met your mother and uncle's godfather now, but this is me, as they wanted me to become now. And I have, but if you're not careful history could jump generations and hit you at my age or ten years later, patience, you must have patience." he said and Jacen nodded to him then as Jaina gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her as he pressed his forehead to her then.

"You guys are my pride, my own, or my cub in-laws." he said as he looked between the trio smiling. "Make me proud you guys, a long life, so much to learn, but patience and time, and you will become great Jedi knights now." he said and they nodded as the sextet bowed to him gently smiling. "Love you grandpa." the trio said together and he nodded. "Love you too, my cubs." he said to that gently as Padme smiled at the remark.

Ahsoka moved to him and he smiled as he hugged her tightly and she tightened her arms around him. "Obi-wan forwarded my words, but he was saying it for both of us, you're our brother, we love you." she said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to her's. "I love you too, padawan, I'm going to finish your training, before I start his now." he said and she smiled at the news then as the council smiled at the news then.

"There's your father as I know him now, but this is us when we were together now." she said and they nodded smiling to that. "Time to finish this now, but we're leaving things here and starting over, so with that, all Jedi change lightsaber colors, and grow your hair back into the way it was. Before you became Jedi, we're looking like our illustrations starting now in these stories." he said and they nodded as she and Anakin prepared to leave the base.

Two days later, everything was ready as they sent her clone home, as she carried the pendent, in her hand, as the entourage surrounded her. At the same time, Vader was on the deck of his star destroyer and with Sidious at his side as they watched the construction of the weapon that the Separatist had planned. And a week later after that, the entire group in both sides of it were on Dantooine now as they did it the wedding.

On the planet of Dantooine at the base of the Rebellion Alliance, both sides came together as their representatives joined together finally, watching their parents wedding, the Skywalker twin smiled happily. That they got the chance to see their parents as they were told about them. 'Time to go, it's time to go now.' Han thought as he looked at his in-laws as he hugged them gently at that as the quartet and their own families prepared to leave.

"It was great seeing you guys like this, but we're afraid our time is up now, both us, and the New Order now." Leia said and they nodded. "Not good bye, but see you soon princess, son, I love you cubs." Anakin said to her and Luke and they nodded. "Love you too dad, and may the force be with you." they said together and he smiled. "May the force be with you, my cubs." he said as they gave him and Padme one last hug and backed up.

Watching as they disappeared the two groups exchanged smiles as they looked at their version smiling then as he took Luke, who left his head against his shoulder smiling then. "Won't be long, life starts over and we begin anew, but new way and the Jedi and the Old Republic will prevail, and we will return Sidious, I promise we will return and you will be vanquished the Chosen One will return."

"And the days of the Empire will come to an end, but as of this day, we will be watching and waiting now." Anakin said as the Jedi of the Old Republic all turned on their lightsabers as they all held them up in a salute of their ways then as they gave their code together. "The old ways die and in it's place is a new order, a new council and a new code as of this day." Anakin proclaimed as they all said it together then firmly.

"The old way was thus." Mace finished as they spoke it together firmly. "**_There is no emotion, there is peace, __There is no ignorance, there is knowledge, __There is no passion, there is serenity. __There is no chaos, there is harmony, __There is no death, there is the Force.'."_** they said together as Anakin finished that for him. "Another version of the Code gets the same ideas across in fewer words."

"The new ways our future, the new ways will show we can change and the new ways mean the end of you as our arch enemy and followers now. But the chosen one and the Jedi order will return and when we do it will be the end for you now Darth Sidious, but at last our time has come. Darth Sidious, you never got to me, and you will be destroyed, I will return and the new code is thus." he said as they spoke it as one then firmly at that.

**_ "Emotion, yet peace, __Ignorance, yet knowledge, __Passion, yet serenity, __Chaos, yet harmony, _**_**Death, yet the Force.'. **_As of this day, we live by this new code, the old ways are dead and in their place is the new way, raising a new generation of Jedi, but we will return. And when we do, the Sith will be gone and long live the old Order and the Old republic." they said together, waiting for the day when they would return then.

**The End...**

**That's the end of chapter 1 of this story line as the next chapter opens with them on Delaya, as it's 5 years later, and the twins and their family life are in full swing now. As the life of the twins begins as it shows a replay of some of the Solo twins life as children as things begin as as their clones are the ones that are being killed by the clones now.**


End file.
